Behind The Mirror
by TrappedDream
Summary: Sequel to "I'm Not Master Of My Senses, So I Can't Be Guilty" Which one is more dangerous to lose? Your love, or your mind? DAMON/OC
1. Prologue

William Shakespeare once wrote: And since you know you cannot see yourself, so well as by reflection, I, your glass, will modestly discover to yourself, that of yourself which you yet know not of.

Story of my life…

Or my afterlife, that is.

You know what? I should've known it would happen. Well, not exactly like it happened, but still…

Just like what that woman said earlier. The moment I saw _Welcome to Mystic Falls_ sign, the moment I met Damon, I was on the stage with the rest of them and already dancing with the death.

And what I turned into, after I died…it wasn't me. Not at all. It was just a reflection of who I had been in the past, and perhaps like Damon would state later on, a reminder of what he had lost.

Who he had lost.

But it's okay. I think in some part of every person's life, dead or alive, there's this one moment, when they look into the mirror and wonder who stares at them back. The moment when they can't recognize the figure. The moment when they are unable to recognize themselves.

You probably don't know what I'm talking about. It's alright. Someday you will.

Now to think of it, maybe it's the reason why I had always found mirrors so magical. Maybe somehow, I knew the real me would be trapped behind it in my mind, and the person who stands in the wrong side of the mirror-

She wouldn't be me at all.

And maybe, from the beginning, I had been asking the wrong question. Looking from the wrong point of view. Living the wrong life.

Being the wrong person.

Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the cruelest of them all?


	2. Death And All His Friends

**A.N.: **Omg, you people are amazing! Thank you soo much for everyone who reviewed, and told me to write a sequel and read this:D so, here's the first chapter! =) I hope you all will like it!=) oh, and I don't usually switch this many povs in the chapters, normally I stick to one pov but it was necessary for this chapter:D just so you know, the next one will be from the regular pov:D

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. I also don't own the title of the chapter, it's a song by Coldplay, nor do I own the lyrics of Where Is My Mind.****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta! Can't wait to read your new chapter! =)******___******___******___**

**AMY'S POV**

I opened my eyes gasping. The horrible pain in my neck made me groan and I tried to move my head a little. At first, my vision was blurry, then it went normal and I could see the stars winking at me through the leaves of the trees.

Was I in the…woods?

As I tried to get up, I felt something had dripped on to my face and raised my glances. I could feel the fear crawling in me and my heart beat got faster when I remembered what happened.

Katherine-

She had…killed me?

Was I a vampire now?

My breathing got faster and panic took over my body as I tried to control myself. My whole body was trembling and whimpers were escaping from my lips, then-

Another drop fell on my hand from the little blood bag which was placed on a branch. I struggled to take a deep breath.

It took me a moment to realize it was a mistake. A fire swept over me, the uncontrollable hunger making me forget everything. My fear. My panic. Even my name. The only thing that mattered was that warm liquid. My vision got hazy from the edges and it felt like I was looking through a red cloud. Before I could even think, I smelt the little blood drop.

The hunger roared through me like a monster but even then, a little voice inside my brain said _"It's a bad move."_

But I was just too hungry, and so in need of it that it didn't even cross my mind to fight against the instinct. Instead, I licked the drop off my hand, and reached for the blood bag. My teeth tore it apart and I swallowed it, a moan escaping from my lips.

But something flashed in front of my eyes, so sharp and so fast that I stopped drinking. When a scream filled my ears I fell onto my knees with a groan.

Then it started.

**DAMON'S POV**

I downed my drink in one gulp and motioned the bartender to bring another one. When he filled my glass, I looked at the liquid.

"Leave the bottle," I said without taking my gaze off the glass, and swallowed the drink.

But it was no use. No matter how much I drank, it didn't help me to erase the image flashing in my mind. _Her_, moaning in my arms…

I rubbed my face wearily, clenching my teeth.

_I love you. Just thought you might need to know as well_.

I sipped the scotch as the other night flooded into my mind. So soft, so warm and just-_real.._. Her breathing in mine, the deafening sound of her heart slamming against her chest, her trembling under me…

_You'll just have to trust me. I did_.

And I fucking knew. I knew something was happening. I knew she would go behind my back. Just like Katherine. What was it about women?

I slammed the glass down onto the counter as someone flung themselves on the bar stool beside me.

"Hey," the girl smiled at me brightly. "You seem troubled."

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to look at her and she nodded.

"So…what's your name?"

I looked into her eyes. "Go away sweetheart, I'm not interested."

She narrowed her eyes, and then jumped off her chair.

"Jerk," she muttered and walked away on her heels. I on the other hand, downed my drink and refilled my glass.

"Going a little too fast, don't you think?" I heard Stefan's voice and grimaced.

"Go away, little brother."

He sat beside me. "Something's wrong, Damon?"

"What? Are we gonna do a little brother bonding now?" I asked and sipped my drink. "Seriously?"

He smiled at me calmly. "Had a fight with Amy?"

As soon as I heard her name, a growl rose in my chest and he frowned slightly.

"That bad huh…"

I didn't say anything, just swirled the liquid in my glass in circular motions and he cleared his throat.

"So…what are you gonna do?"

"I'll kill that Reese kid tomorrow morning."

He stared at me as if I lost my mind. "What?"

"He's at his house, I can't enter his house, so tomorrow he'll probably go out…and I'll kill him."

"Damon, you can't be serious- think what Amy-"

"I really couldn't care less about Amy," I growled at him and he looked confused.

"What happened between you two?"

"Stefan, mind your own business, will you? Or I'll decide to kill you before Luke."

He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Elena walked towards us.

"Damon, Amy isn't answering her phone."

"Then find someone who cares about Amy," I slurred and she gave me a weird look, but Stefan shook his head, signaling her not to ask. So, she dialed the number one more time and took the phone to her ear.

"Hi, it's Amy. I can't answer my phone right now, leave a message unless you're a psychopath supernatural creature!" her cheerful voice reached my ears and I downed my drink once again. Elena sighed and put her phone on the counter.

"Damon-" she was cut off when I held my glass a little too tight, causing it to crack. She pursed her lips and gave a sideways glance to Stefan, then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it into my hand and held back a snort when I saw the name flashing on the screen.

"See?" I held up the phone for Elena to see and answered it.

"Are you really that pathetic?"

"Not the greeting I was looking for," an entirely different voice came from the other line and I frowned.

"Who is this?"

"You really can't recognize my voice? I'm hurt, Damon," she purred, and slowly, a paralyzing feeling of disbelief fell upon me.

"Katherine?"

Stefan's eyes widened as he froze and Elena covered her mouth with her hands, her heart beat getting faster.

"Katherine?" Stefan mouthed and I stood up from the chair.

"You've got to be kidding me…" I muttered disbelievingly but when it actually dawned on me, a burning feeling spread from my head to my body.

"Where is she?" my voice came out in a growl, and she let out a chuckle.

"Once more with feeling, Damon."

"Where is she, bitch?"

She tutted, "Ouch…" she muttered."My sweet, innocent Damon wouldn't say that. What happened to you?"

"What have you done to her?" I asked, trying to control the anger and she let out a breath.

"Just guess."

"Katherine-"

"I sped up the natural process," she said in a calm voice and I felt like someone punched me in the stomach. The world went red, hazy from the edges, and I clenched my teeth.

"If it's any consolation, it was a quick death. Something that should've been done a long time ago."

"You're lying," I said through my teeth and she heaved a deep sigh.

"And why would I do such a thing?" she asked mockingly. "I wouldn't lie to you, you know that. I'll see you around, Damon."

She hung up and I just stood like that. Frozen. Like death.

She was- gone?

Forever?

"What happened?" Elena asked, stumbling over her words. "W-was it Katherine? What did she want, where's Amy?"

Was it possible to feel cold after more than one hundred years?

"Dead," the word left my lips as if it meant nothing, as if it was a normal word. As if it didn't mean this much loss.

"Amy's dead."

**AMY'S POV**

"Get up!" I begged, still not daring to look at my father's face, but looking at the red liquid instead."Please get up, please, daddy, please, you have to, please!"

"Amy, run!"

I let out a scream, holding my head, but my mother's screams were deafening my ears. Or maybe they were my screams. I couldn't tell one from another anymore.

When I ran to the stairs, I could feel the stickiness under my shoes, and I held onto the rail to regain my balance, but someone held me from behind and threw me into the room again. The girl's laugh echoed through the room and I fell on my face, tasting the metallic flavor of the blood.

"No, not her, please not her!" I could hear my mother's begging only to meet another laugh.

"But we're gonna have some fun…" the monster said."You like games, don't you Amy?"

I was whimpering on the floor, forcing myself not to turn my head. I knew whose blood it was, spilled on the floor, on me.

My father's.

"I asked you a question," the man said."You're supposed to be a good girl and answer."

I gagged when the smell reached my nostrils and the man tsk tsked.

"It's such a disrespectful behavior…" he muttered."And when you are disrespectful to me…Well, you should learn not to do that again, am I right?"

And then, my mother started screaming again, and for a second, I became aware of my surroundings. Trees, earth, grass.

I was all alone in the dark, with nothing but my own mind.

"I won't fear," I whispered to myself, trying to gather all my courage. "I will not fear. It'll go away, any second now. I won't fear, ever…"

Another headache shot through my head, and the screams started again.

**DAMON'S POV**

"She's lying," I said, ignoring Elena's wiping her eyes. "She always does. Amy can't be dead. She's not."

"Damon-" Stefan reached out but I growled at him.

"She's not dead!"

"Alright, I'm not saying she is," he said quickly. "I'm just saying that-"

"I'll check her house, maybe she's in there. Katherine might be bluffing after all."

"I'll come with you," he said but I had already stormed out of the Grill. It took me a moment to reach her house and praying to whoever it was listening, I took a deep breath.

"You can't, alright?" I muttered. "You can't take her away from me. Just you try and you'll see."

I knocked on the door and heard the footsteps coming closer, and then the door opened.

"Damon?" Monica smiled at me. "Hi, how are you?"

"Is Amy here?" I asked, without answering her. I could almost feel my heart beat in my throat and she shook her head.

"She left a note, saying that she'll go to Elena's place. Why don't you try there?"

I almost felt something leaving my body, slowly. It wasn't happening. Not to me. Not to her, not now. Not when-

"Damon?" Monica asked, waving her hand. "What happened?"

"Nothing," I managed to say after couple seconds of silence and turned around, started walking. The door closed after me, and a breeze told me Stefan was here.

He didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at me.

"I'm sorry," he said after a minute and I shook my head, clenching my teeth. I knew what I wanted to do. What I needed to do.

The last thing I wanted to feel, was grief. I wouldn't, not before I took revenge.

So I gathered all the fury and anger I felt inside of me, focused on those sharp feelings, and started running to the boarding house.

**AMY'S POV**

I bounced on my steps, humming a song.

"Your head will collapse, but there's nothing in it…"

My family's screams were still ringing in my ears, images flashing in my eyes but I just dragged my fingertips over the rough trees, not stopping at all.

"And you'll ask yourself…"

The dryness in my throat made my gulping hard, and I took a deep breath, as silent as my shadow.

"Where is my mind…" my whisper echoed through the forest."Where is my mind…"

And somewhere far away, I heard voices. They sounded like they were arguing and somehow, it was- they were so familiar.

I drifted through the woods, still humming to myself and frowned when I heard shouting.

"No-Damon, think clear, she'll kill you-"

"Not if I kill her first-" the black haired guy that I recognized as Damon shoved Stefan out of his way, growling and I leant my back against the tree. They were not that far away from me now, but they were too busy with growling at each other. I crossed my arms over my stomach, watching them.

"She killed her!" Damon snarled at Stefan, but the pain in his voice could be recognized even if it was laced with anger. From where I was standing, I could see he was holding a stake in his hand "She is gone, Stefan! I lost her! Do you understand? She won't come back, and it's that bitch's fault!"

"I know you're angry, but you can't go and kill her like that, you need a-" he was cut off when Damon turned around to leave, and stopped dead on his tracks as he saw me.

"Amy?" his breathy whisper left his lips like a dying man's wish and I smiled at him, tilting my head to the right.

"Hey you."

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

Review Responses :

Twilight016: yep, definitely a personality flip coming:D but heyy, don't give up yet:P I have some surprises=)

Marina164509: His reaction will be…interesting, I hope:D

Marla: Yayy, thank you soo much:D I'm so glad that people wanted met to continue, I have so many plans! =)

Stacey: heheh, thank you so much! =) it's great to hear that you are excited, me too:D

Neon Knightly: Aww, thanks hun! =) I'm so glad that you loved the start;)

Mixmatched9: I was gonna pm you but looks like you disabled it:D and heheh , thanks so much hun! I'm so happy that I got you 'hooked' =)


	3. Waiting, Fading, Floating Away

**A.N: **Okay, I hope you know how awesome you are, people! Thank you so so much for the amazing reviews! I hope you all will like this chapter, and don't forget to review please!

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the chapter title, it's from the song "Panic Switch" by Silversun Pickups.****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta! Can't wait to read your new chapter! =)******___******___******___**

**AMY'S POV**

For over a minute, nobody moved. We just stood under the moonlight like perfect emotionless statues.

Perfect bodies; without souls.

Without weight.

Without limits.

Damon ran towards me but instead of the blur movements, I could see his each move and he stopped when he reached me.

"Amy?" he muttered. "When-how-" he reached out to cup my cheek, as if trying to prove himself that I was there. I leant into his touch, and with a swift move, I was behind him, growling.

When he turned to me, a disbelieving look crossed his face mixed with sorrow, and his eyes found Stefan over my shoulder. Then before I could react, he pinned me to the tree, preventing me from moving an inch and his fingers lifted my upper lip to touch the fangs. Although they were smaller now, they were still sharp.

"Amy..." he looked completely shocked, pulling his hand back and I sighed.

"You've said this before, and I know my name."

"Damon?" Stefan came closer. "How can it be possible-"

"She had my blood…" Damon muttered more to himself. "She drank my blood earlier, how could I not remember it!"

"She is turned?" Stefan asked disbelievingly and looked at me. "Transformed? Fully?"

"Amy, look at me," my eyes found Damon's on his command. "What's the last thing you remember?"

I giggled at him, and shrugged.

"I'm hungry," I said. Why was he asking me all these stupid questions? His grip on my arm tightened.

"What's the last thing you remember before coming here, before waking up?"

I hmmed. "She took a piece of my life and destroyed it so that the puzzle would never be completed again."

A heavy silence fell upon us, making me feel it on my skin, the pressure on my bones.

"I think we should get her in the house." Stefan said hoarsely "Come on Damon."

* * *

><p>"Okay…" Stefan, ever calm and clever, leaned forward on the couch. "Amy, I want you to listen to me closely, alright?"<p>

I could hear Damon pacing in the room and I turned my head to look at him, but Stefan forced me to look at him again.

"Focus."

I rolled my eyes and puffed out a breath. "I'm hungry, I want-" I paused, "I want-"

"Blood," Damon finished my sentence for me, walking closer and he and gave a sideways glance to Stefan.

"Amy," Stefan snapped his fingers. "Do you remember who you fed from?"

"Fed from?"

"To complete your transformation."

I gave him a confused glare, and turned to Damon. "What is he talking about?"

"You drank something before coming here, am I right?" Damon's voice was stern and I nodded.

"Was it from a human?"

I shook my head. "I drank something…from a bag."

"A bag?" Stefan asked. "What do you mean?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, but Damon cleared his throat, making me focus on him.

"Where were you when you found that bag?"

"Tangled between the roots of a tree," I answered. "But I could still see the stars."

"In the forest?" Stefan asked and Damon nodded grimly, crouching down to get on my level, to trap soul behind his eyes.

"And you found the bag in there?"

I nodded again, dropping my eyes to my lap then reached out to take his hand in mine. His hands were more interesting than mine and I played with them, twisting the ring around his finger.

"And you drank it?"

I hmmed while I drew lines on his hand with my fingernails gently.

"I made the fear go away," I mumbled as I draw another invisible line to his hand. He wouldn't see it, but it would be there, forever.

"Come again?"

"I made the fear go away," I said, louder this time, looking at the words engraved on the ring. "Pro infinito. What does it mean?"

"Amy," Damon said, causing my head to shoot up, and I looked at him with wide, questioning eyes.

"What do you mean you made the fear go away?"

I shrugged, when was this interrogation going to be over?

"I was afraid," I said patiently. "It was too dark and chilly and I was all alone and I screamed but no one could hear me, so I made the fear go away. I could feel stickiness of life on my hands, on my body, but I focused and the fear went far, far away until I couldn't see it anymore."

Damon pulled his hand from mine and I let out an irritated sound, but he ignored me and sat down on the other couch.

"I can't fucking believe it, she turned off her emotions!" he said to Stefan, his voice was full of anger and…despair maybe?

"What does pro infinito mean?" I asked again, looking at Stefan curiously and his lips twitched upwards.

"For infinity."

"Oh," I said slowly. "Thanks for explaining," I yawned. "Where can I get some blood?"

"Um-There are blood bags in the basement, so…I can get you one," he stood up, looking at Damon.

"Damon, I know it must be really hard for you to see her like-"

"Don't," he said through clenched teeth. "Even. Stefan."

"I want to go out, can I go out?"

"No!" they raised their voice at the same time alarmed and I pouted, crossing my arms. They were being so boring! The only thing they did was question me like that man before.

And I didn't like it. Not at all, no.

"You know where my room is?" Damon asked sternly as if I was a guilty child and I nodded.

"Fine. Go there and I'll bring you the blood. After that, you should sleep a little."

"But-"

"No buts. Go."

I stomped on my foot but when I saw the serious look in his eyes, I stormed out of the room, went upstairs, and entered his room. Wondering what he would do if I escaped without him, seeing, I walked towards the big bed and flung myself onto it.

Before I could decide whether it was worth to try, he got in the room and threw the blood bag to me. I snatched it in the air, and dropped my gaze to my lap, then placed the blood bag on the bed with a sigh.

"Why are you mad at me?" I asked curiously and he gulped.

"I'm not mad at you."

"No, you are-" I paused. "And I was mad at you… I can feel it. I think about…about Luke, right?"

He clenched his teeth. "Go to sleep, Amy."

"I was done with you…" I muttered slowly and raised my head. "Your words, right? You said you were done with me. Why were you done with me?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remember," I said, "A lot of things from past, and some of the future. But not now…" I smiled softly, "Should I remember now?"

"Amy…" he sat down on the edge of the bed."Do you remember your parents?"

I could feel the smile wiped from my lips. "Does it matter? They don't remember me. They are far, far away, and I can't hear them anymore. Just like the fear."

"Your brothers?"

I gave him a mocking look and snorted, couldn't he hear himself? What a silly question."Of course I remember them. Why wouldn't I?"

"Do you know what you are?"

I jumped from the bed and twirled in the bedroom on my tiptoes. "Hmmm, a hard question...do _you_ know what you are?"

He stood up also and watched me giggle as I turned and turned. "Yeah, I do," he stopped me, grabbing me by my upper arms. "Amy-"

"You sound like that man with glasses."

He frowned slightly. "Man with glasses?"

I nodded. "He always asked me questions too. Do you know why you're here Amy, why do you think people will hurt you Amy… he never understood it wasn't people who hurt me. Silly, poor man. I think they drowned him in ruby too, am I right?"

"I don't know…" he said thoughtfully and I tilted my head to the right.

"But you're ignoring my question. Do you know what you are?"

"I said I do."

"You're wrong," I shook my head. "You all think you do, but you don't. Not at all."

He looked me in the eyes. "What am I, then?"

"Hmmm…" I bit my fingernail and paced in the room, hopping on the balls of my feet. "You're the dark king, Luke is…the white knight, and I…" I giggled, "And I'm trapped under the chess board."

"Amy, focus," he forced me to look at him. "You're a vampire. Do you understand?"

I rolled my eyes, duh! "I'm not stupid, of course I understand. I'm a vampire. Anything else I should know?"

He paused. "When you wake up, don't go out, alright?"

"Why not?"

"You'll get hurt," he said hoarsely. "Don't open any curtain, just come downstairs to find me, or Stefan. Do not leave the house under any circumstances. Understood?"

"Okay," I said softly. "Damon?"

"Hm?"

"Can I drink blood now?"

"Yeah-Go ahead," he nodded towards the bed. "Good night."

I tore out the bag with my teeth. "Night."

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes at the yelling "What?" coming from downstairs and growled, burying my head into pillow more, trying to go back to sleep. Whoever it was shouting, they shushed her and started whispering.<p>

It was a bit weird, to be honest, my sleep was already gone, and I could hear them even if they were whispering, so why trying?

I opened my eyes with a sigh, cocking my ears.

"Stefan, I've been crying my eyes out since last night, for her death, and after, her turning, and now you're saying she's not completely herself?"

"I'm not saying that…" I heard Stefan's consoling her. "I'm just saying that she's a little…well, unstable."

"Why? Is it-"

"Apparently I was right," Damon's voice cut her off. "She's remembering everything, and her mind is not taking those memories well. On top of that, she's a baby vampire now, and when you add her turning off her emotions into this mix…we have a big trouble in our hands."

"Can't she-you know, switch her emotions on?"

"Sure she can. Whether she will or not…That's another story."

"But-If she doesn't-"

"I'm sure at some point, she will. But right now, she's too scared to do that."

I yawned and got up from the bed, and went to open the curtains. But before I could do that, my hand froze in the air, remembering what Damon had said, so I shrugged to myself and went downstairs. I walked towards the living room where the voices were coming from, and stopped dead on my tracks when I saw the people in there. The anger growled through me, challenging me to attack and I lunged towards her swiftly, but let out a scream as the sharp, burning pain hit me. I could smell the flesh- my flash sizzling and instinctively, I cowered to the nearest dark corner of the room, whimpering like an animal, burying my face to my arms.

From the corner of my eye, I saw that Stefan pulled the curtain to block the sunlight and Damon walked towards me.

"Wh-what happened?" I heard her asking, apparently, everything happened too fast for her to see and a growl vibrated at my chest, climbing to my throat. Damon held me by my upper arms tightly.

"Amy-hey, look at me," he said gently. "She's not Katherine. She's Elena, remember?"

"She hurt me!"

"No, she didn't, Katherine did. She never harmed you, alright?"

For some reason, it didn't mean a damn thing to me, not while I was in pain, not when her reflection was standing this close to me. I stood up, and Damon kept holding me in his grasp, preventing me from moving.

"Amy?" Elena said, her expression was worried and her eyes were a bit puffy, a sign of her crying. "Are you alright?"

"Elena?" I asked, trying to control myself. Her blood's scent filled my nostrils, and another growl rose from my throat, causing Stefan to push Elena behind his back protectively.

"Amy, do not hurt her, in any way. Understood?"

I gritted my teeth and Damon's grip loosened a little. Faintly, I felt him pulling my body closer to him, and smelling my hair longingly, but I couldn't be sure.

"She's really changed…" she whispered and Damon snorted behind me.

"What, did you think I was joking?"

"No just-" she paused and came closer to me.

"Elena," Stefan said warningly but she ignored him, taking another step.

"How do you feel?"

I looked at her curiously, how could she not know how I felt? "Like when you hit your hand on something, there's that moment just before the pain comes, and you know it'll come but you don't know how much, and you can't do anything but to wait? Like that."

She looked completely confused and I giggled at the sight, then the doorbell rang.

"I-I'll get it," Elena stammered and walked to the door. I heard her opening it and then, someone entering the house loudly.

"Where is she, Elena?"

"Luke-"

"I know something's wrong, she's not at her house, she's not at your house, she hasn't been answering any phone calls! And the way you acted today-" his voice raised and I heard Damon's growl behind me when Luke entered living room. He stopped dead on his tracks, and his heart beat got faster…

And faster…

I could practically hear his blood calling me, hypnotizing me, the warm scent wrapping around me and with a growl, I attacked him, sending his body to the ground and ready to sink my teeth into his delicious smelling neck, anytime-

Elena screamed and someone pulled me off of him, slamming me to the wall in the progress. I tried to push him away, baring my fangs instinctively, hissing, but Stefan held me pinned to the wall as Luke tried to stand up in shock, his heart beating even faster, making my head feel dizzy.

"Amy!" Stefan said sternly. "Do not do that-"

"Let her do it, Stefan," Damon's amused voice came from behind Stefan but he ignored him.

"Control yourself," he emphasized the words. "You can't feed on him, alright? It's wrong."

I retrieved my fangs as I realized what was going on. Of course. How could I not see it before?

"Oh," I said after a minute. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize. You want him for yourself?"

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

Review Responses:

Stacey: Aww, thank you soo much! I hope you liked it! =)

Twilight016: Yayy, thank you! I hope it was soon enough;)

(the reader who didn't write their name) :Omg thanks! Lol I hope your mother wasn't so worried:P it's amazing to hear that the story could make you feel like that hun!

Marina164509: Yayy thanks! Here you go, the new chapter! ;)

Rowan: Maybe she'll come back? For some reason I just love crazy amy:P

Neon Knightly: Aww, thank youuu, you're so kind=)

Adids14: Yayy thank you so so much hun!


	4. Hunting For Baby Vampires 101

**AN: **Omg people thank you soo much for the reviews! You're awesome! And guess what? Calista-Salvatore made a video for the story! =) It's great, hun, love you so much! =) you can reach it on youtube. com/ watch?v=M4IelV9YF4Q Check it out! Oh, and if you would like to make one too, tell me so that I can put the link in here=)

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta! Can't wait to read your new chapter! =)******___******___******___**

**AMY'S POV**

"You know…" Damon said, filling himself a drink, "this whole having to be invited thing is not really fair. It should work both ways, not one…" he sipped his drink. "It would stop unpleasant surprises like this."

Luke didn't seem offended by his words at all. His eyes were fixed on me, looking at me in complete shock.

"I do not believe this…" he whispered."I won't…"

"Suit yourself," Damon shrugged, but his eyes darkened when I sat beside Luke, who smelt like…worry. Excitement.

Adrenaline.

And boy, did it smell delicious…

"You bastard…" Luke stood up, clenching his teeth. "You did this, didn't you? You turned her into-into this monster!"

Damon's eyes flashed hotly and he held Luke by the neck, slamming him to the wall.

"Not fair!" I objected in a whiny voice. "Double standard! You told me none of us could bite him, Stefan!"

"Doesn't mean you can't play with him, Amy," Damon growled and I grinned, clapping my hands together. Yay!

"Damon," Stefan said warningly. "Let him go. And Amy, don't listen to him, you can't play with humans."

"Sure you can," Damon said and my eyes darted between them. Suddenly, a weird feeling rose in the pit of my stomach when my eyes met Luke's, some kind of discomfort, something that made me feel…

Nervous.

I shook my head slightly, leaning back and crossing my legs. "When do I get to play, then?"

"Damon, it's not the time for this," Stefan said wearily. "She'll repeat your every action later, you do know that."

Damon pulled his hand back and Luke started coughing, struggling to breathe. I got up from the couch and marched towards him.

"Don't worry, Luke," I said in an assuring voice, smiling at him brightly. He looked so worried that I had this urge to console him. "I wouldn't repeat his actions. I wouldn't choke you. I'd just drink your blood until your veins got completely dry."

He gave me a weird glare. "Yeah. It's such a relief, thanks."

I shrugged and winked at him, then took my place on the couch again. Luke turned to Stefan.

"She remembers, doesn't she?"

"Ding ding, we have a winner," Damon said mockingly and Luke stared at me. I heaved a deep sigh, curling my arm under my neck and supporting my head with it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How could you do this to her? You knew what would happen!" he had clenched his teeth when he spat at Damon and he rolled his eyes.

"Give it a rest, kid," He said and I got up from the couch again, bouncing on my steps on my way to the library. My fingers ghosted over the books, and I hummed a song under my breath, then smiled and pulled the book towards me.

"What are you doing?"

I shrugged, without turning to back. "_Call of the wild_. You mentioned it was a good one long time ago, but I never could read it." I ruffled the pages, "Call me if anything entertaining happens," I muttered and went upstairs, flung myself onto Damon's bed and started reading the book.

* * *

><p>Hours later, someone knocked on the door and stepped in.<p>

"Amy?"

"I'm reading," I said annoyed and Stefan came closer. He sat to the edge of the bed, and I marked the page carefully, and then closed the book.

"Elena left to tell your brothers you're having a girls' weekend," he said. "You already had a fight with Damon, so they would understand you want to be alone for a while."

"Okay."

"Damon said he would compel Caroline not to say anything otherwise to your brothers," he continued, "I don't approve it, but…we can't have your brothers looking for you, right?"

That uncomfortable feeling rose in my stomach again, and I shifted in the bed.

"And umm…Bonnie will come tomorrow and we'll try to convince her to make you a daylight ring."

"A what?"

He held up his hand, showing me his ring. "So that you will be able to walk in the sunlight."

My eyes widened and I jumped in the bed. "I forgot Bonnie could do that!" I paused, and my smile wiped off my face. "You'll-try to convince her?"

He nodded and I tilted my head to the right.

"I thought she was my friend, why would we need to convince her?" My voice came out as a demand and Stefan sighed.

"Amy, Bonnie is…well, she has some problems with vampires. Which is understandable, but…Elena will talk with her, so don't worry."

"What if she refuses?"

"Let's not think about it right now."

"Can I kill her if she refuses?"

He looked at me wearily. "Amy-"

"What? If she doesn't help me, why would I let her live?"

"It's not something you can decide," he said calmly. "Killing people, is wrong. They're not animals. You can't kill them because you want to."

"But I have this fire, this- this desire in me!" I whined, looking at him pleadingly, why couldn't he understand? "I need to swallow their warm, perfect lives. I need to feel their heartbeat in my veins!"

"Turning is not an easy thing," he said. "I understand what you're going through, but you don't want to kill someone. It's a heavy burden, and-"

I huffed, glaring at him.

"I want to go out," I announced, getting up from the bed and he jumped up from the bed also.

"You can't, Amy," This time, his voice was stern and I stomped on my foot.

"But the walls are crushing on me and filling my stomach with dust until it cramps, and I can't breathe, and I can't even swallow! Why can't you see that?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "We don't know if you can control yourself when you see someone."

"But what if I promise not to-" my begging was cut off when he shook his head. I crossed my arms and slumped down onto the bed, refusing to look at him.

"I'll bring you some animal blood," he said and I shrugged stubbornly.

"Don't bother. That borrowed life can't stop the burning inside of me. Weren't you listening?"

He sighed to himself again, and left the room and I groaned, falling back on the bed. Someone entered the room and I kept my eyes closed, frowning.

"Why the long face?"

My eyes popped open and I shot Damon a pleading look, sitting up in the bed.

"My throat is itchy, my stomach cramps, and Bonnie can make the sun go away but there's a possibility that she won't," I whined and he raised his brows.

"Oh, and Stefan told me you compelled Caroline."

"Mm hm."

"Huh…" I mumbled to myself, ignoring the crawling under my skin. "Did you compel her like you compelled me?"

He stopped dead on his tracks. "What?"

"You were more kind than the other one," I told him softly. "What you made me say didn't hurt my brain at all. But the other man…" I paused, focusing on the face of the other man in my brain. "You're more alluring. All you wanted me to say was that I wanted you and loved you. But he compressed the images in my brain…" I dropped my gaze to my lap. "My parents are dead, but I remember them too much," I muttered slowly, and he sat down on the edge of bed. I heaved a sigh, raising my glances.

"Stefan doesn't let me leave the house," I complained like a petulant child and the corner of his lips twitched upwards.

"Does he now…"

I nodded. "I tried to make him understand, but he didn't understand, and my throat is dry because I can't taste people's lives."

"Makes perfect sense to me," he said and my eyes lit up.

"Finally!"

He was smiling slightly now. "So…you want to go out because you need human blood?"

I nodded fervently and he stuck out his hand. "Come on then."

My eyes widened as I stared at him in disbelief, biting my lip. "Really?"

"Of course! Let's get you some human blood from the source."

I giggled and took his hand, then just before we could reach the door, Stefan saw us.

"Wait-Damon, no," he said, alarmed. "You know her condition, you know she has no self-control at the moment, don't take any risks."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Relax, baby brother, I'll be with her."

"Yeah, and it makes the whole situation more dangerous," he retorted.

"I'll just teach her how to hunt," Damon said calmly. "She'll need it and you know it. I'll stop her before she kills anyone. Erase their memories, no harm done."

Stefan sighed. "Damon, listen to me, she's not the Amy you know right now. I know it's hard for you, but you can't pretend like she's still the same person."

A dangerous light flashed in Damon's eyes and he let go of my hand, then took a step towards him, but Stefan didn't even take a step back, he just looked him in the eye daringly.

"You're walking on thin ice, Stefan," he said warningly. "I'd stop making assumptions if I were you. I thought you learned what happens if you come between me and the thing I want."

Stefan's lips twitched and he let out a breath through his nose, still not dragging his gaze away. Damon turned to me, opening the door for me to pass and after shooting Stefan an apologizing look, I walked outside.

"See you later, Stefan," I said politely and looked at Damon. "Race?"

"After you," he said. I giggled and then started running through the woods.

* * *

><p>"The night is perfect!" I spread my arms wide, spinning around. "Everything is so bright, and so sharp," I opened my eyes and stopped turning. "You were right. It looks so vivid everything around me."<p>

He smiled at me, crossing his arms over his chest and I licked my lips, getting impatient. We had already wasted an hour.

"When will I feed?"

"Anytime you want," he said, walking towards the edge of the woods, where the road began. I rushed after him, and just before I opened my mouth, he shushed me. I gave him a weird look, but then, saw the couple walking down the desolated road. A harmless animal stepped on a branch, making a cracking sound and the girl stopped dead on her tracks, her heart beat getting faster.

"See that?" Damon whispered into my ear. "How scared she looks? Her instincts are warning her about the danger. About you."

I kept my gaze on the girl, not moving an inch. The man assured her nothing was wrong and they kept walking.

"When?" I whispered, getting impatient and he let out a silent chuckle.

"Wait for my sign," with that, he lunged towards the couple too fast for human eyes, and the girl let out a scream, but after Damon caught her gaze, they both stood very still, not even trying to run away.

"Amy, come here."

I drifted through the woods, bouncing on my steps and went closer to the couple.

"Now…" Damon said softly, gesturing towards the guy. "Think you can catch him?"

"He isn't running," my voice sounded a little…disappointed for some reason and Damon snickered.

"He will," he said and looked him in the eye, causing the man to gasp and started running. I looked behind him for a second, and lunged towards him, jumping and pinning him to the ground. He let out another yelp, trying to punch me but I bared my fangs, sinking them into his throat.

Oh God…

His blood sang through my veins, making me feel complete somehow. As I gulped down the warm liquid, almost every sense in my body awakened, and everything in the existence focused on the thing I was drinking right now.

"Enough," Damon said, but I didn't listen to him, how could I? But before I could swallow, he pulled me off the man, causing me to struggle against his grip, the delicious smell wrapping around me again.

"But I want more!"

"And you'll get it," he said firmly. "But not right now."

"Why not?" I whined, but stopped struggling. He looked him in the eye again, making him freeze at first, then his eyes closed, as if he was sleeping.

"What did you do to him?"

"Made him forget," he said and dragged me towards the girl. I smiled when I faced her.

"Can I drink from her too?"

"No, you'll make her forget," he said softly and I looked up at him.

"I don't think I can-"

"Of course you can, it's in your nature. Look her in the eyes."

I locked my gaze with hers, Damon's silky voice in my ears.

"Focus…" his breath tickled my ear, "You can make her do whatever you want."

I bit my lip, smiling slightly. "I can?"

"Mm hm…" he muttered, "Concentrate on what you want her to do. Let the desire fill your system…You're focused?"

"Yes," I said, hypnotized.

"Now let the image play in your brain. You can see it happening? Control her mind…make her forget."

The look in her eyes went blank and I kept her gaze in mine.

"Just like that…" Damon said softly. "Good…"

I took a step back, still looking her in the eye.

"Now…" Damon said. "Time to go."

A breeze flew my hair, and after shooting the girl a smile, I turned my back and started running.

"It was perfect!" I squeaked. "Did you see that? I did that!"

He just smiled smugly. "Good work, especially for a baby vampire," he checked his watch. "The sun will come up and you have to sleep, we'd better get you home."

I let out a moan, giving him a begging look but he shook his head.

"Not a chance. Come on."

When we got home, Stefan was writing something and raised his head when he saw me.

"Stefan-Stefan, I compelled someone!" I ran towards him excitedly. "I drank from a man, and his girlfriend was standing right there, and I made them forget, and Damon said it was a good work for a baby vampire!"

He arched his brows and Damon looked at him innocently.

"See. I told you I would keep her under control."

"And he tasted really good. Do you think I can see him again?" I turned to Damon and he shrugged. I let out a sigh, looking out of the window.

"And the moon is so bright, have you noticed that?" I asked, after taking a deep breath, sounding calmer. "It makes everything look so magical, and mysterious. Can I go out again tomorrow?"

"We'll see," he said and I smiled brightly,

"Okay then… I'm going to bed," I said. "Good night!"

I walked upstairs, humming a song and entered Damon's room. I flung myself onto the bed, and heard someone entering the room, so I opened my eyes.

"I'm just gonna take my jacket," Damon said and I shrugged.

"It's okay," I said meekly. "Thanks for taking me to a hunt."

"No problem," he said and I bit my lip, watching him pick up his jacket, but before he could leave the room, the words spilled from my mouth.

"Is he right?"

He paused, and turned around to look at me. "Is who right?"

"Stefan," I said. "Am I not the Amy you know?"

He stared at me for a second, and then took a deep breath. "Amy…"

"Does it hurt you?"

He clenched his teeth, but refused to give me an answer. Instead, he walked towards the bed and sat down beside me.

"It's okay if it does," I stated, after a minute and he frowned slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"It's okay if it hurts you," I repeated. "You don't think I remember how it was like, to be the Amy you know, but I do. I remember a lot of things."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," I said. "That's why I made the fear go away. Being that Amy…it was too much."

He gulped, looking at me intensely and I took a deep breath.

"In return for your taking me out tonight…" I said slowly. "I'll give you your imagination, like Stefan mentioned," I smiled softly. "I'll go to sleep now, and you can stay here and…pretend I'm the Amy you know. I owe you a broken perception."

He smiled painfully, and I reached out to hold his hand tentatively. When I closed my eyes, I heard his hoarse murmur caressing my name. Or her name, more likely.

"Goodnight, Amy."

I smiled, without opening my eyes, letting him play in his world of dreams. "Goodnight, Damon."

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

Review Responses:

Twilight016: Yayy thank youu=) yeap, she'll definitely have flashes of emotions, don't worry=)

Stacey: Omg thank youu=) yepp, her head is a bit unstable right now:P and when she sees her brothers… well, I have some plans about them heheh=)

(the reviewer who didn't write their name) : Lol, definitely=) and thank you soo much, I'm glad you liked it! =)

Lexie: Omg thank you so so much! It's great to hear that you like her as a vampire=) I liked it when she attacked Luke too, it was really fun:P

Beetlejuice: Aww, thank you soo much hun! =) I'm so happy to hear that! =) keeping damon in character is really important for me=) and I just love it when someone says they're obsessed with the story hehe=)

NeonKnightly: I knoww, I think so too=) but we'll see her with her emotions off for a while ;))

Ashley199935: Aww, thank you hun! =) I feel a bit sorry for her too, but writing her this way is soo much fun! :P and monica… well, I'm still working on that scene lol=)


	5. Forcing Our Darkest Souls To Unfold

****A.N:**** Okay, I know it's a little late, but my muse was kinda.. lost:P I hope you all will like it, and thanks so much for the reviews!

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the title of the chapter, it's from Showbiz by Muse****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta! Can't wait to read your new chapter! =)******___******___******___**

**AMY'S POV**

It took them 3 hours to convince Bonnie.

And even then, she wasn't fully convinced.

"Guys- you can't ask me to do that, even you say she can hurt someone!"

I rolled my eyes and mouthed to Stefan, _'Can I kill her yet?'_

He frowned, pursing his lips and shook his head. I let out an impatient groan, throwing my head back. Stefan had given me strict orders not to talk much around Bonnie, and I was beginning to feel like the words were too many to fit in my head. So many that they had started to melt into each other in order to stay in there.

"Stefan will be with her at school, and I'll be with her the rest of the day."

"One second, Damon!" Bonnie emphasized the words. "It would take her one second to hurt someone!"

"And she won't have one second," Stefan said calmly. "Bonnie, trust me."

She glared at him daringly. "She's a vampire, Stefan."

"Thanks for the news, witch, we hadn't noticed," Damon said sarcastically and Stefan shot him a look.

"Bonnie, you know her brothers…" he said."You do know we can't hide her forever. They're gonna be suspicious of something."

"Sooner or later, they will."

"Yeah, and we're trying to make it later, by then she'll be more-" Stefan stopped mid-sentence when we, Damon and I, turned our heads to glare at him.

"She'll be more _what_, Stefan?" Damon's voice was threatening and Elena stepped between them.

"Guys, come on, now is not the time for this," she said. "And Bonnie, please."

She seemed thinking really hard and let out a sigh, giving me a warning glare.

"The witch who spells the ring has the power to dispel it, Amy. So if you _ever_ hurt anyone, I'll dispel it and you'll burn. Understood?"

"I think I could kill you right now if I wanted to, don't you find it funny?"

Damon cleared his throat and Stefan coughed speciously looking at her in an apologizing way.

"She-uh-she doesn't mean that."

Bonnie gritted her teeth and stuck out her hand to take the ring. Damon turned to me.

"Amy, why don't you wait upstairs?"

"Because I don't want to," I answered simply, shrugging. Damon raised his eyebrows, nodding towards the stairs with a stern look on his face.

"But-"

"Go."

"You guys are having fun in here without me and-"

"Upstairs, Amy."

I glared at him and pushed my body off the wall I was leaning against.

"You suck." I growled at him, and left the room, ascended the stairs loudly, slamming my foot down on every step. When I reached to the second floor, I jumped over the railing, standing balanced on the small place, supporting myself with one arm, and then flipping myself over, I hang upside down, locking my legs around the stair rail.

I wondered if I could spin a cocoon like this.

_Wow… World looks different upside down_.

I focused on the sounds coming from downstairs

"What if Katherine-" someone shushed Elena, whispering. "Later."

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms, and heard Bonnie move in the room. Someone pushed open the curtain and I made a face, imagining the sunlight. After one minute of silence, Bonnie talked.

"Done."

"That's it?"

"Mm hm."

"You're sure?"

"Damon.."

"What, I don't want Amy to get fried because she misspelled something!"

"Want to try it on yourself first?"

There was a silence, then Damon heaved a sigh. "Hand it over."

The following minute was silent again, and Damon hmmed.

"Looks like it worked."

Bonnie let out a puff of breath. "Okay then. Go give it to her."

I heard couple of footsteps coming closer, and they stopped as Elena held her breath, seeing me hanging upside down from the stair rail.

"Amy?" Damon asked, surprised. "What the hell…"

"Hi Stefan. Elena. Bonnie," I greeted them, completely ignoring Damon. My head was pounding a little, how could all those bats stay like this?

"Amy-"

"I'm not talking with you, so don't bother," I said stubbornly and Bonnie stifled a laugh.

"You're not talking with me?"

I shook my head and turned to Stefan. "So, Bonnie spelled my ring?"

"Uh-Why aren't you talking with me?"

"Stefan, tell him that he disappointed me. I thought he would treat me better after last night."

Stefan's eyes widened and everyone in the room turned to Damon with accusing glares.

"You took advantage of her-! When she's-"

"Relax, Elena, nothing happened," Damon sounded a little uncomfortable. "I took her out to hunt, that's all."

"And then he imagined I was the real Amy, so his sandbox would be happy," I waved my arms, which was more fun upside down.

"Damon-"

"I didn't do anything," he emphasized the words and Stefan turned his head to look at me.

"Amy, what are you doing up there?"

I smirked. "Hanging around."

His lips twitched upwards. "Would you come down please?" he asked, sounding like he was talking with a moody five year old.

I shook my head. "It's more fun to stay here. Have you ever done that?"

He cleared his throat. "Uh-no, I haven't."

"You should try it sometime. Maybe you're so serious because you haven't been upside down before."

Stefan opened his mouth, but Damon cut him off.

"Amy, come down."

"I won't! And I'm angry at you."

"I'll give you the ring if you come down," Damon said calmly and my eyes widened. I unlocked my legs, jumped and landed on my feet easily, as if I had been doing this for years. Weird...I was sure I had never done that when I was a human.

He opened his hand to reveal the ring but just when I reached out to snatch it out of his hand, he held it high in the air smirking down at me.

"Now now…" he said as I pouted, dropping my shoulders. "Are we talking again?"

I shrugged. "Give me the ring?" I asked in my nicest voice but he didn't buy it.

"Yes or no?"

I gritted my teeth. "Alright. But you better be good to me."

"I agree with her," Elena said, glaring at Damon and he smirked.

"Aren't I always?" he said and took my hand, and dropped the ring into my palm. I smiled brightly and slipped the ring onto my finger, then tentatively, walked to the living room. When I stepped inside, I closed my eyes, waiting for the familiar pain.

But it never came.

I opened my eyes, looking around in shock.

"I'm not burning…" I said slowly. "Damon, look, I'm not burning!"

"I can see that."

"Thank you!" I turned to Bonnie excitedly, but she didn't smile at me.

"Remember what I told you," she said. "I'll see you guys at school." She turned around and left the house.

There was a silence and I took a deep breath.

"Right then," I said. "Well…I'm going home, see you guys later."

"Amy, no, you shouldn't-" before Stefan could finish his sentence, I had already stormed out of the house, running towards my house.

* * *

><p>No one was home when I got there, so I tried to crawl into my room. I opened the window, but when I tried to jump into the room, my body was pushed back as if I had crashed on an invisible wall and I fell down to the ground.<p>

"It's not gonna work," Damon said from behind me and I turned around, brushing my hair off my face furiously.

"Of course it will, it's my house."

"You have to be invited, Amy."

I made a face, leaning on my hip. "I invite myself. Happy?" I asked, and jumped to air, but before I could get in, I fell down again.

I let out a growl as I landed on my feet, gritting my teeth.

"Amy-"

I jumped again, but Damon pulled me down, staring at me hard.

"One of the neighbors can see you, Amy, you can't put yourself and the rest of us in danger like this."

"I want to enter my own house!" I whined, yanking my arm back but he started dragging me to the front yard, then to the street.

"We'll think of something," he said. "Now, you're going to school."

"Great…" I muttered under my breath when I saw Stefan, waiting for me beside his car. Damon pushed me into the car and closed the door, then Stefan got in the car, and started driving.

"He said he would meet you after the school."

I crossed my arms. "Fine."

"Look, Amy, I know it's hard for you," Stefan said patiently and I turned my head, looking out of the window. "But you have to understand, you should start acting like…the way you were before."

I snapped my head around to give him a deadly glare. How could he ask me to do that? Couldn't he see how painful it was?

"Amy-"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said forcefully, through my teeth. For some reason, my body had tensed up, and I felt like I wanted to attack someone.

Stefan pulled over after minutes of silence, and I saw that we were at the school's parking lot.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully, Amy," he said. "First of all, you won't attack anyone. Got it?"

"What if I get very, very thirsty?"

"You'll come to me and we'll get you a blood bag."

I sighed and he continued.

"No taking your ring off. No jumping, running, or doing something not human-" I opened my eyes but he didn't let me talk. "And no, you can't hang upside down from the stair rails either."

I huffed, leaning back.

"Don't talk much, and please, when you talk, mention normal things like weather, classes, or stuff. And stand by me all the time. Alright?"

I nodded. "Can I go out now?"

He looked hesitant, but nodded anyway and I pushed open the door. We walked into the building with slow steps and climbed the stairs. I heard someone's heart beat going faster, and that delicious smell filled my nostrils again.

"Hi Luke," I smiled softly, turning around to see him and he gulped, and then took a step back.

"You know there's no point…" I stated. "I could catch you and bite you if I wanted to."

Stefan held me by my arm and greeted Luke with a nod.

"Amy, what did we talk about earlier?"

"I can't bite him or kill him," I answered automatically and looked at Luke again. He took a step towards me.

"How can you be out? In sunlight?"

"The words started pressuring my brain but I managed to swallow them and Bonnie made me a ring."

Luke turned to Stefan, shooting him a quizzical look but he shook his head.

"I'll explain it later. By the way, I don't think you should stand this close to her, I don't know what she might do."

"Isn't it dangerous?" he asked him and Stefan nodded.

"Very. But she has to learn controlling herself."

"In a school full of people who can be witnesses?"

"I'll keep her under control," Stefan said and Elena walked towards us.

"Bonnie said she convinced Caroline to skip the school today, you know… She was very close to her."

"She is," Luke said and Elena looked at her.

"She is close to her- it's just that… she's here and talking like that-"

"Sounds like I'm dead," I finished his sentence for him. "Well…aren't I?"

"Don't talk like that, Amy. Please," Luke said, his voice laced with pain and I shrugged.

"Okay," I said dismissively. "Shouldn't we go to class now?"

They all stared at each other, and Luke cleared his throat.

"Well, look on the bright side…if we can survive this day, we can do anything guys."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was…normal, I think. Elena, Stefan and Luke were with me the whole day and it was a bit nerve wracking to be honest, and I wanted to go home and the words had started hurting my brain again.<p>

And everyone smelt delicious! If Stefan hadn't stopped me, I probably would've drained some of them. But he told me to hold my breath and think of different things, and that I should fight the animal inside me or something like that, so, I couldn't bite anyone.

But I had a feeling if I didn't drink soon, I would lose my mind.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said when the school was over and Stefan stopped me.

"What, you're gonna follow me there too?"

"I can go there with her?"

"No," Stefan shook his head as Elena walked towards the bathroom.

"Guys, you can wait here and-"

"No, Elena, forget it, I'm not leaving you alone with her."

Elena opened the door and went in, then went out after a minute.

"It's totally empty. We can wait for you here," she said and I shrugged, then went in. After using the toilet, I washed my hands and just when I reached for the doorknob, the window caught my eye.

I pulled my hand back, and smiled, then jumped and climbed out of the window. I landed on my feet and looked around. No one needed to know, I would stop before they caught me…I just needed to feed, now…

I walked through the crowd and turned a corner, then stopped when I saw a guy on the way. Smiling to myself, I made my way towards him.

"Hi," I said and he turned to me.

"Hi? Do I know you?"

"No, but you look delicious and I thought you could be my toy for a while."

He seemed surprised, but then a smug smile pulled at his lips as he eyed me up and down.

"Yeah?"

I nodded looking at him with wide eyes. "Can I play with you? We could go under the bleachers, I really want to drain you…"

He held me by my hand and dragged me towards the bleachers. Well, I let him drag me along him, more likely. He pushed me into the big, empty place under the bleachers, and came closer to me. I tilted my head to the right, leaning back against the wall, his heart beat was really fast now... And I could smell adrenaline all over him.

"What's your name?"

"Amy," I answered sweetly. "Yours?"

"Josh. So you do this much to people you don't know?"

I shrugged. "I would do it to people I knew, but Stefan and Damon don't let me," I said, and he chuckled.

"Okay, why don't you start now?" his voice turned into a whisper and I shrugged, and a second later I was on top of him, sinking my teeth into the delicious flesh. The liquid warmed my throat, warmed my everywhere and he let out a scream, but I covered his mouth, gulping down the blood.

His struggling stopped after minutes and I licked the wound, then someone pulled me off of him. I tried to catch my breath as Stefan held me in his iron like grip.

"Amy, I told you not to do that!"

I let out a breath as he let me go, and I wiped my lips. He checked the pulse and stood up, looking at me disbelievingly.

For over a minute, we stood like that.

"Okay…" I said slowly. "Well, I gotta meet Damon outside. I suppose you can take care of it? Thanks," I walked to him, stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, causing blood to smudge on his cheek.

"See you later Stefan," I said politely, then walked out of there to meet Damon.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

Review Responses:

Ashley199935: I knoww, I was like "poor him" while writing the chapter too=) heheh I2m glad you liked the chapter hun=)

Twilight016: Yeah, I think so too=) I just wanted to hug him:p

Marina164509: I know, I want her emotions to come back too=) but… :P anyways, I hope you liked this chapter too=)

Sophie: Aww, thank you soo much! It's great to hear that you liked it=)

Stacey: Lol thank youu=) aww, it's great to hear that you find her adorable, me too=) wow you read it twice? It's a good sign then:p

Beetlejuice: Heheh, I know what you mean, I like scenes like those too=) more plot twists are on the way, promise=) thank you so much! =)

(the reviewer who didn't write their name): Yay, thank youu=) she'll turn them on sooner or later ;) and about a happy ending… no spoilers! :P hehe=)


	6. Suspicions Of Reality

**A.N:The next one! I hope you all will like it! Thank you soo much for the reviews! And a lot of people have been asking me about Amy's craziness, but don't worry, she's not gonna stay that way forever, haha=)**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental.****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta! Can't wait to read your new chapter! =)******___******___******___**

**AMY'S POV**

"Amy, we only have one shot in here, got it?"

I twirled the straw in my drink and made a face "It doesn't taste like I want it to."

"That's because you want it to taste like blood," Damon said, as if praying for patience. "Do you understand the plan completely?"

"I'm not an idiot, Damon, of course I do," I said calmly and he leaned forward, elbows on the table. I turned my head to look out of the café's window, it had started raining.

"No hurting anyone in that house-"

"Including asking them about it," I finished his sentence for him, in a bored voice.

"No asking for blood-"

"Or talking much,"

"You're gonna go upstairs immediately."

"Saying that I'm tired, and want to sleep. I understand."

He cleared his throat and I focused my attention on him, slightly shaking my head

"You do realize what's gonna happen if they figure it out, right?"

I nodded. "They'll stake all of us."

He seemed like he wanted to say something, but then he gave up. I turned my head to the window again.

"Have you ever felt like someone was watching you?"

He looked at me, then to window. "You feel like that?"

"Not at this moment. Sometimes," I answered slowly, taking a sip of my coffee, and grimaced.

"Okay, let's go," He said, putting some money on the table and we stood up, then walked out of the café.

"Hey, do you think we have time for me to grab someone to eat?"

He shook his head with a weird expression of sorrow on his face. I rolled my eyes and got in the car, and five minutes later, I could see my house.

Or old Amy's house. Whatever.

"Will is in the house. Ready?"

I nodded and sat up straight.

"Remember. Act human and don't say anything else other than we told you to," He said, and I nodded again, then got out of the car and slammed the door, careful not to break it.

"I freaking hate you, Damon!" I screamed at him, walking to yard.

"Amy- wait up!"

"Go to hell!" I screamed when my brother opened the door and got out of the house with a shocked look in his eyes. "I never, _ever_ want to see you again!"

"Oh don't be such a drama queen-" Damon started but I cut him off, lunging myself at him with slowest moves for a vampire, but as Damon said earlier, it was normal for humans. I punched his chest and shoved him, but Will got between us.

"Amy-what the hell!"

"Get out of the way, Will!" I said through my teeth, trying to remember the next line Damon had made me memorize. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Calm down- you got it all wrong!"

"Got it all wrong?" I exclaimed. "You-you jerk!" I lunged at him again, but when I felt Will's grip on my arm, I let myself pulled by him like Damon had instructed. I struggled against his light grip, careful not to break free.

"What the hell happened?"

"Get off!" I screamed, trying to get to Damon. "He-he is-gosh, let me kill him already!"

"Amy, get in the house," Will's voice was firm and a smile pulled at my lips, but Will didn't see it. "I'll handle this."

"Okay," I stopped wriggling in his grip and shrugged, but when I saw Damon's warning glare, I realized I had done something wrong.

"I-I mean…" I stammered, struggling again. "No!"

"Get in the house," He said through clenched teeth and pushed me towards the house. I walked to the door and winked at Damon, then went inside.

Phew. It had gone well.

Instead of listening to their talk, I walked upstairs, humming a song and went into my room. I flung myself onto bed, clasping my hands behind my head and closing my eyes. A while later, someone knocked on my door.

"I'm tired and want to go to sleep," I said in a monotone voice but my door opened anyway.

"Amy?"

"Hm?"

Will cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uh-everything okay?"

"Peachy."

"Want to talk about what happened?"

I held my breath like Damon had told me to, in order to keep myself from smelling his scent.

"Not really."

"Okay…" he muttered."Come downstairs when you wake up."

"Sure," I said and he closed the door. I opened my eyes, jumped out of the bed and walked to my library. Smiling when I saw the book, I pulled it to myself and walked back to the bed, started reading it.

* * *

><p>I didn't know vampires could dream. But somehow, I knew I was in a dream.<p>

Probably because I was staring at my own reflection, sitting on my chair, playing with the hourglass Luke had given me earlier.

"You okay there?" she asked softly, without turning her head and I sat up straight in bed.

"What, now you're my subconscious?"

"Not really," She said, turning the hourglass. "More like your...past."

I let out a giggle, crossing my arms. "Human past?"

"Yep," She turned to me and leaned forward, elbows on knees. "So, Amy Parker… How's my life going for you?"

"Perfect," I said, ignoring her emphasizing the word '_my'_ "Thanks. What about you?"

"Locked me down, remember?" she asked calmly. "Not completely, but still…"

I frowned slightly. "What do you mean, not completely?"

A smile pulled at her lips. "I think you know," She said, and I let out a huff of breath.

"You're boring," I stated. "Always so grumpy."

She let out a soft laugh and I rolled my eyes. "You know…" I said. "This is stupid. This personality, and you…You're not real. You never were."

She raised her head, looking me in the eye. "And you are?" she asked slowly. "This personality… it's one hundred percent you? Or me, whatever?"

"You're not me."

"I think it's the other way around," She said and I frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see."

My eyes popped open when someone knocked on the door. "Amy?"

"Y-yeah, come in," I cleared my throat and Mike stepped in the room.

"I-uh- heard about the fight you had with Damon…" he said as I tried to pull myself together."Want me to go and kick his ass good?"

I shook my head. "You can't," I said, holding my breath. "I-uh- I gotta go," I said, jumping out of the bed and grabbing my bag. "So…see you."

"Wait- where?"

"Elena's," I said the first name came to my mind, walking downstairs. "On a hurry, see you guys later!"

I closed the door behind me, and once I was out of their sight, I started running. For some reason, I didn't even want to taste anyone's heartbeat anymore, I just wanted to run.

I wasn't really surprised when I saw where my feet had dragged me to, and smiling slightly to myself, I jumped into his room through his window.

And as soon as I did, I was pinned to the wall by neck, Damon growling at me, but when he saw me, he pulled his hand back, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Amy, don't do that again!"

"You did that a lot while I was human," I stated, walking past him. "How are you?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't feel like staying home," I shrugged, filling myself a drink but he took it from my hands.

"Hey!"

"You don't even like whiskey much," He said and I tried to snatch it out of his hand.

"Give it!"

"Amy-"

"I want to drink it!"

"Fine, geez…" he handed me the glass and I swallowed the drink in one big gulp.

"Everything went well in the house? With your brothers?"

I shrugged and took a swig of my whiskey. "Do you think I'm real?"

His head snapped up. "Excuse me?"

"She asked you before, you convinced her well, but I don't think that'll be enough for _me_this time," The words spilled from my mouth. "Which one of us is real, you think? Amy you know, or me?"

"Amy-"

"I think me," I cut him off, swallowing the drink again. "You know. At least we know my mind is free. Her mind wasn't. Her mind felt like it was strained with barbed wires, whenever she tried to get to other side, it hurt."

"Are you asking me if it's your real personality?"

I nodded.

"It's not," He said simply and my eyes narrowed.

"Is it the truth, or what you want to believe?" I asked, feeling the anger boiling inside of me, ready to strike like a snake and his glare sharpened as well.

"What I want to believe?"

"I mean..." I said. "It must be hard, seeing her locked deep down inside of me, and the fact that she won't be coming back…"

"You don't know what you're saying," He turned around to fill himself another drink and I leaned my back to the wall, crossing my arms.

"You actually hope she'll somehow come back, don't you?" I asked slowly, for some reason, his anger entertained me. "I'll turn into that sweet, innocent Amy, and you'll keep teaching her stuff she-I mean I shouldn't know…"

He didn't turn to look at me and I walked towards him with slow, soft steps of a cat.

"But see, there's just one, little problem…" I purred provocatively. "Will _you_, still want to be with her even if she comes back?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" he muttered at me and I looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"I mean..." I said in a low tone. "What was the first thing that pulled you to me- I mean, her?" I corrected my sentence. "You've said it before, right? Power. Passion. Desire to possess," I smiled softly, biting my lower lip. "What's gonna happen when you don't have that power over her, her humanity anymore, Damon? When she's not that innocent anymore?"

"Your point?" his voice was deep now, and I took another step towards him, our bodies touching.

"You know what I think?" I asked. "It's all about your desire to control. Something that you didn't have, when you were with Katherine. I think you were so, very corrupted that you actually needed someone else to feel humanity, some kind of evil power over ordinary, mortal world. Holding it at the edge, teasing it, daring it to survive," I let out a breath, feeling his own breath on my lips. "And Amy, always in need of being saved, gave you that. The power of being in control…To be the stronger one…Did it feel good?"

He didn't answer me, his eyes lingered on my lips, then flicked up to my eyes again.

"It's a bit pathetic, if you ask me. I mean, I'm sure you've realized it before…" My voice turned into a soft murmur. "Amy Walsh, always helpless, clueless…So, nauseatingly insecure, poor little-" I was cut off when he slammed me against the wall, caging me in. For over a minute, we just stared at each other, breathing fast. The look in his eyes was unreadable as he lowered his head a little, and when he talked, his voice was silky, yet dangerous.

"Don't talk about her like that," He muttered warningly into my ear, and pulled back, walked to get himself another drink. It took me a moment to pull myself together, and I gritted my teeth, then stormed out of the house.

The urge to feed had come back, but before that…

I started running again, and stopped when I saw the house in front of me. I walked to the back yard of the house as silent as a shadow, jumped to the tree and pulled myself up, until I reached the branch in front of his window. I reached out and knocked on his window, a shadow moving behind the curtain as I waited patiently.

When he opened the window, he was holding a stake but he put it down after he saw me.

"Amy?" he said, surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey Luke," I smiled softly. "Can I come in?"

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

Review Responses:

Twilight016: Aww, thank youu! =) so you liked it then? =)


	7. White Knights And Puzzles

**A.N: I know, it took a little long:D but hopefully, you'll like it! =) enjoy, and don't forget to review please! =)**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental.****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta! Can't wait to read your new chapter! =)******___******___******___**

**AMY'S POV**

For a couple seconds, he just gawked at me as if he didn't understand what I was saying.

"Hell no!"

I raised my brows, confused "No?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Try to reason it out." He said scoffingly and I frowned, scratching my head

"Is it because you think I'm gonna kill someone in there if you invite me?" I said after a moment, as it dawned on me and I beamed, proud of myself.

"Will you?"

I shrugged "I don't know. It depends, I think."

"I'm not even gonna ask…" he muttered to himself "Amy, what are you doing here?"

I huffed, shifting a little on the branch "I-uh… I needed someone to talk to. Caroline doesn't know the situation, Stefan will scold me if I go to Elena's place, and.. here I am."

"What about your boyfriend?" he asked with a weird tone in his voice, and I shrugged

"Does it look like we're still together?"

"You're not?"

A smile pulled at my lips "Why, do you think it's your turn now?"

He crossed his arms defensively "Funny." He said "That's the reason you're here? To mock me?"

I shook my head "No." I said "No, it's- why did you like her?"

He raised his brows "I don't follow."

"Who I was before." I said "I need to understand why everyone is oh so fond of her…I mean, she hurt you. Bad. Like, really bad, and you still like her?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his hazel eyes for a second, only to open them again. He pulled himself a chair and sat behind his window, there were only inches between us, yet, an invisible wall.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked silently and his head shot up

"About earlier?"

I nodded and he let out a shaking breath

"Surprisingly, no."

"Why not?" I asked, I was still talking quietly for some reason, and he shrugged

"To be honest, I have no idea." He muttered "I mean… I must hate you, or something like that, but still… I just can't."

"You think same with him, don't you?" I asked, suddenly defensive "Human Amy will take over. Somehow."

He smiled slightly "Why do you think you're so different than her?"

I let out a laugh "Have you met me, lost puppy? I'm exactly the opposite of her."

He shook his head "I don't think so. I think you just need time to figure out your real personality."

"I have eternity." I shrugged and stood up on the branch "Well.. that's all. I'll go and drink someone now. Good night."

I jumped and landed on my feet, started walking and suddenly, stopped dead on my tracks when I heard my name

"Amy, wait up!"

I whirled around, and in a blink, I was standing in front of him

"You really shouldn't have left the house." I muttered, hearing his fast heartbeat, and smelling that delicious adrenaline all over him.

"Vervain in my system." He said and I pouted

"Spoilsport."

He let out a breath "More like cautious." He said breathlessly "I just wanted you to know that… It's okay to feel confused. You remember so many things, and your personality isn't- blended, you know, evil and good… The pieces aren't in the places yet. But it's alright. Calm down and wait, I swear, it'll be alright. It's not necessary for one of you to disappear for other to exist."

For some reason, my eyes burned and I managed to smile, looking up at him, He placed a kiss to the top of my head, inhaling deeply

"Good night, little puzzle."

"Good night, white knight." I whispered, and started running.

* * *

><p>Someone was totally watching me. Their eyes were burning holes to my back, and I looked around to see if I could see them.<p>

Apparently not…

I heaved a deep sigh, and felt someone sit beside me

"I tried calling you hundred times, what's going on?"

I raised my brows, "Caroline-"

"Yeah, hi. So, spill it. How was it?"

I gave her a quizzical look and she rolled her eyes

"Your first time! You promised you would tell me."

Just when I opened my mouth, Caroline looked at someone behind me and shushed me. When I turned around, I saw Luke walking towards us.

"Sorry Caroline, do you mind if I borrowed her?"

"Yes!" She said, looking up at him "Very much! Girl stuff, Luke, it's important."

"I'm sure, but it's important too." He shot her a boyish smile "It won't take long." Before Caroline could say anything else, Luke pulled me by my arm and I followed him to the pitch, which was completely deserted right now.

"Amy-"

"Someone else's irises are stuck on me." I muttered, looking around "Why aren't they pulling them back?"

"Uh-excuse me?"

I took a step, but he grabbed my arm. I could throw him miles away if I wanted to, but I didn't, like Stefan had warned me to.

"Amy- what's wrong? Do you want me to get Stefan?"

"Why, can he rip them off me?"

He took a deep breath "He can rip what off you?"

"The irises on me."

His head shot up and he gave me a quizzical look

"Amy, I seriously don't get what you're saying."

I rolled my eyes, how could he not understand? "Someone is so close that they're stepping on my shadow, and I can't move."

"Okay-" he paused "I'll go get Stefan, just-wait here, okay?"

I nodded, and he walked away, then I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed Damon's number

"Hello?"

"Someone trapped me behind their eyelids." I said, not beating around the bush "And I can't break away."

"Come again?"

I huffed "Damon, someone taped their irises on me!"

He paused "Someone is watching you?"

"Yeah!" I said, finally someone had understood! "Is it you?"

"No." he said "Are you in the school?"

"Yes."

"Wait there."

The line went dead and I put the phone into my pocket. Couple seconds later, soft breeze flew my hair and I turned around

"Someone's watching me." I told him and he clenched his teeth

"Are you sure?"

I nodded "I told you before, I-" I was cut off when I heard Stefan and Luke's footsteps. A growl rose from Damon's throat and Luke narrowed his eyes

"What is he doing here?"

"Same question goes for you, human." He spat the last word, and Stefan heaved a sigh

"Guys." He said and turned to me "Amy, what happened?"

"Someone's watching her." Damon said, glaring at Luke, and then, turned to me "When did you first realize it?"

"Couple days ago." I answered "And then, today, I was sitting on the bench and realized a crawling under my skin, and when I looked around, no one was there… Then Caroline showed up and distracted me, asking how my first time with you went, and then their glances started itching me, and then Luke took me here, but they were still watching. Right now, they're not, though."

There was an uncomfortable silence, and then, I heard Luke's hoarse voice

"What did you just say?"

I opened my mouth, but then, shut it when I saw Damon's eyes stopping on him, a smug grin pulling at his lips as if he had just realized something

"What?" I asked to him and he looked down at me, a weird, proud glint in his eyes.

"It's alright, Luke.." I said soothingly, when I saw his stony expression "They're not watching right now."

"Stefan, take her to boarding house." Damon said "I'll see if I can catch someone lurking around in here."

Stefan nodded "I'll call Alaric, maybe he can help too." He said, as if he was warning Damon, and looked at me "Follow me, okay?"

I nodded and after smiling at Luke politely, I darted behind Stefan.

**DAMON'S POV**

"What happened, you look like you've seen a ghost?" I asked tauntingly, enjoying the sight of painful expression and his jaw clenched

"You bastard.."

"You should learn hiding your jealousy better." I stated "What? Did you think we talked about world economy when she stayed at my place?"

He gulped, shaking his head slightly "She's-what, 100 years younger than you? Doesn't that make you feel like a pervert?"

I rolled my eyes "That's the best you could come up with? Pathetic."

He took a step towards me "You're just sick, you know that?"

"Why?" I asked "Because she chose me over you?"

I could practically see the anger, radiating from him and I smirked

"Tell me, how does it feel kid? To know that while you were out there, trying to find a trace of the vampires, she was warming _my_ bed, moaning my name? How I'll always be the one that made her truly feel _everything_ for the first time?" I eyed him "Face it." I said calmly "I won."

He gritted his teeth, gulping "Or you think so…" He said forcefully "You're just in the past, Salvatore. She's not with you now, so it doesn't even matter what happened earlier."

"What makes you think she's not with me now?"

He shrugged "If she were, she wouldn't be at _my_ place last night." He grinned when he saw my smile wiping off my face "And we sure as hell weren't talking about world economy either."

The world got red from the edges and in a blink, I had grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up "You're lying."

"Ask her." He said, and I growled, throwing him away, but just when I did, an agonizing pain spread all over my face. I doubled up in pain as he hit the ground, and I wiped my face

Vervain.

In a flash, I held him by the neck and slammed him to the wall, ready to end his life and felt a stake's tip touching my chest

"Guys!" someone ran towards us "Again?"

"She is not something you can touch." I growled "Ever. Got it?"

"Damon-Luke, come on!" Alaric said, trying to pull him out of my grip "It's becoming a habit, seriously…"

"Damon, his parents are in the council!" he said through his teeth "You know what will happen! Go check on Amy!"

Amy…

Right.

I pulled my hand back,

"It's not over yet." I snarled at him, and started running to the boarding house.

**AMY'S POV**

"You're sure you haven't seen anyone?"

I nodded, without raising my head from the book "It's okay though. They're not here now."

He looked at me for a second, as if he didn't know what to say

"Great." He said and I flipped the page, then heard Damon bursting into the house.

"What happened, did you find someone?"

His teeth were clenched and a growl was rising from his throat, but I could see that one second confusion on his face before it quickly disappeared.

"Not really." He said, "Stefan. Leave."

I raised my brows and walked to the library to put the book into the shelf

"Damon-"

"Leave." He repeated with barely strained anger in his voice and I leaned my back against the library, crossing my arms

Stefan's eyes darted between us and he walked out of the house, closed the door behind him

For over one minute, he kept his gaze on me, breathing hard. I gave him a quizzical glare

"Are we gonna stare at each other all day?"

As if it had triggered him, he was in front of me in a blink

"Where did you go when you left here last night?"

I shrugged "Luke's place." I said and apparently, it made him even angrier.

"Why?" he demanded and I let out a breath

"Because I felt like it." I said "I got bored in here, I thought he could entertain me, so I went there, and we talked a little, then I drank someone. Happy?" Just when I took a step, he grabbed me and slammed me against the wall, and I shoved him back, a growl passing my lips.

"Now listen to me very closely, Amy." His voice felt like fire on my skin "Don't you ever, think that you can go behind my back. You are _my_ girlfriend!"

"I'm not." I said calmly "How many times do I have to say it? The Amy you know, is gone. She doesn't want to come out to play!" I eyed him up and down "And besides.." I said "I'm not going behind your back. Everything is happening in front of your eyes."

His eyes trapped my gaze in them "You're not gonna get near him again."

I let out a snort, looking up at him daringly "Make me." I said, and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine, and I was pushed up against the wall with such an inhumanly strength that I could hear the plaster of the wall cracking. If I was human, I was sure it would definitely break my bones.

His hand tangled in my hair and yanked my head back, as his lips trailed kisses down my neck, I let out a whimper, closing my eyes.

"As you wish," he whispered into my ear and pressed me against the wall more, and I slipped my hands under his black shirt, scratching my nails on his abs. When he groaned, I caught his lips with mine, and pulled back when I felt his razor sharp fangs. It wasn't about sex, or Luke, or us, it was all about who could control who more now…

I bit into his neck, lapping up the blood, but he pulled my head back again, fisting his hand in my hair,

"What happened, Damon?" I taunted, licking my lips "Can't handle it?"

He pushed me and we both fell to floor with a loud thump. He was on top of me in instant and pulled me into a deep kiss, pinning my hands to my sides, and no matter how much I tried to move them, I couldn't. I let out a growl and he chuckled darkly.

"What happened, Goldilocks?" he mimicked, his breath on my lips "Can't handle it?"

I snarled at him and he released my wrists, making me sit up and pulling me to his lap, pressing me hard against his body.

And somehow, I just knew that it wasn't just me feeling those butterflies in my body. No matter how much I had tried to ignore that, I recognized the excitement that had nothing to do with physical contact. It was something coming from deep down.

More emotional.

More pure.

My body remembered it. My soul remembered it.

And for the whole time he was touching me, my humanity remembered it.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

Review Responses:

Hullo: I know this update was a bit late, but.. I hope you liked it!=)

Twilight016: Thank you soo much hun! I'm so happy to hear that=)

Adids14: She on her way! :P lol, I swear, she'll come back soon! =)


	8. Still Lost

**___****A.N:The next one! I hope you all will like it and thank you soo much for the reviews!****___**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the title of the chapter, which is a song by Tom McRae.****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta! Can't wait to read your new chapter! =)******___******___******___**

********************AMY'S POV********************

"So it happened then?" I opened my eyes when I heard a too familiar voice and groaned when I saw who it was.

My past. My hallucination. My reflection, again.

"You're still here?" I asked, sitting up in the bed. I half expected for Damon to wake up, but surprisingly, he didn't.

"It's not like I can go anywhere else, as you know," she said, walking to us and sat on the edge of Damon's side of the bed. She reached out and dragged her fingertips along his cheekbone, with a longing look in her eyes.

"Why can't you tell me what you really want?"

She didn't turn her gaze to me. "You already know what I want," she stated, and I huffed.

"It's never gonna happen."

"Yeah? Don't tell me you haven't realized it wasn't you who was sleeping with him."

I gritted my teeth and watched her walk to the middle of the room.

"Hey- human?"

"Hm?"

"If you're still in me…How do you feel when I kill someone?"

She turned her head, a bitter, forced smile making its way to her lips.

"How do you think?"

"Horrible?" I asked mockingly. "Guilty? Upset? Does it kill you to know that you're ending them?"

She glared at me, but didn't say anything.

"Hey, what if I hurt one of your brothers?" I taunted. "Or your friends…Would it help me not to see you anymore?"

Her lips pulled into a devious smile. "Honestly? You can't hurt them."

I arched a brow. "I can't?"

"No," she shook her head. "Just try to do that… I won't let you."

"You can't stop me," I said quickly and she clicked her tongue.

"See, that's where you're wrong," she said. "Why do you think you haven't hurt any of the people I know so far?"

I clenched my teeth.

"I'm not that deep down, little psycho," she drawled out. "As you saw it last night. And you can't hurt anyone I care about. I'm still here."

I snorted. "My my, aren't you a fighter..."

She shrugged. "Yeah well…It's not the first time I hear this."

I let out an insincere laugh. "Right…From Damon, I think? You do know he was totally lying, right? You really weren't that much of a fighter."

She didn't answer me.

"I mean, do you want me to count the times you needed to be saved?" I asked, smirking. "There was always someone ready to save you, Damon, Luke, your brothers, even Stefan… Face it, Amy, if it weren't for-"

"Oh, give it a rest, seriously!" she snapped at me and I raised my eyebrows. For the first time, she looked so angry that I could see a part of me in her, in human form.

"You'd better enjoy it while you're there," she stated, looking me in the eye daringly. "It won't be long."

And then, I gasped and opened my eyes, jumping in the bed. It took me a moment to understand Damon wasn't lying beside me and I turned my glances into the room, only to find him looking at me in a complete shock.

I felt vulnerable to be in front of him naked when he was dressed, so I quickly threw on my clothes while he stood there, frozen.

"What?" I asked defensively, and he took a step towards me.

"Was it true?"

I gritted my teeth. "You shouldn't have invaded my dreams."

He ignored my comment. "You-the real you is still…there?" his voice was so full of hope that for a second, it hurt me.

Then I pulled myself together.

"It's just a dream Damon," I said. "You shouldn't take it seriously. My mind can do anything, you know it."

"It was her last night," he said slowly, as if he didn't dare to believe it. "I knew it. I knew something was different."

I let out a breath and glared at him. "Sorry to disappoint you," I said and stepped towards the door but he blocked my way.

"You're repressing her?" he asked disbelievingly and I huffed, then tried a different approach.

"What makes you think there's her and me in this body?" I asked. "It's just me, Damon, I'm-"

"Don't even," he said forcefully. "Don't even say that. You're as different from her as Elena is different from Katherine."

I raised my brows. "Still…" I said softly. "It didn't stop you last night, did it?" I grinned, walked past him, and went downstairs.

"Hey," I greeted Stefan when I reached the living room and he smiled.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Great," I said. "You?"

"Fine," he said politely. "Spent the night here?"

I nodded, trying to look innocent. "Well…I'm going home now, see you later."

"I can take you there-"

"No worries, I won't kill anyone unless they smell really good," I giggled and ran out of the house. Just before I reached my house, I stopped running and looked around, then bolted to the opposite direction.

I didn't even know where I was going, but I just knew that I wanted to run. Somewhere.

After running for minutes, I realized where I was and slowed down, brushing my hair off my face. I let out a laugh and walked deep into the forest, enjoying the familiar view.

My first date.

The waterfall, big stones and trees were still like I remembered, and a smile I couldn't stop made its way to my lips as I walked towards the small lake, and sat down onto the same rock I had sat before.

Heaving a deep sigh, I closed my eyes, listening to the waterfall, letting myself get lost in peace.

"You know, I fell in love with this place when I saw it for the first time."

I almost jumped up on the rock and my eyes snapped open.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I asked when I saw myself. "Do I have to see you when I'm awake too now?"

"You're not actually seeing me," she shrugged. "You're just imagining me."

"Right," I said. "And I'm imagining you why?"

"Because believe it or not, you kinda need me sometimes," she smiled softly, sitting down onto the rock in front of me and I rolled my eyes.

"So what now? I completely lost my mind?"

"Speaking to yourself doesn't mean you've lost your mind," she said, turning her gaze to the waterfall. "It simply means that you don't want to be the only one who can hear your mind, that's all."

"Great," I said sarcastically. "You sometimes sound crazier than me."

"I'm in your head," she reminded me and I sighed, then stared at the waterfall.

"You know it won't make him love you," she said and I turned my head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Pushing his buttons?" she said. "Messing around with Luke-"

"You did mess around with him."

"I never wanted to hurt his feelings," she said quickly and I raised my brows.

"If you honestly believe you didn't hurt him, you must be delusional," I retorted and a pained expression crossed her face, but it was repressed almost immediately.

"It won't make him love you," she said again. "Cry for his attention all you want, do anything, but you know I'm telling the truth."

I dug my nails into my palms and stood up.

"It's getting too crowded here," I said and walked into the forest again, trying to distract myself. I drifted through the woods slowly, as if I was a human and made my way to my home.

When I reached there after almost an hour later, only Mike was at the table, reading the newspaper.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much," I said. "You?"

"Same," he said. "I have some bad news."

"Like?"

"Monica is coming to dinner," he said with a exaggerated pain on his face and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"She would make a good dinner."

He raised his head from the newspaper and shot me a funny look.

"Okay, weirdo…" he said. "What's going on?"

I shrugged "I'll be in my room, tell me when she gets here," I said and walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>After spending almost two hours reading my book, I must've dozed off to a dreamless sleep, because when I was pulled away from it by a gentle voice, I didn't even remember going to sleep.<p>

Damon was in my room. Beside my bed, to be exact, and I didn't open my eyes. I just pretended to be still asleep.

"-and I know you are there," he whispered, stroking my hair. "And if you can hear me, Amy, _please_ don't give up. Okay? I don't know how, but I want you to hang on. Fight back, struggle! Do whatever you have to do, but do not ever think of giving up. You told me once you were a fighter, now it's time to prove it. Alright?"

For minutes, he didn't say anything, and if it weren't for the caress in my hair, I would've though he had left.

"Damn it, Amy, I-" he paused. "You have to be here. Because if you're not-" there was another pause and he sighed.

"I'm waiting, right here," he whispered. "Trust me on this. I don't care how hard I will have to try, I don't care how damaged you will be when you come back, but I will get you out, even if it's the last thing I do, do you hear me?"

For a moment, I wanted to cry, but I hushed the urge and kept my eyes closed. I felt him pressing his lips on my hair and he inhaled my scent, as if he wanted to memorize it.

"Tell you what…" he whispered. "You come back to me, and I will tell you the thing you want to hear. The thing I should've said long ago. Deal?"

"Amy?" someone knocked on my door and there was a breeze that informed me Damon had left. I sat up in the bed.

"Yeah?"

The door cracked open, and Will smiled at me. "Girlfriend from hell is here."

I blinked back the tears and gulped. "Oh?" I said. "Um- I'll be there in a sec."

He winked at me and closed the door, and I got up from the bed. I could practically hear _her_ voice, saying '_I told you_' in my brain and I gritted my teeth.

"Shut the hell up," I muttered to myself and left the room, and went downstairs.

Stupid hallucinations.

"Amy, hi!" Monica chirped when she saw me and I stopped dead on my spot. For a second, I could hear the animal growling inside me, pawing my insides.

"Amy?" Mike's voice snapped me out of my trance and I raised my head.

"I'm fine," I said almost mechanically and tried to smile.

"It feels like it's been years since I saw you!" she exclaimed. "How was your birthday?"

"Good. I died."

Mike frowned at me. "Amy, what's gotten into you today?"

I shrugged and she gulped, then turned and smiled at Dan, who gave me a weird look.

Something was wrong. Something would be very wrong. I could feel it in my heart beat.

"Are you alright?" Dan asked me and I shook my head.

"No."

"What's wrong?" he took a step towards me but I held up a hand, and then turned to Monica.

As soon as I did, something flashed before my eyes, so quick that it made me gasp and my vision filled with red haze. Will rushed to my side and held me by my upper arms before I could lose my balance.

"Amy-" he held my chin and lifted my head to look me in the eye as I growled and pushed him as slow as possible for a vampire, then I lunged at Monica. I could feel the fangs extending from my gums and my face changing, veins popping out as I pinned her to the wall by her neck. She let out a scream, scratching my hand, and I heard Dan's yelling out, Mike cussing and Will regaining his balance.

There was a movement behind me and suddenly, I felt wetness in my hair, burning so bad that it made me scream and pull my hand back, sending Monica to the ground. I checked my hair and the liquid burned my fingertips when I touched it, causing me to hiss, then I turned around, whimpering like an animal.

And that was when I saw Dan, pointing a stake right to my chest, with a shocked expression on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

Review Responses:

Twilight016: Aww, thanks hun! It's great to hear that my update made your week:P Yayy:D

Marina164509: Hahah yayy, thank you so much! =) Yeap, she is very close ;))

Nemo0323: Omg thanks so much! I'm really glad that you liked it hun! =)

Dee: Hahah, well, it's really fun to write vampire Amy, but I gotta admit, I kinda missed writing 'old' Amy=)

Visumveri: Aww, thank you so much! I'm so happy to hear that!=) I hope this update was quick;)


	9. We Might As Well Be Strangers

**___****A.N:The next one! I hope you all will like it and thank you soo much for the reviews! And sorry about the late update, I'm still sick:(****___**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the title of the chapter, which is a song by Keane.****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta! Can't wait to read your new chapter! =)******___******___******___**

********************AMY'S POV********************

"Amy?" his voice cracked when he muttered my name. "No…it can't be…"

I could feel the animal inside me, biting my insides. I growled, taking a step towards him, but as if someone lifted a lid, all of the sudden, the memories filled my brain.

"_Now now…" she said, as I tried to breathe, but every breath hurt everything inside me. I felt like my ribs were poking at my organs. "Trying to fly, little bird?"_

_I let out a whimper, trying to stop the pain, yet, it didn't work._

"_But you're no fun when you're not running…" she tilted her head to the right and I tried to move, but let out a scream when the piercing pain shot through me._

"_Tsk tsk… Looks like we're gonna have to end the game."_

I let out a scream and fell on my knees, holding the sides of my head.

_Back off_ I heard my-her voice in my head _I can do much worse than this, and I will, the moment you hurt any of them._

"Put the stake down," I heard Mike demanding Dan, but when I raised my head, I saw that he hadn't moved a bit.

"Can you hear yourself?" he asked to him incredulously. "Mike, look at her! She's a monster!"

"What are you gonna do then, stake her?" Mike asked as he took a step to me.

"Don't go near her!"

"Dan, she won't do anything!"

"You don't know that!"

I sniffed and stood up, trying to compose myself and saw that Dan's hand that held the stake was shaking a little.

"I'm sorry," I said in an inaudible voice, then ran past him, and went outside.

And I didn't stop until I reached the Salvatore boarding house.

* * *

><p>"I knew something like this would happen," Damon said, pacing back and forth in front of me. "Why the fuck did you attack her?"<p>

"Damon-"

"I told you what would happen!" Damon cut Stefan off, looking me dead in the eye. "What if they did stake you? Huh? You could've died, Amy, for real this time!"

"They're not gonna hurt her," Stefan said and Damon's head shot up.

"Of course they're not, they couldn't if they tried," his voice turned into a growl and Stefan shook his head.

"No you don't get it. They won't even try it."

"And why is that?"

Stefan shrugged. "Because she's their sister."

Damon threw his head back. "We're talking about hunters, Stefan. Family doesn't matter for them, you do know that."

"Don't you think it's funny how he can be so blind sometimes?" I whipped my head around when I heard my own voice and let out a frustrated sigh. She, my reflection was right there, sitting on the table with her legs crossed, inspecting her fingernails.

"Oh, shut up," I growled and Damon shot me a weird look.

"Uh-I wasn't talking to you," I said as she jumped from the table and flung herself on the couch next to me.

"He's right, you know?" she said as I crossed my arms, trying to focus on Damon and Stefan's argument. "They won't hurt you."

"Dan tried to stake me," I muttered, hardly moving my lips and she rolled her eyes.

"He wasn't trying anything, you saw it."

"I saw that he pointed a stake at me, yes."

"Did he actually make any move? No," she argued and I huffed a breath.

"By the way…" I whispered. "That memories thing was just below the belt, even for you."

She shrugged. "Can't say I didn't warn you."

I glared at her, but was snapped out of it when Damon cleared his throat.

"Amy, where are you looking at?"

I whipped my head around and looked up at him. "I-uh…" When I turned to look at her again, she was already gone.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head slightly."Um-nothing."

"Why don't you go to sleep a little?" Stefan offered. "I'm sure it was a long day for you."

I shook my head. "No."

"Amy-"

"I want to talk with Luke," I stood up but Damon was in front of me in a blink.

"May I?" I asked when he blocked my way and his jaw clenched.

"Why?"

"Because I want to, and it's enough for me."

"It's not, for me," he retorted and Stefan rubbed his face.

"Damon-"

"Stay out of it, Stefan," he snapped as I rolled my eyes.

"What are you gonna do, Damon? Lock me up? You do know I'll escape anyway."

He glared at me. "And you do know that your brothers are probably looking for you right now, right?"

I paused, and he raised his brows.

"Exactly. So, you stay where I can see you."

"They're gonna come here too, sooner or later," I stated calmly and Damon and Stefan exchanged glares.

"We can think about that later, when the time comes," Stefan said. "Why don't you talk to Luke tomorrow? He can come here."

"No he can't," Damon snapped and Stefan shot him a look.

"Yes he can."

"I'll kill him if he comes here, don't say I didn't warn you."

"You won't kill him," I said and Damon turned his head.

"What makes you so sure?"

I shrugged. "Because the Amy you know would never forgive you if you hurt him."

He clenched his teeth, and I could almost see the fury behind his eyes, barely restrained. Stefan cleared his throat.

"I'll tell Elena what happened..." he muttered, taking his phone out of his pocket and walked outside. I, on the other hand, folded my hands in my lap, wringing them as another thought struck me.

"Are they gonna stake all of us?"

The look in his eyes softened a little. "What?"

"You said they would stake all of us if they found out what I was earlier," I mumbled. "Are they gonna stake us now, or later?"

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Amy…" he heaved a sigh, and sunk to his knees in front of me."Look at me."

I raised my glances and my eyes found his piercing blue ones.

"I'm sorry if they stake you," I said before he could talk. "I didn't mean to be the cause of that, it's just, I just knew and something flashed and I couldn't think anymore, felt like I was the puppet, and then-"

"They're not gonna hurt any of us," he cut my blabbering off. "Okay? No one will get hurt-"

"Yes, they will," I said, hyperventilating. "Someone will definitely get hurt. All of us will get hurt, by extension. How can't you see that? How can I be the only one who sees that? It gets stuck in the mesh in your brain, but mine is broken, and- I need to-"

"Amy, listen to me!" he emphasized the words rather harshly. "No one is gonna get hurt, do you hear me? Not you, not me, or Stefan, or anyone you care about. We'll figure it out, as we always do. Okay? No one will be harmed."

I let out a chuckle, but it got lost in the sobs.

"When was the last time you fed?"

I shrugged slightly, looking at him, trying to blink back the tears.

"I'll get you a blood bag, sit still, alright?"

I nodded and he left the living room, as I pulled my knees to my chest and whispered into the now empty room, words getting heavier each second.

"He _will_ get hurt."

* * *

><p>I shifted in the bed, snuggling more into covers, warmness surrounding me. I heaved a deep sigh and opened my eyes-<p>

"Morning sunshine."

I let out a groan and sat up straight in bed, to see my reflection standing right there, her back against the wall.

"You're creepy," I said, rubbing my eyes and she arched a brow.

"Comes from you, it says a lot."

I snorted and pushed the covers off of me.

"Why are you here, seriously?"

"To haunt you," she said sarcastically as I got up from the bed, glaring at her. She seemed completely unaffected, and threw my phone at me.

"Weren't you gonna call Luke?"

I shot her a disbelieving look. "You want me to?"

She gave me a painful smile. "Since when my opinions matter to you?"

I dialed the number. "Good point."

"Amy?" Luke's voice reached my ears. "Hey, I was just about to go to school-"

"Can we talk?" I cut him off. "As in, face to face."

"Um-yeah, sure…" he said. "Where are you?"

"Damon's place, but I'll go out. Can we meet somewhere private?"

"Come to my-" he paused. "Backyard."

My lips curled upwards. "Still cautious, I see…Okay then, I'll be there in less than a minute."

"It wasn't a figurative speech, was it?"

"Not really, no," I hung up and went to Damon's table, pulling a paper and a pen.

"You know what your problem is?" she said from the other side of the room. "You have no limits. You want everything at the same time."

"No, we want everything at the same time," I retorted. "I'm just freer than you, that's all."

"It's not being free, it's being spoiled."

I shrugged. "You know what's really weird about words? They tend to stop having a meaning after a while," I winked at her. "You have fun with your limits though."

_Off to see Luke, will be back before you can see this! (at least I hope so)_

_Amy_.

I placed it on the bed, and jumped through the window, and as soon as my feet touched the ground, I started running.

"Hi, you're here," Luke smiled once he saw me and I walked towards him in human pace, slowly in case someone would see us.

"Hey," I muttered and his brows pulled together.

"Something's wrong?"

I nodded and walked to the porch, leaning my weight to the wooden railing. "Everything," I paused, heaving a deep sigh. "I realized I needed a friend."

"Well, I'm here to offer my services," he said and I let out a laugh.

"Come on, spill it," he said. "What's the matter?"

"Say, someone wanted to stake me…Would you feel sad?"

"What?"

"Uh-I'm gonna change that question. How would you feel if I told you my brothers know what I am now?"

He shut his eyes for a second, then opened them again to look at me.

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Nope. I attacked Monica."

He groaned. "One day, I'm gonna wake up and have an ordinary, boring day in this town."

"Good luck with that."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>After spending almost an hour with Luke, I made my way to the Salvatore boarding house, but stopped dead on my tracks when I stepped on the porch.<p>

"And why should I trust you?" Damon's voice reached my ears. "How will I know you're not gonna stake her when you have the chance?"

"To be honest, I don't give a damn whether you trust me or not, and I'm thinking of staking _you_ when I have the chance," a too familiar voice talked and I covered my mouth with my hands, not daring to believe.

"Mike, she's not the same person now," Stefan said. "First you need to understand that. She's impulsive, immature, and apparently, she turned her emotions off, so it makes her a lot more dangerous than she should be."

I gritted my teeth, getting annoyed by the second.

"Turned her emotions off?" Mike sounded exhausted. "Why?"

"Because she's scared the hell out," Damon answered as I walked into the house, not making any noise. "The memories you suppressed, they are coming back."

"I mean, most of the time, she doesn't even know what she's saying."

I could see Mike rubbing his face. "Don't tell me she is like she used to be."

"More dangerous, but yes."

Mike heaved a sigh and got up from the couch. "Fuck…" he muttered. "I can't even believe it…I mean yesterday, she was like-" he paused. "What the hell happened to my sister?"

"She's still the same person," Damon insisted. "Deep down."

"Yeah, but Dan and my uncle? They won't understand that. I mean, I practically had to keep Dan from following her, and staking her. And now you're telling me she just-turned into a psychopath vampire?"

I shut my eyes, willing myself to ignore the pain in my body. I could practically feel the walls going up, to protect myself.

_See?_ I told to her in my mind. _I was right. They don't like you anymore_.

"We don't know what will happen when she turns her emotions on," Stefan said, as if trying to console him. "She might-just- turn to the person we all know."

"A fake one, you mean?" I asked and all of them turned to me. Mike seemed frozen in his spot and I arched a brow, crossing my arms, looking at him daringly. "I mean, she was fake, you know? She was just a little answering machine, only saying things that you engraved to her mind, her memory."

"Amy-"

"No, you know what, Stefan is right. You need to understand one thing. I'm not the same person you all knew. Probably I never will be again. You can't expect me to come back with no scars after I got locked in my imagination," I eyed him up and down. "So, brother…you wanted to know what happened to your sister that you knew? Well, here it is; she never made it through that mental hospital. And guess what? Your _real_ sister is taking over now."

I tilted my head to the right when I saw his expression.

"I'll see you around, Mike," I smiled at him and walked past my reflection which was looking at me in a complete shock, mixed with anger, and made my way upstairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: Me and ariadne. chanel started writing a Supernatural fic called "Running Wild" ! Please check it out, it's in my profile!=) **

Review Responses:

Nemo0323: Aww, thank you hun! =) you're so kind=)

Marina164509: Yay thanks! =) hahah, evil amy…well, her days are numbered, I can tell you that:P

Ashley199935: Hahah, yayy, I surprised you! =) well, damon does have issues about telling someone that he loves them, doesn't he? :P

Twilight016: Hahah, thank you so much hun=) so you liked it then:P

Rowan: Yayy thanks! I'm so glad that you liked it=)


	10. Animal I Have Become

**A.N: **I know it's super late, and I'm so sorry=) my internet was being weird, (I'm not even sure if it's fixed completely) but... Anyways, I hope you all will like it! And don't forget to review, please! =)

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the title of the chapter, which is a song by Three Days Grace.****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta and helping me with everything! Can't wait to read your new chapter! =)******___******___******___**

**AMY'S POV**

"Amy?"

"Go away, Stefan."

He cracked the door open "You've been stuck here for two days-"

"So?" I asked stubbornly, flipping the page of my book and he walked into the room, sat on the edge of the bed

"So…don't you want to go out?"

"Didn't you guys tell me if I go out, I'll probably be staked?" I asked and he heaved a sigh

"Yes, but…"

"So, I'm doing what you guys are telling me to do, wasn't this what you wanted?"

He gave me a look "Amy, we can talk about it if you're upset-?"

I shrugged "I'm not, but you won't believe me anyway. I would like to be alone, Stefan, if you know what I mean…It's a good book I'm reading."

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but then, he gave up and got up from the bed

"Thank youuu…" I drawled out and he closed the door behind him.

"You do realize you're being rude, right?" my head snapped up and I groaned when my reflection flung herself on the bed

"Does it look like I care?" I asked, looking at her and she shrugged

"You don't?"

"Nope."

She rolled her eyes "Don't give me that. You do care, I can feel it."

"See, that's your problem." I stated "You feel too much. I don't."

"Because you're forcing yourself not to."

"What are you, my psychiatrist now?" I asked mockingly "Go away, I'm busy."

She heaved a sigh and someone opened the door

"You go away too!" I snapped without turning my head and someone sat beside me

"What's with the bitchiness?"

"Why can't people just leave me alone?" I asked back and Damon raised his brows, but didn't answer my question

"Get up, I'm taking you out to dinner."

"Who will we eat?"

The corners of his lips twitched "You can decide that later on. How about we go to Grill, to drink at first?"

I shifted in the bed, shutting my book close "Are you trying to get me staked?"

"If I wanted to, I would've already done that." He stated "Come on, we're leaving."

"I don't want to!" I whined "Can't we eat at home? Compel someone and bring them over here-"

"Be ready in five minutes."

"Five?"

"Fine, ten, but that's it." He demanded and left the room. I groaned and got up from the bed, then grabbed my phone and dialed Luke's number.

No answer.

"Weird…" I muttered to myself and started to change.

* * *

><p>"I still can't understand why we can't eat at home, why do we have to go to Grill, you do realize one of my brothers can be there and decide to stake me with a toothpick, right?"<p>

"Amy, shut up, or I will be the one that stakes you." Damon said through his teeth and I heaved a sigh as we walked into Grill.

"I was happy at home." I said stubbornly and took my spot, and Damon sat in front of me with a huff "And what will happen if they see me here, huh? Have you ever thought about it?"

He shrugged "It wouldn't be the first time someone tried to kill you."

"Yeah, you're right, but still-" I gulped as waitress came closer and took our orders. When she walked away, Damon turned to me

"Still what?"

I shrugged slightly "They were supposed to love me." I said faintly, dropping my gaze to my lap. "It's what family is about, right? Unconditional love? They're my brothers, we were-we were supposed to accept each other, that's all. They weren't supposed to give up on me."

Damon snorted "Amy, brothers are nature's way of saying "I hate you.". The sooner you accept this, the easier it'll get."

"You're the one to talk, Stefan never tried to stake you."

"Oh, he did." He said and I tilted my head to the right

"Really?"

"Yeah. Stab, stake... you name it."

I shook my head "I didn't try to steal away the person they loved." I retorted "It's different."

His jaw clenched when he realized what I was talking about, but he managed to control himself

"You did steal away the person we all...cared about. You're suppressing her after all."

I narrowed my eyes and waitress brought our orders. Leaning back, I sipped my coke, crossing my legs

"I don't expect you to understand." I said "You're too.. .restrained to understand."

"Try me."

I smiled slightly "Why? I can't break those walls in your head. Your thoughts will always be safely controlled behind that dam."

He seemed like he wanted to say something, but then he gave up

"You do realize you can't suppress her forever, right?" he asked defensively "Sooner or later, she'll break through."

A silence fell upon us and I cleared my throat

"What are we gonna do if my brothers attack us?" I tried to change the subject hopelessly "Or- tell it to uncle, or something. What will we do if they try to kill me again?"

Damon sipped his scotch "I'll kill them."

My eyes widened "Damon, you won't kill my brothers."

"If it comes to that point, yeah, I will."

I shook my head fervently "You won't. You can't."

"Why not?"

I rolled my eyes "Because the Amy you know, doesn't want that. Don't you think I didn't try it already?"

He frowned slightly "What?"

I licked my lips "Never mind." I muttered "I'm gonna use the bathroom, be right back. Don't eat my pickles."

"Amy-" he started, but I had already stood up, and walked towards the bathroom. After using the toilet, I washed my hands and splashed some water to my face, and then, my eyes met a girl's eyes in the mirror. She was looking at me curiously, on guard.

For a second, we just glared at each other

"Do I know you?" I asked daringly, turning around and she smiled at me sweetly

"Oh-no. Um- not really." She paused, taking a deep breath "See you around." She said breathlessly and walked out of the bathroom.

_What's up with people today, seriously…_

I left the bathroom and walked to our table, then sat down onto my chair

"Do you think I look weird today?"

"More than usual?" he questioned back and I made a face

"Very funny." I said "But seriously, it's-" I was cut off when my ears picked up a too familiar voice and my head snapped up, eyes searching the crowd.

It took me three seconds to find the people I was looking for. Luke, and the girl from the bathroom were chatting, in a very…comfortable manner. The girl touched his arm, laughing and Luke shot her his half, mischievous smile.

Damon followed my glances and turned his head to look behind him.

"Huh…" he muttered, I could practically hear his smile "Isn't that a heartwarming view?..."

"I can't believe you did that…" the girl said and Luke nodded

"Seriously…The only person between me and goal was him, and he was probably 6 foot tall…"

"Didn't the referee say anything?"

"He was shocked too…" Luke chuckled and a growl I couldn't repress rose from my chest. For some reason, the anger burned through me, commanding me to kill that girl right there, and then. The predator had come out to play, needing to hurt, kill, attack… I could feel that even my posture had changed, I was sitting up straight, completely on alert…

"Can I kill her?" I said through my teeth and Damon turned to me

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Why would you wanna kill her?" Damon asked, his voice was stern now and I shrugged

"I don't need a reason." I stated "I want to, it should be enough."

"No." he snapped, making my eyes focus on him "Your brothers are looking for a vampire attack right now, don't let them have leverage."

I clenched my jaw so hard that it hurt

"Maybe we should say hi." I smiled at him sweetly and raised my arms

"Luke!"

He turned his head and his face paled a bit when he saw me. I, on the other hand waved at him, and walked towards him

"Hey you." I pecked him on the cheek "What's up?"

"Uh-I-um, I'm fine." He stammered "How are you?"

"Good." I turned to the girl "I don't think we've met."

Her features darkened, but then, Luke cleared his throat

"Yeah- it's- um, Amy, it's Kyla. Kyla, Amy." He introduced us and we shook hands as Damon appeared behind me. A smile crossed his lips when he saw Kyla, but it disappeared as fast as it came.

"And it's Damon!" I said cheerfully, ignoring her looking at him with admiration.

"Hey." He greeted her "Amy, why don't we-"

"Damon, don't be rude, I was just getting to know Kyla." I said, making her eyes turn to me and she automatically smiled

"Yeah, um-Amy, I've always seen you around, in school, with Luke…We go to same school, you see."

"Oh?" I said, uninterested "That's sweet. So, Luke, you haven't been answering my calls." I knew that he could hear the change in my tone, low, silky, yet threatening.

He frowned slightly "You called?" he asked, checking his phone "Damn it, I forgot it on silent mode."

"Aww…" I patted his cheek "That's too bad." I turned to Kyla who was watching us with narrowed eyes and smiled sweetly "I really don't like when people don't return my calls!"

"Amy!" Damon pulled me closer to him. I tried to free my arm from his grip, but he was too strong. "It's time to go."

Kyla's heartbeat raced and I licked my lips. I didn't even want to taste her, I wanted to rip her apart.

"But you were the one that wanted to come here," I pouted but he only glared at me.

"Amy?" I turned to look at Luke still pouting. "I think Damon is right, maybe you should go home."

I blinked a few times "Seriously?" I exclaimed "I had to wait until I died to see you sharing the same opinion? Unbelievable…"

Kyla frowned slightly "What-"

"She's joking." Luke said quickly and she raised her brows

"Oh…" she let out a giggle "Got it.."

Damon pulled me to himself "Okay, we're leaving now."

"Okay." I said "Nice to see you Luke."

"Yeah, um-Amy-"

"And Kyla-" I said, making her turn her glances at me and locked my eyes with hers "I think you should start seeing yourself being ripped apart every time you close your eyes."

There was a pause and she let out a breath when I broke the eye contact.

"Amy,what-?" Luke's voice faded away and Kyla blinked

A big mistake.

She let out a piercing scream as I smiled calmly and crossed my arms. She closed her eyes shut and the screams got louder, attracting everyone's attention. She pushed everyone out of her way and ran outside, stumbling on the way and Luke followed her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Damon grabbed my arm and I yanked it back

"I didn't like her." I answered "At all."

He glared at me and walked outside, then, heaving a deep sigh, I walked out of the Grill, to see Kyla sitting on the ground, letting out whimpers and Luke, trying to calm her down

"Kyla, look at me, focus on me, okay-?" he raised his head "Amy, fix her!"

"Nah." I shrugged "Don't wanna."

Damon was in front of me in a blink "It's not funny anymore, Goldilocks. Stop it."

"And why is that?" I taunted and he gritted his teeth

"Stop it, and I'll take you out to drink. People. You can choose whoever you want."

A smile made its way to my lips

"Except her." He added and I pouted

"Fine. Whatever." I walked to her and got on my knees, looked her right in the eye. Her breathing got slower, then, she snapped out of her trance

"Luke?" she asked hoarsely when she saw her "What-why am I sitting on the ground?"

He helped her up "I can tell you later." He said, and when he turned to me, his eyes darkened

"Kyla, can you wait for me in the car?" he said and she nodded

"It was nice to talk to you Amy."

I smiled "Yeah, you too." I said "We should totally hang out later, in school."

She nodded fervently and walked to the car. Luke turned to me with anger burning in his hazel eyes

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked furiously "You can't play with people's mind like that!"

I pulled my brows together

"Why not? They played with mine."

He seemed at lost for words and let out a shaking breath, trying to control himself

"We'll talk about it later." He said and without giving me another glance, he turned around, got in the car, and drove away.

When I raised my glances, I saw that Damon was watching me with an unreadable expression on his face. For over a minute, we stood there like that, looking at each other.

"Come on, I'm hungry." I muttered, avoiding his piercing blue eyes, and started running.

* * *

><p>After feeding for over two hours, the Sheriff called Damon, telling him that there's been an another attack and that he should get there.<p>

"It wasn't me." I said quickly and he rolled his eyes

"I know." He said curtly "Are you gonna be okay?"

I nodded

"Want me to take you home?"

I shook my head "No. I'll walk a little. Thank you for the suggestion though." After a pause, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his

"Thanks for the dinner also." I muttered and pulled back, smiling at him innocently. He looked like he wanted to say something, but then, he settled on shaking his head slightly

"See you tonight."

"Yeah." I said, and in a blink, he was gone. I let out a breath, and hugged myself, then started walking into the woods. A voice inside my head kept telling me that I should go to the waterfalls, but I ignored it and just wandered around, bouncing on my steps.

Until I heard a dry leaf, crackling behind me.

I stopped dead on my tracks and held my breath, cursing at myself for being that stupid. I could practically feel adrenalin pumping through my veins, and as soon as I turned around, I charged almost automatically.

The vampire quickly dodged my attack and grabbed me by my upper arms, slamming my body to a tree. His iron like grip didn't let me move at all, and I let out a growl, trying to struggle as I observed him. He was standing up straight and proud, as if my struggle didn't affect him at all, -which probably was the case-, an amused look crossing his elegant features.

And in a second, I realized that this man in front of me, was more than just an ordinary vampire.

And that I was in a serious trouble.

He smiled at my pathetic, futile attempts to get free, and pinned my hands to the tree he was pressing me against.

"Hello, Amy Walsh." He said calmly, his voice flowing over me like silk "It's a pleasure to see you."

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: Me and ariadne. chanel started writing a Supernatural fic called "Running Wild" ! Please check it out, it's in my profile!=)**

Review Responses:

Nemo0323: Aww, thank you soo much hun! =) it feels really good to hear that=)

0kiwi01: Yayy thank youu=) I'm really glad you liked it=)


	11. Some Streets Lead Nowhere

**A.N: Hey people! new chapter, yayy;) I hope you all like it, and don't forget to review please! =)**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the title of the chapter, which is a song by Matthew Ryan****___****___****.****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta and helping me with everything! Can't wait to read your new chapter! =)******___******___******___**

**AMY'S POV**

When I heard my name out loud, it made me stop struggling for a second.I looked up at him puzzled.

"Do I know you?" I asked and he let go of my arms. I rubbed the spots where he held too tight.

"Not yet," he said and I frowned, then just when I darted to run away from him, he easily caught me by the neck and pinned me to the tree again.

"Who are you?" I asked breathlessly and he smiled slightly.

"I'm the one who made sure you turned into a vampire," he stated and pulled his hand back. I stood there frozen, not even daring to breathe.

"You dropped this that night," he carefully pulled something out of his pocket, and my eyes widened when I saw my necklace. I took it from him, holding it by the chain, as that night flashed before my eyes.

The blood bag…

"Who are you?" I repeated my question and he looked me right in the eye.

"My name is Elijah," he said."And I think I can help you as much as you can help me."

"Help you?" I asked, but before he could say anything else, I heard someone's footsteps and he turned his head.

"I will see you again, Amy," he said, and with a breeze, he was gone.

"Amy?" I whipped my head around when I heard Stefan's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Um-I-" I stammered. "Nothing, just…walking around. You?"

"Hunting," he said and frowned when he saw my expression."Are you alright?"

"I think so," I inhaled a deep, shaking breath."Yeah. Um- are you done with hunting Bambi's mother?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm done. Wanna go home?"

"Would be great," I said faintly, and we both started running.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Caroline asked as she sat beside me and I raised my brows.<p>

"What?"

"A couple days ago, Will called me to practically warn me to stay away from you as much as possible, and I haven't been able to reach you! What happened, did you guys have another fight?"

"You could say that."

"Amy!" she pinched my arm. "What happened?"

"I attacked Monica, I was going to rip her heart out, but they stopped me," I stated. "Hey, have you seen Luke?"

"You attacked Monica?" she paused, "But wait, Will hates would he be mad at you?"

"Because of my existence," I said. "Where do you think he is?"

"What's wrong with you today?" she snapped her fingers. "Amy!"

"Yes?"

"Are you drunk?"

"No."

She frowned, and I smiled when my eyes found Luke.

"Um…" she muttered, making me turn to look at her. "Amy, have you heard about Kyla?"

Her name alone made something burn in my veins, and I raised my brows.

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly and I tried to smile.

"I don't feel like sharing my fun, that's certain," I stated and winked at her. Then I got up from the chair and walked towards Luke.

"Hey," I smiled at him sweetly and he turned to me, then looked around and gulped loudly.

"What do you want?"

"To talk with you," I said, my smile fading a little when he gritted his teeth.

"There's nothing to talk about," he took a step forward but I blocked his way.

"But I want to talk," my voice came out as a cold demand, and he shook his head, letting out a furious breath.

"The world doesn't revolve around you," he said, his voice almost as cold as mine and it took all my willpower not to reach out and snap his neck. I dug my nails into my palms and crossed my arms.

"Okay then…" I said sweetly. "Let me put it this way, either you listen to me, or I'll go and refresh my…hmm, compulsion on her. She seemedvery fun to play with."

He pursed his lips, shutting his eyes, and opened them again to glare at me.

"I'll see you tonight," he said curtly and turned around to walk away. I smirked to myself.

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

><p>"Hello, anyone home?" I called out as I opened the door. "Damon?"<p>

There wasn't any noise, so I huh'ed and walked into the room, and almost bumped into Damon.

"Hey," I said. "What's up?"

"Nothing,"he said."You?"

"Not bad. I thought you were going to pick me up from school today?" I asked and he licked his lips.

"Yeah, something else came up," he said distantly and I frowned, following him to the living room.

"What came up?"

"Nothing for you to be worried about," he served himself a drink and sat down on the couch. I flung myself beside him.

"But I'm curious."

"Aww, poor you," he said nonchalantly and I huffed.

"Fine! Kill joy," I took the glass from him and took a sip. When I made a face, he took it back.

"Don't you have other things to do other than hanging out here with me?"

I shrugged. "Why are you being mean to me today?"

He snorted and sipped on his drink. I sidled up to him.

"Are you still angry with me because of the Kyla incident?" I asked calmly and felt his body tense up. I ran a hand down his arm and leaned my head on his shoulder, trying to relax him.

"Speaking of which…" he muttered lowly. "Why did you do it?"

I shrugged. "She was standing on my way."

"Your way to what?"

I smiled softly and raised my head to look into his piercing blue eyes. Something simply rose inside of me when I saw him looking back at me with the same intensity.

"I want-" I paused. "I don't know what I want…but I know what I don't want."

"And what is it?" he asked hoarsely. "What don't you want?"

I tried to smile. "To lose," I said slowly and took a deep breath. "You know, I once read something that says: "_No man chooses evil because it is evil; he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks,"_" I gulped. "I'm not the villain of this story, Damon, as much as you think otherwise. I'm just trying to delay the effect of the poison that I drank before it kicks in completely."

His jaw clenched and I pecked him on the cheek. "Good thing you still like me, otherwise, I would have to kill someone," I chirped and got up from the couch, but just when I was about to leave the room, I heard my name.

"Amy, wait..."

I spun around to look at him. "Yeah?"

He seemed like he wanted to say something, but then, he closed his mouth shut. We stood there a couple of seconds, looking at each other as if in some kind of trance.

"Nothing," he said quickly."Nothing."

I smiled at him. "Okay…" I said. "Um- can we go out to hunt tonight? I'm kind of hungry."

"Sure," he turned around and chugged his drink. "I'm going out, but I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, see you!" I said cheerfully and walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>When the moon started shining with all its glory in the dark sky, I decided it was time, and jumped out of the window. As soon as I landed on my feet, I started running and slowed down when I reached his house. Humming myself a song, I climbed up to the tree easily and knocked on his window.<p>

"Hey," he said coldly when he opened the window and I smiled at him sweetly.

"Hi. How are you?"

He shrugged. "You?"

"Kinda hungry, it sucks," I rolled my eyes. "So…um, are you gonna listen to me now?"

He leaned towards the window sill. "I don't know," he said hoarsely and took a deep breath. "Just- just tell me something, why did you do it?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me the same question?" I asked back, groaning. "You won't understand even if I explain it to you-"

"Try me," he said and I pouted.

"I didn't like her."

"Why is that? You hardly talked to her-"

"I don't need to talk to her," I cut him off, and he frowned.

"Amy-"

"I don't want to share anything with anyone. Including attention," I tried to make him understand and he pulled his brows together. As it dawned on him, he ran a hand through his hair and turned around to pace in the room.

"I'm not some kind of toy, Amy," he said through his teeth, coming closer to window. "How many times have you implied that nothing could ever happen between us? How many times have I had to watch you kiss that- that creature? Fuck, I even learned that you slept with him, and you-" he let out a furious breath, it was the first time I had ever seen him this angry. "Now you decide that you want my _attention_? Are you for real?"

I didn't make any noise; I just let him spill out his anger.

"What do you want?" he asked, his hazel eyes locked in mine. "Just tell me. Decide who you want- what you want, for once in your life! What the hell do you want?"

"I don't know…" I whispered. "I actually have no idea…"

He seemed speechless for a second, but he shook his head slightly.

"Well, I don't want to play any more of your games," he said. "You don't want to be with me, you don't want me to move on and at least _try_ to forget you, and you and I both know it's impossible-" he stopped himself. "Just let me move on, Amy…" the anger in his voice disappeared. "Please, if you care about me…if you ever cared about me…Let me try to forget you."

I just stared at him for a second, then launched towards the window, but slammed to the invisible barrier and lost my balance for a second, then regained it. I pushed a stray of my hair behind my ear and cleared my throat.

"Can I come in?"

He took a step back. "Amy-"

"I won't hurt anyone, I swear," I said silently. "Please?"

He shook his head and I wet my lips, blinking a few times.

"I understand…" I muttered. "Um, I guess…You're right. So…" I heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry for not knowing what I want," I tried to smile. "Good night."

"Wait!" he said before I could jump to the ground and I turned my questioning gaze to him. He seemed torn between decisions for a second, then, he straightened his back and talked in a clear voice.

"Amy Walsh, would you like to come in?"

A real smile warmed my face and I blinked a few times, not daring to believe.

"Really?"

He shrugged. "I guess I trust you after all."

"Thank you!" I said breathlessly and jumped into his room, and frowned when I couldn't hear any voice. "Um-where are your parents? Not that I'll eat them, don't get me wrong- just- curiosity."

"Out. They're having a dinner," he rolled his eyes and I giggled, then sat on his bed. He sat beside me.

"How romantic…"

"Oh please…just stop," he groaned. I tousled his hair and bit my lip.

"Do you really want to forget me?"

He dropped his gaze. "I don't know if I can-"

"But do you want to?"

"I want to stop caring about you," he answered. "I want to stop-" he paused. "But forgetting you…I don't think so."

"Good. A lot of people pushed me away from their memory, and I chased away a lot of people from my mind, and I would really like it if it stopped now," I said and he reached out to hold my hand.

"You're cold," he muttered and I raised my glances.

"Stefan says it's expectable…" I laughed nervously. "Usually, I drink coffee to keep my body warm, but…" I shrugged slightly and he pulled his hand back.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, it's just…unusual."

"I'm dead, remember?" I joked, hugging myself as he gota little closer. I could hear his fast heartbeat and smell the adrenaline all over him.

"There's something you should probably know…" he dropped his voice and I tilted my head to the right.

"What?"

"Kyla, or anyone else…" he reached out to cup my chin, "They won't help me to forget you, new girl…" I smirked triumphantly as he leaned in and captured his lips with mine.

It felt…nice, somehow. But the constant, fast heartbeat was distracting me, ordering me to attack, to kill, to drink. I fisted my hand in his hair and he pushed my back to the mattress, as I felt my face's changing, and fangs extending, the smell was impossible to resist. He ran his hand down my leg and I growled deep in my chest.

"Do it," he whispered against my lips, and my eyes met his determined ones.

"May I?"

He nodded. "You want to..." he whispered, placing a short kiss to my lips.

"But you said you had vervain-"

"I lied," he cut me off. "Amy, come on, I _want_ you to drink from me…"

I flipped us over, so I was straddling him. Nuzzling at his pulse point, I opened my mouth and sank my teeth into the delicious flesh, sucking the warm liquid into my system.

It took me a moment to understand something was terribly wrong. I pulled back quickly, my throat and insides felt like they were on fire. I tried to scream, but my vocal cords didn't work.

My vision went black, but faintly felt someone catching me before I rolled over the bed and hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to my ear and picked me up into his arms, then carried me outside.

"I hope you know what you're doing," I heard his stern voice laced with barely hidden sorrow as he dropped me to someone else's arms.

"How much did she drink?"

My eyes fluttered half open as I recognized the owner of the voice. "D-Damon?" I managed to whisper in an inaudible voice, but the attempt alone felt too much and I grimaced from the pain.

"Enough…" Luke's voice cracked. "It won't…do something bad to her, right? Some kind of permanent damage?"

Damon didn't answer him, instead, I felt someone opening a car door and I tried to breathe through the pain as they placed me on the backseat.

"Hurts…" I whispered pleadingly as my eyes closed again.

"Shh, I know, it's gonna be okay…" I felt Damon stroking my hair gently. "I'm here baby, it's gonna be okay…"

The last thing I heard was someone closing the car door. Then, the pain surrounded me and pulled me into a complete numbness.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly as my senses came back to me, along with pain. I felt completely exhausted for some reason and tried to move, but was unable to do so.<p>

"W-where am I?" I asked as someone moved to get closer to me. "What did- what did you do to me?"

"Vervain," he said hoarsely."Should wear off after a while."

"Why- why would you-?" I whimpered and he reached out to caress my cheekbone with his knuckles, making soothing, shushing noises that somehow made me feel better, despite the unbearable fire running through my veins.

"It's not you, Amy…" he whispered. "We gotta bring the real you back."

"Wh-what?" I tried to talk, but let out a sob when another wave of pain washed over me.

"I'm sorry," he said forcefully. "You're not leaving here until you switch your emotions on."

I could feel the panic taking over my body and my breathing got faster, which only made the pain worse.

"No-Damon, I- you- you don't get it-" he didn't listen to me, he just straightened up and walked to the door.

"No-you can't!" my voice cracked. "Damon- please, don't!"

He ignored my pleas, slammed the iron door behind him and bolted it shut.

And just like that, I was all alone in the dark, with absolutely no one out there to help me.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: Me and ariadne. chanel started writing a Supernatural fic called "Running Wild" ! Please check it out, it's in my profile!=)**

Review Responses:

Nemo0323: I have other plans for Klaus ; ) Thanks so much for the review;))


	12. Nobody Said It Was Easy

**A.N: Hey people! new chapter, yayy;) I hope you all like it, and don't forget to review please! =)**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the title of the chapter, which is a line from the song "The Scientist" by Coldplay****___****___****.****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta and helping me with everything! Can't wait to read your new chapter! =)******___******___******___**

**LUKE'S POV**

"….So, she is all about Oliver right now, but Hannah said she liked him first! Of course, she told me she sees her as a traitor right now, so you can imagine the drama that's-Luke, are you listening?"

I suddenly snapped out of my trance and turned my head to look at Kyla, who was watching me with a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah," I said, after a second. "Yeah-um…sorry."

"I'm talking too much, aren't I?" she asked and I shook my head fervently.

"No, it's-uh…it's not that. I was just…thinking of something else," I took a big gulp of my drink and touched the little scabbed scar under my collar, turning my head to look at people playing darts.

"_Let's see how much you've improved in darts…Or let's see how fast you'll lose!"_ the memory of her cheerful voice rang in my ears and I had to shake my head to shake off the thoughts.

_She's gone_. I reminded to myself. _She's not the same person anymore_.

Then why was it that whenever her smile flashed in front of my eyes-

I clenched my teeth and gulped down the lump in my throat, then turned to Kyla.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

She frowned slightly. "What's wrong?" she asked softly and I rubbed my eyes, every single thing I did made me feel unbelievingly tired.

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly and she raised her brows.

"I'm not buying that. What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on, Kyla," My voice came out harsher than I had expected, and I sighed/

"Sorry about that."

She nodded slowly. "I-gotta go to choir practice," she said, offering me a smile. "Talk to you later?"

"Sure," I muttered and she pecked me on the cheek.

"See you," she said, turned around and left the Grill. Someone whistled behind me and smacked me on the shoulder.

"Good one," Tyler said as I took a swig off my drink. "Does Amy know about her?"

"Knock it off, dude," I said humorlessly and Matt came closer.

"No I'm serious…" Tyler said. "Good to have you back though; you were being too hung up on her."

"Wanna play pool?" Matt asked and I shook my head, staring into the space.

"I gotta go," I muttered, grabbed my jacket from the chair and walked out of the Grill. I got in the car, started it and stepped on the accelerator.

It took me less time than I had expected to reach the Salvatore boarding house. Taking a deep breath, I got out of the car, walked to the porch and knocked on the door.

"Luke," Elena said when she opened the door. "Hey."

"How is she?" I walked into the house and she led me to the living room. Damon was pacing in the room, Bonnie was by the library, picking a book and Stefan was sitting on a couch.

"Oh, great. Now we have the entire team," Damon snarled when he saw me and I gritted my teeth.

"How is she?" I repeated my question and Elena heaved a sigh.

"Angry."

Damon let out a snort. "I wonder why..."

"It was your idea," I stated and he ran a hand on his face, looking tired.

"Yeah, as if I-" he was cut off when a piercing scream reached upstairs, then a crashing sound. My head shot up and I got on my feet, alarmed.

"What's going on, what's wrong?"

"She has been doing that since last night," Stefan said. "Gets angry, calms down, gets angry again, it's like emotion waves."

"What if she's in pain?" I asked. "You seriously don't think-"

"Listen, kid, I seriously have more important things to do than calming you down here right now," Damon growled. "Sit down, and wait silently, or else I'm gonna break your neck."

I hmphed disbelievingly. "As if..." I muttered and Damon glared at me, then turned his head to look at Bonnie.

"Do you mind going out for a sec?"

"Yes," she answered and he rolled his eyes, then grabbed the blood bag on the table and walked out of the room.

**AMY'S POV**

I pulled my knees to my chest, sitting on the cold floor and leaned my back to the wall. When I heard a sigh beside me, I didn't even have to raise my head. I already knew what I would see. Myself.

"I'm sorry it had to happen," she muttered and I let out a bitter chuckle.

"Don't even bother pretending," I said faintly. "You're cheering inside."

She shifted her weight. "You're not me," she said. "You have to let me out."

"Get out."

She paused. "Listen-"

"Get the hell out of my head!" I screamed, lunging at her but I could only grasp air.

She was gone.

"Thank you," I mumbled into the dim room. "That's very kind of you."

And then, I was all alone again. I stood up and laid down on the bed, trying to focus on avoiding the memories that started to flash before my eyes.

"_And then they lived happily ever after…" Mom finished the story in a soft voice and closed the book. "Come on. Time to go to sleep."_

"_I don't want to…" I whined. "Read me another one?" _

_She smiled at me. "How about I read you another one tomorrow?" she said, tucking me into bed and covering me with a blanket. "Good night, Amy." _

"_Mom?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Do you think the prince could recognize Cinderella without the shoe?" I asked. "He should, right? It's the love of his life."_

_She smiled. "Yes," she said. "I think he could."_

"_Did dad know you were the love of his life when you met him?"_

_She stroked my hair. "Mm hm. And I knew it too."_

"_Will I know it?" I asked. "When my prince comes?"_

_There was a running voice and mom frowned. "Boys! I thought I told you to go to bed."_

_Mike peeked his head out from the doorway. "She's not asleep either!" he yelped when dad caught him from behind and lifted him. "Dad!"_

_Dad laughed and put him on the ground. "Come on, kiss your sister goodnight."_

_He came and kissed my cheek. "Good night Amy."_

"_Night, Mikey."_

"_Sweet dreams, little angel," Dad kissed me too and threw Mike over his shoulder, making him giggle. "Come on, buddy. Time to leave the ladies to have their rest!" they left the room and mom turned to me._

"_When your prince comes, honey…" she kissed my cheek. "I can promise that you will know he is the one." She walked to the door and turned off the light._

I heard the sound of bolt being pulled to side, and Damon stepped into the room, but I focused my gaze on the ceiling, refusing to look at him.

"You gotta drink something," he said, putting a blood bag beside me, and I snorted, not even turning my head.

"I'm not hungry," I forced myself to say, even though the delicious smell filled my nostrils. It took me a lot of effort to keep my fangs from extending, but I gritted my teeth and tried to hold my breath.

He shook his head slightly. "You can't understand this right now, but I'm doing this for your own good."

"No, you're doing this, for _your_ own good," I retorted. "It's not because I need to switch my emotions on, but because you need me to switch my emotions on," I chuckled. "Do you honestly expect her to come back as your naïve, little girlfriend?" I finally turned my head to lock my eyes with his and sat up straight. "Why can't you see it? She will never forgive you Damon. Even if she does come back, she will always remember what you said to her, how you treated her just before her death…" I enjoyed the sight of his expression. "I mean, you do realize you were practically the reason of her death, right? If you didn't tell her-" I paused. "If you didn't tell me all those things, I wouldn't go home all defenseless, open to any attack…" I shook my head. "Katherine ended you, and you ended me… How tragic of all of us."

He stood up. I could almost see the anger radiating from him.

"I don't care," he said. "Everything is better than this- this person you've become."

"Do you know how she will be when she gets back?" I asked him. "How…devastated, scared, sick? You don't even know half of the things she has been through, the things she has seen, lived…" I shrugged slightly. "Face it, Damon. She is gone. You're fighting for nothing!"

"She's not!" he snapped, his hands gripping my wrists and he crouched down to my level. "She's not gone," he emphasized each word through clenched teeth, looking me dead in the eye. "You will see."

For over a second, we stood there like dead, breathing hard, glaring at each other, but then, he pulled back.

"Drink that or I'll make you, next time I come here."

"I'd like to see you try," I said daringly as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>My dad had yelled for us to run when they first got into the house.<p>

But the problem is, one can't run away from a vampire. They find you. Everything works against you, your breathing, your heartbeat, your footsteps.

Remembering sucks, actually.

I remember the disgusting smell. The sounds of cracking bones. Flesh being ripped apart. My mom's screams. The bile burning my throat.

"It wasn't your fault, you know?" the reflection appeared at my side again, but I was too tired to attack her. "You-you couldn't have done anything," she gulped. "We couldn't have done anything."

"He shouldn't have opened that door," I whispered. "Some doors should never be opened."

"_Amy-don't look!" my mom pushed me behind her as the man turned to me, blood on his lips._

"_Now now…" he growled and I closed my eyes , trying not to throw up. Someone pushed me in front of the man and I fell down, screaming. _

"_Don't you want to say goodbye to your father?"_

"Are you gonna be able to handle it?" I asked her, and she shifted slightly.

"Does it matter?"

I shrugged. "I'm just curious," I whispered. "I mean…let's say I let you out-"

"You're gonna let me out," she stated and I clenched my teeth.

"Whatever."

"Do you want me to be honest?" she said. "I don't know if I can handle it. It'll hurt like hell, I know that, but…" she shrugged. "I guess it's part of humanity. You do things even if you know it'll hurt you. Destroy you even."

I sniffled slightly. "And what if I refuse?" I asked. "What if I don't want you to come out to play?"

"Damon will keep you here," she said calmly. "You'll get weaker and weaker, and I'll make it through. You've seen what I can do."

I was distracted by footsteps coming closer and a growl rose in my chest when I saw Luke, looking at me through the metal bars.

"Amy?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked, the anger boiling inside of me. He cleared his throat.

"I wanted to see if you're...alright."

I let out a laugh. "As if you care?" I asked mockingly and he let out a breath.

"I'm sorry-"

"You're lying," I cut him off. "You're not sorry at all. Don't insult me by saying that," I let out a chuckle. "Why do all humans have to be such hypocrites?" I asked and he shot me a pleading look.

"Amy, I didn't-" he paused. "I didn't want to hurt you, I just… it's not you, you're hurting people!"

I arched a brow, shooting him a disbelieving look .

"You know…" I said. "At least I'm honest. With what I do, what I say… But you? You're much more dangerous than I am…"

"Don't say that…"

"What should I say then?" I asked. "Give me your thoughts and I'll turn them into my words. Isn't it what I've been doing for my whole life? Isn't this something that _'real_' Amy would do?"

He was silent for a while and I crossed my arms.

"You know what?" I asked silently. "I have no idea how, or why, but when I got in your room…" I paused. "I actually believed you. Trusted you…" I shook my head. "You were the last person that I would expect something like that from, Luke."

"Amy, please just-" he shut his eyes for a second. "Stop talking like this…"

"I don't know how I couldn't see it before…" I whispered and stood up, started walking in the dim lighted room. "Why are you so eager to get her back?" I asked. "I thought you-" I paused, stopping the words before they could leave my lips.

"The real you-"

"The real me, thinks you're a poison," I retorted, getting closer to the door. "The real me, thinks that you ruin everything. And the real me knows that the accidental kiss wasn't that accidental," I snorted. "See? You're just another factor that got me killed."

His face paled, but he got a grip. "It was an accident-"

"Keep telling that to yourself if it'll make you feel better," I said. "See, that's the reason I shouldn't have trusted you, ever… Look where it got me. First dead, now locked up," for some reason, tears of anger filled my eyes, I couldn't believe how much of an idiot I was…

"But congratulations, you made a good job," I leaned my hands to the door. "She will come back. Your Amy, I mean. Your and Damon's. But mark my words, Luke, so will I. And when I do come back, I will make it my priority to hurt everyone who hurt me. Don't forget to prepare yourself for the battle while trying to get her to love you, because the girl you love? She will turn into your worst nightmare. I'll make sure of it," I smiled at him when he took a step back and I walked to the bed, and laid down. Hearing him going upstairs, I closed my eyes.

"It was a bit harsh, don't you think? Even for you."

"Wait until you do the worse," I whispered, without looking at her and then, the silence filled the room again.

* * *

><p>When Damon came back, he found me sitting on the floor, dipping my fingers into the blood bag and watching it drip to the floor.<p>

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked and I looked at the red liquid falling from my fingertips.

"It feels funny," I said, dipping my fingertips once again and he sat down also.

"I'm surprised you didn't attack Luke," he said. "I was hoping you would, actually."

I pouted. "I can't hurt him, she doesn't let me…yet," I said and started humming a song. I raised my hands, seeing the red drops slide down on my arms and making lines on pale flesh.

"Have you ever seen a human heart?" I asked nonchalantly and he frowned.

"Come again?"

"Have you seen a real human heart?"

He paused. "Um-yeah…"

"Me too," I said, smearing blood to my fingertips. "It was my father's."

A look of realization appeared on his face and my fingers started to feel sticky.

"I still remember how it sounded," I stated. "Ever heard someone's bones breaking? I threw up. It burned my throat," I smeared some blood on my lips. "They first drank his blood. Then broke his neck…" I paused. "Like father, like daughter. Katherine broke my neck too."

"Amy-"

"Shh! I'm telling you a story," I said. "They broke his neck, then opened his shirt, then opened his skin. Everywhere was red," I dropped my gaze to the blood bag in my lap and rubbed my arms. "Sticky. That's how the life is, red, warm, and sticky."

He stayed silent.

"Then they turned to my mother," I said. "I think she died of blood loss. They drank so much. Too much. The light left her eyes, just like the life left her body. Then it was my turn."

"You don't have to-"

"Didn't I tell you to be silent?" I demanded and shook my hands, causing the little drops to go everywhere. "Pain is a weird thing, you know? Agonizing. Shocking. Your vision gets cloudy, and black, and your voice gets hoarse because of the constant screaming. So bad that your screams turn into whispers, then whimpers, then silence. I think it's the final step of the pain. Silence. You just wait for it to stop. It's just like darkness, keeps so much inside, but…looks empty."

"Amy-"

"This is the kind of hell you're bringing her into," I raised my glances. "I just wanted to let you know what you will be dealing with."

He seemed speechless for once, and I turned my attention to blood again.

"I would like you to leave now," I said calmly and he frowned.

"What?"

"I think I want to be alone for a while. So if I may-?" I said and he stood up, walked to the door.

"Goodbye," I whispered just before he closed the door behind him and heard him going away. My reflection sat beside me with a sigh.

"You do realize that I will come back, right?" I asked and she offered me a painful smile.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I know."

I took a deep, shaking breath. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "Are you?"

I gulped and tried to smile. "Who cares?"

* * *

><p><strong>DAMON'S POV<strong>

The screams had started once again. I clenched my teeth as her screech pierced my ear and Luke stood up to pace in the room.

"We- we gotta let her out, guys, she's- it hurts her."

"I would shut up now, if I were you," I warned him as she screamed once again.

"You could- go out for a while if you want?" Stefan offered to me. "I know it must be-" he was cut off as another crashing sound came from the basement. "Hard for you," he finished his sentence and I shook my head.

"Damon-" Elena reached out but I shrugged off her hand.

"When do you think it'll stop?" Bonnie asked.

"It better be soon," I said through my teeth and Luke sat down as I got up. The screams were getting worse, mixed with sobs and I shut my eyes, trying to block the noise hopelessly.

There was another crashing noise, and then, she cried out my name, which made it even harder to resist the urge to go there and let her out of there-

Suddenly, a realization crashed down on me, something that I couldn't dare to believe. My head shot up and I met Stefan's glances.

She had never called out for anyone's help so far. Not mine, not anyone's.

"Damon…" Stefan said slowly, and I ran to the basement in a flash. I opened the door and bolted into the room, to see her cowered in a corner, curled up into a ball and holding on to her hair, rocking back and forth.

"Amy-?" I said soothingly, and as I reached out, she pushed me away with her all force, a sob ripped from her throat. I gripped her wrists and pinned her to the wall, causing her to bare her fangs and hiss at me.

"Amy- hey, it's me, it's okay…" I said gently and she retrieved the fangs. Her whole body was trembling so badly and she sniffled, looking up at me, finally recognizing.

"Damon?" she whispered shakily, and I let out a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding earlier. The look in her eyes, was so human, so…

Her.

She was back. Finally.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: Me and ariadne. chanel started writing a Supernatural fic called "Running Wild" ! Please check it out, it's in my profile!=)**


	13. And The Darkness Presses On All Sides

**A.N:Hey people! I'm so sorry for being a bitch and updating this late, hopefully you don't hate me that much:P and I hope you all will like the chapter! Enjoy, and don't forget to review please!**

****___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the title of the chapter, which is a line from the song "There Is XXXX (Within My Heart)" by the band; You Say Party! We Say Die!****___****

****___****___****___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta and helping me with everything!******___******___******___** **

**AMY'S POV**

I could feel the pounding in my head as my eyes fluttered open. Grimacing from the pain, I looked around while my brain tried to catch up with what happened, how did I-

Suddenly, I jolted up in the bed, my breathing getting faster. Blurred memories started flashing in front of my eyes, what I did, all those people I killed, hurt…

How vampires hurt me, my family….

I clenched my teeth as tears of fear started filling my eyes and my body started shaking, making me fall on my knees and grasp at my hair, wincing.

_It's not real…_ I thought to myself, trying to block the memories. _It's not happening…_

"Wasn't she supposed to be up by now?" I heard Luke's voice and my head whipped around, a weird feeling crashing down on me. I tried to catch my breath, pushing away the images in my head.

"Yeah witch, you sure you made the right spell?"

"It's just a sleeping spell, Damon."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes, trying to compose myself. The weight in my heart felt so heavy, so bad that I didn't think I could even breathe. Feeling like I was watching someone else move in my own body, I stood up, walked out of the room and went downstairs. I went closer to the living room and stopped at its entrance.

"Amy?" Luke whispered and Damon turned around, then he walked towards me in a speed that I guessed was so fast for human eyes. I jumped up and took a step back when he was in front of me.

"Hey..." he said slowly. "How do you feel?"

I shrugged slightly and hugged myself, still keeping the distance between us. It didn't escape his notice and he took a step back also, but then, Luke walked towards me.

"Amy, I'm-" he was stopped by Damon before he could get closer.

"What the hell?"

"Don't get too close," Damon said through his teeth and turned to me. "Are you hungry, baby?"

"_Oh come on, I'm hungry!" one of the women whined, eyeing me shaking on the floor. "Can't we stop the game already?"_

"_And where would be the fun of it?" the man said as I tried to curl up into a ball. "Go look for her mother's heart if you want, I'm pretty sure it's still warm, it was beating when I left her."_

I let out a gasp and took another step back, breathing hard. I could feel the panic crashing down on me once again, making me feel nauseous.

"Amy?"

Why did everyone keep saying my name, for heaven's sake?

"Guys, let's not push her," Elena said gently and came a little closer. "Hey… Do you want to sit down for a second? I'm sure you feel a little tired…"

I shook my head fervently and heard Luke's whispering to Stefan. "Why doesn't she say anything?"

I was sure Damon heard it as well, because he turned and gave me a quizzical look. I could practically see his worry, panic even… I opened my mouth to talk, but it felt like I hadn't said anything in years, so I gulped, cleared my throat and tried again.

"I'm going home," my voice came out as a whisper, thanks to my screams earlier. They all looked at each other and as soon as I turned around, Damon was in front of me.

"You can't," he stated and I looked up at him, questioningly.

"Amy, they know you're a vampire now, the last time you saw Dan, he tried to stake you!" he said, trying to reason with me. "We don't know how they will react when they see you again."

I shrugged again, avoiding looking at any of them.

"They won't hurt me," I mumbled and Damon ran a hand over his face.

"Okay, listen to me. We're not sure what they'll do, I'm not taking this risk..."

"Good thing it's not your risk to take then," I stated and took a step, but Damon blocked my way. I tried to repress the panic inside of me; that trapped feeling rising.

"Get out of my way, Damon."

"Amy-" I faintly felt Luke grab my arm when I took a step, and my body automatically reacted. I twisted his arm and grabbed him by the back of his neck, pressing him against the wall growling. I could feel my fangs extending, and the red haze filling my vision.

Suddenly, a blinding pain shot through my head and I had to take a step back, hissing. I could hear Damon's snapping at Bonnie about being a bitch, but I shook my head when the pain disappeared, as fast as it came.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to Luke, unable to believe my own actions. "But don't touch me. Are you okay?"

He nodded, apparently shaken.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I'm getting used to it, being slammed against walls."

I couldn't even smile.

"I'll see you all later," I rasped out and before they could stop me, I started running.

At least it felt familiar. Running. Although I was moving too fast for human eyes, my body recognized it from somewhere.

_Will can't catch me!_

When my own voice rang in my ears, I stopped dead on my tracks and inhaled a deep breath, then, closing my eyes, I started running again. For some reason, it felt natural. As if I knew each way, each leaf and tree root on the ground, I easily drifted through the woods, feeling the forest's life pounding in my body.

Everything felt alive. The sky, the grass, trees, even statues in the middle of town. They all had their own voices, own calls, own system inside of themselves. Now I could understand when Damon said what it felt like to be a vampire, how sharp and heightened it was…

I slowed down when I reached the street my house was in, and I focused, to hear what was going on inside. Judging from the voices, only Mike and Will were in the house.

Taking another deep breath, I walked to the porch silently and clenched my teeth, ordering myself to stay strong. It wasn't like I had anything left to lose, right?

I knocked on the door before I could change my mind and hugged myself, waiting for the footsteps to come closer. The door opened to reveal Will, and when it finally dawned on him who I was, he gasped, taking a step back.

"Amy?"

I didn't make any noise, because honestly, what was there I could say? "What up bro"?

For over seconds, neither of us could say anything, and just when _"What up bro"_ started to seem like a good option to break that unbearable silence, I heard Mike's voice.

"Will, what are you doing there, ser-" he stopped talking immediately when he saw me and froze on his spot.

Here's the Walsh family for you, ladies and gentlemen. We all stand on the doorstep and gawk at each other when one of us decides to stop being a psycho killer.

"You're back," he said lowly, when his eyes found mine. "Right? It's you."

I just looked up at him and he pulled me to himself and hugged me tight. I tried to ignore the delicious sound of his fast heart beat and forced myself to focus.

When he pulled back, my gaze found Will's, and he shook his head slightly.

"I gotta go…" he said hoarsely.

"Will-"

"No, just-please," he mumbled, and grabbed his coat, then walked out of the house, leaving me alone with Mike.

"What happened to you?" he said, his eyes checking me for any injuries.

I shrugged, sniffling slightly.

"The last time I saw you, you were-" he paused. "Different."

I nodded my head.

"Your emotions- they came back?"

I nodded again.

"You remember?"

I blinked back the tears and sat next to him. "Yeah," I said silently."Yeah."

"How?" he asked in awe and a shiver went through my spine.

"Damon," I said curtly and he touched my hand as if trying to prove I was back. I tried to smile, but failed badly.

"Can I get you anything, are you-" he paused in the mid sentence and I shook my head.

"No, I'm not…"

"Amy-"

"Blood bag," I answered his unspoken question. "I didn't hurt anyone."

_Not today that is…_

I could feel the sobs rising from my chest but I took a deep breath, composing myself and stood up.

"Do you mind if I go to my room?" I asked silently. "I'm a little tired…"

"No, not at all," he said fervently. "Of course, um… you go ahead."

"Thanks," I took a step to hug him, then changed my mind and took a step back. "For not giving up on me."

"Never," He smiled warmly and I had to avert my eyes. I walked upstairs, feeling like a zombie and entered my room.

I couldn't believe how familiar it felt. How painful.

But still, it gave me that strange vibration. As if I didn't belong there. It was a human's room, not mine… It belonged to my previous life. Pure. Innocent.

Opposite of what I was now.

So I just stood there, in front of my window, watching outside for hours. Even if I heard Dan's coming home, Mike and his discussions and yelling, I didn't turn my head. I just focused my gaze on the view outside.

* * *

><p>It didn't take Dan that long to knock on my door.<p>

"Come in."

The door opened and the scent of his blood, adrenalin and fury, wrapped itself around me. My hands balled up into fists and my fingernails dig into my palms.

"Are you here to stake me?" I asked, still looking outside, but when he didn't answer, I had to turn around. He looked frozen, but his eyes shown the anger inside of him.

I should've known. To be honest, I didn't expect, nor hoped for him to be okay with it. How could I?

"No," he said and closed the door behind him. My gaze lingered there a second, then looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Monica," I said slowly. "I wasn't completely…myself."

"No shit," he said sternly and I didn't retort.

"Would you want me to leave?" I asked. "The house, I mean."

He paused for a second, then shook his head and I couldn't help but to feel a little spark of hope inside of me.

"No," he whispered. "You can stay. I won't kick you out of my house."

"Dan-" I took a step towards him and he held up a hand, making me stop.

"But we need to make things clear," he said in a tone that held no emotion whatsoever. "Your being here, doesn't mean anything. You're just a shadow of her in my eyes. My sister is dead, and she's not coming back."

"Dan, listen to me-"

"No, Amy, you listen to me," he said forcefully. "On the outside, you still look like my sister, but….you can't expect me to-" he gulped. "Things will never be like the way they used to be. I accepted it, and I suggest you to accept it too as soon as possible."

I had to blink a couple times and forced myself to nod.

"I understand."

"Good. It'll be easier then," he said and took a shaking breath.

"One more thing," he said. "If you ever, hurt anyone-"

"You will kill me," I finished his sentence for him. "You don't have to say it out loud, Dan. I can take that burden for you."

He clenched his jaw then left the room. I, on the other hand, laid down on the bed and waited, as the light in the room faded away, until I was in the complete darkness.

"Hello Damon," I rasped out when I heard someone jumping into the room through the window and sat up straighter in the bed. The moon light on his silhouette made me stare at him for a second in awe; he looked even more handsome in my vampire eyes at night.

"I take it you're still alive."

I shrugged slightly and watched him sit on the edge of the bed.

"You look tired," he commented and I snorted.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "Want to get out? Honestly, this whole thing gives me-"

"I can't, Damon," I cut him off in an inaudible voice and he frowned.

"You can't what?"

I licked my lips. "I know what you ask of me," I said, trying to sound stronger than I felt. "And I'm really sorry, but I can't be her- I can't go back to person you cared about."

"I'm not asking you to do anything," he said, leaning in a little. "Amy, what you've been through-"

"No, you don't understand…" I shook my head. "I can't do that to you. I don't-Damon, I feel like I can't feel anything…. And human me-"

"Amy, there's no human you, vampire you, or…you're only one person. Stop treating yourself as if you have multiple personalities!"

I hugged myself. "You don't get it…" I whispered. "I know you can't see it right now. You fought for me so hard, and I came back to you broken-"

"Don't say that…"

"But I can't pretend like nothing happened. It's not fair to either of us," I said pleadingly. "Damon, I know you're hurting, and I'm hurting like hell, but…" I paused, talking about it in a situation like this felt unbelievingly absurd, but I had to. There would be nothing unspoken between us when it was over. "But what you've said to me, after we slept together? It's not something that can be easily forgotten, even with my mind."

"Amy, I was angry!" he emphasized the words. "I saw you two kissing! What was I supposed to think?"

"You were supposed to listen to me," I said. "We were supposed to talk about it. You weren't supposed to break up with me the day after I slept with you. I wasn't supposed to hear that I wasn't good enough to be kept around, Damon!"

He gulped. "Okay…" he said. "Blame me. I deserve it, I was supposed to protect you, and after I told you all those things, I got you killed-"

"It wasn't your fault, and I don't blame you for that."

He raised his head. "What?"

"My death isn't the subject right now," I dropped my gaze and played with the pillow, forcing myself to believe the words I was forming. "And it wasn't like it was your mission to protect me. No one is supposed to protect another, you…you protected me long enough. If it wasn't for you, I would've died in the month I moved here," I paused. "You shouldn't take the blame for that."

"But you're still angry!"

"Gee, I wonder why!" I snapped, the anger roaring through me like a monster, but I clenched my teeth and tried to repress it. I cleared my throat and met his gaze again, calming myself down.

"Stop repressing it, you'll make it worse."

"Honestly, I hope I could believe there is any worse."

A silence fell upon us, and he moved a little on the bed.

"I know the things I said hurt you," he said, trying to sound calm. "I lost my control. But, Amy- when I saw you two together, I just thought you went behind my back-"

"I wouldn't do that to you," I cut him off and offered him a tiny smile. "I mean honestly, Damon, what else could I do to prove myself to you? What was there left that I could offer to you?"

He didn't say anything, and I sniffled.

"To be honest…" I muttered. "You're holding a part of me that no one can reach. Ever," I took a shaking breath. "Your love is a dangerous trap, Damon, and loving you back, hurts like hell, but you need to understand. I can't do this, not now. I wish I could, but I just can't…. "

"Amy-"

"You already said you were looking for a way out, right?" I willed the words to leave my lips. "Here you go. Your way out. I quit."

There was a beat of silence.

"You're breaking up with me?" he said, his expression was too stony…too soulless.

"You already did that remember?" I asked faintly and he let out a furious breath, standing up, and for over a minute, neither of us could say anything.

"Fine," he growled. "Whatever you like."

"I don't like th-"

"Save it," he demanded and walked to the window.

"It's hurting me too, Damon!" I said quickly before he could jump out and he paused, turning to shoot me a glare that gave me goose bumps and a shiver ran down my spine.

"You know what, Amy?" he said in a low, dangerous voice. "If that's the case, it makes me feel a lot better."

With that, he jumped out of the window, leaving me there in the bed, feeling completely…empty. I could practically feel the pain, surrounding me, swallowing me, so I wiped my eyes and pulled my knees to my chest, forcing myself to block the pain.

"I'm not here…." I whispered into the dark room. "I'm not here…"

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? I hope I could reflect Amy's feelings and depression well! =) Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: Me and ariadne. chanel started writing a Supernatural fic called "Running Wild" ! Please check it out, it's in my profile!=)**

**Review Responses:**

Twilight016: heyy, no problem;) and yeah, it means a looot of drama;) thanks so much hun!=)

MsArtemis: Yayy thanks=) hahah I kinda missed her too;) and I'm so glad that you liked the memory scene;)

Nemo0323: Omg thank you! It feels sooo good to hear that!=)

R: Yay, I'm so happy to hear that! Thanks!=)

Alyssa: Whoa, you read all of it in just one day? Yay you're awesome! Thank you for the review;)


	14. Amy's Diary

**ATTENTION!** : Hey my awesome readers! So, I'm soo sorry for disappointment, but it's not a real chapter, it's more like a…well, bonus chapter:D see, thanks to my finals, I couldn't write a chapter, but, writing entries from Amy's journal has been in my mind forever, and I thought now that she came back, it was time for some quotes, so… ta daa? :D I hope you'll like this little chapter-y thingy… =) and no worries, I'll write the next "real" chapter as soon as my finals are done, promise! =)

You know the drill, I don't own anything, Vampire Diaries belongs to CW and LJ Smith, any resemblance between my OC's and real persons is completely coincidental…Also, I don't own any of those quotes either!

* * *

><p><strong>07. 06 <strong>

** 1. 30 pm**.

The weird thing about the depression? Although you know you're in the middle of it, you feel too tired to try to escape.

Numbness is all around me. I can't even cry. I can't feel anything. Not at all.

In fact, I don't even want to write anything. I'm writing it, because Mike nearly forced me to. He said it would help. I think he hopes that it would build a bridge between me and the person I used to be.

Tough.

I can't even sleep anymore. My own mind, haunts my dreams. I'm about to lose it, if I still haven't completely.

The immortality that I had imagined earlier was much more different when I was a human. First of all, I didn't feel this..empty. I was still with Damon. I was happy, at least sane…

None of them are in my life now. Not Damon, not sanity, not feelings…Nothing. I just have an eternity that I don't know how to fill ahead me.

Stefan came to see me yesterday. I think he is scared that I might turn my emotions off again. It's not that I didn't think about it, to be honest.

The only thing that's stopping me, is knowing that I will hurt people again if I do that. She wants vengeance. Deep down, I want vengeance.

But I won't. I won't turn them off. It hurts like hell, but I will resist.

And I will just…fade away.

* * *

><p><strong> 22. 06<strong>

** 07. 01 a.m**

I started seeing flashes of what happened when they brought me a bag of blood. I threw up, but forced myself to swallow the blood.

I can't decide which one is worse, that I have to see those memories every time I drink, or that I actually love the taste of blood, even if my stomach refuses it…

I disgust myself.

* * *

><p><strong> 28. 06<strong>

** 09. 13 a.m**

Charles Sanders Peirce once said;_ If man were immortal he could be perfectly sure of seeing the day when everything in which he had trusted should betray his trust, and, in short, of coming eventually to hopeless misery. He would break down, at last, as every good fortune, as every dynasty, as every civilization does. In place of this we have death_.

Not for me.

But for some reason, I stopped believing that I will live forever.

If you call this living, that is. Probably in one of these days, I will take off the ring and walk to the sunshine, before I break down completely.

Experience and all, I actually know how it feels like. To die. I think I can do it again, now that I've already done it once.

* * *

><p><strong> 02. 07<strong>

** 6. 45 pm**

This journal is starting to look more and more like a whiny teenager's, per day.

I can't even bring myself to care.

* * *

><p><strong> 12. 07 <strong>

** 2. 53 a.m**

Last night, I heard Damon walking in the backyard. It made it even harder not to get up from the bed and call out for him.

But I can't. I feel lost in this house. In my life.

I can't even lie to myself anymore. I want him to be in my life. After everything he has done, and say, how can I still feel like this?

How fucking pathetic is that?

I guess what they say is true. The hottest love has the coldest end.

* * *

><p><strong> 15. 07<strong>

** 05. 12 pm**

Caroline and Elena came to see me today.

I didn't talk.

* * *

><p><strong> 18. 07<strong>

** 04. 00 a.m**

I wonder if I can turn into a ghost. I feel like it. Dan is still ignoring me, Will still only looks at me sympathetically when he runs into me in the stairs, and I think Mike started to give up.

Maybe if I just stay here, in the bed, someday I will turn invisible.

And maybe, just _maybe_, it won't hurt this much anymore.

* * *

><p><strong> 20. 07<strong>

** 06. 15 a.m**

Today, Mike told me maybe I should go to a psychiatrist.

I answered him; "I'll probably kill them. Are you sure you want to take that risk?"

I can't sleep.

* * *

><p><strong> 23. 07<strong>

** 10. 45 pm**

Today, Luke was whispering to Mike that maybe I was going through some kind of PTSD.

No shit Sherlock. There's no moment that I don't see my parents' screaming in agony, while the vampires are laughing cheerfuly. I broke up with the man I loved. I killed more than twenty people in little more than a month.

PTSD? Try to find a better word that does more justice to this condition, Luke.

* * *

><p><strong> 25. 07<strong>

** 3. 22 pm**

It doesn't even feel like it'll be okay sometime in the future. Maybe like Joseph Conrad said, I penetrated deeper and deeper into the heart of darkness.

So deep that I can't find the way out right now.

* * *

><p><strong> 30. 07<strong>

** 07. 34 a.m **

I think my voice disappeared completely now.

Still, no sleep.

* * *

><p><strong> 5. 08<strong>

** 3. 08 pm**

Luke is with me right now. He is sitting beside the bed, and I'm writing this.

That's it. I don't have anything good enough to say.

* * *

><p><strong> 06. 08<strong>

** 1. 22 pm**

Good news? Turned out my voice is still here.

Yesterday, while Luke was watching me, he reached out to brush my hair off my face. I could feel his fingertips on my skin.

They were almost as cold as mine.

It was all it took for me to break down, sobs taking over and tears spilling out. I hugged myself tighter, and after at least five minutes, I heard my chanting through the sobs; _God, it hurts_.

* * *

><p><strong> 09. 08<strong>

** 2. 53 a.m **

I once read someone saying _"Joy and sorrow are inseparable. . . together they come and when one sits alone with you . . Remember that the other is asleep upon your bed._"

I think the joy has left me forever. I'm all alone, with the sorrow that doesn't feel like it'll ever go away.

* * *

><p><strong> 12. 08<strong>

** 9. 24 pm**

Today, I was looking at the messages on my phone, and there was this one message that got me stop.

It was an image that Elena had sent me earlier. A picture of me and Damon.

I looked…unbelievingly happy. So did Damon. It looked like I was telling him something really exciting and important –which I know wasn't the case at all, I was probably telling him about a new book I learned about- and he had lowered his head, eyes focused on me, lips pulled into a slight smile.

Elena said it was one of those rare times Damon looked so... human.

So, since I'm a freaking weirdo who likes to rub salt to a wound, I decided to check the other pictures in my phone, and my computer.

There were at least 100 of them. I remember the last 20, they were from the time when I told Damon that I wanted a picture to make my wallpaper, but by the time I actually took a picture that I would like, we were both bored, so the last ones included Damon baring his fangs and me, rolling my eyes…

But the earlier ones looked nice. I don't know why I didn't like them before. Especially there was this one picture where Damon buried his nose to my hair, his piercing blue eyes were looking at the camera with a mischievous look in them, and I looked like I was giggling with-

You know what, I don't feel like writing anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Soo, I hope you liked it! =)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**YourAnonymousObsessedReader: ** Omg thank you so much! I have an obsessed reader, woohoo! I'm really happy to hear that you liked it! =)


	15. All The Shattered Ones

**A.N: Hey people! new chapter, yayy;) I hope you all like it, and don't forget to review please! =)**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the title of the chapter, which is a line from the song "Shattered" by Trading Yesterday****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta and helping me with everything! Can't wait to read your new chapter! =)******___******___******___**

"Amy?" someone knocked on my door and I opened my eyes at the familiar sound. Caroline cracked open the door.

"Hey…" she muttered. "Can I come in?"

I sat up in the bed and turned the music down, nodding at her. She looked relieved, and walked into the room with slow steps, then perched on the edge of the bed.

"How are you?"

I shrugged slightly. "You?" I asked hoarsely.

"I'm fine," she smiled. "Um…you do know we have school today, right?"

"We have?" I asked and she huffed out.

"Look, sweetie, I get it, you broke up with- him…" she muttered, avoiding using Damon's name. "And I know you're hurting, he was your first love, and I swear I understand, but…don't you think it's time for you to continue your life? When was the last time you went out?"

I opened my mouth, but she cut me off. "Except the times I forced you to, or you had to? When was the last time you _wanted_ to go out?"

I shut my mouth close and she heaved a sigh.

"Amy, you can't go on like this," she said softly, patting my hand. "Come on…we gotta take your life back, okay? It's time to face the real world."

For some reason, I wanted to cry, but blinked back the tears.

"I'm not ready," I rasped out. "I just...can't I just- stay here? For today?"

"It never ends with today, and you do know that."

I shook my head. "Caroline…"

"Amy, listen to me," she emphasized the words, making me look at her. "You can't delay living your life, not like this. You didn't even go to on vacation this holiday, you just-" she paused. "I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine," I said flatly, but my voice didn't sound convincing even to myself. I cleared my throat and tried again. "I just- I need some time, that's all. I'll be okay."

"And we will start it with baby steps," she said. "First things first, I'll see you at school?" she pecked me on the cheek, then walked out of the room on her heels. I pushed the covers off of my body and got out of the bed, walked to the bathroom with automatic movements.

The thing was, I hadn't even bothered to look in the mirror that much in these recent months, so, my appearance felt…foreign. Strange somehow.

Maybe it was the vampire thing, or it had something to do with me not leaving the house much, I wasn't sure, but my skin looked paler than before. I tried to run my hand through my hair, but I stopped, feeling the tangles hurting my scalp when I pushed my hand downwards. And my eyes looked just…empty. No light. Nothing. They were just-

Hollow.

Even the aura around me had changed. I doubted anyone could see it, but I could. Although it was a little broken, thanks to my mood, that special _thing _I had seen on Damon and Stefan, -and the other vampires- was on me as well. The dangerous, yet somehow luring demeanor. Air of immortality. Attraction of mystery.

I took a deep breath and tried to smile. It took me a couple of times of trying, but in the end, I managed to look convincing.

"I'll be fine," I reminded to myself, nodding assuringly. "Everything will be alright. One step at a time. Let's get through this day, and…the rest will come. Yay."

Now that I think, I should probably never try my chance at encouraging people. I might hurt someone.

I rubbed my face and started undressing.

* * *

><p>After taking a quick shower, I walked downstairs and met Mike and Will's disbelieving eyes, focused on me.<p>

They watched me in silence while I made myself a cup of coffee, and minutes later, Mike cleared his throat.

"Morning," his voice sounded calm, although I could hear his fast heartbeat, signaling how hopeful and happy he was, for me.

"Morning."

"You're going to school?" Mike asked enthusiastically and I nodded, sipping my coffee.

"Good," he said slowly. "That's- that's good. Maybe school can-" he paused, searching for the right words.

"Take my mind off things?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "You know, socializing, seeing your friends, going out…It's good. Normal."

I snorted, but covered it by taking another gulp of the hot liquid. Will stood up from his chair.

"Well, I'm going out," he said directly to Mike. "See you later."

"I can drop you off if you want," I offered but he shook his head, still avoiding my glances.

"I'll be fine. See you later," he said curtly and walked out of the house. I dropped my gaze to my cup and Mike heaved a sigh, then reached out and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey," he said warmly. "He'll come around. He has always had some difficulties with adapting himself to changes, remember? Trust me, sooner or later, he'll get used to it."

I shrugged. "It's okay," I muttered and put my cup on the counter. "Don't worry about it. How's Dan doing?"

He gulped, but tried to keep his expression from changing.

"Fine," he said and I raised my brows skeptically. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, he is still being a dick. The guy has a special talent at douchebag-ness."

"I don't think that's a word."

"It is now," he stated. "I'm your elder brother, so respect me and my extensive vocabulary!"

I tried to smile. "I'm gonna be late. See you later."

"Have fun," he paused. "Try to stay alive."

I shot him a look. "Mike…"

"Inappropriate immortal joke. Too early, got it."

I shook my head slightly and walked out of the house, and got in the car. I started the engine and drove off from the house.

It took me fifteen minutes to reach the school and find a good parking spot. When I finally parked the car, I leaned back and watched the people on the yard, trying my hardest not to bang my head against the steering wheel.

_I can do this_. I tried to encourage myself. _Everything will be perfect_.

_Right_.

I grabbed my bag from the other seat and got out of the car, gripping the straps of my bag tight enough to hurt my hands. Reminding myself to act and walk like a normal human, I paced through the parking lot and tried to push the memories of Damon and me to the back of my mind. Unwanted ones were there as well, but I forced myself to focus on something else, ignoring them. It felt weird, to be among this many people, so many heartbeats, so many-

_No._ I demanded to myself. _Don't even_.

"Amy!"

I whirled around to see Caroline, running to me with a happy smile on her face.

"You're here! Yes!" she said cheerfully. "See? That's the spirit!"

I tried to smile as she pulled me by the arm, led me through the crowd. "Look who's here people!"

"Amy, hey!" Elena hugged me. "Feeling well?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Hi, Bonnie. Stefan."

"Hi," he smiled. "Good to see you."

"Yeah, you too," I paused. "So, should we- what time is it?"

"We still have five minutes left," Caroline shrugged and I looked around, then someone caught my eye.

Luke was there, among his friends Matt, Tyler and 3 other guys I didn't know, shoving each other and laughing, earning giggles from girls around them. Just by watching them, I could tell that they were having fun.

When I returned my glances to Caroline, I saw that she had raised her brows, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

"Don't even," I warned her. "I should probably say hi. You know? Just- hi."

She nodded. "Go ahead," she motioned for me to walk, and I walked past Bonnie, then stopped when his eyes met mine. I gulped and waved at him awkwardly, standing in the middle of the road.

_Waving? Great, what am I, the Queen? _

He looked frozen, then dropped his bag onto the ground and brushed past Matt, running towards me. Once he reached me, he pulled me into a tight hug and lifted my feet off the ground, spinning both of us around.

"Luke!"

"And she lives!" he announced, making Caroline and Bonnie laugh, and dropped me on my feet, chuckling. I scratched the back of my neck nervously, trying to ignore people's glances on us and whisperings.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

_Here comes number 6_. "Yeah I'm fine…" I said slowly. "How are you?"

"Great," he said, breathless. I forced myself not to pay attention to his fast heartbeat. "I didn't think- I thought you wouldn't come."

"It's school, right?" I asked, gripping the straps even tighter. "It's important. Even after death."

He shook his head slightly and opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off when a girl I recognized as Kyla walked towards us.

"Amy, hi!" she said and stood on her tiptoes, placing a kiss to Luke's lips. "How was your holiday?"

Wait, what the fuck, ladies and gentlemen?

What the hell was going on? Was proper greeting among people kissing them on the lips now? What else had I missed in three months?

Even I could feel my expression changing, and I turned my eyes to Luke, who suddenly started looking at anything else but me. For some reason, I could feel the sadness filling my system, along with another emotion I couldn't put my finger on. I covered the growl rising in my throat by feigning a cough and made sure my face didn't change into that scary vampire one, ignoring the sinking feeling in my stomach.

"You're-together," I stated after a minute and Luke gulped, making his Adam's apple bob. Kyla nodded enthusiastically and held his hand, slapped him on the arm playfully.

"You forgot to tell her? You're unbelievable…"

From the corner of my eye, I could see Stefan shift slightly and took a couple steps towards us.

Just in case.

You know, in case I decided to kill her.

Which would be a completely bitchy thing, because, what was it to me? I wanted Luke to be happy. And if he so happened to decide that he would be happy with her, then I would be happy that he was happy.

See? Everyone was happy. Like we were in a freaking Barney song.

"You were…in a bad mood," he muttered and I clenched my teeth, pulling myself together.

"Congratulations," I managed to say. "I-um… it's great, you-" I cleared my throat. "I'm- so happy for you."

"Thank you, you're so kind!" Kyla said and turned to Luke. "We'll be late for class…" she warned and Luke nodded slowly, then made a gesture as if he wanted to touch me, but pulled his hand back.

"I'll see you in class," he muttered and I nodded, offering them a smile.

"Yeah. Congratulations. Again," I said and watched them walk away, hand in hand.

Caroline was beside me in a blink.

"I'm working on it," she assured me. "Don't worry, we'll find something. He'll be all over you, just wait. Kyla can't hold him in her grasp for long-"

I shook my head, blinking back the tears that were threatening to gather in my eyes.

"Everything's perfect," I whispered, biting the inside of my cheek.

"Amy-"

"No, Caroline, I'm-" I couldn't bring myself to say the following word, not 7th time. "Nothing's wrong," I said, crossing my arms. "Looks like everyone is moving on but me. Everything is perfect."

She heaved a sigh and threw her arm around my shoulder as Elena and Stefan approached us.

"Come on, we gotta go to class," I said inaudibly and we started walking to the big building.

* * *

><p>"Look, Caroline, all I want is to get back to my room and get under my covers and pretend this day didn't happen. Please?" I begged as she pushed me into the house.<p>

"Not possible," she brushed it off. "We're gonna look nice, and you'll feel nice, and today won't be called a disaster in the future- Will!" she grinned when she saw him and walked to him to peck him on the lips. "How are you?"

"Fine," he said, smiling down at her fondly. "You?"

"We're going to The Grill, and you're coming too."

Will frowned slightly. "And I'm just learning about it because….?"

"Because we just decided it," she said and Will's smile faded away when his eyes found me.

"We're gonna dress up upstairs, it might take a while. Be ready though," Caroline said and took a step to me, but she was stopped by Will when he held her by the hand, preventing her from getting closer to me.

"I don't think it's such a good idea," he said, his voice was stern and I crossed my arms, shooting him a daring look.

"Why not?" Caroline asked, puzzled. He opened his mouth, then closed it again and shrugged. I let out an insincere chuckle and walked out of the room, went upstairs and closed the door behind me. If I slammed it, I was sure it would break.

I felt like I was on the verge of some kind of anger burst, so I clenched my fists, pacing in the room, trying to get my breathing under control. I closed my eyes, willing to stop the rage before it could lead me to do something stupid.

"Calm down," I commanded to myself. "Deep breaths. In. Out."

Five minutes later, Caroline knocked on the door.

"I kinda raised hell down there, so I had to storm off," she stated, stepping into the room. "And we're trapped here until he leaves the house."

I forced a smile. "You didn't have to get into a fight because of me."

"He is being a jerk to you," she said, shrugging. "I'm not even asking what you guys fought about, but there's no way he can treat you like that."

I looked at her for a second, then pulled her into a hug. "You're the best, Caroline."

"Yeah, I know," she said, smiling, then put her hands on her hips. "But it won't save you from coming with me to the Grill, so…come on. We gotta get you ready."

It took us an hour and half to get ready, but when we finally went downstairs, Will was out. Caroline tried not to show her disappointment, but I could understand it from her eyes, and her sighing.

"I can totally attack him while he's asleep," I offered weakly when we got in the car and she laughed, shaking her head.

"Nah, not necessary."

"You sure? For example, there was this one time Mike bought like…ten alarm clocks and hid them in different places in his room, then they started going off in the middle of the night one by one-"

"You're kidding."

"Dead serious," I muttered as I started driving and the first five minutes passed in a complete silence..

Then, Caroline cleared her throat and turned in her seat to see me better.

"Amy?"

"Hm?"

"You look…" she paused. "How do you feel?"

"Caroline, I'm-"

"I'm not buying that," she cut me off. "So don't bother wasting those lies on me. Just…tell me, how do you feel? Really."

I kept my eyes on the road, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Empty," I said, after a minute of silence. "I feel…I don't know how I feel. It's like- everything is moving around me and I'm stuck where I am. I feel like somewhere, somehow, a part of the chain between me and reality is broken." I wet my dry lips. "I'll live. You know, I'll- I'll continue my life, I'll keep going, but… something is wrong. Something is broken, inside of me. Nobody wants to hear it, but it's the truth."

I pulled over when we reached Grill and turned my head to look at her.

"I'm not well, Caroline," I emphasized the words. "I can act like I am, but I don't feel okay. And to be honest, I don't think I ever will. Not anymore."

She blinked a couple times and I pulled myself together, avoiding her eyes.

"Come on. Elena and Stefan are waiting," I said and pushed open my door, got out of the car. We both walked to the Grill and entered.

"Give it some time," Caroline whispered to me. "You'll see. Whatever is broken in there, it'll be fixed."

I didn't have the heart to tell her she was wrong, so I nodded slowly and saw Will coming closer.

"Can we talk?" he asked her and she turned to me.

"Go ahead," I smiled at her and watched them walking away. When Elena saw me, she and Stefan approached me, a weird expression on both of their faces, like…

Panic?

"Amy." she said breathlessly. "Um- hey, do you mind if we go to somewhere else? The Grill is a bit crowded today."

I pulled my brows together. "Well…it looks normal?" I paused. "No worries, Stefan, I'm not gonna jump on anyone, I'm completely-" I stopped talking as a giggle reached my ears.

"Damon!" a girl exclaimed and my eyes automatically found him in the crowd, out of habit. He was there, in a dark corner, with a girl. She was on his left, looking completely on cloud nine as his lips caressed the skin of her neck. Human eyes couldn't see it unless they went really close, but I could see the little red drops on her neck. When he pulled back, he licked the remaining drops off his lips and tilted her chin up to kiss her.

No matter how many times I tried to describe that feeling to myself later on, I couldn't… I just remember that something inside of me just- snapped. It was like a switch that someone touched, the human side of me pulled back into its shell, and the predator part came out.

Everything was blurry. The numbness reached to my fingertips, and all I could hear was a buzzing in my ears as the fangs came out, and a red haze filled my vision. I could feel the shaking in my body, and I was sure I would scream, if I could get enough oxygen to my lungs. My brain felt like it was about to explode, and my body lunged before I could even think what I was doing, but I pulled back by someone- Stefan?

"Amy, hey- hey, calm down, control-"

A wild growl passed my lips as I struggled against his grip, and almost managed to escape before he pushed me harder against the wall, his arm on pressed against my neck.

"I'll be back," he said to Elena and dragged me out of there.

"Let go of me," I said through my teeth, my voice didn't even sound like it belonged to me. "Let. Go. Stefan!"

"Amy!" he said sternly, holding me tight in his grip and my back was against the cold wall once again. "Look at me- no, not there, me, focus on me."

I let out a sob, and he shook me by the shoulder. "I want you to take a deep breath now, alright? Let's get you under control, a good, deep breath."

I sucked in a huge breath, and he smiled relaxingly.

"That's good," he coaxed. "Now out. Don't think anything else, just keep your attention on this, alright?"

I could feel my face changing from vampire to normal, and Stefan loosened his grip.

"Feeling better?"

I shook my head, focusing on my shaky breathing and slipped down, sitting down on the ground. Stefan crouched down to get on my level.

"Thanks," I rasped out after couple minutes and he squeezed my shoulder.

"No problem," he said. "But Amy, _you_ broke up with him…I'm not saying what he's doing is right, but you can't act like this."

"I'm not acting like anything."

He sighed. "Look, I get it, emotions like these can be pretty hard, especially for a new vampire, but… you gotta try to control yourself, okay? Otherwise, you'll be putting yourself in danger."

"I am trying," I said weakly and he nodded.

"I can see that, I swear," he said. "But…try to control yourself around Damon too, please. You two are in the same town, it's unavoidable for you to see each other."

"This is what he has been doing?" I asked him. "For almost three months? Hooking up with girls, getting drunk?"

"Damon has…" he paused. "He has his own ways to deal with his emotions and pain."

"He didn't look like he was in pain back there."

He smiled softly. "You'd be surprised."

I leaned my head back and looked at the stars in the sky, winking at me.

"Stefan, can I be…alone for some time?" when I saw how he hesitated, I held my pinky out. "Won't kill anyone. Pinky promise."

He chuckled and nodded, then stood up, walked into the Grill. I, on the other hand, pulled my knees to my chest and made myself as comfortable as I could on the ground. The memories started flashing before my eyes, but I shook my head, forcing myself to focus.

_One breath._

_Two breaths._

_Three breaths._

_I'm doing well_.

I knew leaving the house was a bad idea. I just knew that this day would be a disaster even before I left the bed.

Go me, turned out I was right.

I leaned my hands to my temples and pressed from both sides, massaging there.

_Everything's gonna be perfect_.

I supported myself by the wall and got on my feet, beating out the dust on my clothes, and just when I took a step-

"Look what the cat dragged in!"

I stopped dead on my tracks when I heard his voice. Although every cell in my brain screamed at me to turn to look at him, I clenched my teeth and forced myself to keep walking.

"I see handling with emotions isn't going well for you," he slurred and I heaved a sigh, but didn't say anything. He ran in front of me and blocked my way before I could take another step.

"What do you want?" I asked, without looking at him and he shrugged.

"You didn't look well when you left, so I figured I could see how you were myself."

I snorted, shaking my head.

"Do you mind?" I asked, when he didn't let me walk past him. "Your friend must be waiting."

"Are you really that jealous?" he asked and I raised my glances to look at him. Those piercing blue eyes were shining in the dim light, and his lips were pulled into an arrogant smile that made me want to kiss him. Or slap him. I was torn between ideas.

But one thing was clear that, even looking at him hurt. I could feel the urge to be closer to him, it was like an instinct for my body, to touch him, feel him-

"Are you really that pathetic?" the words left my lips before my brain had any chance to understand them. A dangerous light flashed in his eyes, but I didn't care. Not anymore.

"Pathetic?" he asked quietly. "Which one of us is pathetic here, Amy, me having fun inside, or you, throwing a tantrum outside?"

I shut my eyes for a second, and walked past him. "Screw you, Damon!"

"Screw _you_, Amy!" in a blink, he was in front of me. "You left me. You did this to us. And now you're gonna play the tragic heroine?"

"I didn't do anything!" I screamed. "You left first, remember? You called it quits! You said you never actually cared-" I was cut off when he lunged to me, slamming my back against the wall, holding me tight by my upper arms.

"Don't touch me," I growled, saying the opposite of what I wanted and he leaned in. I could smell the scotch in his breath and tried not to flinch.

"Don't you dare," he said, his voice was low, giving me shivers. "If you weren't too weak and insecure to actually draw a line between yourself and that boy, everything would be different right now. You can pretend to be all innocent, but we both know how much you liked that attention. And no matter how you believe you aren't her...You're not that different from Katherine."

The sound of my slap echoed through the alley.

"You make me sick."

"I'm not done yet," he said through his teeth, holding my wrists tight enough to hurt. If I were human, I was sure it would bruise.

"Damon-"

"Don't you _ever_ say I didn't care about you," he growled. "I did everything for you, Amy. I fought for you, I killed for you, I allowed myself to feel, _for you_. Damn it, I hurt you, to get the real you back!" he eyed me up and down. "And what did you do for me?"

I could feel the tears brimming on my eyes, yet, when I talked, my answer was pretty simple.

"I loved you."

That got him silent, and he leaned in a little, locking his eyes to mine, his fingers sliding through my hair.

"I…" he started, now we were so close that I could feel his breath on my lips. For one long minute we stood like that, and when he talked, his voice was hoarse

"Amy, I wish I had never met you,"

His words hit me so powerful that they took my breath away for a second. There were so many emotions in those words, and hate was just one of them.

And just like that, I was alone in the dark alley again. I slipped down against the wall and sat down.

And then, the sobs took over.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: Me and ariadne. chanel started writing a Supernatural fic called "Running Wild" ! Please check it out, it's in my profile!=)**

**Review Responses:**

Twilight016: Hahah, me too! And the fact that I can't get them together yet, is totally killing me, trust me! :P

R: omg thank you soo much! I hope you do well in your exams! =)

Naida of the Rain: I'm really glad you liked it! Thanks so much! =)


	16. Our Wrongs Remain Unrectified

**A.N: Hey people! new chapter, yayy;) I apologize for the late update, but this chapter is pretty long as you can see, so I hope it makes up for my being late;) hope you all like it, and don't forget to review please! =)**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the title of the chapter, which is a line from the song "Sing for Absolution" by Muse****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ariadne .chanel, for being an amazing ****beta and helping me with everything! Can't wait to read your new chapter!******___******___******___**

**AMY'S POV**

"Wait, I don't understand…" Mike said from beside me, eyes glued to the screen. "She loves Christian, but she'll just- give up? Just like that?"

"If she doesn't, Duke will kill Christian," I said slowly, focused on Ewan McGregor and wiped my eyes, sniffling. "She's trying to protect him."

Yes, I was watching Moulin Rouge. Again.

"Why doesn't she just tell him the truth?" he asked, chewing on his popcorn. "I mean, this Duke guy can't reach everywhere. She could tell him that he'll kill him, and- your phone is ringing."

I frowned and reached out to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Amy, please don't tell me you're watching Moulin Rouge again," Caroline's voice reached my ears and I hugged the pillow on my stomach tighter.

"I'm not."

"I can hear Ewan's voice."

I tuned down the TV and wiped my nose, sitting up straight. "What happened?"

"We're going shopping, that's what happened. We'll be there in five."

"No."

"Fine, I'll drag you outside when I get there," she hung up and I let out a groan.

"Oh come on, don't tell me he bought it," Mike said. "Doesn't he suspect anything? Dude!" He turned his head. "Who was it?"

"Caroline," I curled up on the couch again and Mike heaved a sigh.

"Amy?"

"Hm?"

"You know what? We should probably watch something that doesn't look that…" he waved his hand, trying to find the right word. "Romantic."

I wiped my eyes again and shook my head.

"Hey, how about Lord of The Rings-"

"Arwen and Aragorn. And of course Eowyn and Faramir, although she loved Aragorn, and if we go back, there was Beren and Lithuen-"

"Um- Star Wars-"

"Anakin and Padme. Not to mention-"

"Harry Potter, you love Harry Potter-"

"Ginny doesn't deserve him, and they're still together!" I exclaimed, burying my nose in the tissue and throwing the pillow to the TV. "What does he see in her? Right? Go ahead and be with the girl who just wouldn't turn you down, you jerk! Because that's easy for you, isn't it-? "

"Sis-"

"And there's Lily and James, they were in love- and Snape and Lily, he has loved Lily all along, and-" By this time, I was already sobbing.

"Someone save me…"

"Oh my god, Tonks and Lupin-" I was cut off when the doorbell rang and Mike jumped from the couch, ran to the door/

"Thank God…" he pulled Elena and Caroline into the room. "I have no idea what's happening. I think I broke her."

"Amy?" Caroline said softly, approaching me. "Sweetie?"

I sniffled and reached out to push her to the left gently, to be able to see the screen better. Caroline motioned for Elena to turn off the TV, and when she did, I let out a whine.

"Okay, let's get you up from the couch…" she muttered and I got up slowly.

"I was watching that."

"For the 3rd time," Mike muttered under his breath and Elena looked at him.

"The 3rd time this week?"

"Today."

She raised her brows and Caroline pulled me up.

"Come on, I'm taking you out," she pushed me towards the stairs. "We're waiting here."

I grumbled under my breath and walked upstairs. After changing into clean jeans and a shirt, I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and went downstairs.

"So…shopping?"

"Really helps to get over a guy," Caroline wiggled her brows and Mike shook his head, chuckling, then handed me his credit card.

"Thanks," I muttered. "See you later then."

"Yeah, later," he said and we walked out of the house, and got in Caroline's car. I leaned my head to the window and heaved a sigh as she started driving.

"Why were we going shopping again?"

Caroline looked at me through the rear mirror. "Your ex left you all alone, crying in a dark alley after saying that he- ouch, Elena!" she hissed when Elena pinched her arm.

"Caroline!"

"What? The sooner she realizes it, the better," she said. "We'll show him- him and Luke what they're missing."

"By making me go shopping," I said in a completely deadpan tone and Elena turned to give me a sympathetic look.

"It'll take your mind off things," she shifted slightly in her things when she saw me looking at her doubtfully. "At least it might help. Maybe."

"If you say so," I shrugged and Caroline cleared her throat.

"Any news from Luke?"

I shrugged again. "We talked on the phone yesterday. He was fine," I paused. "Kyla was okay too."

Caroline hmphed, ignoring Elena's pinching her arm again.

"What?" I asked to her and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me you can't see it."

"See what?"

Elena groaned and turned to her back again, in order to see me better. "See, Caroline has an interesting theory-"

"It's not a theory, it's the truth," she said as she pulled over and I looked out of the window.

"I'm listening," I said, pushed open my door, and we all walked into the shop. "What's this theory about?"

"Seriously, how is it possible that I'm the only one who sees this?"

"See what?"

"Amy, does Kyla remind you of someone?"

I frowned, trying to find an answer as she picked up a skirt.

"Um…should she? And put that thing down, I'm not gonna wear it," I added, and she huffed.

"What?" I asked to Elena, but she just shrugged, so I followed Caroline as she made her way to the other dresses in the shop.

"Are you gonna tell me what you're talking about? Who is she supposed to remind to me?"

She shook her head slightly, and pushed some skirts into my arms "Oh gee, I don't know, yourself when you first got here, maybe?"

For a couple of seconds, I gawked at her while she shoved more clothes into my arms. Kyla- me? What the hell?

I decided that question was too good to stay in my mind, so I managed to put it into words, snapping out of my shock.

"What the hell?"

She snorted. "Think about how you looked when you first came here. A shy, '_oh-look-how-virgin-I-am_' girl-"

"How virg- Caroline!"

"…bubbly and sweet-"

"Name one time I acted bubbly."

"All doe eyes, ridiculously innocent- and for your information, it looked a little annoying at first-"

"What she means, is that-" Elena cut her off. "There might or might not be some similarities between you and her."

"Though she can't pull it off like you did," Caroline quipped and I shook my head.

"No, guys, you're wrong," I muttered. "Like, tragically wrong- Luke totally moved on. He doesn't feel that way about me. Not- not anymore, that is."

Caroline arched a brow. "When your next looks like your ex, it means you still listen to sad songs and think what could've been at nights, Amy."

"Except the fact that we were never together, so I can't be considered an ex."

"Details," she shrugged, steering me towards the changing rooms, Elena laughing behind her.

"Caroline-"

"I'm not even listening to you," she said and pushed me into the room. "Change. Now!"

* * *

><p>"You do realize that I probably won't wear half of them, right?" I asked to Caroline when the shopping spree was finally over and we were in the car again. "They look too… not me."<p>

Caroline grumbled something under her breath which I chose to ignore and pulled over. When I turned my head to look out of the window, I held my breath, seeing The Grill.

"Caroline, I don't…I'm not really-"

"The Grill is completely jerk-free tonight," she said and I pulled my brows together.

"What?"

"I asked Stefan and he asked- him…" Elena said, avoiding using Damon's name. "He apparently said it wasn't in his plans to come here tonight."

"Just for an hour," Caroline added. "We can leave later on. Come on, Amy!" she insisted and I groaned, then pushed open my door and walked to the Grill. After a quick glance around, I saw that Caroline was right. He was nowhere in my sight.

Good.

"You know what I've been thinking?" Caroline asked as we took our spots around the table. "Maybe you should join the cheerleading squad."

For couple of seconds, I gawked at her. "Um…no way."

"But Amy, you should socialize-"

"Says who?"

"Says everyone around you, but you aren't listening," she answered. "Come on, cheerleading is fun!"

"I'm sure about that, but still, no thank you. Anyone wants a drink?"

Caroline looked like she wanted to keep discussing it, but then gave up and shrugged. Elena shook her head and I walked to the bar, to get a drink for myself.

There was no way I could be a cheerleader. I had never thought I could be one, not to mention, in my previous schools, people would always see me as-

Just no.

"Iced tea, please," I smiled at the bartender and suddenly felt someone touching my arm and stepping next to me.

"Luke?" I said, surprised. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, smiling at me in a way that made his hazel eyes shine, like always. "Not much. You?"

"Just came back from a shopping spree with Caroline."

"Sounds harsh," he winced but smiled at the same time.

"You have no idea," I grumbled and sighed. "She thinks I should join the cheerleading squad."

He blinked a few times, pulling his brows together.

"Because she thought you could…cheer people up?" he asked slowly and I looked up at him, and then, involuntarily, felt my lips curl upwards. He was right. I was unable to cheer myself these days, let alone others.

"Shut up," I muttered and he grinned.

"Our team would totally lose."

"Luke…"

"Seriously, don't do that to us! We practice a lot and I would hate to- ouch!" he was cut off when I pinched his arm. He rubbed the spot, as bartender brought me the drink.

"Hey, you wanna…hang out with us?" I asked and his smile faded a little.

"I can't- I-" he paused. "Kyla is waiting for me," he waved vaguely towards the tables and I paused.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, it's just…we can join you though? Wanna play darts, or pool or something?" he asked a little too hastily, stumbling over the words and I shrugged.

"Yeah, okay."

"Okay," he said breathlessly and walked towards his table. I, on the other hand turned to the bartender.

"Excuse me?" I said, locking my eyes with his and pushed the glass towards him. "I changed my mind, I'll get a beer."

Thanks to my compulsion, he didn't ask for anything, and I walked to our table with the bottle in my hands. Elena raised her brows, but chose not to comment on it, apparently.

"Amy, I was serious-"

"So was I," I tried to flash her a smile. "I mean, thank you so much, I know you want me to…see more people and so on, and- and I'll try to, I promise, but…I don't really think I can be a cheerleader. Plus, there's no way I could look as good as you girls in those uniforms," I winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"But come on," she said and raised her head to look at the guy who passed by our table.

"Hi Caroline," the guy –that I recognized as one of the Timberwolves, judging by his coat- and she smiled at him.

"Hey Ryan," she turned to me, her smile getting wider. "Ryan, can I ask you a question?"

"Um-yeah, sure," he sounded a little puzzled and she pointed at me with her thumb.

"This is Amy. Don't you think she'd make a good cheerleader?" she asked innocently and I groaned, burying my face to my hands, and then looked up at him.

"Don't take her seriously, please…"

He smiled at me kindly and eyed me up and down, which somehow made me feel a little insecure and I shifted in my seat.

"I think she'd make a terrific cheerleader," he grinned like a boy and winked at me, making Caroline giggle.

"See?"

"Yeah, thanks…I guess," I muttered and he walked away, I on the other hand pinched Caroline.

"Hey!"

"That wasn't necessary, and the answer is still no."

"But-"

"Come on Caroline, she doesn't wanna do it," Elena supported me and I mouthed 'thank you', and turned to Caroline.

"So, anyone wants to play some pool?" I quickly changed the subject, and Caroline gave me a weird look.

"It's just that- I spoke to Luke there, and…" I shrugged. "We thought we could play darts, or pool…with you and Elena and him and Kyla."

"Seriously? You want to hang out with him and Kyla?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" I asked, and Elena stood up.

"Nothing's wrong with that, it's completely normal. Right, Caroline?"

She opened her mouth, but then, seeing the way Elena was looking at her, she heaved a deep sigh. "Sure, nothing is wrong with it," she said bitterly and we all walked to the pool table. When Luke saw us there, he quickly said something to Kyla –I had to keep myself from using vampire hearing- and they came towards us.

"Amy!" Kyla hugged me. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks," I muttered, forcing a smile and she greeted Elena and Caroline too. I narrowed my eyes a little, studying her actions, and decided that Caroline was definitely wrong. I had never acted this cheerful even when I first got here.

"Something's wrong?" I snapped out of my trance when I heard Luke's voice and shook my head.

"Of course not," I smiled, grabbed a cue stick, and leaned over. After lining the stick, I took my shot, making Luke whistle.

"Weren't you horrible at it last time I checked?"

"Luck," I shrugged and dropped my voice when he was close to me. "Vampire thing."

"Should've known," he muttered and Elena kissed Stefan who just came next to us, and I smiled at him, then suddenly Elena looked alarmed when Stefan muttered something to her ear.

"Amy."

"Hm?"

"Maybe we should leave now," she said and I straightened up, knowing what I would see without even turning my head.

"No," I brushed it off and Caroline gawked at me.

"Come again?"

"I said no. I can't keep leaving places just because-" I paused. "We have a game to finish."

Stefan gave me a proud smile but it faded away when Kyla spoke.

"Amy, if it's not too private, why did you guys break up?"

When everyone turned to give her disbelieving looks, she looked taken aback. "Um, I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to ask."

"No, it's- it's okay…" I muttered, forcing myself to keep my attention on the game, but it didn't keep me from focusing on listening to their conversation. Damon and some girl's conversation, that is.

_Calm down, control yourself…_

He ordered a scotch, and the girl ordered some kind of cocktail. I could hear my friends talking as well, but their voices just sounded like a buzz in the background, compared to Damon and the girl's clear voices. I was sure as hell he was waiting for me to say something about them, or just to look at them. I shook my head, trying to shake off the thoughts.

When I heard Kyla's gasping, and Luke and Caroline's taking a step towards me protectively, I looked up at them from where I leant over, then straightened up, turned around.

Trying my hardest not to break down right there and then, I leaned to my cue stick, glaring at him daringly.

"You wanted something?"

"Just wanted to take a shot," he shrugged innocently. "May I?"

"Damon…" Stefan muttered but he was cut off.

"No," Elena, Caroline and Luke talked at the same time, and I switched my glances to the woman watching us from their table. She smiled at me kindly, a gesture which I found difficult to return. I eyed her up and down, then turned to him.

"Won't your friend say anything?"

"She'll be fine," he brushed me off and grabbed a stick. I heaved a sigh and stepped aside.

"Just do what you want to do and leave Damon," I said. "It's not like anyone actually wants you here."

"Ouch, I'm hurt," he mocked me and I raised my brows.

"Don't humor me. We both know you wouldn't know that feeling."

"Yeah, I don't need to, since you feel it enough for the both of us," he winked at me and I gritted my teeth, then looked at the woman again.

"What a lovely scarf she wears," I smirked and dropped my voice. "Still need to use compulsion to actually keep people around you? Poor girl," I leaned over to hit the ball, but then, he leaned in too, in order to mutter into my ear.

"You're just being unfair right now, Goldilocks," he murmured. "I didn't use compulsion on the last one, and she stuck around for over a year."

When it dawned on me what he was talking about, I threw the stick to the table, making it bounce and fall the ground and I straightened up, ready to attack, but Stefan was already between us. I gritted my teeth, and managed to keep my face straight, although it felt like the hardest thing to do.

"I don't feel like playing anymore," I growled and walked out of the Grill. Caroline ran after me.

"Amy, wait up!"

"Caroline-"

"We came together," she said, avoiding talking about what just had happened decidedly. "I'll drive you home."

"I'll be fine," I forced the words out, although what I felt like, was breaking something, or attacking someone, to hurt them, to-

_Control yourself!_ I screamed at myself inside my head and nodded slowly.

"That- that actually would be great. Thank you."

The ride to my house went in complete silence and when she pulled over, she took a deep breath.

"Amy, Damon is a complete jerk."

I let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah. That, I know."

"No, I mean…you shouldn't let him bother you."

"I'm not," I rasped out. "Good night, Caroline. Thanks for today," I got out of the car and went in the house. Will was on the couch, watching TV, Mike was obviously upstairs and Dan was probably staying at Monica's place again, so I went up to my room without saying anything and closed the door behind me. Pacing back and forth in my room, I gripped my hair, pulling it enough to hurt. My fast breaths came out as growls, and I had to force myself not to destroy anything in the room.

The vampire in me was struggling to come out, but I sat down on the bed, then lied down and curled up into a ball.

_Distract yourself…_ I commanded myself. _Think of something else, anything else…_

First things first, I needed to control my breathing. So I focused on it, counting every breath, closing my eyes. I didn't know for how long I had been doing that, but suddenly I found myself standing up in front of my mirror.

I locked eyes with the girl in the mirror, and then reached out to drag my fingertips on the smooth surface of the mirror. I huhed, trying to figure out why I was there.

"Well, you gotta admit, I warned you."

I jumped up and whipped my head around to see my reflection, now sitting down on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed, a smug smile playing on her lips. When I turned my head again, there was nothing in the mirror.

I let out a breath. "I'm dreaming."

"Yeah, you could say that," she said, pouting, then grinned at me and jumped up from the bed. I pulled my brows together, eyeing her up and down.

"I thought you were-"

"Gone?" she asked. "Don't tell me you actually believed that," she tapped at her temple with a finger. "I'm always there, hello? I'm a part of you."

"Yeah well, I don't want you to be a part of me."

"It doesn't matter what you want," she shrugged. "It never mattered what I wanted either, remember?" she twirled on her tiptoes and came closer to me. "So… tell me. How bad does that feel?"

"I'm fine," I said automatically and she hmmed, circling me like a predator.

"Oh come on, we both know that's not exactly true…" she purred. "Does it make your blood boil? Or freeze? Does it make you feel like there are broken glasses in your veins? Does it…" she leaned in, smiling at me sweetly. "Hurt?"

I clenched my teeth, but didn't answer. She seemed like she didn't mind.

"A part of you –that isn't me- wants to crawl into bed and cry her eyes out, doesn't it?" she asked slowly. "Aw, poor you, how could he do that to you-"

"Shut up."

"You didn't deserve it, how could he be so cruel…" she mocked, then twisted smile made its way to her lips, _my_ lips.

"Stop repressing it," she whispered and I sucked in a deep breath.

"You're wasting your time," I shrugged. "I'll never let you-"

"Did I say 'stop repressing me'?" she asked and I paused, giving her a questioning glare.

"Sooner or later you'll let me out."

"I won't-"

"But for now…" she said lowly, as if she wasn't interrupted. "I'll play along. Stop pretending before you hurt yourself, and let yourself, real you, out."

"This is the real me, you idiot," I said and she shook her head.

"No, it's not," she spun me around, making me look in the mirror, and I saw that the reflection in the mirror was back again. "Who do you think you're deceiving? You're not this good girl. Deep down, you know it's not you. Not anymore. Not since you stumbled into the darkness. Not since you felt that acid in your veins. Not since you stopped being stuck in that trap," she rested her chin to my shoulder. "Don't you still get it, Amy?"

"Don't I get what?"

"It's the very basic of your human self," she whispered. "You wanted to feel human, fine. That's it. That right there, that feeling inside of you? It's fear. It's fury. It's pain, disappointment, betrayal... It's every damn thing a human feels, and you're doing it all wrong!" her voice rose at the last sentence. "Stop repressing it!" her face changed for a second, then it was back to normal again.

"Deep down…" she let out a breath. "You know what you want. No matter how much you try to ignore it, there's a little voice in your brain, isn't there? Its words crawl under your skin, itching, burning, biting… And it whispers…" she leaned in again. "_Revenge_."

I could feel the urge rising inside of me but I shook my head, "You're wrong. I don't want revenge."

"No, you do," she giggled, circling me. "You need it. You crave for it. So, stop playing the nice girl."

"I'm not playing anything!"

"Yes you do!" she snapped. "You think if you keep being nice and sweet, everything will turn out good. That stupid fairytale influence on your personality; your prince will come back to you, your brothers will start talking with you, and Luke will pay attention to you, and you'll live happily ever after."

"I don't-"

"But newsflash, sane girl, it doesn't work that way here!" she cut me off. "Let me summarize where being nice get you. A boyfriend who hates you, insults you as if you're nobody, family that is actually afraid of you, afraid of what you've become, and friends who don't care that much about you, not anymore. So, tell me, what exactly do you have to lose?"

That got me stop trying to protest and I frowned slightly, searching for something to say, but there was nothing. I could tell that she was right. The picture she just drew was my life. I had lost everyone, and almost nobody cared about me. Not anymore, that is.

"Let your feelings guide you," she repeated. "Let everyone who hurt you know you're not another prey caught in that web," she brushed my hair off my neck and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Stop trying to survive, Amy. It's time to attack and make them struggle to survive."

"Amy!" I was pulled away from my sleep with a knock on my door. Mike cracked open the door and peeked his head in. "Hey, you're gonna be late for school. Aren't you ready?"

I sat up straighter in the bed with slow moves and turned to look at him, then, to my surprise, a little smile pulled at my lips.

"No," I said in a clear voice, feeling more confident than I had been for the last couple months. "I'm absolutely ready."

* * *

><p>After changing into the clothes that Caroline had forced me to buy the other day, I glanced at myself in the mirror. Just yesterday, I was swearing to Caroline I would never wear those. The mini skirt had fit me quite well, and the heels somehow completed the look. After putting the black leather jacket on top of my shirt, and zipping it halfway up, I grabbed my purse and went downstairs.<p>

"Hey- coffee-?"

"No time, I'm late, see you!" I said and walked out of the house, got in my car. After starting it, I turned the volume up, started the car and stepped on the accelerator.

It took me 5 minutes to get there. I found myself a parking spot, and then looked at myself in the rearview mirror.

"Don't be a coward," I whispered to myself and got out of the car. My nose up in the air, I started walking towards Caroline and Bonnie, who were chatting with some guys of the team.

"Amy?" Bonnie said in shock when she saw me, taking in my outfit. "You look nice…"

"I told you they would look great on you!" Caroline said excitedly. "Look at you!"

"Yeah, thanks," I muttered, sticking my hands into my jacket's pockets.

"That was what I was talking about when I told you show them what they're missing," she muttered when she hugged me. "Don't turn right now, but Luke's face is priceless…"

I smirked. "Good."

"And the jerk is here, talking with Mr. Saltzman, but he hasn't seen you yet."

"Doesn't matter," I shrugged, but it didn't stop me from keeping my glance on him. His back was turned to me and I looked around, then, raised my voice just a little, but I knew he would hear.

"Hey Caroline, that Ryan guy…what's he like?"

Okay, I was aware that it was a bitchy move, and I had no intentions to be… involved with him, but apparently, it was a good subject to have Damon's attention, because from the corner of my eye, I could see that Damon had whipped his head around, and focused on me. I could feel him eyeing me up and down, but I kept my glances on Caroline.

She frowned slightly. "Seems nice. Why?"

I raised my brows, my lips slightly curled upwards and her eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Why not?" I shrugged and she squealed excitedly.

"I can give him your number, and…we can hang out at the Grill tonight, I think the whole team will be there!"

"Great idea," I said. "In fact, give me his number?" I checked my pockets but groaned, realizing I forgot my phone in the car.

"I'll be right back, wait for me?"

"Sure," she nodded. "Amy, I'm so happy for you! Finally!"

I smiled at her, and walked to my car. What's the worst that could happen? In the worst case scenario, I would compel him to go find another girl, without hurting his feelings…

Actually to be honest, I didn't even think I gave a damn about anyone's feelings, not when mine hurt this bad.

I opened my car's door, took my phone from the passenger seat and got out, but before I could close the door, someone else had already slammed it for me.

"Easy now," I said calmly, looking up at those piercing blue eyes. "You don't want to draw any attention, do you?"

"Who is Ryan?" he growled and I hmmed, pretending to think.

"Someone. Why?"

"Who. Is. He?" he stressed every word and I shrugged.

"Someone who caught my interest. Again, why do you ask?"

He gritted his teeth, giving me a deadly glare, but then forced a smile.

"Do you really think it'll work? This attempt to make me jealous?"

I looked up at him innocently. "Well I actually haven't thought of that, but if I did, apparently it would work," I smirked. "You look a little… troubled, Damon."

He clenched his fists. "I could just go and kill him now," he announced. Thank God I was able to hide my shock, and crossed my arms.

"Go ahead. I can always find someone else. There are a lot of guys in this school," I enjoyed the sight of his expression. "What? You surely didn't think I would always mourn after you, did you? After all, I have an eternity to live, and it sounds too long not to get over some guy, don't you agree? What a weak and boring person I would be, if that were the case," I laughed. "We don't live in some kind of romance novel, Damon. I can live without you, just like you can live without me."

He eyed me up and down.

"I know you," he growled. "Act like this all you want, we both know it's just pretend."

"See, that's where you're wrong," I stated. "Even I don't know my limits anymore, and believe me, _you_ have no idea what I can or can't do," I shook my head, tsk- tsking. "You really shouldn't have pushed me this far…"

"Should I be scared now?" he mocked but I ignored his question.

"What you said yesterday…" I said slowly. "You were right. I did hurt enough for the both of us. Well…" I shrugged, completely calm. "It's your turn now," I smiled at him sweetly and took a step back.

"Game on, Damon," I winked at him, then turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: Me and ariadne. chanel started writing a Supernatural fic called "Running Wild" ! Please check it out, it's in my profile!=)**

**Review Responses:**

R: Aww, thank you! I think like that too, both they're both also a bit too stubborn:D

Twilight016: Me too:/ even though I wrote that, it didn't stop me from being sad lol:D

Flora17: Yayyy, congratulations on the finals;) I hope you did well;) Yeah, I think when they're hurt, they can do and say anything to each other, no matter how harsh they sound:D

Micaelaqueen15: Hi! I tried to PM you but it was disabled:D anyway, omg, I would absolutely love it if you made some gifs! I can put the links here also if you do it=) anyways, it'd be really awesome, thank you so much! :D


	17. Send Your Lifeboats Out For Me

**_A.N: Um… Hi people! *dodges tomatoes * I'm soo sorry for taking forever to update, but… my muse was being weird, like, I knew what to write but I didn't know how, and I didn't wanna give you a crappy chapter… But, here I am! :P I hope you all will like this new chapter, and I really hope you're still with me;) Enjoy and don't forget to review please! =) _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the title of the chapter, which is a line from the song "Lifeboats" by Snow Patrol! =) _**

**_Ps: Special thanks go to ximenah, for being an amazing beta and helping me with everything! Can't wait to read your new chapter!_**

**_AMY'S POV_**

_I have no idea when I've become so good at lying to people._

_I'm not gonna be modest about it, because it seems like I'm able to fool everyone. I could've even fooled myself, if it wasn't for that little voice inside my head, correcting my sentences everytime I say them._

"_Of course, I'm fine, nothing is wrong" - _Lie_._

"_Good night"- _Lie_._

"_There's nothing to talk about"- _Lie_._

_You know what? Sometimes, I just want to scream and let out everything that comes to my mind. I want to scream that I'm lying. I'm faking. How come no one can see that? How come I'm this good at it?_

"_I'm moving on"- _Lie_._

"_I don't remember them much"- _Lie_._

_I feel like once I say the truth, I won't be able to stop those other words. So, I'm doing the best I can. I hold my chin up, walk among people and pretend that I'm happy._

_Lie._

_There's no meaning in these words. They're empty, just like me. The only thing that makes me keep going is my craving for revenge and I feel like everything else is fake. They don't mean anything to me at all._

_Just like me._

_So maybe, if I manage to become the lie itself, that voice inside my head will stop. _

_And maybe, I'll manage to believe in myself._

"Hello Amy!"

I slammed my journal shut and raised my head.

"Hey," I smiled brightly at Kyla and Luke, ignoring that _"Lie"_ whisper in my head. "How are you?"

"Fine!" she chirped as they sat down across me. "You?"

"Great."

_Lie_.

"Um, didn't you have practice today?" I asked Luke, who seemed puzzled.

"I do-how do you know that?"

"Ryan mentioned it last night," I paused when I saw the look on their faces. "At the Grill, you were there too."

"So, you two are…together now?" Kyla asked timidly and I thought for a second, then shook my head.

"We're just hanging out," I said and turned to Luke, who was staring at me with a little frown on his face. "What?"

"You sure he's the right person for you to _hang out _with?"

I arched a brow and then shrugged. "Why not?"

"He just doesn't seem your type," he said stonily and Kyla pinched his arm.

"He didn't mean it to sound like that," she smiled. "I mean, he's very happy that you're… happy again, but he's just concerned about you, right Luke?" she elbowed him.

"He's a douche."

"Luke!"

"What? It's true!" he said stubbornly and I heaved a sigh.

"I'm just hanging out with him, Luke, it doesn't mean anything."

"But it will mean something," he said and Kyla clenched her teeth, pulling at his sleeve.

"Luke, can we talk for a second?" she smiled at me. "Excuse us, Amy." She elbowed him and he stood up, then they walked to a corner. I heard her snapping at him and tilted my head to the right, focused on their conversation.

"What do you want me to do, Kyla? Let her hang out with him?"

"You said it yourself, she is depressed!"

"I'd rather have her be depressed than dating that asshole-"

"Language, Luke," she warned him sternly. "Look, I know she's your friend and you want the best for her, but… You can't control her. And it's her choice."

"Well, she's making the wrong choice," he snapped at her and she crossed her arms.

"That's what you think."

"Yeah, Kyla, and you know what else I think? I think I've been friends with her for a while, so I'd know what is good for her better."

I heard her holding her breath and for a couple seconds, she didn't say anything. Then Luke let out a long breath.

"I didn't mean it-"

She held up a hand and turned around, then walked away. Luke stood there like that for a minute, then marched towards me, but I immediately lowered my head and started doodling on my notebook.

"That wasn't necessary," I muttered and he shrugged, sitting down.

"You were listening?"

I rolled my eyes, shooting him a 'duh!' look.

"Right."

"You shouldn't snap at her like that."

"The last time I checked, you didn't like her much, why do you care now?"

"Why are you so angry today?" I asked back and he avoided my glances, trying to calm down.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are." I locked eyes with him. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged grumpily again, like a child and I smiled slightly.

"Luke…"

"I'm fine."

"But-"

"I said I'm fine!" he snapped and I narrowed my eyes, my smile fading away.

"I'm not Kyla, Luke, you can't talk to me like that," a growl escaped from my lips and he let out a cold chuckle.

"Yeah…That, I know."

I gawked at him for a second, and then it dawned on me what he actually meant. This time it was me who avoided glances and shook my head slightly.

"You should probably find her and apologize," I muttered, pulling my books to myself."It'd be the right thing to do."

He eyed me up and down and snorted, then shot up from the bench and started walking to the school. I stared at him until he disappeared into the building, then I heard someone's footsteps behind me. I didn't even have to turn my head to recognize him, all it took was to inhale his scent.

"Hey Ryan."

He paused, then sat beside me and whistled.

"How the hell did you know it was me?"

I cleared my throat. "Um-ehm, lucky guess, I think?"

He smirked. "Damn girl, you're like a super robot or something…Hot."

I blinked a few times, trying not to grimace. "Yeah. Thanks, I guess," I muttered. "So… what are you doing in here? Didn't you say you had practice?"

"I figured I could see you first."

"Huh," I said. "Good for you." I checked my watch. "I'd better go inside and catch the class, so…" I started pushing my notebooks and pen into my bag, then got up. He stood up also, hands in his pockets.

"Are we gonna meet after the practice?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good," he smiled arrogantly, and took a step towards me, getting closer. "But…you know, I might need something for luck in this practice."

I frowned slightly when he leaned in. "Ryan, what're you-?" I was cut off when he pressed his lips to mine, pulling me closer to him.

Oh damn it… Damn it!

My first instinct was to pull away, but then, the scent of his blood wrapped around me, luring me to take a bite. I could feel the urge roaring through my body, the hunger starting to rise inside of me. Just… a little one, just one bite, maybe he wouldn't even notice it-

Before I could even realize what I was doing, he pulled back with a hiss.

"Ouch-what the hell-?"

"Oh no…" I said under my breath, lowering my head so that he couldn't see my face changing. I could smell the blood drop on his lips and held my breath. When I made sure it was back to normal, I raised my head.

"Ryan I'm so sorry…" I whispered, as he wiped the blood off his lip, for some reason, smiling. I pulled myself together to compel him and looked him in the eye, but before I could do anything, he wolf whistled.

"Kinky," he winked at me. "I liked it. See you after the match, blondie."

He walked away, leaving me there completely dumbfounded.

_Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce you Ryan, the perfect stereotypical victim in the horror movies_.

I rubbed my face, taking a deep breath, and started walking to the building.

* * *

><p>"Damn it."<p>

"Oh yeah." I muttered as we walked out of the classroom with Elena.

"So he kissed you?"

"Mm hm."

"Talk about being fast," she muttered."What did you do?"

"Bit him."

"Amy!"

"It was an accident!" I exclaimed."And not in the neck, just- a little one. On his lips."

She covered her mouth with her hands and I repressed a sigh.

"For the record, he found it 'hot'… or 'kinky,' I'm not sure about the word…"

She grimaced and I ran a hand through my hair. "Look, I know I sound like a creepy, heartless bitch. Hell, I'm aware that I act like one-"

"I didn't mean-"

"You think it though," I stated. "Look Elena… If I let that feeling get inside me, I won't have the strength to get on my feet again... I mean, yes, I'm hanging out with Ryan even if I don't give a damn about his feelings, and yes, I'm changing, because I have no idea how to survive otherwise. I can't just-" I paused, shrugging. "I can't be the same person. I'm sorry."

She looked like she was dying to say something, but controlled herself and nodded.

"Luke didn't seem so happy this morning, huh?" we sat down on a bench and I shrugged.

"I honestly don't understand what's wrong with him."

She averted her eyes and I raised my brows.

"Okay, spill it."

She was polite enough to look genuinely surprised. "What?"

I crossed my arms. "You apparently see something that I can't see here, so. Come on. Widen my viewpoint."

"It's not my theory, it's Caroline's theory, so don't pull a scary vampire on me, okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm hurt."

"Right," she laughed. "Anyway, according to Caroline, Luke feels kind of… betrayed."

"Betrayed?"

She nodded and I searched her face.

"Um- why would he?"

She gave me a look. "Well, all this time, he waited for you to break up with Damon, so that you two could be together, and when you finally did, you turned into a psychopath vampire, no offense-"

"None taken, but I'm not sure it's Caroline's theory."

"That was my opinion mixed into her theory. Anyway, and then you came back, went into a full depressed mode for almost 3 months-"

"Elena, I remember everything. You know, my parents,'" I gulped, forcing myself to form the words. "-Mass murder? Does anyone-"

"I'm just looking at it from Luke's point of view."

That got me shut up and I dropped my gaze to my lap.

"Keep going."

"You were all depressed, and now you're-" she made a hand gesture. "And now you're not with him."

"He has Kyla now!"

"Amy, I think we both know he's only with Kyla to distract himself from you," she leaned back. "Do you honestly think if it came to choosing between you two, he would think for a second?"

I shrugged slightly. "Doesn't matter. He has Kyla, and he's happy-"

"And he still wants you."

I pursed my lips.

"He has Kyla," I repeated for the 3rd time. "We're all happy."

_Lie._

I pursed my lips, trying to shut the voice off in my head, then tilted my head to the right when I saw the approaching figure.

"Is that Caroline? Didn't they have cheerleading practice today?"

"Maybe it's finished?" she muttered as Caroline ran towards us. I smiled at her when she reached us.

"Hey cheerleader-"

"I told you!" she said and I gawked at her.

"I beg your pardon?"

She looked around and leaned in. "You have no idea what just happened…"

"What?"

"Luke attacked Ryan!"

My head shot up and my eyes widened. "Come again?"

"They were practicing, and then-" she snapped her fingers. "Bam! He attacked him. The coach sent him to the changing room."

I blinked a few times, feeling the fury making its way into my body. Trying to ignore the roaring anger, I gritted my teeth, inhaling deeply.

"Is he still there?"

"I think so."

Without saying anything else, I darted from the bench and started walking to the changing rooms. When I got there, I went in and silently made my way to Luke who was busy with placing something into his locker. Once he pulled his hands back from there, I slammed the locker door close, startling him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

His eyes narrowed. "You heard about it," he stated slowly and went to his bag. I followed him.

"No shit I heard about it!" I exclaimed. "Why did you attack him?"

"He was getting on my nerves."

I had to blink a couple times, trying not to strangle him.

"He was getting on your nerves," I repeated in a flat voice.

"Yeah."

"How, exactly?"

He shrugged again and my fists clenched.

"Luke-"

"Did you two really kiss?"

"What does it have to do with it?" I asked numbly, avoiding the question. He let out a furious breath, pushing his stuff into his bag.

"Just- great, Amy, really great…"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" before I knew it, I had already raised my voice. "You can't just- beat people because they '_got on your nerves_'!"

"You can't understand it," He snapped and I took a step towards him, looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, Luke, you're right. I don't!" I repressed a growl. "If you have a problem with me, come to me, you can't just-" I waved my hands. "You can't just-"

"Okay, you wanna know what my problem is?" he shouted. "My problem is, you're not acting like yourself!"

"Oh, so you thought you could beat people around me to make me act like myself again?" I screamed. "You can't- you can't manhandle me like that!"

"I'm not manhandling you, I'm just-"

"And you sure as hell can't control me like that- I'm not that girl anymore!"

"No, you're not this girl that you're pretending to be!" he shouted. "You're trying to push yourself to your limits, but it won't work, Amy! You can never be this!" he motioned to me with a hand and I threw my head back, letting out a wild laugh.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "And who am I, then? Am I the Amy that you could control easily? The Amy that everyone fucked around with her mind?The Amy that Damon used? What? Who the hell am I?"

Luke gulped. "I didn't control-"

"Yeah you did," I snapped at him. "You, and Damon, and my brothers, and everyone around me did. But not anymore, do you hear me? That naïve, innocent girl is gone. You and I and Damon, we killed her together and hid the proofs and now she's gone. We all made sure of it. So you're gonna get a grip and deal with it, and pretend to be happy in the meanwhile, because that's what all of us are doing."

He clenched his teeth.

"And what if I don't want to?"

I shrugged calmly. "Tough shit, you don't have any other choice. Lie back and think of humanity."

"Don't you dare give me that shit," he growled. "You brought this on yourself. Now you're gonna pull that _I'm not a human_ line on me? Are you fucking kidding me?"

I bit the inside of my cheeks hard enough to hurt.

"I'm not gonna argue with you now," I said and spun around, but stopped dead on my tracks when I heard what he said next.

"You do realize that you'll end up alone if you keep going like this, right?"

I could feel the goosebumps rising on my arms as I turned around slowly to look at him.

"I mean, you're driving everyone away like this, and your friends will stop fighting for you after a while… Hell, if even your family stopped fighting for you-"

He was cut off when I lunged at him with full vampire speed and slammed him against the locker, baring my fangs, seeing literally red. It felt like all my senses were heightened even more, like it was another hunt, another life or death situation… Every beat of his heart lured me to sink my teeth into his skin, but in a flash, I felt an unbearable burning on my face, and wetness.

The bastard had just splashed vervain to my face.

With a growl, I stepped back, wiping my face with my sleeve and darted, but as soon as I grabbed his neck and pushed him up against the wall, I felt a sharp thing against my chest. When I lowered my glances, I saw that a stake's tip was resting against my chest. He was breathing hard, and my pants were coming out as small growls rising from my chest.

For a minute, we stood like that, completely frozen, then, I slowly pulled my hand back, as he threw the stake to the ground. I could feel my face turning back to normal, and the tears burning my eyes, so I walked to the bench in the middle of the room and sat down, pressing my palms into my eyes.

I heard him moving from where he was, but then I felt him sit beside me.

"Jesus Christ…" he muttered disbelievingly after seconds of silence. "Amy, how did it- how did we become _this_?"

I sniffed and raised my head from my hands, to see him leaned forward, elbows on his knees, running a hand over his face. I watched him silently, and shrugged.

"I died," I answered when I could finally find my voice. "Death changes everything."

A cold, hysterical laugh escaped from his lips.

"No shit," he said hoarsely. "Damn it."

I nodded slowly and gulped. "Absolutely. Damn it."

* * *

><p>I walked into the Grill with slow steps, feeling incredibly worn out. Especially emotionally. I was so tired that all I wanted to do was pushing these feeling away. I saw down on a bar stool and leaned my elbows on the counter, pinching the bridge of my nose.<p>

"Where's your boyfriend?" when I heard Damon's voice, I opened my eyes and raised my head.

"He's not-" I paused. "Where's your girlfriend?" I asked back and he snorted.

"Fair enough…"

I motioned for the bartender, compelled him quickly and ordered a glass of scotch.

"What, we'll reminisce the memories now?"

I smiled and shook my head, then sipped my drink.

"As if we need any reminiscing?" I asked and he chugged his drink motioned for a refill. I watched him for a couple seconds, then turned my head.

"What?"

"It's just-" I started. "I've never realized it before but… I guess we're not that different from each other." I laughed softly and he raised his brows.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Care to explain?"

I shrugged. "You're not happy," I whispered. "You're trying to be, but you can't. It doesn't help you."

"What doesn't help?"

"Seeing other people," I said slowly. "Seeking some kind of comfort in them? You think you'll be able to lose yourself in them if you force yourself to be with them, but you can't, it just makes it worse. You compare them to what you can't have, every second… You're not that good at hiding your emotions from me, you know it, right?"

He didn't answer and I heaved a sigh.

"It's okay," I muttered. "Seriously, I think I know how it feels like…to miss someone so much that it hurts. Every night you pray for the pain to stop, but it's still there when you wake up. It feels like your whole body is bleeding, but no one notices it."

He swirled the drink in his glass and I put mine on the counter.

"It won't get any easier."

He turned his head. "You think so?"

"I know so," I said, rotating my glass on the counter, forcing myself to laugh. "You and I both know that we're too obsessive to let it happen, Damon."

He gulped, eyes fixed on his drink.

"It's okay," I repeated. "To miss someone you lost. Everyone has different ways to mourn, I turned into a bitch, and you-" I paused."You can go ahead and sleep with as many women as you like, I'm just letting you know that it won't work."

"You think I haven't realized it?" his voice was like a whip and I shrugged.

"Deep down, yeah," I smiled painfully. "No worries though. You'll survive. Because I will survive." I downed the drink, feeling it burn my throat and placed the glass on the counter. It felt like I could touch the intensity between us if I raised my hand, if I let myself just to-

I turned my head to avoid his eyes on me, and gasped when someone outside caught my eyes. Before I knew it, I was on my feet, and apparently, Damon was too.

"What?" he sounded alarmed and I looked out of the window like hypnotized. The figure outside hadn't changed at all since I last –and first- seen him. He looked straight at me and I covered my mouth with my hands, the fear taking over my whole some reason, I just knew that he was bad news for me. I was slowly being pulled into deep waters, dangerous ones…

He was waiting for me. Elijah.

"Amy, what is it?" he asked snapping his fingers in front of my eyes and followed my gaze. "Who is he?"

I tried to find my voice, panting. "Damon…"

"Yeah, I'm here- Goldilocks, hey, look at me," he said sternly and cupped my cheek to force me to look into his eyes. "Who is he?"

I gulped. "He- he turned me into a vampire."

He frowned. "I thought Katherine-"

"Katherine just killed me. He gave me the blood to complete the transformation, apparently. I-I think he wants me to go there," I spoke fast, stumbling over my words, feeling the freezing panic making its way into my body.

"Why?"

"I don't know," I said pleadingly and he cussed under his breath.

"Okay, Amy- listen to me," my eyes found his again. "He's not gonna hurt you, okay? I'm here." I shook my head frantically but he stopped me, one hand holding the back of my neck, the other one on the side of my head."When have I ever let someone hurt you and get away with it? Don't be scared, I'm here."

I tried to control my breathing and shut my eyes, only to open them again.

"I should go there."

"I'm coming too," he said quickly and I shook my head. Even if I was dying for him to come with me, I could practically hear the warning bells in my head.

"Damon, you should stay out of it," I whispered but he snorted.

"Nice try," he said. "I'm not leaving you alone with him."

I opened my mouth to protest, to say it was too dangerous, to say he should stay out of it for his own good, but couldn't say anything when he grabbed my hand and starting walking towards the door.

"Let's see what this Elijah guy wants," he said and pulled me out of the Grill to the bright street.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: Me and ximenah started writing a Supernatural fic called "Running Wild" ! Please check it out, it's in my profile!=)**

**Review Responses:**

Twilight016: Thank you so much hun! =) I really liked writing that Harry Potter rant lol;)

Sharpeace: First of all, thank you for being my fan=) However, I wish you told me why or how exactly it 'became lame', so that I could try to work on those points of the story … but I can assure you, I'm not trying to screw the story up, on the contrary, I'm trying to develop it:D I like to push my characters to their limits, to see their reactions to different situations in order to make them more… well, 3 dimensional. So, I'm guessing you and a lot of people are annoyed with Amy's actions right now, but her character is going through some major changes and she's right in the middle of this, and character changes don't happen in just one day, so it'll take some time until she figures out who she is. I hope I could make myself clear, and again, thank you for taking time to review.

Adids14: Yayy thank you hun! They really are living young and wild and free =) sounds fun;)

PseudoCryptic: Omg thanks sooo much! I'm really happy to hear that you liked the story, and Amy's character! It means a lot to me that you could relate to her, i think it's one of the most important things in a story;) and aww, I'm definitely blushing right now heheh ^_^

Xx123xx: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it;)

SachaMoore: Thanks so much hun! I gotta admit, I love it when she's all shy around Damon too=) I'm so glad you liked this one and the other story too! ;) hahah omg, she really thought you were having a mental breakdown? I'll take that as a good sign:P


	18. Devil In The Details

**A.N: Hey people! new chapter, yayy;) I hope you all like it, and don't forget to review please! =)**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the title of the chapter, which is a song by Placebo.****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ximenah, for being an amazing ****beta and helping me with everything! Can't wait******___******___******___****___******___******___******to read your new chapter! =)******___******___******___**

**___******___******___******AMY'S POV******___******___******___**

As we walked towards Elijah, I could feel the floor slipping under me. I was sure that if it weren't for Damon holding my hand tightly, I would've lost my balance already.

"Amy," Elijah greeted me as calm as always. "Hello."

"H-Hi," I stammered and his gaze focused on Damon.

"I don't think we've met before," he said. "I'm Elijah."

"Damon," he said curtly. "Who are you?"

"Damon," I muttered in a warning tone. "Um- Elijah-"

"I heard you're her maker?" Damon cut me off, looking at Elijah daringly. I had only seen him looking at his enemies –that happened to try to hurt me- like that.

"I wouldn't say that I'm her maker," Elijah said flatly. "It wasn't my blood but yours in her system when she was turned. I just made sure she was-" he paused to find the right word. "Hmm…fully transformed."

"Why?" he demanded and Elijah's head shot up. He looked him dead in the eye, and I was sure that if I tried to get between them, I would die because of countless invisible daggers.

"I would try to adapt a more…kind tone while talking with me if I were you," he warned and I gulped, pulling at Damon's sleeve to get him away from him. For some reason, I had this feeling that warned me to keep Damon away from him- to protect him.

"It's okay," I said slowly, trying to calm him down, and stopped him before he could open his mouth. "Elijah, why are you here?"

He turned to me, tilting his head to the right. "I see you got your sanity back," he said. "How intriguing."

I tried to look braver than I felt, chin held up, my back straight.

"How did it happen?"

"Why are you so interested?" Damon growled, pulling me closer to himself, his hand held mine tight enough to hurt, but Elijah ignored him.

_Don't show how scared you are, don't show how scared you are…_

I could feel my body twitching from nervousness, but I clenched my hand, and focused on Damon's grip on mine. Somehow it managed to calm me down, making me feel…safe.

"I don't think it's any of your business."

"You would be surprised," Damon stated and Elijah took a step towards him, eyes searching his face as if trying to read his mind.

"Damon Salvatore," he said slowly. "I heard about you…the vampire who is obsessed with Katerina, am I wrong?"

"Kateri- Katherine?" I heard myself say disbelievingly. "How did you-"

"And now, playing the savior for Amy Walsh…" he shook his head slightly. "This is going to be interesting," he offered us a smile. "I will see you later, Amy."

With that he was gone, and as if that was my cue, my legs gave up supporting my weight. I felt myself losing my balance, breathing hard, and my whole body started shaking like a leaf. My hand slipped from Damon's and I buried my face into my arms, trying to get a grip.

It was about a minute later that I realized Damon was saying my name. I took deep, shaking breaths to pull myself together and cleared my throat, blinking back the tears.

"I'm fine." My voice was so weak that even I didn't believe myself, so I sniffed and raised my head from my arms. "I'm- I'm alright."

"Why the hell are you so afraid of this guy?" Damon asked softly as I got on my feet.

"Call it a hunch," I said slowly. "He's strong, Damon."

"So what, he must be an old vampire, nothing we can't handle-"

"It's more than that," I rasped out. "You realized it too. It's- he's more than that."

"What does he want with you?"

"I don't know…" I whispered. "I just- I don't know anything anymore."

"Okay, Amy, listen to me," his hand cupped my cheek. "The next time he wants to see you, I want you to call me alright? I'll come and-" he was cut off when I shook my head fervently.

"You can't get involved in this."

"Tough shit."

"Damon we don't know what he wants!" I ran a hand through my hair and pulled back, then started walking back and forth. "We don't know how dangerous he is, we don't- we don't know anything about him!"

"I'll find out," he shrugged and I stopped, looking up at him.

"Promise me you'll stay away. Promise me you won't get into any danger because of him. Or me," I said sternly and he pulled his brows together.

"You know I can't promise you that."

"Damon, it's my fight!" I stressed every word. "I was the one that he turned, I'm the one whom he wants something from! It's not-"

"Amy, it turned into my fight as soon as it started being yours," he said lowly. "Don't you get it? When will you accept that I will be here for you, even if you don't want me to? Even if _I_ don't want to? "

I stared at him, one side of me urging me to throw myself into his arms, and the other side screaming 'No!', reminding me of the past, of everything we had been through… As the thoughts clashed into each other in my head, I faintly felt him getting closer. The blue of his eyes seemed to sparkle with flames dancing in it, mesmerizing me. His gaze was so intense that I felt my whole body responding to it almost automatically, and the excitement filled my system as I heard my name from his lips in a whisper.

"Amy…"

We shouldn't have…I shouldn't have felt like this, after everything that happened, we weren't supposed to be like…this! But somehow, all the thoughts in my head disappeared as his hand went to the back of my neck, caressing there and my eyes went from his eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes again. He took a deep breath, as if wanting to memorize my scent, and then-

"Damon?"

I snapped out of my daze when I heard a new voice making its way through the numbness in my mind and turned my head to see a woman staring at us. The woman that I saw with Damon earlier.

Oh.

Damon clenched his teeth and cussed under his breath as I pulled back quickly. What was wrong with me for heaven's sake?

"What's-going on?" she asked timidly and I took a step back, clearing my throat. Making sure that my expression didn't change, I raised my head to look at her.

"Oh- we were just-talking," I tried to smile. "See you later, Damon." I walked past him, then the woman. I could feel both of their glances burning a hole in my back, but I didn't stop, until I was out of their sight.

As soon as I turned a corner, I leaned my back against a wall, inhaling deeply. I rubbed my eyes and messaged my temples, completely focused on controlling my breathing.

"Get a grip," I demanded myself out loud, then started walking again.

* * *

><p>I opened the front door of my house and walked in, but paused when I saw Mike and Will. I smiled at them weakly and avoided eye contact, but just before I could reach the bottom of the stairs to go to my room, I heard Mike's voice.<p>

"Hey, where's the fire?" he joked. "How was the school?"

I blinked dumbly a couple times, and turned around, then stepped into the living room shyly.

"Uh-f-fine?" I stammered, looking at him, then Will. "How are you guys?"

"We're fine," Mike smiled warmly. "Will here had a fight with Caroline, and I have a date tonight."

"With who?"

"Alexa," he paused. "Um- might be Amanda… I'm not sure."

"Andrea, Mike," Will said helpfully and I couldn't help but to let out a laugh. Will chuckled as well and Mike waved a hand dismissively.

"I was gonna remember anyway."

Will held up his hands.

"When you get married, make sure you check the inside of your wedding ring every morning." I said and Will looked at me, then nodded, shooting me an encouraging smile.

"Or have a tattoo of her name."

"But, since we know you'll probably get married and divorced a couple times…" I trailed off and Mike made a face. I could feel hope bubbling up in my heart. This was so Will… When he couldn't apologize for something he had done, he always tried to make jokes and brighten the mood, act normal and hope the person in front of him would understand it.

A smile I couldn't stop made its way to my lips and I tried to keep myself from hugging them both. Mike must've seen my expression, because he winked at me and busied himself with his coffee.

"I want one too," I sat down on the chair, feeling incredibly... light. It was like the darkness inside of me was starting to disappear, a bright light defeating it. Slowly, but still…

"Make your own coffee," he said and I rolled my eyes, then pushed him out of my way and got myself a cup.

"So, how is she like? This girl you have date with?"

"She's hot."

"And that's enough for him…" Will muttered, and Mike chuckled.

"I think you should-" I was cut off when the door opened, and Dan walked into the house.

"Hey man," Mike greeted him. "We're having coffee, want one?"

"No," he said stonily after seconds of silence. "I'm kind of busy."

"Too bad."

He licked his lips, and then turned his attention to me.

"Amy?"

I raised my head from my cup, eyes wide. Was he-

No, I was probably hallucinating. There was no way Dan would talk with me. Will maybe, but Dan…

I could practically see the tension in room, and cleared my throat.

"Y-Yeah?" I tried not to show my excitement, my hands gripping my mug tighter.

"Monica is coming here tonight."

I gawked at him, trying to figure out why he told me that.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I think it's better if you stayed away from the house tonight, for a couple hours."

The hope was gone as soon as it came, and I slumped down in my seat a little, dropping my gaze to my mug, then cleared my throat, nodding. I blinked back the tears, trying not to show any disappointment.

"Oh. Y-yeah. Sure," I gulped. "No problem, I can."

"Why can't you go out?" Mike asked daringly. "This is Amy's house too, and Monica is-"

"No, Mike, it's alright," I said slowly. "Um- I was going to go to The Grill anyways, so…"

The last thing I wanted was another fight, especially if it was over me.

"Good, thanks," Dan said and walked out of the room with fast steps. Mike gritted his teeth, then lunged from his seat and followed suit.

"No-Mike-" I heaved a deep sigh and crossed my arms. Will turned to me, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"He's being a jerk."

I shrugged slightly. "Natural reaction to death." I tried to smile and he pulled his brows together.

"Don't talk like that," he paused. "Amy, I know I have been a jerk too…"

"Will, we don't have to talk about that," I said quickly. "I get it. I swear. I'm not angry. Not at you, or Dan."

"You should be," he said. "We haven't been the best brothers in the world, I know, but-"

"But nothing," I said, reaching out to hold his hand. "For the record…you are."

He smiled slightly. "I'm the best brother in the world?"

"No, you're a jerk," I mocked him and he chuckled.

"Okay, I deserved it," he said, rubbing the back of his neck and I laughed, then it slowly faded away.

"Thank you," I said faintly and he shot me a quizzical look.

"For not giving up on me," I sniffed. "You and Mike are the only ones left."

"I'm sure it isn't true," he said in a clear tone and Mike walked in, with his phone in his hand.

"Andrea, hi!" he said. "Um, listen, I know I said we would meet tonight? Yeah, about that, I'm really sorry, but something important came up."

My eyes widened and I waved my arms like crazy at Mike, whispering, "_What are you doing?"_

"Yeah, it's a family thing," he said, motioning at me to be silent. "Again, I'm really sorry… Is it okay if we meet tomorrow? I swear I'll make it up to you," he said in a flirting way, a boyish smile pulling at his lips and he wiggled his brows as I gagged silently. "Thanks, you're the best. See you tomorrow night." He hung up, and both, me and Will, gawked at him.

"What?" he asked, taking his mug from the table, putting his phone on the table. "I thought we all could go to The Grill."

"Mike, no! Call her, tell her you want to meet tonight!" I grabbed his phone and handed it to him, but he shook his head.

"Nah, didn't feel like it anyways."

"Yeah, Mike, I can go with her to the Grill," Will offered and I groaned.

"Guys, do you hear yourselves?" I asked disbelievingly. "Will, you go and apologize to Caroline, and Mike, go to your date! It's not too late to fix it!"

He shook his head. "Caroline will probably be there, right Will?"

"Mm hm."

"And I changed my mind," he smiled. "I decided I could spend some time with my favorite girl!" he ruffled my hair and I smacked his hand, laughing.

"Your relationships are doomed, boys… Both of yours!"

"Tell that to him, I can still remember my girlfriend's name correctly."

Mike shrugged. "Someone reminds me their names anyway… So, when are we going?"

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why you had a fight with Caroline?" I asked as the three of us walked into the Grill. "So that I can try to help you fix it?"<p>

Mike chuckled. "He is jealous."

"Of who?" I asked and Will shrugged grumpily as Mike ordered us drinks, then turned to us.

"Of that boy in the Timberwolves… Uh- Ryan?"

"You know what's really weird? You can remember guys' names better than your girlfriends."

"Shut up, Will," he said warningly and my jaw hung open as we sat down. A laugh I couldn't stop escaped from my lips as I shook my head slightly…Oh, Caroline…

Always the great friend.

"She didn't tell you, huh?" I asked, as he frowned.

"She didn't tell me what?"

"I'm kinda…" I cleared my throat, no matter how dead or old I was, talking to my brothers about romantic relationships was still a nightmare. "Hanging out with Ryan nowadays."

"What?"

"Caroline probably didn't tell you anything, because she thought you would want to hear it from me. But I can assure you, there's absolutely nothing going on between them."

"You have another boyfriend?"

"Another?" I asked defensively. "First of all, he's not a boyfriend, and second of all, the only person I ever dated was…" I paused, using it in the past tense still hurt.

"Damon," I forced myself to keep talking. "So, don't make it sound like I had many!"

Will groaned, burying his hands into his hair.

"I gotta talk to her."

"Yeah, you do that."

"And I want to see that Ryan dude."

"I want to beat up that Ryan dude!"

"This again?" I groaned. "I forbid you!"

"You can't forbid us anything, you're younger than both of us," Mike said cockily and I stuck out my tongue at him, and then pinched his arm.

"I'm stronger than both of you," I said slowly, testing the waters and Will made a face.

"No way."

"Vampire girl here," I reminded them, waving a hand in the air, pointing at myself with my thumb and Mike shook his head.

"I refuse and will keep denying that. Will?"

"Same here," he nodded and chugged his drink. I giggled and Will licked his lips.

"I'm gonna go apologize to Caroline."

"Yes!" we both cheered as he took his jacket.

"Tell her I said thank you, and she is the best friend ever!" I said and he nodded, then put his jacket on, and walked out of the Grill.

"He's whipped."

"He's in love," I corrected and sipped my drink, grinning. "You'll understand it one day. When you meet a girl whose name will be on your mind forever!"

"Riiiight," he said skeptically and I rolled my eyes.

"It's gonna happen."

"No, it won't," he ordered another drink. I watched him for couple of seconds, then smiled to myself.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said slowly and he leaned forward.

"So, what's up with that Ryan dude?"

I raised my brows. "Nothing, I can assure you," I said. "We're just hanging out, that's all… we both don't care for each other. That's exactly what I need nowadays."

"And Damon?" he asked silently, making my head shoot up. He had a concerned look on his face, and my hand clenched on the bottle I was holding.

"Damon and I…" I said slowly. "It's complicated."

"You love him," he said it in a clear voice, frowning and I fixed my gaze on the bottle, picking at the label.

"I think it stops being only about love after a while," I rasped out. "In the end, it's all about which one is stronger. The love that you think you have, or the pain that you feel every second of the day."

He took a sip. "And that bastard broke your heart," he shook his head decidedly. "I'm gonna stake him."

I let out a laugh. "No, don't…" I said. "And to be honest? I actually lost the track of which one of us broke the other's heart more."

"Doesn't matter. Whoever breaks my little sister's heart, gets a stake through his chest."

I giggled and he smiled. "It's alright, really… Call it star crossed lovers or something like that."

"You've always liked to be tragic."

"Mike, I died the same day I broke up with him. Literally. I think I have the right to be tragic."

He motioned at the waitress. "We're gonna need more of this…" he muttered, then his eyes focused on someone and popped open.

"What?" I followed his gaze and froze in my spot.

"Elijah!" Mike called out as I turned to look at him with wide eyes. "I'll be damned…" he stood up from his seat and went to him. Through the haze of my panic, I could feel the shock crashing down on me…

Mike knew him?

How?

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls?" he asked cheerfully when they walked to our table. "Amy, this is Elijah. Elijah, uh- you remember Amy? Our sister that we talked about?"

He tilted his head to the right.

"I do," he said politely, extending his hand out. "It's nice to finally meet you, Amy."

I felt my body respond automatically and reached out, then took his hand.

"Y-Yeah," I gulped, trying to control my breathing. "Nice to-nice to meet you."

Oh shit… Shit!

As if on cue, Mike's phone started ringing, and he frowned at it.

"Gotta answer this one, I'll be right back," he said and answered the phone, walking towards the bar. I turned my head to Elijah.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but you're gonna stay away from them."

Even if I was scared the hell out, I managed to keep the shaking away from my voice. This new found courage, laced with fury, wrapped itself around me as Elijah arched a brow.

"Damon must be rubbing off on you."

I clenched my teeth. "Elijah. You touch my family, and I swear to God-"

"I could've killed them long time ago if I wanted to, so I would relax if I were you."

I sat up straight, my eyes searching his face.

"How do you know them?" my question came out as a demand but he didn't answer. I rubbed my face, taking a deep breath.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I asked. "How- how can you meddle into my life like this?"

"Perhaps it has escaped your notice, but I've been in your life for quite a while now, you just didn't know it," he said silkily and I gulped, crossing my arms, trying to look unaffected. He offered me a small smile and leaned in.

"Welcome to the higher level of the game, Amy," he said in complete calmness. "I hope you're ready for your fate."

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: Me and ximenah started writing a Supernatural fic called "Running Wild" ! Please check it out, it's in my profile!=)**

**Review Responses:**

MsArtemis: omg thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it hun;)

Twilight016: Hahah, surprising, right?:P sorry for the late update;) It's so good to hear that you like that I push characters lol;) hmm, Amy's being mad at everyone will happen sometime, don't worry;)

Adids 14: Hahah, isn't he sweet? :P

Stefanie: Thank you so much! I'm so happy to hear that! =)

Xx123xx: Yay! Thanks so much! Yeapp, he really is worrying about her;) I'll explain what elijah wants soon, don't worry! ;)


	19. You Only Know My Heart When It's Cold

**A.N: Hey people! new chapter, yayy;) I hope you all like it, and don't forget to review please! =)**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the title of the chapter, which is from the song "Heavy Prey" by _Lacey Sturm_ feat. _Geno_ Lenardo .****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ximenah, for being an amazing ****beta and helping me with everything! Can't wait ******___******___******___****___******___******___******to read your new chapter! =)******___******___******___**

**___******___******___******AMY'S POV******___******___******___**

_Khalil Gibran once said, "Think not you can guide the course of love. For love, if it finds you worthy, shall guide your course."_

_And you know what? I really, really want something to guide me. May it be love, or fear, or anger, just some feeling, to take this burden off my shoulders. I need to let go. Just, surrender myself into whatever I feel like, and fly. Flow. Disappear._

_It would be so easy that it'd be funny. To surrender._

_But I can't. I feel like ever since I came here, -or to be honest, ever since I was a child- I've been fighting against something. Nightmares. Monsters in my closet. My own mind. My own feelings. My own consciousness…_

_Hell, I feel like I'm born with this melancholy deep inside my system that no matter how much I run away, or distract myself, I can't get rid of it. It's there, a part of my existence. A reminder of something being wrong inside of me. Something is broken beyond repair, I just took my time to face the fact, and now that I did, I can't go back._

I narrowed my eyes a little to block the sunset and a little lady bug flew onto the page. My lips curled upwards and I held up my finger, watching it climb there. I raised my index finger to my eye level and then, blew softly, making it fly away. With a sigh, I put my pen on the journal and rolled over, now watching the clear blue sky. The long grasses and flowers swirled with the fresh wind around my body, and I curled an arm under my head, staring up at the clouds.

I was in where me and Luke used to practice together. For some reason, when I got in my car to go to downtown, I had changed my mind and drove here instead.

It felt peaceful. Like my own private solitude place.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a car stopping, and footsteps entering the field I was currently lying on. Acting on instinct, I sat up, leaning my hands on the ground, keeping my balance on the balls of my feet. I jumped up and landed on a very high twig of the tree silently, there was no way any human eyes could see me. Of course, not that they could do anything to me, I could've easily defeated them or compelled them to go away, but I didn't feel like dealing with anyone.

My eyes narrowed once again and I frowned, now looking at the figure walking into the field with a crossbow in his hand.

"Luke?" I muttered, tilting my head to the right and leaned back to the tree, cussing under my breath. He approached the tree and walked past it, then stopped dead on his tracks. He turned his head and when I followed his eyes, I saw what he was looking at.

My journal.I forgot it down there.

"Damn it…"

He bent over to pick it up, and his eyes skimmed the lines. I knew he would recognize my handwriting, and proved right in my suspicions when he looked around.

"Amy?" he said disbelievingly, his eyes searching around. I heaved a deep sigh, so much for peaceful place.

I jumped down and landed on my feet as silent as a shadow behind him.

"May I take it back?"

He jumped out of his skin and whirled around, crossbow raised, ready to pull the trigger. I held out my hand, my face not showing any emotion.

"My journal," I nodded at the little notebook in his hand and he lowered his glances along with the crossbow, then handed it over.

"Thank you," I muttered, and started looking for my pen.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as I walked past him, then picked up my pen.

"Amy."

I shrugged slightly and turned to him. "Wanted to be alone for a while, to ?"

"Same here."

I arched a brow. "You always take your crossbow with you when you want to relax?"

"Do you always come here when you want to relax?"

I snorted. "Touché," I muttered and turned around to leave, but stopped when I heard him.

"Amy, wait," he paused. "Please wait."

I took a deep breath and turned to look at him. He shifted his weight uncomfortably, taking the crossbow to his other hand.

"Are we gonna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" I asked calmly, crossing my arms and he shot me a look.

"You know what…"

I eyed him up and down. "Luke…" I said. "No offense, but I'd rather be shot with that crossbow than have that conversation with you now. Nothing personal."

"Come on, we need to talk about this-"

"What's there to talk about? I attacked you, you tried to stake me. Tends to happen between a vampire and a human, let's move on."

"I pushed your buttons, you lost control and I acted instinctively," he corrected my sentence and I tried not to roll my eyes.

"I'm serious," he insisted when he saw my expression. "Amy-"

"No," I shook my head. "Don't even. No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to!" I snapped, my voice rising uncontrollably, but then I gritted my teeth, taking a deep breath.

"I don't want to talk about it," I repeated, now in a calmer voice. "Is it clear?"

"You can't just pretend like it didn't happen!"

"Watch me," I said, and turned around then started walking to my car but he blocked my way.

"Listen, I'm leaving," I said. "We can talk about it when we're both calmer. Okay?"

"I'm calm."

"You're not."

"I am."

"Luke, your heart beats like crazy right now," I stated and he pulled his brows together, then a look of realization crossed his face.

"And I can smell adrenaline," I continued. "And it won't go away unless we stop this conversation now, and don't take it personal but I really want to jump on you and drain you dry right now."

"Oh."

"Oh yeah," I nodded awkwardly. "Sorry about that."

"No no, you at least warned me," he offered me a smile. "That's- good. A heads up."

"Aren't I a civilized creature of night?" I muttered to myself. "Anyways… Uh, I'll see you around."

I turned around and walked to my car, then got in and tossed the journal to the backseat, turning up the music.

I started the car, and began driving to Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>Okay, it was clear that something was wrong with me today, because I kept finding myself in places where I shouldn't be.<p>

Hence the Salvatore boarding house was in my sight.

As I looked out of the window, I tried to convince myself I was there only to tell Damon what had happened with Elijah earlier. I mean yes, there was an useful invention that was called telephone, which would provide me to talk to him without coming here, but still…

It was too important to talk on the phone.

_Right_.

"Okay then…" I let out a breath and got out of the car, walked to the doorstep.

"What the fuck am I doing here…" I muttered to myself, but that didn't keep me from raising my fist and knocking on the door. I waited for a minute, but there was no answer, so I heaved a sigh.

"Good coincidence…" I mumbled to myself and whirled on my heels, but then the door opened, so I had to spin back around, feeling like a freaking ballerina.

"Damon-" as soon as I saw the figure standing at the door, I stopped talking. The woman I had seen earlier with Damon was looking at me, wearing only a bathrobe.

_That's something I didn't think of..._

"Hi," I heard the words spilling from my mouth and she raised an eyebrow.

"Hello," she said, smiling politely and my eyes slowly went to her neck, where I could see the biting marks. I clenched my teeth, trying not to take any deep breaths.

"Uh-are you looking for Damon?" she asked and I nodded numbly. "He's in the shower, but should be done in a minute."

"Yeah-um, no problem." I forced myself to say. "I-I can come back later."

_Or never_.

"Andy, who are you talking to-" I heard Damon's voice coming from inside but he paused as soon as Andy stepped to the side and turned to him.

"Oh, you're out," she said to Damon, whose eyes were focused on me. I, on the other hand, was too busy with trying to ease the pain in my chest. He was wearing only a towel wrapped around his hips, showing off his sculptured body and an image of my human memories –my last human night- flashed before my eyes, then I blinked hard, trying to make the image go away.

"Amy?"

I snapped out of my daze, gulping hard to swallow the lump in my throat.

"Uh- you- you must be busy," I said slowly, as the sorrow, laced with fury crashed down upon me. "I-I should- um,- see you later."

It wasn't like I didn't know it. I did, but somehow, seeing it made everything even worse. It made the feelings that I thought I had buried deep down awaken.

_I really should've used thephone._

"Amy wait- no don't go-" in a flash, he was holding my arm.

"No seriously…" I tried to pull my arm back as Andy put a hand on her hip.

"Damon-" but she couldn't say anything else when he turned his head to look her in the eye.

"Leave us," he growled deep in his chest and a dreamy look crossed her face, then walked into the house. I heard her going upstairs, then struggled to yank my arm back.

"What happened?" he let go of my arm and I shook my head slightly, somehow, a nervous chuckle escaping from my lips.

"I just can't stop torturing myself, can I?" I muttered under my breath and he took a step towards me, I could take his scent now-

_-And somehow, it managed to lessen the sudden pain as I buried my face on the crook of his neck with a hiss, struggling to take a breath. My nails dug on his bare back and he stopped immediately with a groan, although I knew –no, I felt- that it was very hard for him. _

"_Amy-" he rasped out and brushed my hair off my face, trying not to move his body. "Hey- open your eyes baby, look at me…"_

_I opened my eyes, and blinked a couple times to adjust my sight. Our breathings mixed into each other as he breathed down on my lips. His thumb traced the line of my bottom lip and I tried to relax my body, running my hand up his back and stopped under his shoulder blade, where he was shot just before he turned into a vampire. As my fingertips caressed there, a slow, knowing smile pulled at his lips _

_He had told me about it in our first date._

"_Are you okay?" he whispered to my lips and I looked up at him, feeling like drowning into his piercing blue eyes. _

"Amy?"

I snapped out of my daydream once again, and my eyes found his.

The same blue. Only it seemed lighter now.

"She's-" he paused. "Uh-"

"Don't," I forced myself to say quickly. "I-I mean…you don't have to explain anything to me. I don't, to you." I shrugged. "Let bygones be bygones, we're not together anymore after all."

He seemed at lost for words and I blinked back the tears, clearing my throat.

"Um, I just wanted to- to let you know that…" I stammered, trying to remember why I was there in the first place. "It seems like my brothers know Elijah."

He frowned, looking even more confused.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. We- we were sitting at the Grill, and he came there-"

"He what?"

"He didn't do anything to me," I added numbly. "But it looks like they've known each other since I was a child."

"How?"

"No clue," I shrugged. "Just thought you should know, in case…"

"Did he tell you what he wanted?"

I shook my head. "Just said that I should be ready for my fate." I paused "Sounds like something an antagonist would say, right?"

He clenched his teeth, growling.

"Damn it…" he muttered and I shifted my weight.

"Anyway, I- I should go," I whispered. "See you later." I turned around and walked to my car, then got in and stepped on the accelerator, desperate to get away from there.

And get away from the feelings that were making their way inside of me.

* * *

><p>I must've lost my mind.<p>

Again, for that matter. Since it became a habit for me.

However, there was nothing I could do but to lean on my cue stick and watch my brother take his shot. Me, Caroline, Will, Bonnie, Stefan and Elena were around the pool table, at the Grill again. My eyes diverted from the table to the bar, where Damon was sitting with Alaric, and then to the left corner of the Grill, where Luke and Kyla were sitting and chatting.

The joy of the small towns.

"I seriously don't want to be here," I mumbled to Elena and she gave me a sympathetic look.

"I know," she said slowly. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged slightly and saw Stefan taking his shot. Will came towards me after pecking Caroline on the lips.

"You okay there, baby sis?"

I nodded, trying my hardest not to look at Damon.

For the record, if anyone happened to want to make an investment in Mystic Falls, they should try to open a bar other than the Mystic Grill. I was sure they would get rich really fast.

"You sure?"

"Mm hmm" I muttered and tried to offer him a smile. "Don't worry about me really…"

He threw an arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him, as if trying to give me strength. This time, I smiled genuinely.

"Uh oh."

"Hm?" When I followed his gaze, I couldn't help the groan rising from my chest, staring at the couple that just walked in.

Dan and Monica.

His grip around my shoulder tightened and I heaved a sigh, averting my eyes from them. "This night just can't get any better…"

"Just ignore them," he muttered and I pouted, crossing my arms.

"We need another place to hang out," I announced, watching their table, and as if on cue, Monica turned to look at me in that exact second. I held my chin up, nodding at them, then turned my attention to the game.

For a while, I managed to focus on the game, then when we got bored of it, we moved onto darts while Caroline and Will stayed at the pool eyes found Damon, who was watching me with a strange expression on his face, then he pulled his brows together, jaw clenched and pulled his gaze off me, looking down at his drink, body completely on alert. I frowned as well, but was distracted when I heard Luke's voice behind me.

"Guys, she'll eat you alive."

Bonnie and Elena laughed, and Stefan took a dart as I tried to act normal.

Which should have been an easy thing, because...what was there for me to act not normal? Besides the fact that he had attacked the guy I was hanging out with, which resulted with me going full psycho vampire-hulk on him minus the part of turning into a green giant.

Which kinda made no sense considering Hulk-

Sometimes I really hate my mind.

"I think I'll take my chances," Stefan said and Kyla giggled behind me.

"Luke says you're great at it, Amy!"

I smiled, grabbing a dart.

"Well, you can see it with your own eyes when I beat Stefan," I joked, then threw the dart at the board.

Bull's eye.

Luke whistled from behind me and Elena clapped her hands, then cheered for Stefan to take his shot.

"Vampire vs. vampire?" I muttered to Stefan and he chuckled.

"I have age on my side," he said and threw his dart, shooting bull's eye as well.

"Damn it,dude!"

"You two are amazing at it!"

"He's less amazing than I am."

"We'll see about that!"

"You wanna play?" Elena asked Luke, who held up his hands in mock of surrender.

"I'd like to keep my dignity, thank you."

"I wanna take a shot," Kyla said enthusiastically and Luke pulled her back, shaking his head.

"No you don't. Believe me, you don't."

She giggled in his grasp and I made a face, then went to get another dart, but was distracted when I saw Damon's empty spot.

"Huh…" I muttered to myself, but decided not to dwell on that, it was none of my business anyway. But of course, that didn't keep me from looking around, and as soon as my eyes searched the place, I felt my body going stiff.

Dan's table was empty too.

I could hear the alarm bells ringing in my head and gulped, trying to calm myself down.

"Guys- I gotta take some fresh air," I mumbled and handed the darts to Elena. "Be right back." I walked to the rear exit, cocking my ears, then heard someone being punched outside.

Oh, crap.

I went through the exit, running towards the voices and saw a view that made me freeze from shock on my spot. As I watched them battle each other furiously, I couldn't do anything but to stare at them like a total idiot, my feet felt like they were glued to the ground.

It wasn't until I saw a glimpse of a stake under his coat that I could manage to move. Before I knew it, my instincts kicked in and I ran, throwing myself between them.

"No!"

"Amy get out of the way," Damon growled as Dan pushed me aside rather harshly, going for the stake. I stumbled but regained my balance, getting between them again, and automatically grasped Dan's wrist tight when the stake was in the air.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"None of your business, get out of my way," he demanded, trying to yank his arm back and I took the stake from him, then whirled around to look at Damon in the eye.

"What's going on?" I stressed every word, my voice turning into a growl and my eyes narrowing. I could feel the fangs extending but I pulled them back, trying to focus.

Damon let out an insincere laugh.

"Ask him."

I blinked a couple times. "Damon if you ever-"

"Ask him what he plans to do with you," he growled and Dan's lips tightened into a line.

"It's not over yet," he told him threateningly and turned around to walk to his car.

"Dan, what-?" I called out after him, but he slammed the door and drove away. I looked at Damon.

"What happened?"

He pulled his fangs back, shaking his head, but stayed silent. I took a step towards him.

"Damon," I insisted. "What just happened?"

He looked me dead in the eye. "I was just explaining to your brother what he can and can't do," he said calmly and I gawked at him speechless for a couple seconds.

"What?"

"Never mind, Amy," he made a move to go back to the Grill but I grabbed his arm.

"Tell me what happened!"

"Forget it."

"Forget it? What, you attacked my brother just for the hell of it?"

The look in his eyes sharpened immediately. "For the hell of it?"

"What did he do to you?" I asked fervently. "Damon, despite what you might think-"

"He was considering sending you away!"

As soon as I heard his words, I felt a weight crashing down on me, leaving me breathless. My eyes searched his as my brain tried to comprehend what he had just said.

"What?"

"His girlfriend offered to send you to a psychiatric institution because apparently, you've been unstable since we broke up," he said. "When he refused it, she said a change of scenery and being away from me could help, and he said they'd talk about it later. He didn't say no, Amy."

It felt like someone pulled the ground from under my feet and my hand frantically searched for something to support my weight, but I could only grasp air. I covered my mouth, my heart aching this bad for the second time today.

"Oh," I heard myself say faintly.

"So just when I was making it clear to her, he walked in on it, sent the bitch away and you saw the rest," he said hotly. "Amy, _no one_ can send you away. If you were gone, I'd-" he stopped himself before he could say anything else and took a deep breath.

"I can't lose you more than I already have," he said, emphasizing each word as if trying to get me understand."Not like that."

I tried to blink the tears back, the feeling of betrayal heavy in my chest. Unknowingly, my hand went up to rub a spot in my chest, to help to ease the ache.

We had come to this point, huh?

I gulped and tried to pull myself together, clenching my fists.

"Damon," my voice cracked and I cleared my throat, then looked up at his blue eyes. "I'm not going anywhere. I swear." I tried to offer him a soft smile when all I wanted was to break down there and then. I bit the inside of my cheek, commanding myself to be strong –or to look strong, more likely- and stood on my tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you. For always looking out for me," I whispered, my hand brushing the hair at his nape and slowly slipped to under his shoulder blade, where he was shot. I repressed the urge to cry and pulled back, then started walking.

"Where are you going?"

"There's a conversation that I've been delaying for so long to have with Dan," I said. "Sounds about right time to make it."

* * *

><p>I crept in the house and went directly upstairs, where Dan's room was. The door was half open so I pushed it and leaned against the door frame, waiting for him to finish changing.<p>

He closed the wardrobe door and gasped when he saw me, but quickly regained his calmness.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly and I pushed myself off the door frame.

"We gotta talk."

He crossed his arms. "I'm not gonna send you away or anything, if that's what you think," he said. "Monica was just talking, that's all."

"You couldn't have sent me away if you tried," I said nonchalantly. "You gotta find smarter ideas than that one, because I'm not going anywhere. You'd have to stake me first."

He shook his head slightly, a tight smile appearing on his lips.

"Speaking of staking people…"

"Amy, listen to me," he cut me off. "Just because I act like I'm okay with this…" he gestured between us. "Doesn't mean that I'm okay with the rest of those creatures."

"No Dan, you listen to me, and listen closely," I said sternly. "You know what, I don't give a damn whether you're okay with this or not. You made your side of our agreement very clear, and now it's my turn." I took a step towards him slowly. "You're not gonna hurt anyone around me. Especially if it's Damon ."

He snorted, eyeing me up and down.

"And if I do?"

"If you do…" I said lowly, repressing the growl climbing to my throat because of the mental image. "If Damon, or anyone I care about gets hurt, I'll let the vampire in my loose. And believe me, you're not gonna like her more than I do."

"Are you threatening me?"

I shook my head. "I'm just making sure we're on the same page here," I answered calmly. "Believe me Dan, you don't want me to reveal my true nature. But if you force me, I will. So…" I said, now I was standing in front of him, eyes locked. "Do not trigger me. For your own good. For this town's good. It won't end well for anyone," I shrugged when I saw the look in his eyes. "We've already chosen our sides here, you protect the ones you love, and I protect mine."

For over a minute, we stood like that, then I took a step back.

"Sleep tight, brother." I said softly and left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: Me and ximenah started writing a Supernatural fic called "Running Wild" ! Please check it out, it's in my profile!=)**

**Review Responses:**

Ashley199935: Heyy! No problem hun;) lol Dan is getting on my nerves too!:P thank you so much for reviewing! ;)

Xx123xx: Yayy:P Lol I love it when he's all protective too:P thank you so much for the review! J

Anna: Omg thank you! I'm so glad you liked the story;) and I have a feeling he'll say those 3 words to her soon;)

WeBreakTheEarth: Thank you so much! I'm so happy to hear that you liked it! ;) Lol I kinda like her all emotionless too, it's really fun for me to write her all crazy:P Hmm, well I think she's a mixture of a lot of characters in Alice in Wonderland, but Mad Hatter does have a big part :p Hahah, well, let's just say I have some plans for Monica, and all the characters:P


	20. The Danger Of A Blurred Line

**A.N: Hey people! new chapter, yayy;) I hope you all like it, and don't forget to review please! =)**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental.****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ximenah, for being an amazing ****beta and helping me with everything!******___******___******___****___******___******___****** =)******___******___******___**

**___******___******___******AMY'S POV******___******___******___**

I shifted in the bed and pulled the covers over my head, trying to get lost under them. I had no intention to leave the house today, in fact, I didn't even want to leave the bed. It was one of my lazy days, apparently.

As if on cue, someone knocked on my door.

"Amy?"

"Hm?" I peeked my head out of the covers.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said and Will opened the door, raising his brows when he saw me.

"It's almost noon, what are you doing in bed?" he asked, walking to my bed, then sat down beside me and I shrugged.

"It's my free weekend, so I'm enjoying it."

"In bed?"

I shrugged again. "The bed is comfy."

"Mm hm. And you're sure nothing else happened?"

"Like what?" I asked and he cleared his throat.

"I don't know…You seem down these days," He paused "Is it an immortal teenager depression, or…?"

I slapped his arm lightly, grinning.

"For your information, I'm still considered as a baby vampire," I stated. "And what are you doing in the house at noon anyways? Weren't you gonna meet Caroline?"

"I was, but she sold me out for the last minute cheerleading practice." I could've sworn he was pouting, but I didn't comment on that. "Oh and she told me to tell you that you were coming to the match."

"I am?"

"Yeah… apparently she decided that for you," he smiled slightly and I huhed.

"Alright then," I said and pulled myself to a sitting position. "Did she say anything else?"

"I don't think you'd want to hear the rest," he winked and I made a face.

"Thanks so much Will, what a great way to fully wake me up," I muttered as he held up his hands defensively, then made himself comfortable.

"So is everything alright, then?" I asked slowly. "With you and her?"

He paused and shrugged slightly.

"Come on," I poked him. "Still bitter about the Ryan thing?"

"Speaking of him-"

"Don't change the subject," I said sternly. "Will, she's my best friend, and you're my brother. Who else is a better authority than me to… guide you?"

"Guide me?"

"Give advice, whatever!" I said. "Spill it."

He rolled his eyes. "Amy, I really don't know what you want me to say. We're fine…" He took a deep breath. "Just- after everything, with you know…" he waved a hand between us "You- after what happened to you, things feel different."

My heart felt like a hand was squeezing it.

"Different?"

He averted his eyes. "Look, don't get me wrong, I'm getting used to all this," he muttered. "But still… You know, it affects everything. I'm not blaming you, don't think anything like that," he added hastily. "But… there are things I can't talk about with Caroline. Hell, I don't think there's anyone that I can talk about these things. I keep lying to her, about our family, and even after you were turned and when you went all…" he stopped to find the right word.

"Crazy psycho bitch from hell?" I suggested helpfully and he chuckled.

"I was only gonna say the crazy part, but that works too," he said. "Even then, I couldn't say anything to her, while trying to keep her away from you."

"Do you want to tell her?" I asked softly and he snorted.

"I doesn't matter," he said. "It's not like I could. She'd think I need to see a doctor. What am I gonna tell her anyway_; 'Hey Caroline, my family hunts vampires, my uncle raised us as hunters and my sister, whom we had tried to keep away from this whole deal, has turned into one, so we have some problems and need a family therapy'_?"

"Well not exactly with those words, but…" I trailed off. "I'm asking you again. Do you want her to know?"

"Do you?"

"It's your relationship Will, my friendship with her is a different subject," I forced myself to say. "Look, I know how hard it must be, not being able to talk about these with anyone."

"I'm handling it."

"You _think_ you're handling it, but sooner or later, it's gonna explode," I corrected him. "I would know."

"She can't know…"

"Not now," I said slowly. "But… after a while, if you are sure your relationship will last, then you should tell her. Caroline is one of the most amazing people in this world, I think if there's anyone who deserves to know more about your life, our life, it's her."

"Amy-" he paused. "We don't talk about this with people… There's a reason why it's a secret."

I shrugged slowly. "I'm not talking about everyone," I stated. "But… Dad didn't tell mom. Look where it got all of us."

"That's different."

"I know, but… Not knowing is much more dangerous. Mom didn't. I didn't. It never ends well, as you can see from the examples."

"What if she freaks out and decides not to talk to you anymore?" he asked and I felt my stomach drop.

"I'll try to make her understand," I said. "But hey, you did. So who knows…"

He smiled at me and we both fell into silence, me thinking what might happen, and him, probably thinking about her.

"You know, when you were 10," Will said after a while. "One of the boys in your classroom started bullying you. We didn't know about it, you have always been the kind of child that kept everything to herself. Uh, I guess we were in Memphis, if I remember right-"

"I remember him!" I exclaimed. "He kept stealing my chocolate milk!"

"Yeah and you remember how he stopped suddenly?"

I frowned slightly. "Yeah… Will-?"

"Apparently, Dan somehow found out about it," he said. "I offered to talk to the teacher, but he said he would handle it, and went to your school. We heard what actually happened a couple of days after, seems like Dan decided it was a good idea to actually threaten the child. He took a stake with him, and said he would rip his heart out with that stake if he so much as looked at you wrong."

I covered my mouth with my hands. "You're kidding."

"Nope," he chuckled and it faded away. "What I'm trying to say is that, for all of us, including Dan, you'll always be our little sister that we should protect from the rest of the world. Whether you're immortal, or a super powerful vampire. And Dan might not always make the right decisions, but he has _always_ loved you."

"I'm not so sure about that, Will…" I said inaudibly. "Not anymore."

"He still does. He still worries about you, but he doesn't know how to handle all these…" he tried to smile, showing his dimples. "Try to have faith in him too, like you have for Care. He might surprise you too."

* * *

><p>The bleachers were full with people cheering and yelling excitedly. The scent of adrenaline and the sound of all these fast heart beats were overwhelming but I tried not to take deep breaths and made my way through the people.<p>

"How do you plan on finding Elena in this crowd?" Will asked and I held up a finger, signaling him to wait, then focused on different voices in the crowd. Soon, I could hear Elena's voice talking to Matt.

"Come this way," I instructed him and he frowned slightly, then it dawned on him.

"You know it doesn't get any less creepy when you do it," he commented. "At least you could pretend like you searched for her."

"I did search for her, my way is faster."

"Super hearing… Seriously?" he whined, making me giggle and I tapped Elena on the shoulder.

"Heyyyy," she hugged me. "How are you?"

"Great… Excited! You?"

"Me too, hi Will."

"Hey," my brother greeted her. "Matt."

"Will," he nodded at him. "I should better go and change… See you after the match."

"Good luck!" Elena and I said at the same time as we watched him leave. Elena turned to me.

"Maybe I should go and say good luck to Stefan too," she said. "Would you want to come?"

"To say good luck to Stefan?" I repeated and she laughed.

"No, the cheerleading changing rooms are there too, you know. You could see Caroline."

I smiled "Yeah, that'd be nice… Will?"

"Hm?"

"Any messages for me to deliver?"

He thought for a second. "Tell her I'll wait for her when the game is over?"

"Sure," I said and we made our way through the crowd, then got out of there and entered the building.

"So, do you want to say good luck to Ryan too?"

I made a face and dragged my fingertips on the wall. "Not really no. I'm trying to avoid him, you see…"

"Why?"

I shrugged. "Some time later, I will probably compel him to go find another girl or whatever," I thought out loud and felt Elena's glances on me.

"What?"

She stayed silent, she just kept walking.

"Something wrong, Elena?"

She turned her head to look at me, I could see it in her eyes that she was weighing her words in her mind.

"Nothing it's just-" she let out a breathy, bitter chuckle. "You-are you serious?"

I pulled my brows together.

"About what?"

"Compelling him."

"Is this a trick question?" I asked slowly and she shook her head.

"This was not what we meant when me and Caroline said you should see other people, after Damon."

"Elena it's not like-"

"How can you- Amy, you of all people should understand how wrong- how sick it is to compel people for your own benefit like that!" she snapped. "Don't you remember how you felt after learning what happened?"

"I remember it too well," I said through frozen lips. "It's not the same, Ryan doesn't even-"

"You can just tell him you want to stop talking to him, why would you use compulsion?"

That got me silent and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Let me help you with that, because it's easier," she said. "You can't play people like this, Amy."

"I'm not!" I insisted. "Elena, he doesn't care about me, I don't care about him, it's not like it'll be a great loss for him!"

"You can't decide that," she said. "Can you hear how you sound like?"

"Let me guess, like a real vampire?"

"No, like when you turned your emotions off," she said sternly. "You might want to stop yourself before that line gets blurry."

The fury roared through in my veins, ordering me to attack as if someone flipped a switch again. My fingertips started to get numb, and I could feel the excitement of hunt, crave for blood in my core, but I turned on my heels as soon as I felt my face change. My all senses got sharper as my vision got red and I clenched my teeth, reminding myself it was Elena in front of me.

"Amy- I didn't mean it like that."

I rubbed my eyes and when I made sure my face was back to normal, I raised my head to see her looking at me worried.

"You should probably find Stefan," I said hoarsely, trying not to growl. "It's- the game is about to start."

She nodded slowly.

"We'll talk about it later," She said and walked away. When she disappeared from my side, I let out an inhuman growl and punched the nearest thing, which happened to be a locker. As soon as I did, I caused a huge dent on it and pulled my hand back, panting.

"Calm down…" I whispered to myself. "Calm down, deep breaths, don't think anything else, focus on your breathing…_Fuck_!"

I threw another punch, smashing my hand to the wall. As the plaster broke, I could feel my hand bleeding and getting healed repeatedly. I lost the track of how many punches there were, until I heard someone calling my name.

"Amy?"

A sob I couldn't control rose from my throat, laced with a growl and I pushed at the wall, slamming my fist against it. He ran towards me and hugged me from behind, pulling me away from the wall.

"Shh, Amy, calm down-"

"I can't!" I cried out hopelessly. "Luke- go away-"

"I won't."

"Go away!"

"I won't!" he said. "Ever. Calm down, okay, focus on my voice… Breathe, alright?"

I could've got away from his grip in a second, but instead, I leaned back at him, closing my eyes.

"I can't turn into her," I rasped out after a minute and his arms around my waist tightened, so did his hands on mine. I heaved a sigh and untangled myself from his grip.

"Who?"

I couldn't answer that, so I tried to gulp the lump in my throat and pull myself together.

"You should go," I whispered. "The game-"

"To hell with game, are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I'm alright," I held my head high and tried to smile. "And you should probably-"

"Amy, talk to me," he insisted, taking my hand but I pulled it back from his warm hands.

"Just go back to your game, Luke," I muttered, walking past him but stopped on my tracks when I heard his voice.

"How the hell can I help you when I don't know what's wrong?"

I shrugged.

"You can't," I said slowly. "No one can help me. Even _I_ can't help me."

"I can try," he offered and I shook my head slightly.

"You can start with not being like this towards me."

"How am I to you?"

"Like this!" I exclaimed, waving a hand between us. "I broke your heart. I attacked you. I- Damn it Luke, you can't be like this to me!" my voice cracked. "_Please_ don't be like this to me. If you keep doing this, then I-" I stopped myself before I could say anything else.

"Then you what?"

I licked my lips. "It doesn't matter," I said slowly. "People can't- people shouldn't care about me."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm not sure if I'm able to return that feeling anymore," I said silently. "I'm losing it… Do you understand? I- I'm turning into my worst nightmare. I'm losing everything that once made me one of you."

"Bullshit," he said sternly. "You know people will always care for you, and you will for them."

"I don't."

"So, you don't care about me?"

That got me silent and I heaved a sigh.

"Or Elena? Caroline? Your brothers? Hell, don't tell me you don't care about Salvatore, you're not that good of a liar."

"It's not-" I gulped. "It has nothing to do with it."

He snorted.

"You will always care for us," he stated. "Whether you like it or not. Unfortunately, you care for some people more than you should, even if they don't deserve it, but it's just who you are."

"Luke…"

"You do care for him, don't you?" he asked, suddenly tense. "After everything he's done to you… Unbelievable…"

"It's not our subject right n-"

"Amy, why can't you give me a chance?" he stressed each word, taking a step towards me. "He had his chance, and he blew it. It's my turn now."

I took another step back, frowning and shaking my head.

"My love life is not some kind of que, or a competition!" I said forcefully. "And you have no right to complain about it. You have Kyla now, do you see me complain about it?"

"Why would you? You're not the one whose feelings are unrequited here."

"How the hell did this conversation turn into this?" I exclaimed but he didn't seem like he could hear it. I could hear some footsteps but I brushed it off, turning to him.

"It's not the time, or the place for this."

"Seems like it's never the time for me," he said. "Amy, after all that waiting- I waited for you even when you went all psychopathic, and you started dating that douchebag-"

"I don't care about him!" I said. "That's kind of the problem-"

"But you are with him," he said painfully. "And you still love another guy. And somehow, I manage not to hold a part of your heart, no matter how much I need it."

I tried to fight the urge to turn around and run far away from there.

"But I just- I just need to tell you," He said hoarsely, I could hear his heart slamming against his ribcage. "Even your turning into something that I was taught to be evil, to fight against… It didn't change anything. It will never change anything, no matter what you do, or feel, I love you."

I shut my eyes, trying to make the tears stop on their way and opened them again, gulping. As if I was in a dream, I felt myself taking a step towards him, but suddenly I realized something.

Something wasn't right… Something was-

"Oh God," the words spilled from my mouth and I turned my head slowly to the direction where the other heart beat sound was coming from, to see the figure hiding in the shadows from human eyes.

But not from mine.

"Kyla?"

She ran away, her sobs echoing through the halls and someone called out for Luke.

"Dude!" Tyler raised his hands to the air, as if praying for patience. "Finally! Where the fuck are you, the coach is gonna kill you!"

He didn't say anything, he just looked at me like a lost puppy and I was sure my glances reflected the same.

"Come on, the game is about to start!" He pulled him by the arm. "Hey Amy."

"Hey Tyler," I said through frozen lips.

"I gotta borrow him for the team, but I'll bring him back, no worries," he joked and dragged him away. I could hear the cheering coming from outside, and leaned my back against the wall, slipping down, trying my hardest not to think what I would do, if I hadn't noticed Kyla.

"Damn it."

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: Me and ximenah started writing a Supernatural fic called "Running Wild" ! Please check it out, it's in my profile!=)**

**Review Responses:**

Twilight016: Yayy thank you so much hun! =) well, I think it was time for her to stand up to him, right? ;)

Vamp-Diaries-4eva98: Aww thank youu! Believe me, I want them to admit their true feelings too lol:P I'm glad to hear that you liked the fight;)


	21. Maybe Your Kisses Will Be Guiltless Then

**A.N: Hey people! new chapter, yayy;) I hope you all like it, and don't forget to review please! =)**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the title of the chapter, which is from the song "Guilty Kisses" by Ilya.****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ximenah, for being an amazing ****beta and helping me with everything!******___******___******___****___******___******___****** =)******___******___******___**

********************AMY'S POV********************

"Amy, what in God's name are you watching?"

I sighed, keeping my eyes on the screen. "Sponge Bob Square Pants."

Mike looked at the screen, then turned to me.

"Amy, you're 18 years old."

"Yes."

"Also immortal."

"I don't see the relevance."

"You sure you're alright?"

"Shh! Plankton is stealing the secret formula to Krabby Patty."

"You're scaring me," he sat down next to me and I heaved another sigh.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a show that doesn't involve a love triangle?" I asked him. "They're everywhere!"

"And it bothers you why?"

I shrugged.

"Hits close to home?"

"Shut up," I turned my glances to the TV and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smirking.

"The question is, why now?" he asked as I tried my hardest to ignore him. "I mean we all know you've been in a love triangle for the… well, for more than a year actually."

"You knew about that?"

He shot me a _are-you-retarded_ look. "Amy, we're your brothers, not our grandfather."

That got me to shut up and I turned my head to my phone which just buzzed on the couch.

One new message.

Almost automatically, my hand went to get the phone and opened the message.

_From: Luke_

_Amy, I know how you must feel, but you should know that I don't regret what I said back there, no matter what happened. Please talk to me. _

"The other edge of the triangle?"

I put the phone back on the couch, folding my legs under me and changed the channel.

"It turned into a polygon," I muttered and Mike gawked at me.

"What?"

"It stopped being a triangle months ago," I said slowly, as I went through the channels, until I found a sport channel.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…now Damon has Andy, Luke has Kyla, so I can't say it's a triangle," I said. "Kyla loves Luke, who decided to proclaim his love to me last night-"

"What?"

"And I don't know where Damon stands so…" I trailed off as I switched the channel, and found a bloody horror movie.

"Where do you stand then?"

"I don't know that either anymore," I mumbled, pulling at my sleeves and tucking my hands in them as the girl on the screen let out a scream, and the man attacked her. "I feel like a slut."

"Amy!" Mike said, urge to protect my honor against even me, hitting him instantly. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"I think I was gonna kiss him last night," the words that I had been holding back spilled from my lips before I had the chance to stop them. "He went all aggressive love speech last night, and Kyla heard us, and before that, there was this- there was this one moment when I couldn't control myself!"

When I saw his expression I let out a groan. "I'm right… I really am a slut-"

"No, it's not that… I'm just still trying to get over the fact that my little sister kisses guys…" he shook his head with disgust and I slapped him on the arm.

"You're unbelievable!"

"Okay, okay!" he rubbed the spot. "Ouch by the way."

"You asked for it."

"Amy, don't you think you're being too hard on yourself?"

"Dude, have you been listening to me?" I asked back. "I'm telling you that I almost kissed him! He has a girlfriend! And if I did it, it'd seem like I'm playing with his emotions, which is the thing that I've been trying to avoid-"

"Things like these happen," Mike said calmly. "Do you have any idea of how many girls I kissed and did much worse had boyfriends?"

I grimaced.

"I could've lived the rest of my life happily without that knowledge…"

"And seriously sis, give it a rest," he said. "You might be all strong and immortal and supernatural, but hey, you're just an eighteen year old girl," he smiled. "It must be a little hard to accept, but both you and Luke are still teenagers, okay? All this heartbreak, confusion, feelings and hormones- it might be the only normal thing in your life right now. It's expected of your age. So, stop taking yourselves this seriously for heaven's sake, you're gonna find some sort of solution, everyone does."

In spite of myself, I felt my lips curling upwards, a smile warming my face.

"That's better," Mike grinned, ruffling my hair and I batted his hands away.

"Mike!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

* * *

><p><em>Here's the thing, in all those love novels, they can't reflect how a love triangle actually feels.<em>

_For instance, they don't talk about how you feel like you're betraying one, when your mind wanders off to the other. How you think twice in every step you take, in order not to hurt anyone. _

_Sounds extremely spoiled, I know. If I read it in one of those stories, I would go all, "What a whiny heroine" and toss the book aside, to be honest._

_But what happened last night made me realize one thing._

_I'm not moving on. _

_I tell everyone a different thing, that I'm fine, that I'm not even thinking of him anymore, but it's just another lie I learned to tell. _

_I'm completely unable to move on. That's the reason why last night's events baffle me. _

_You know, when he told me he loved me, in that very second, something rose inside of me. I can't define it, but it felt… different. The words felt like they circled me, touching my skin._

_No other guy had ever told me they loved me before. Maybe it's just a confusion over those words, but… _

_Ever since I came here, before I could think of giving Luke a chance, Damon had possessed all my thoughts already. Day and night, because of some kind of creepy obsession, even if I denied it, he was always there, like a spreading fire in the darkness, I just couldn't help but to watch him consuming every other thought I had, like fire consumes dark. _

_My thoughts haven't changed so much since then. At least about him._

_That's exactly why I feel so guilty for what happened. Because no matter how hard I also try to deny it, Luke does mean something to me, probably more than I'd like to think. And if I did what I wanted to do back there, then it'd mean…_

_I don't know what it would mean, but I know one thing. I can't do it to him. Rather than moving on, I'm trying to survive, and Luke deserves better than that. He deserves someone who can love him completely, with all her heart._

_And the problem is that, I don't think I can ever love someone completely, with all my heart. Damon and I, we shattered that in each other, we ruined that feeling for anyone else. We pushed each other to our limits to see which one of us can hurt the other most, and now, the conception of love is so twisted in me that even I can't understand it sometimes._

_All those times I snapped at Damon, insisting that I'm not like Katherine seems so hypocrite to me right now. I selfishly wanted Luke to be in my life while I was with Damon, and probably, deep down I always knew. I just didn't want to acknowledge it, because I wasn't ready for him to leave my life. Because I was too scared of my own heartbreak to actually think how I could handle it._

_What does it say about me then?_

I stopped writing as soon as I realized my phone was buzzing again, and after checking the caller I.D, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Amy, hey," Caroline's cheerful voice reached my ears. "Is it true what I heard?"

"What?"

"Have you locked yourself in the house again, going all depressed, watching cartoons?"

"I'm going to kill that backstabber," I said through my teeth.

"I have sources inside your house, sweetheart." Even if I couldn't see her, I could imagine her grin. "Anyways, I'm on my way, we're going to the grill."

"No, we're not," I sighed. "I'm avoiding Luke."

"So I've heard," she said. "The coach scheduled another practice, so the team will be on the field all day."

I sat up straight. "You're not lying to me, are you?"

"If I was lying to you, I wouldn't confess it when you asked me anyways," she retorted. "I'm almost there, get dressed."

She hang up, making me groan and jump up from the bed. I quickly got dressed and walked to bathroom, then put on some makeup. When I heard the doorbell ring, I walked downstairs

"My revenge will be bloody," I said to Mike, who just held up his hands in mock of surrender.

"Hey there," Caroline hugged me. "Ready?"

"Mm hm. But I'll start running if we see the person I mentioned."

"Got it," she saluted. "Bye Mike."

"Bye Caroline."

Ten minutes later, we were sitting in the Grill, chatting. As soon as the waiter brought our drinks, Caroline leaned forward, looking me in the eye.

"Wanna tell me why you're avoiding the person you mentioned?"

I shrugged.

"You do realize I'll learn about it sooner or later, right?" she said. "Just save me from the trouble."

I snorted and dropped my glances to my bottle, then my eyes narrowed when I saw someone else over her shoulder.

"What?" she asked and followed my glances. Kyla was in another table, talking to her friend. She looked like she had been crying, and I could feel my stomach clench painfully from guilt.

"Is she crying?" Caroline murmured to herself and I avoided her glances. "Okay, Amy, you're telling me what happened right now."

"Luke told me he loved me," I said slowly, without taking my gaze off of Kyla and Caroline's eyes widened, her hands shooting up to cover her mouth.

"What?"

"Yeah."

"And Kyla knows?" she asked and I shrugged again. "Wh-what did you do? When- how?"

"Before the game," I answered, taking a gulp from my drink. "And I have no idea what I'll do, Caroline…"

She rubbed her face. "Okay- we just-we need a plan," she nodded to herself. "We'll figure something out, I promise you."

I tried to smile but just before I could say something, Will approached the table.

"Hey there, beautiful ladies," he wiggled his brows and pecked Caroline on the lips. "What's up?"

"We're talking about Amy's love life," Caroline said and Will grimaced.

"Not a subject I would like to discuss."

Caroline elbowed him and Will heaved a sigh. I looked at him sympathetically.

"Darts?" I offered and Will nodded.

"Amen to that sis."

"No-guys, we gotta talk about it! We gotta sit down and process this!"

Will had already pulled her up by her hand. "You can process it while playing darts, it'll be less uncomfortable for me."

"Will-"

"Caroline, I'm her big brother, I really don't want to process her love life," he joked as we walked to the dart board and grabbed needles.

"May the best love life wins."

"You got it," we bumped fists and I threw the first dart at the board.

* * *

><p>An hour and lots of beer later, Will got more comfortable with the subject.<p>

"I thought girls liked it," he commented. "The whole I love you thing."

"It's different this time," I said. "Look, he has a girlfriend, and I just-" I heaved a sigh. "I don't know…"

"I think they must've been broken up, if she knows."

I threw a dart. "If that happens, it'll mean I ruined their relationship. For nothing."

"Well, it's up to you whether it's for nothing or not," Will said slowly and I shrugged, then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kyla and her friend standing up, ready to leave. I watched them for a while, my brain working nonstop, and bit the inside of my cheek, handing Caroline the darts.

"What are you doing?"

"I gotta talk to her."

"Amy- no that's a bad idea!" Caroline stopped me. "Look she's probably angry at you right now, if you talk to her, you'll feel even worse."

"Doesn't matter, I just-" I shook my head. "It's my mess. I gotta- Look, I'll handle it, okay?" I said assuringly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Before they could stop me, I had already started walking, following Kyla and her friend, and once we went outside, I called out her name.

"Kyla?"

She spun around on her heels, along with her friend who narrowed her eyes when she saw me.

"Can we talk?"

I could see the tears filling her eyes and I gulped, trying to ignore the pricks of my guilty conscience.

"She doesn't want to talk to you," her friend said. "You must have a lot of nerve to show up here."

"Listen, I just want to talk, alright?" I said pleadingly. "I'll be out of your hair afterwards, I promise, just- hear what I have to say."

"So that you can rub it on her face how you both lied to her?" the girl snapped and I repressed a growl, my patience wearing thin.

"Leave us alone," I said, looking her in the eye, and the compulsion did the trick instantly. A glassy look appeared on her eyes, and she walked away.

"What do you want?" Kyla crossed her arms, leaning her back against a car. I took a deep breath.

"Look, I know you feel cheated-"

"Feel cheated?" she cut me off. "I _am_ cheated!"

"No- Kyla, that's what I'm trying to tell you," I said slowly. "You're not- there's nothing going on between us- Luke is just-"

"He told you he loved you!" she cried out, stomping on her foot. "And you dare to tell me there's nothing going on between you?"

"He's just confused, that's all," my lies didn't even convince me, let alone her. "I swear, no one went behind your back or anything, you completely misunderstood-"

"He loves you," she said hoarsely. "I didn't misunderstand anything. He's with me, and he wants you. He always did."

"But he doesn't!" I insisted. "Listen, just- give him a chance to explain himself, but there's nothing-"

"Do you love him?" she asked suddenly, apparently not listening to me. The question hit me like a ton of bricks, making me pause.

"What?"

"Do you love him?" she repeated. "Like I love him? Or like he loves you?"

I felt like even my blood got colder and hugged myself, avoiding her glances.

"I- I don't think I can love anyone," the answer was almost automatic as it left my lips, a bitter taste coming to my mouth.

"Then why are you playing with him?" she exclaimed. "Or- us! Why don't you tell him that? I saw you last night, you didn't say anything to him!"

I had no answer that I could give to her question, because even I didn't know –or refused to acknowledge- why I did it.

"It's complicated," I said through numb lips and she snorted.

"It doesn't look that complicated to me," she said. "You wanna hear what I see? You just liked his attention, and couldn't bear when he started to date me. Last night was the proof for that."

I blinked back the tears, commanding myself to be strong. "Kyla-"

"I've heard that there were girls like that, but never thought you would be one of them after everything Luke told me," she shook her head. "Just let him be happy, Amy. If you ever cared for him, please let him move on and be happy. He is a nice guy, he doesn't deserve the way you treat him- people shouldn't play with people like that."

"I know," I rasped out, and raised my head. "I know. He deserves to be happy."

And she was right. I owed him that much.

I could actually feel what was happening inside of me. While one part of me screamed at me not to do what just came to my mind, I could also feel the joy in my vampire part. She was grinning in the corner of my head, daring me to do it, cracking her neck, getting ready for the beginning…

"I'm so sorry Kyla…" the words spilled from my lips. "You have no idea how sorry I am."

With that, I pushed her against the car, holding her head and catching her eyes.

"Don't struggle, and listen to me," I commanded her, looking her in the eye. "This conversation and what you've seen last night, never happened. You never saw Luke telling me he loved me. You will tell your friends it was just a misunderstanding, and then-" I gulped, the words burning my mouth like acid. "Then you'll forget about what happened last night, and the things we've talked today," I pulled my hands back as soon as the glassy look in her eyes started to fade, and ran away from there.

Only when I reached the porch, I fell on my knees, the sobs taking over. The monster inside me had just won the first round and it disgusted me to no end. I had just done the same thing that was done to me. I had just played with someone's head.

I could feel the bile rising in my throat and tried my hardest to repress the urge to gag, and stop the shaking in my body. Taking deep breaths, I clenched my teeth, forcing myself to blink back the tears. Once I managed to get on my feet, I took another breath, and opened the front door, making my way inside.

"Had fun?" Mike asked from the couch and I shrugged, without stopping to look at him.

"I'll be in my room," I said and dragged my still trembling body upstairs by holding onto the banister. I reached my room, got inside and closed the door behind me, but as soon as I turned around, a gasp escaped from my lips.

"Damon?"

He was sitting on the edge of my bed, elbows on knees, leaned forward, and he raised his head when he heard me. The look inside his eyes was somehow, so hollow, eerie… And cold.

"What happened?"

He gulped. "I came to ask you if there's any news on Elijah," he said hoarsely and I shook my head, wiping my eyes.

"There aren't," I said slowly and he snorted.

"You guys are together now?"

I turned my head to give him a puzzled look.

"What?"

"You and that kid," he held up my journal from where he was sitting and I crossed my arms.

"You read my journal."

"It was open on your bed when I came," he said, with barely repressed fury laced in his voice. "So?"

"We're not," I said curtly, walking to my table to touch the hourglass on it. "In fact, I just made sure we never will," I eyed him up and down. "You're drunk."

"Am I?" he said mockingly and turned his gaze to the journal. "You're not like Katherine."

"What?"

He waved the notebook in the air. "What you wrote…You're not like Katherine."

I turned the hourglass upside down, watching the sand flow to the bottom. "Glad you think that."

He shook his head fervently. "No, Amy- you don't get it..." he insisted. "You've never asked to get dragged into this… With Katherine, it was completely different, you never wanted anyone to-" he gulped. "You never wanted anyone to feel that way about you."

My lips curled into a painful smile.

"Well, it's not completely true now, is it?" I muttered and dragged my gaze away from the hourglass. "I wanted _you_ to love me."

His piercing eyes stopped on me, and that familiar feeling rose in the pit of my stomach again.

"I'm the last person to comment on that," he rasped out. "I wanted the same thing from you."

I stared at him for a while in complete silence, then tried to pull myself together.

"Damon, you're drunk..." I walked up to him to take my journal from his hands. "You should probably go home." Just when I tried to grab my journal, his iron like grip closed on my wrists and pulled me down to his lap.

"Damon-" I tried to push myself off of him, but he pressed me down, his arm sneaking around my waist. "Don't- okay? You're drunk- just don't-"

"Amy-" he growled, I could smell his scent now and my heart felt like it would explode in seconds as his hand went to the back of my neck, pressing my forehead against his. "I want to ruin you just like you ruined me, so that you will _never_ want anyone else again…"

I felt like I would pass out, every other thought in my head faded into nothing, until the only thing that existed was him, and his breath on my lips.

"So that you'll know what you've put me through…" he breathed as he entwined our fingers, we were slowly rocking back and forth now.

"I didn't put you through anything," an aggressive growl escaped from my lips, we were close enough to either bite or kiss each other. "You wanted it, you left me first…"

He moved his head to capture my lips but I pulled back just in time, my fangs extending. When I leaned forward swiftly to bite his lips, it was him who pulled back this time, fisting his hand in my hair.

"Amy-"

"I don't want you anymore," the words left my lips in a breathy whisper, making him chuckle.

"Lie," he hissed as my fingernails scratched the back of his neck. "And you mean nothing to me."

"Lie," I whispered. "I just used you."

"Lie," he pressed me down on him again. "I never cared for you."

"Lie," I muttered. "I-I moved on."

"You didn't…" he panted. "And you never will…"

He leaned in to crash his lips on mine but I turned my head, causing him to growl aggressively.

"Amy, let me prove you who you actually love…" he whispered. "Let me show you who you really want…"

I felt like I was burning from the inside, that the liquid fire was running through my veins, but before I could melt into his touch, I snapped out of my bliss when I heard my name.

"Amy?" my brother's footsteps approached and he knocked on my door as I jumped out of Damon's lap, slamming my body to the other wall, trying to control my breathing.

"Y-Yeah, what?"

"Will wants to know what you want for dinner, he says he's at the mall."

I shut my eyes. "D-doesn't- doesn't matter…" I said and Mike said something to Will on the phone, then walked away. When I turned to Damon, I saw that he was breathing as fast as me, pupils dilated so much that I could hardly see the blue.

And just like that, the spell was broken. Every thought that the bliss made me forget about crashed down on me, even heavier this time.

"Amy-"

"You should leave," I hugged myself. "It-what we're doing isn't-You should leave."

What the hell was happening to me these days? First with Luke, now with Damon as if nothing had happened, as if what he had said to me after we slept together didn't matter…

As if I didn't matter…

I really couldn't recognize this person I had become, but one thing was clear, I hated her.

What was I turning into?

"Listen to me-"

"Damon, no," I shook my head. "Just-please. Not now, not ever... You're drunk, and I'm-" I let out a bitter chuckle. "Go away."

He clenched his teeth and a wind blew my hair the next second, signaling his leave. I looked around in my now empty room, still trembling with desire, and sat down on the bed, my knees buckling.

"Oh God…" I whispered and rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands. "What am I doing?"

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: Me and ximenah started writing a Supernatural fic called "Running Wild" ! Please check it out, it's in my profile!=)**

**Review Responses:**

Twilight016: Aww thank you so much:D and I missed writing this story:P

MsArtemis: Thank you so much! Hmm, so you like her with Luke then? :P

Stephsikk: I'm really glad you liked the story, thank you! Those are good ideas, especially Damon-Amy one;) they do look passionate don't they? :P

Llama: Omg thank youuu:D I'm so happy to hear that;)


	22. The Moon Will Die Of Shame

**A.N: So, the bad thing about summer vacations? There wasn't any internet where I was staying... I guess my mom had a freak out when I was murmuring about updates and my readers lol:P Anyways, after a looong break, here's the new chapter my lovely readers! I hope you all will like it, and don't forget to review please!=)**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the title of the chapter, which is from the song "No Way Back" by 8mm.****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ximenah, for being an amazing ****beta and helping me with everything!******___******___******___****___******___******___****** =)******___******___******___**

********************AMY'S POV********************

I sat on the big rock by the edge of the little lake, focused on the waterfall. The place looked as magnificent as the last time I had been there. It always mesmerized me.

I wanted to laugh when I remembered the first time I went there. Me and Damon's first date. How new it felt, how overwhelming…

A bitter chuckle escaped from my lips and I heaved a sigh, trailing my hand in the cold water then I wiped it on my jeans, grabbed my pen and started writing on the journal that I balanced on my knees.

_John Steinback once said, "Power does not corrupt. Fear corrupts... perhaps the fear of a loss of power."_

_I feel…_

_Lost._

_I have no idea where I stand anymore. I don't know if I'm the villain or the hero, I don't know if I'__m the victim or if I finally turned into the predator. _

_And somehow, I can feel the change inside me. Every second, my personality molds itself into something else. __Something that I fear deep down._

_I don't know, I just-_

I snapped out of it when I heard my phone ringing. I shut my journal and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?" Mike's voice reached my ears and I looked around.

"Um… somewhere." I cleared my throat. "I needed to be alone for a while. What happened?"

"Won't you go to school today?"

"I was thinking about skipping it," I muttered."Why? What happened?"

Mike cleared his throat as Will said something I couldn't understand. I pulled my brows together.

"What happened?" I repeated

"Amy, um… You might want to come home right now."

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, suddenly alarmed, my body going stiff. "Is everyone-"

"Yeah, we're all fine," he said hastily. "I just- I think we all should have a talk."

I blinked dumbly and nodded.

"Um-okay, I'm on my way."

"Good," he said and hung up. I gawked at the phone in my hand,then my fingers automatically opened the messages.

I couldn't help but to sigh when I saw the message Luke had sent me earlier.

_What have you done, Amy?_

I shook my head, then put it into my pocket and stormed out of the forest into the highway. I got in my car, tossed the journal on the backseat and drove off home as fast as I could. The thoughts were like a tornado in my head, so when I reached home, I had to stop for a second to listen to what they were talking about.

"Will, I'm telling you, you should stay here."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

"You have Caroline now!"

"And Dan has Monica, since when we let-"

"Fine, both of you stay here, I can go!"

"No way, Mike!"

"Listen, it's either all of us, or none. Got it?"

"It can't be the three of us, someone has to stay with Amy, in case…" Dan trailed off and I frowned. _In case what?_

Will let out a furious breath and I took it as my cue, got out of the car and went into the house.

"Hey guys."

"Hey…" Mike said, Dan on the other hand completely ignored me, making himself busy with his coffee. "Skipping school, huh?"

"I've got people to avoid," I shrugged. "What's going on?"

Will and Mike exchanged glances and Mike turned to me.

"Amy, you might want to sit down…"

"Okay…" This conversation felt disturbingly familiar, and I sat down slowly, my hand grasping the edge of the couch. "So?"

Mike coughed slightly and started pacing in the room.

"Uncle called this morning."

I looked up at him, getting nervous by the second. "Is- is everyone okay? Rachel-auntie-?"

"Yeah, yeah, they're okay," he waved a hand in the air. "But, there's something we should do. A job to take care of, and I thought- we thought that since you know about what we do and about the- vampires now, you deserve to know…" he paused and I would've laughed at the irony if it weren't serious.

Knowing vampires? More like being one.

"Apparently there has been a vampire attack, a big one," he started. "Near Michigan. Now, usually every hunter protects their own territory, but uncle says that when they searched the town, they saw that there's a coven there, and seems like this coven attacked a hunter's house."

I could feel the goosebumps rising on my arms and I hugged myself.

"Keep going?"

"And in cases like these…" he scratched the back of his neck and Willrolled his eyes from behind him.

"Uncle is calling us, and some other hunters too, to Michigan for a week. To wipe out that coven."

Through my sadness for the people who got killed there, I could feel the fear rising.

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"Listen, when it's a planned attack like this, much less to a hunter, the others gather together to take revenge and-"

"Wait, you guys are going to a hunt?!"

"We can't be passive about an attack like this, Amy."

Before I knew it, I was already on my feet, and by the sight of Will's grimace, apparently I had done it in vampire speed.

"You're joking right?"

"No, I told you-"

"Listen, I feel sorry for those people too, but there's no way any of us are going to Michigan to hunt vampires, okay?" I could practically feel the panic pulsing all over my body. "I mean- like you said, other hunters are already gathering there- and Michigan is hours away from here, it's not your _territory_ as you say!" I made finger quotes.

"Will is gonna stay with you-"

"Why the hell am I staying?" Will exploded. "I fight as good as you do-"

"Because you're the youngest after her, and I say so!"

I stared at them and a thought struck my head.

"That was what you were talking about right?" I asked slowly. "Someone has to stay with Amy, in case something goes downhill and the other two die. Is that it?"

Their silence was an enough answer for me.

"Unbelievable…" I shook my head. "No way. I'm not going to sacrifice another member of this family to vampires. Three of us were more than enough, we atoned for it!"

"Amy, no one's going to die-"

"Can you really promise me that?" I asked silently, turning my glances to Will. "Do _you_ believe that?"

He averted his eyes from mine, and I started pacing in the room.

"Guys, please-"

"Amy, you know we have to go," Mike said. "It's notgonna be only us, the other hunters-"

"Yeah, speaking of, I'm sorry but where was this hunter justice league when the vampires attacked us?" I snapped, my voice rising. "Where were they when I bathed in dad's blood? Huh? Where the fuck were they when they tortured mom?!" The tears were pricking my eyes but I blinked them back, making Mike run a hand through his hair and take a step towards me.

"Amy-"

"I told you before," I turned to Dan, who was watching us silently, deep in thought. "I protect the ones I love. The other hunters can do whatever they want, but I'm not letting any of you die, no matter how noble the reason is."

"Uncle called for us," Mike said slowly. "Amy, he is like a father to us, he raised us-"

"And you raised me!" My voice cracked. "You three. I love him as much as you do, but you can say no!."

"Look at it this way," Dan spoke for the first time and we all turned to look at him. "What do you think is going to happen to Rachel and auntie if something happens to uncle?"

That got me silent and I shifted my weight.

"We're not only going there to hunt those vampires, but to protect uncle as well."

"Uncle can stay away from this too!" I insisted. "He doesn't have to get involved-"

"And wait for them to attack his house as well if they're targeting hunters?" Dan asked."You know what they can do, Amy. Do you want Rachel to go through what you went through?"

"Dan..." Will said warningly but he kept his eyes on me. I shook my head, suddenly it felt too much.

"When?"

"We're leaving tomorrow night," his words hit me like a ton of bricks and I stepped back, rubbing a hand over my face.

"I need fresh air, excuse me," I muttered and walked out of the house fast. I didn't even know where I was going, I just knew that I had to get away from there.

What if they got hurt? What if they died?

Or what if one of the vampires got to them and decided to turn them?

What I was thinking just an hour ago felt surreal right now. There I was, selfishly thinking about my actions while my brothers were getting ready for a survival fight.

I pulled my hair hard enough to hurt and slowed down my steps, trying not to scream from anger. The first thing that came to my mind was to call Luke, but I stopped myself as soon as I took my phone into my hands. That was not an option for me anymore, and I had to get used to it.

Instead, I sniffed and blinked the tears back, then found the number and hit the dial.

"Hello?"

"Elena, hi…" I said groggily. "Listen, can we meet somewhere?"

I could hear her pause."Are-are you sick? Why aren't you at school?"

"I needed to think…" I let out a bitter chuckle. "Now I have so much more to think…I-I didn't know who else to call, I just need someone to talk to…"

She took a deep breath.

"Yeah sure. Just tell me where."

"The Grill?"

"I'll be there in fifteen."

* * *

><p>"They what?!" Elena asked as soon as I finished telling her what had happened. "What do you mean, leaving for a hunt?!"<p>

I dropped my glances to my bottle, swirling the liquid in it.

"Wh-what will you do?"

"I have no freaking clue…" I muttered. "I just-I don't know… I can't let them go, you know? Do they expect me to just accept and wait for them to come back like some kind of medieval chick? I don't-" I rubbed my eyes. "I can't lose them…"

"I know," she said slowly, reaching out to hold my hand supportively. I tried to smile.

"But if it's true, if they're targeting the hunters, it means my uncle isn't safe either," I said. "And- Dan was right, no one should go through what I've been through, much less Rachel."

"Well, I'm- I'm sure the other hunters know what they're doing, your brothers too…" Elena said. "I mean, your uncle raised them to be hunters. They have the training."

"Yeah, but what if something goes wrong?" I asked, my throat tightening painfully for what it seemed like hundredth time that day. "What if something happens to them?" I buried my face into my hands. "I just- can vampires have headaches?"

"In situations like these, I guess so?" Elena paused. "Maybe that's why Stefan always frowns."

A chuckle escaped from my lips and I raised my head from my hands. As soon as I did, my eyes met Dan's, who just walked through the door with Monica. I avoided his glances and downed my drink.

"So…" I said. "I shouldn't keep you away from your undead boyfriend with a migraine, I gotta go home and have these torn thoughts about whether or not I should beg them to stay…"

Elena offered me a smile.

"Call me later, okay? And come to school tomorrow!"

"I told you-"

"I don't care how or why you're avoiding Luke," she added, pointing a finger at me. "You're coming tomorrow, or I'm going all Caroline on you."

I tried to smile as well, and held up my hands. "Alright, alright…"I said, shouldering my bag. "See you tomorrow then."

"You better!"

"And- Elena?"

"Yeah?"

I looked at her. "Thank you. For-being my friend. I have a tendency of losing them these days."

She leaned her elbows on the table. "Never me. Or Bonnie. Or Stefan," she counted with her fingers. "And you will regain Luke, no worries."

"That's impossible," I stated. "But thanks for sticking up with me. I don't know what I would do without you…" I trailed off. "Anyways, see you later."

"Yeah, bye," she said and I walked out of the Grill, then stopped dead on my tracks.

_Shit_.

Luke seemed frozen as well when he saw me, but quickly snapped out of it and stayed behind his group of friends while they walked into the Grill. I took a deep breath and tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm.

"We gotta talk."

"Not now, Luke," I muttered, pulling my arm back. "Seriously it's a horrible day and-"

"You really did it, didn't you?" Luke asked, his voice was cold. "You erased her memory."

"You should stop asking rhetorical questions," I forced myself to say and walked past him but stopped when I heard his voice.

"Are you for real?" he asked furiously. "You can't stand the thought of me loving you so you do even that?"

I shook my head slightly. "You don't understand anything, Luke."

"Yeah? Then explain it to me!"

"You were gonna regret it," I shrugged. "What you said… This thing between us-" I motioned at him and myself. "This can't happen, okay? I can't- I can't do that to you. What you expect from me and what I'm able to give to you are two very different things, so much that it's almost tragic."

"Nobody gave you the permission to assume what I want, and act on your guesses," he growled. "Nobody told you that you could pry into my break up and meddle into my relationships when they don't involve you!"

"Listen-"

"No, you listen!" he said. "You know, I-" he let out an angry breath. "I can't believe you did that."

"I had to!"

"Why?!"

"Because you-" I paused. "You deserve-"

"You say _'better_', Amy, and God help me-"

"It's true!" I insisted. "Look, I- even if it happened… Luke you're gonna want more from me than I can give to you. Than I can feel, for anyone!"

He shook his head. "I was only gonna ask for your heart, Amy," he said silently. "But yeah, I can't have that, because Salvatore already has it. Right?"

A painful, strangled voice that probably was meant to be a chuckle rose from my throat.

"I don't have a heart that belongs to me anymore, much less anyone else."

"Judging from your actions lately…" Luke said. "I'm beginning to agree."

It felt like he had just punched me.

"See?" I tried to keep my voice from cracking. "You're beginning to understand."

He clenched his jaw, the hazel in his eyes seemed to be burning and he turned around, then after taking couple steps, he turned again to face me.

"You never thought of it, did you?" he asked. "That I could somehow, fill that void you feel inside. That I would maybe be able to ease that pain, if you let me. I mean, you're so obsessed over your self pitying that you never thought of giving me a chance. No matter how much I try... I'm not the only one who asks more than the other can afford in here, Amy."

"Luke, it was either your happiness or mine," I said with a hoarse voice. "I already made my choice."

"Is that what you convince yourself?" he asked slowly. "You use that excuse to ease your guilt?"

"Call it whatever you want to."

He ran a hand through his hair, pacing back and forth in front of me.

"You want my happiness that much?" he asked aggressively."Fine. Let me tell you what I need to be happy. I need you to stop this torture."

I pulled my brows together.

"Torture?"

"Yeah. This friendship, or whatever it has turned into… I need it to stop."

I looked up at him, lost.

"I-I don't follow."

"I need you to be out of my life."

There was a couple seconds of silence before I could fully comprehend what it meant.

"Oh." I said slowly, willing myself to stop the tears on the way. "Oh."

"Yeah."

I could feel a disgusting feeling in my guts, and tried to keep myself from begging him. Instead, I held my head up, looking him dead in the eye.

"If that's what you want."

"That's what I need," he said, nodding to himself as if trying to convince himself and I hugged myself, forcing myself to stand straight and not to break down crying.

"So that's it, then," I heard myself talk. "No more?"

"No more," he repeated. "Loving you is an agony, Amy. And I'm not sure if I can-" he trailed off and I clenched my teeth.

"Got it."

"Good," he said and started walking away, and before I could stop them, the words had already spilled from my mouth.

"You know-" I called out. "If picking your happiness over mine doesn't show that I care for you, or that I love you as much as I do, even if it's not in the way that you want… I don't know what else I can do to prove it."

He froze dead on his steps.

"You could've been with me," he said. "No mind games. It was that simple."

I sniffled and dug my nails into my palms, then took a deep breath.

"Goodbye Luke." my voice didn't even sound like it belonged to me.

"Goodbye Amy," he said faintly, and walked away. I stood there for a couple of minutes, completely numb, and somehow, my brain started working in overdrive instead of being numb like the rest of my body. Everything that had happened that day clicked into each other, forming a big picture, as I stared into space.

Then, more certain than I'd been for anything in a long time, I walked back into the Grill and made my way to Dan's table.

"Amy!" Monica chirped happily. "How are you?"

I ignored her, and looked Dan dead in the eye, who looked completely shocked at my presence.

"Change of plans," I said decidedly. "I'm coming with you."

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: Me and ximenah started writing a Supernatural fic called "Running Wild" ! Please check it out, it's in my profile!=)**

**Review Responses:**

Guest: Thank you so much! Yeah, she keeps denying her feelings for him instead of working things out:P she's a stubborn character if you ask me lol:P

Miimz: Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the quotes:D he's one of my favorite poets =) and I hope you liked the plot development in this one, I think it'll be one of the first steps of her getting stronger as a character:D

Guest: I'm sorry for the late update, but, I hope you'll like it! =)

Blueberrytoast: Yayy, thank you so much hun! Believe me, I want them to get together too! :P I hope you liked this chapter! =)

HeatherEnvy: Wow, that must've been hard! :D but it makes me very happy to hear that you liked the stories that much! :D thank you soo much!

Damonluvr: Yay, thanks soo much! I'm glad you liked it! ;)


	23. You Are Not Alone In This

**A.N: Hey people! new chapter, yayy;) I hope you all like it, and don't forget to review please! =)**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the title or the lyrics of the song Timshel, which I used in this chapter, the song belongs to the great band, Mumford and Sons :) ****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ximenah, for being an amazing ****beta and helping me with everything!******___******___******___****___******___******___****** =)******___******___******___**

********************AMY'S POV********************

"Wait a second, you two are kidding me, right?"

I shook my head while Dan walked behind the counter and opened the fridge, getting himself a beer.

"Am I the only sane person in here?!" Mike burst. "How the fuck could either of you come up with an idea as stupid as this one?"

"A story that involves lots of teenage angst and supernatural drama," I answered him and he glared at me.

"Not funny," he growled and I shrugged nonchalantly.

"If you say so..."

"For those of us who somehow missed the part where we said there'll be hunters there," Will said. "There will be hunters there!"

"I know that, Will."

"Okay, then perhaps it has escaped your notice, but you're a freaking vampire!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I almost forgot, thank you for reminding me."

He threw both hands up in the air, letting out a frustrated breath.

"Okay, let's just-" Mike made some hand gestures, signaling rewind. "Go over it again. There's no way you're coming with us."

I raised my brows.

"And how do you plan on stopping me?" I asked, making Dan snort.

"We're not letting you!"

"Dan has already tried that, you're gonna have to find something better."

"I'm gonna lock you in your room."

"I'm gonna jump out of the window," I stated calmly. "We vampires are pretty good at that stuff."

"I'm gonna lock you in basement then."

"I can rip the lock off,or the door, for that matter. Imagine me as a non green, and non giant Hulk."

Will pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We're not taking you there, Amy."

"Fine then, I can go there by myself. Either by running, or my car, or bus… It's not like I didn't do it before."

"Amy, listen to me very carefully," Mike leaned his elbows on the counter. "I don't think uncle would react well if he found out you're a vampire, in fact, I think he'd try to stake you!"

"So he won't know it, then."

"Oh, you think it'll be that easy?" Will asked. "Forget uncle, there'll be a dozen of vampire hunters in there! The minute they suspect of something-"

"They won't suspect of anything," I insisted. "I can pretend, it's not like it's the day after I was turned! I learned how to hide this!"

Mike shook his head fervently. "No way, it's too dangerous-"

"It's less dangerous for me than for you."

"That's different!"

"Yeah?" I asked. "How, exactly?"

"You've never hunted!" Will exclaimed and I arched a brow.

"Actually, I have," I tried to keep my voice flat, eyeing their reactions. From the corner of my eye, I could see that Dan had stiffened.

"Amy-"

"Not anymore, just- you know…" I cleared my throat. "My other- my crazy part. I-I hunted when I was first turned, but I'm not doing it anymore. Blood bags."

Dan let out a bitter chuckle, shaking his head and Mike coughed a few times.

"Okay, but you don't-"

"Mike, I'm 10 times stronger than all of you combined, not to mention faster."

"It doesn't matter, we don't know how strong vampires will be!"

I tried not to groan. "Guys, let me put it this way," I said. "Vampire." I pointed at myself "Human." I pointed at them then ran behind Mike in a flash. "Deathly attack," I said from behind him, making him jump.

"Amy, don't do that again!"

"I was trying to simplify it," I broke into a sly smile."Listen, guys, I'm coming. And that's it. Would you rather have me doing it behind your back, or arriving there together?"

Dan heaved a deep sigh, and left the room. Mike glared at him, then darted after him.

"I can't believe you…" Will said. "Seriously Amy, what do you think you're doing?"

A shadow crossed my face and I shrugged, listening to Mike and Dan's conversation outside.

"Hey!" from the scuffling noises, I gathered Mike had just stopped Dan.

"What?"

"Why aren't you trying to stop her?"

Dan let out an insincere chuckle. "You heard her. It's not going to work."

"And you seem very upset about that," Mike spat out sarcastically and Dan took a step.

"What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything, I'm just letting you know," Mike growled. "The second I get the impression you're letting her go there in order to harm her, you'll also be the one that gets a stake through the heart. I mean it, Dan."

Dan paused for a second, then shoved him.

"Fuck off, Mike," he growled and seconds later, I heard the car starting and dropped my glances to my lap. A couple of seconds later, Mike walked inside.

"It's not because of lack of trying," I said to him. "Really. He did try to talk me out of it."

He shrugged stubbornly and I reached out to hold his hand. "Seriously. He's not trying to kill me or anything."

"Amy, why are you doing this?" the question came from Mike this time and I tried to smile.

"To protect you."

"Kiddo, we're the ones supposed to protect you," he reminded me. "Not the other way around."

"Not always," I said slowly. "Things change. Besides, I wanna fight with you… I had enough of the flight part of _fight or flight response_ for a life time. It's over. Now I want to fight. I want to help as much as I can."

I walked past him, opening the fridge and filling myself a glass of water.

"It's too dangerous for you."

"And for you too,"I shrugged and took a sip, silently wishing it was blood. "But let's not think about it, okay? You two are being downers. Let's just…focus on getting it done, and coming back here. I mean, you have Caroline here, and Mike probably has…" I paused, eyeing him up and down. "Half of the population of Mystic Falls' girls to come back to."

"What about you?" Mike asked, grinning, and I let out a low chuckle, turning my glances to look out of the window into the night.

"I don't have anyone to come back to," the words left my lips so easily that they even surprised me."There's nothing for me here anymore." I took a deep breath. "I'd better go to bed, it'll be a long day tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

><p>The following day, I felt somehow numb. Probably because of what was waiting for us in Michigan, I felt both nervous and… empty. As if it wasn't real.<p>

But as I told Bonnie, Elena and Stefan, it kinda started to feel real.

"Will is telling Caroline uncle had an accident, though," I added when I finished telling them our plan to hunt."So that…you know, we'll be gone for almost a week, she shouldn't worry."

"Amy, are you sure about this?" Elena asked. "It's deadly dangerous."

"Elena, they are my brothers," I said slowly. "I should be there, to protect them."

"Does Damon know?"

I shook my head, avoiding Stefan's glances. "Why should he?"

He shrugged. "I just think he deserves to know. As Elena put it, it's very dangerous and-"

"And if I die, he should know," I finished his sentence. "Stefan, I'm not gonna die. No one is gonna die."

"I never said you would," he said. "I just think that he'd notice your absence if you went away for a week… And no offense, but he is sometimes very hard to handle with. Which, you probably knew."

I smiled, then it faded away."Yeah."

"What about Luke?" the question came from Bonnie this time and I heaved a sigh, resting my chin on my hand.

"We're not exactly on speaking terms anymore," I said silently. "And… we probably never will, so… In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he wished me to die on this hunt, if he knew."

"Amy!" Elena scolded me. "Don't say that!"

"You got into an argument?"

"No, I did something he can never forgive," I muttered. "So, we…ended our friendship." From the corner of my eye, I noticed Caroline was approaching us and I sat up straighter.

"Hey you."

"Hey..." she said, hugging me. "Sorry about your uncle, is he alright?"

I nodded. "Um,yeah… I hope so. Still, we gotta go there you know? He practically raised us.."

"Yeah of course, I understand,"she nodded. "I hope he gets well soon."

"Thanks," I smiled at her and turned my head to see Luke and Kyla. My smile was wiped from my face almost immediately, and Kyla waved at me. I waved at them back, but Luke only looked at me for a second, then pulled Kyla from the hand into the school.

"What the hell…" Caroline muttered and I checked my watch.

"Come on, we'd better catch the class."

The rest of the school went pretty fast, maybe it was because I didn't want it to end for the first time in my life. But still, as the bell rang, I had to stand up and get my stuff and leave the school like the rest of the people.

"So what's up with Luke? Did they make up with Kyla now?" Caroline asked me as we got in the car and I nodded.

"Mm hm."

"The nerve of that girl," Caroline muttered under her breath. "Then why is he acting all weird?"

"We stopped being friends. For good," I answered her, keeping any emotion out of my voice and she turned to me.

"What?!"

"Yeah."

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"Why?!"

I drummed my fingers on steering wheel. "It's for the best."

"How is it for the best?"

"It was- it turned too painful for him, I think," I answered faintly. "It's okay- I mean…Him being in pain is what I've been trying to prevent from the beginning, so… If me losing him will keep him from being in pain, then we'll do that."

"But how about how much pain you'll be in?" she asked to me and I gulped.

"I'm fine," I deadpanned and pulled over in front of my house when we got there. Will approached to car as we got out.

"Hey there," he pecked her on the lips and nodded at me.

"Are we packing?" I asked when I saw the package in his hand, my heart skipping a beat. "I thought-"

"Yeah, we're just making sure we're ready," he said. "Dan thinks we should take only one car."

"Huh.."

"And Monica made us cookies and sandwiches for the road… Mike already ate the half of them though."

I made a face. "Traitor."

"Hey, she might be annoying as hell, but she also cooks well."

"Rhyme."

"Just realized."

I looked around. "Where is he anyway?"

"Backyard, giving his goodbyes to… Andrea."

As if on cue, Mike and a girl walked to the porch and I tilted my head to the right.

"That's Andrea?"

"Yeah."

"He's right, she looks hot."

Will opened his mouth, then closed it when he saw the way Caroline was looking at him. "Totally not my type."

"Good choice of words."

I couldn't help but to giggle, then made a face when Mike and the girl started kissing.

"Ew," I muttered, then the girl pulled back and walked to her car. She waved at him, and drove away, Mike on the other hand, grinned and approached us.

"Hey there."

"Did she bring us cookies?" I asked and he scratched his head.

"Uh… no."

"Why not? Dan's girlfriend made us cookies."

"Amy."

"Caroline, make us cookies."

"Um-no."

"Doesn't it give you grief that Monica is the only girlfriend of my brothers that gives us cookies?"

"Not really no," Caroline shook her head as another car pulled over.

"Who is that?"

"Oh shit…" Mike walked towards the car as a girl got out and threw herself into his arms, slamming her lips onto his. I raised my brows as Will snorted.

"He doesn't have a clue about her name, does he?" I asked and Will chuckled.

"Not at all…"

"I think I know her…" Caroline said, narrowing her eyes a little. "I saw her at the party in the Grill the other day. Kimberly, I think?"

"Social butterfly," Will said jokingly as he placed a kiss to the top of her head, me on the other hand, got my notebook from inside of the car, ripped a page and wrote her name in capital letters, then held it over my head, trying to get Mike's attention.

"Oh come on Amy, just let him suffer!" Will whined, and Caroline elbowed him. When Mike's eyes caught the paper over the girl's shoulder, he mouthed thank you and turned to her.

I shook my head slightly. "Unbelievable."

"You'd think she's sending him to war," Caroline said, laughing lightly and that made me turn my head to look at Will. As he looked back at me, his eyes were full of regret, and sorrow.

I took a shaky breath and cleared my throat. "Yeah, drama people, really…" I muttered. "I'll be in my room, gonna take a nap then pack some of my stuff."

"Oh, take your leather jacket, it looks amazing on you!"

"Got it," I smiled at Caroline. "Thanks."

"We'll be at my place, then come back here."

"Alrighty. See you tonight, have fun," I said and walked into the house. I went upstairs, closed the door behind me, and my hands automatically found my phone. I looked at Luke's name on the screen for a while, then hit dial, holding my breath.

"It's Luke, leave a message."

I sat down on the bed as the beeping voice reached my ears.

"Hey," I said nervously. "It's-it's me," I paused. "Amy. Um… Listen, I know we said we wouldn't talk again, and I'm totally not calling to…ask for forgiveness or whatever. It's just that…" I gulped, wetting my suddenly dry lips. "I'll be out of the town for like…a week, I think. There's this..Family thing." I cleared my throat. "And I called to tell you that-" I paused once again. "I-I don't know why I called actually. This message is getting awkward by the second… Anyways, I think I didn't want to leave without saying this." I bit the inside of my cheek."I'm sorry for everything I've made you feel. I'm sorry for everything I put you through, and I'm very, very sorry for breaking your heart. Countless times, now to think of , um… I hope you can forgive me, some day…" I tried to laugh. "And I hope I'll be there to see it," I muttered, rubbing my face. "Sorry for bothering you again. Goodbye."

I threw the phone onto bed and fell backwards.

* * *

><p>"Amy?" I opened my eyes as Mike knocked on my door. "You'd better start packing up, we'll leave soon."<p>

"Yeah, okay," I said groggily and pushed my body off the bed, rubbing my eyes. My heart felt incredibly heavy, and it felt like there was a lump in my throat, but I managed to walk to my wardrobe, got my duffel bag, looking for my stuff around the room.

"Gotta tidy here when I get back…" I muttered to myself when I saw how messy it was, then paused, letting out a bitter chuckle.

If I come back.

If everyone comes back safe.

I bit my nails and placed the bag onto bed, nearly laughing at the familiar view. Every two years or so, when my brothers decided it was time to move out, I'd always find myself staring down at this.

Only now, I knew the reason for it.

Almost mechanically, I started placing some of my clothes into the bag, my keys, my journal, a book and my wallet. I walked to my drawer and got some underwear, stuffing them into bag as well, then leant on my hip, trying to find what else was missing.

When I felt another presence in the room behind me, I shut my eyes for a second.

"You know, it's not very polite to barge into a girl's room like this. We talked about it before," I opened my eyes and turned around to see Damon, glaring at me. His eyes found the bag on the bed, then switched back to me.

"Elena wasn't joking then."

I shrugged. "She told you then," I said slowly and he threw his head back as if praying for patience, looking down at me.

"You can't be serious."

I didn't answer him, just kept picking up my stuff from different sides of the room, throwing them onto bed.

"Amy."

"I'm dead serious."

His jaw muscles clenched. "So you're going on a suicide mission just because someone broke your heart? Grow up."

"It's not a suicide mission, and I'm not heart broken."

"Yeah, I can see that," he spat out and I rolled my eyes.

"If you came here to scold me-"

"No I came here to tell you that you're being incredibly stupid."

I didn't know how he did it, but somehow, he managed to rise a reaction from me every time he wanted. Even if it was anger.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, someone hurt your feelings, so what?! It's the motto of this whole fucking town, and none of us is doing anything as stupid as this one!"

"It has nothing to do with that," I turned around. "I'm leaving because I need to."

"Yeah?Even if it might kill you?"

"I'm not gonna get killed," I repeated the same sentence that was in my mind for the whole day. "I'm gonna be fine."

"Okay then, I'm coming too."

"No you're not," I brushed him off, pushing some more stuff into my duffel.

"Why not?"

"There's no room for you in the car," I said sarcastically, but my expression changed when I saw the way he was looking at me. "Listen, there'll be hunters there and I don't want you to get into danger for-"

"Newsflash, Amy, you're a vampire too!"

"I'll figure something out," I shrugged and he let out a bitter chuckle.

"Are you really that naïve?"

"What do you want me to say, Damon?" I said wearily. "Whatever I say, gets you more angry, then tell me what you want me to say."

He ran a hand over his face, pacing in the room. "I can't believe I'm making this conversation…" he shook his head and glared daggers at me. "Can you even comprehend what might happen in there? That, even if you might pass as a hunter, the vampires in there might be stronger than you?"

"You taught me how to hunt."

"I taught you how to hunt humans!" he stressed out the word. "Not vampires! Or hunters, for that matter! Do you have any idea what might happen to you? What they can do to you?"

"Yes!" I snapped, the weight of the last two days finally getting out of my system before I realized what I was saying. "I know! I fucking know they might stake me there, or someone might die there, but have any of you considered maybe I don't need to hear how dangerous it is?!" My voice cracked. "Maybe I need someone to say something other than _You might die there_. Maybe, just maybe I need to hear someone say_'It's gonna be okay, Amy, because something has to be okay in this freaking world'_!"

Damon's eyes now held a different light other than anger. Sadness. "I can't be that person."

I gawked at him, then let out a hysteric chuckle. "Of course you can't."

"No, I mean, I can't be that person because you need someone else to tell you all those things," he said flatly. "And I can't be him. Just like how you said you can't be Katherine."

I stared at him for a second, then shook my head. "I don't need you to be Luke, if that's what you're implying," I said weakly. "You don't get it, do you? No one does. I don't need you to be him, Damon! I just need you to be-"

_The man I fell in love with._

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "You," I finished my sentence, broken. "I just need you to be you. That's enough for me."

He looked at me with an unreadable expression, then held out his hand. Almost automatically, my body responded, I entwined my fingers with his and let him pull me into his strong embrace. He held me so tight that it almost hurt for a second, but I wasn't complaining. I just let my body relax against his, as he buried his nose into my hair and took a deep breath.

It felt so familiar, and so right that it made me freeze in my spot. It felt unreal how long I survived without his touch, and how it managed to make me feel…

Safe. Happy. And even at the bottom of despair, somehow hopeful.

"I'm scared the hell out," I whispered into his chest, wrapped in his arms and he nodded.

"I know. Don't go."

"Don't say that."

"Amy-"

"No, Damon, you really shouldn't say that. If you do, I can't-" I sniffed. "I have to. You know I have to. I can't lose them, I need my family.."

"And I need _you_. Stay," he whispered. "Please."

I shut my eyes, willing myself to stop the tears on the way. "I'll come back, I swear," I rasped out, pulling back even if every cell in my body protested against it. "I'm not gonna die. Again," I added with a small chuckle. "Damon, I-"

Suddenly he cut me off by tilting my head up and covering my lips with his. It was so fast, even for a vampire that, for one second I couldn't do anything but gasping. He laced his fingers into mine once again, while his other hand went to the back my neck as I rose to my tiptoes.

This was not a sweet kiss.

This was not a love filled, romantic movie, I _want to spend the rest of my life with you_ kiss.

No, this was something much more. Damon's kisses had always been so overwhelming for me, leaving me breathless and dizzy, almost making me forget my own name, but this time?

This time he was burning me. My body, my heart, my soul…

This time, it was filled with lust, destroying kind of passion. His touch was repeating what he had been saying to me_, Stay here, with me, please…_

He was letting me peak into my own personal heaven before letting myself fall into hell.

I pulled back slowly, and he rested his forehead against mine, taking deep breaths, his hand stroking my hair. I sniffed, now realizing the tears rolling down my cheeks and tried to pull myself together.

I wouldn't cry. I had managed not to cry for the whole day, I certainly wouldn't start waterworks just because Damon decided to kiss me. I could cry all I wanted when no one could see me, but now wasn't that time.

"Amy, everyone is-" I heard Elena approaching and open the door, and I pulled away from Damon's grasp, a growl rising from his chest.

"Oh, damn it," Elena turned around for a second, then turned back to us as I wiped my cheeks, clearing my throat."I'm- I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt-" she shifted her weight. "It's just that, everyone is waiting for you, Dan says it's time to leave,"she finished her sentence apologetically."I'll just…be right here," she said and closed the door behind her. I exhaled a shaky breath,walking to my duffel bag and zipped it up, trying to push away the thoughts.

I turned to him as I shouldered the bag and tried to smile

"See you in a week," I muttered weakly and left the room before I could change my mind. Elena was waiting for me by the stairs and I approached her, with my phone in my hand.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay," I said slowly. "We were just saying goodbye."

"Are you two-?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No. I-I don't know," I stammered. "I have no idea."

Before I put my phone into my pocket, something caught my eye and I frowned.

_One missed call_

_Luke_

"What the hell..." I muttered, slowing down and Elena followed my gaze when we reached downstairs.

"He called me today," she said tentatively. "Something about a voice mail you left, and I-I told him why you're leaving. I hope it's okay."

I gulped. "Yeah don't- don't worry about it," I said and stopped dead on my tracks when I saw the living room. Almost everyone was there, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, and of course Elena.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked, a smile warming my lips and Caroline hugged me, handing me a box.

Cookies.

"Don't look at me like that, I just bought them, didn't make them,"she said. "But they're yummier than my earlier attempts, so…yay!"

I let out a laugh and hugged her tight. "Thank you," I said, blinking back the tears and turned to others.

"And thank you so much for coming here, you shouldn't have."

"Don't be silly," Elena put her arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the house. Dan was talking with Monica and Mike walked to get my bag from my hands, then placed it into trunk.

"Hey, cookies,"he grinned like a child and I smacked his hand away.

"Mine."

"Alright, alright…" he held up his hands and I hugged everyone one by one.

"Try to convince Damon I'll be fine, please?" I muttered to Stefan's ear, who only chuckled in response.

"Easier said than done."

"Come on, we should hit the road!" Mike said cheerfully and got in the car.

"See you in a week," Bonnie said as Elena leaned to Stefan's side, who put his arm around her waist.

"Yeah."

"Text me. Or I'll get Will to force you to text me."

"Got it Caroline."

"Be careful!"

"Promise!"

Monica walked towards me and hugged me. "See you later, Amy. Tell your uncle that we all hope for him to get better soon."

"Yeah sure," I said and got into car as well. When Will and Dan also took their seats, Mike started the car, honked the horn, waving at everyone. Will pulled me towards himself and I made myself comfortable, leaning my head to his shoulder, wiping my eyes once again.

"It's not too late to change your mind?" he offered and I turned my glance to the road, trees and houses whizzing past.

"I'll be fine," I said, a tear escaping from the corner of my eye, betraying my calm façade. Will pulled back a little to look down at me, but I stubbornly watched outside. Mike adjusted the rear mirror, and Dan adjusted the car seat to his height.

"We won't die, will we?" I asked silently and Will heaved a sigh.

"Of course we won't."

"There's no blood sucker in the world that can kill me," Mike boasted, making me chuckle. "I don't know about Dan though, he's getting older-"

"You're getting older!"

"I just don't want your blood pressure to rise in the middle of the fight, dude."

Dan rolled his eyes. "I'm not even 30 yet, jackass."

Mike laughed and turned up the radio, finding a station. The soothing music washed over me, and I folded my legs under me, closing my eyes.

_Death is at your doorstep,_

_And it will steal your innocence,_

_But it will not steal your substance._

That is, until Mike started singing along the song.

"Oh dude, come on!"

"What? My voice is awesome, you all know this!"

"Compared to what? Because that's a very important question if you ask me…"

"Come on, sing along!"

"No way in hell."

I started laughing uncontrollably as Mike completely ignored us and kept singing. Not so long later, Will joined him, making Dan groan.

"Are you guys fucking kidding me? I really should've taken my own car-"

"Amy, you used to love it when we sang to you!"

"What was I, 5?" I asked as Will ruffled my hair and I closed my eyes again, listening to their bickering and singing. Mike was right, just like when I was a child, it somehow made me feel safer. Like nothing could happen to me as long as they were with me, to protect me from any kind of harm...

_But you are not alone in __this,__  
>And you are not alone in <em>_this,__  
>As brotherswe will stand and we'll hold your <em>_hand,__  
>Hold your <em>_hand..._

"Jesus, you're unbelievable…" I said, letting out a laugh mixed with a sob, rubbing my eyes.

"We're awesome! We're like- who were those mystical chicks? Mermaids?"

"Sirens."

"We're like male sirens for the chicks!"

"There's no such a thing, Mike," I said through giggles when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out of my pocket and glanced down at it, opening the message. What was written there, was very simple:

**_"Protect your heart_****."**

My eyes went up to see the name, then back to message, a smile pulling at my lips. I shook my head slowly, and put it back into my pocket.

And just like that, I joined my brothers, singing my lungs out.

_And I will tell the __night,__  
>Whisper, "Lose your <em>_sight,__"__  
>But I can't move the mountains for you…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: Me and ximenah started writing a Supernatural fic called "Running Wild" ! Please check it out, it's in my profile!=)**

**Review Responses:**

**Ms Artemis:** Aww thank you so much! well to be honest, I think the same:P but still, I do feel sorry for him too:P


	24. We Are Doomed But We Wanted More

**A.N: Hey people! new chapter, yayy;) I hope you all like it, and don't forget to review please! =)**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the title of the chapter, which is from the song "Blow Away" by A Fine Frenzy.****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ximenah, for being an amazing ****beta and helping me with everything!******___******___******___****___******___******___****** =)******___******___******___**

********************AMY'S POV********************

"Amy?" I opened my eyes when someone knocked on the window, waking me up from my very uncomfortable sleep. I looked around, wincing at my stiff muscles

"Yeah?"

"Breakfast."

"Oh…" I muttered, wiping the drool from my cheek, making a face. I pushed the door open and got out of the car

"Are we there yet?"

"No, we have about three hours." Mike said as we walked into the diner. We took our spots around a table and gave the waitress our orders, then she walked away.

"We need to make a plan." Dan broke the silence, making all of us look at him "About you."

"What about me?" I asked and he heaved a sigh

"Well, first things first, how will we get you into the house?"

Mike hmmed "Well we can't just ask uncle, he would understand something is up immediately."

"Or auntie."

"Which leaves us Rachel." I finished it for them "I was thinking the same, actually. I'm sure I can get her invite me in without suspecting anyone."

"You sure about that?"

"It's not like we have another choice."

"What if we said it along the lines?" Will offered "Like… What if we said can '_we_' come in?"

"We can try it if it doesn't work with Rachel, but it should be our last option, we don't know if it will alarm him or not." Mike said "Make sure you're in somewhere uncle can't hear you."

"Yeah, sure."

"Another point, make sure you check everything you eat or drink there."

I shut my eyes "Vervain." I muttered, running a hand over my face, then waitress brought our orders. My sandwich didn't look that appetizing to me as a minute ago, and I took a sip from my ice tea, thinking.

"It's only for a day or two." Will said "I'm sure if one of us sounded auntie out… You know, about what she puts into food or drinks or…stuff like that."

"Too dangerous, uncle might suspect of something."

"Uncle will suspect more if Amy starts coughing and screaming with sizzling noises after she drinks water."

That shut Dan up and I leaned back

"And I gotta wear something long sleeved when I'm in garden." When I saw their glances, I shrugged "It was filled with vervain when I last saw there."

"You can do something about being cold, right?"

I cussed to myself in my head for not thinking it before and I motioned at waitress

"Can I get a cup of coffee please? Thank you." I smiled at her and turned to them "Caffeine. It helps a lot."

"And you'll be able to keep yourself from doing anything inhuman?" Dan said "Inhuman strength or speed…?"

"That's what I've been doing with you guys." I said to him "I got used to it."

"Okay, lets just… Make sure we have everything under control.." Will said and pulled himself a napkin, then took out his pen and started writing

"Vervain."

"Check."

"Sunlight…" he paused "I can't believe we never asked you anything about it, how on earth can you-?"

I held up my hand "My ring. There's a spell-" I paused, not wanting to give any names "Um, a witch helped me. Us."

"Witches are real too!?"

"Yeah."

"How?!"

"Who is '_us_'?"

"You know…" I gulped "Damon can walk in the sunlight too…"

A silence fell upon us and Will cleared his throat "Okay so, it's checked too. What else?"

"I wanna learn about witches!"

"They dislike vampires."

"How come we never come across one?"

I smiled and turned to Will "Um, stakes. And I don't think anyone will try to drive a stake through my chest, so, check."

"You going all vampire when you see or smell blood?"

"I'll…" I took a deep breath "I'll try to control it."

"_Try_ is not good enough, Amy."

I held the mug in my palms and took a sip "You know I can't guarantee you anything."

"Amy-"

"And I'll be the one who gets staked if they find out, so you can be very sure that I'll try my hardest."

They exchanged glares

"No one will stake you. I'll kill them with the same stake if they try."

I tried to smile and Dan sat up straighter in his chair

"We should hit the road, come on."

I grabbed my sandwich from the plate and walked outside as Dan paid the check. The chilly cold wind of morning blew my hair and I paused for a second, sucking in a huge breath, closing my eyes.

The familiar hunger was clawing at my insides but I opened my eyes and gulped, trying to ignore it. I nibbled on my sandwich and got into car, my brothers following me.

_It's gonna be okay_. I said to myself in my head _We're gonna be fine_.

Right.

* * *

><p>"Amy!" Rachel ran towards the car when Dan pulled over "You're here!"<p>

"Yeah, I am!" I said as soon as I put my jacket on and got out of the car, then she threw herself at me. I lifted her up, making her giggle.

"Hey Rach!" Mike kissed her on the cheek "What's up? Where are your mom and dad?"

"Inside." She said shyly "I saw you first!"

"Yes you did." Will tickled her sides, and she hugged me tighter, giggling harder. Dan ruffled her hair and walked inside with bags on his shoulder.

Auntie waved at us from the porch and I waved back

"Now would be good." Mike muttered to me before he walked to her and hugged her. I on the other hand spun around with Rachel still on my grasp

"Here's the princess of the castle!" I said "And do you know who I am?"

"Another princess!" she beamed and I shook my head

"No, I'm the brave knight that will protect our beautiful princess!" I spun around again, and she exclaimed excitedly

"You can't be a knight, you're a girl!"

"I'm a girl knight!" I tickled her "And I shall defeat the dragons and some other evil stuff!"

"And bugs!"

"Bugs too!" I said, nervousness spreading through my system "Do I have your permission to come in, princess? Or should I tickle you until you accept my knighthood?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed between giggles "You can come in, but you will have to carry me."

I let out a breath and hugged her tighter "As you wish!" I said and walked towards the porch, careful not to touch anything in the garden.

First step is done.

"Hi auntie."

"Hello sweetie." She kissed me on the cheek and frowned at Rachel "Will you come down so that I can hug her too, Rachel?"

She shook her head "She's my knight!"

"What princess said." I grinned at her and walked inside, memories of the last time I'd been there hitting me almost in an instant. I heaved a sigh and walked to the living room, where the voices were coming from.

Rachel fidgeted in my arms and I gave her a quizzical look

"What happened?"

"Daddy says I'm not allowed to go in there." She muttered and I pulled my brows together

"Is that so?"

She nodded and I put her down, smiling at her

"Okay, how about you wait for me in the kitchen and I'll say hi to uncle?"

"Will you be quick?"

"Very." I winked at her and knocked on the door, then opened it,

"Uncle?"

He raised his head and turned to look at me, then stood up from behind his desk. Several people in the room just took a quick glance at me then went back to their business, studying the papers piled on the desk.

"Amy…" he heaved a sigh and walked to me, then pulled me into a hug. "Welcome. And you shouldn't have come here."

"Talk about different opinions!" I smiled and hugged him back "Hi Uncle."

He pulled back a little to look at me properly and nodded at Dan and Will

"Guys, a word?"

"Sure." They said and walked out of the room. I shifted on my feet and turned to the crowd.

"Nice, now we'll do babysitting too?" A man from the corner of the room said loudly and I narrowed my eyes, the anger roaring through me. I clenched my teeth, trying to control myself.

_Okay then, hunger and anger isn't a good combination_.

. A guy snorted and raised his head from the papers

"You've got anything to say, boy?" the man asked, but he completely ignored him and walked to me.

"Excuse him." He said, offering his hand "He tends to be a jerk."

"Hey!"

"I'm Caden."

"Amy." I tried to ignore the anger and smiled at him, taking his hand and shook it. He was a bit taller than me and had dark brown eyes with brown hair. He couldn't be older than Will. "Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"These are Amanda and Steven." He introduced me to people by the fireplace "Adam, Lauren, Paul, Shawn, Keith, Denise and the caveman over there is-"

"Randall." He stepped out of the shadows and eyed me up and down. He looked like he had eaten too many protein bars for a man in his age, and I tried not to lose any control, digging my nails into my palms

"It's nice to meet all of you."

They all greeted me kindly, except Randall, who stayed silent.

"Have you hunted before?" Caden asked

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you…._

I nodded "Yeah." I said, listening to my brothers and uncle's conversation meanwhile. "You?"

He nodded

"Well I guess…welcome to the team?"

I smiled at him "Thank you." I said and walked towards the table. There were plenty of newspaper articles about 'animal attacks' and murders, and some buildings' sketches.

A shiver went through my spine and the door opened

"Amy, would you mind?" Uncle said and I looked at him

"Oh, sure." I said and walked out of the room. "What's up?"

"I'm not okay with this." He warned me first "But Dan says they've been teaching you."

I took a glance at him, but he refused to look at me "Yes, that's true."

"And you came here."

"Yes."

"I think you should stay out of thi-"

"No." I cut him off "Uncle, really. I'm already here and you can't stop me from being part of this."

He ran a hand over his face

"Told you." Dan muttered "She can be pretty stubborn when she wants to."

"I second that."

"I don't like this…" he muttered and turned to me "You'll keep yourself safe, you hear me?"

"Yes."

"And the minute I say you'll step out.."

"I can't make any promises about that, but I promise I'll let you yell at me about how stubborn I am." I grinned and looked around "Where's Rach?"

"I sent her to her room." He said "Are you guys tired? Maybe you can take a nap?"

"It's alright, we gotta learn where we are on the hunt." Dan said and uncle shook his head

"There's no development yet, Dan."

"Will more people come?"

"We're running it with two groups, 10 other are staying in another hunter's house. Go rest a little, it won't kill you."

"My point exactly!" Mike walked downstairs "I'm dying to sleep!"

"Your beds are ready." Auntie said from the doorway "Amy, you're sleeping in Rachel's room, two of you will stay in the room by the end of the corridor, and one will have to take the couch."

Mike and Will looked at each other for a second, then darted to the room, leaving Dan there alone, to take the couch. I tried not to burst into a laughter.

"I'd better go upstairs.." I smiled at her "It's nice to be back here, thank you." I hugged her and walked upstairs.

"Hey there princess." I knocked on the door and opened it "What are you doing?"

She held up a doll in her hand and I hmmed, then walked inside "That looks fun."

"Will you play with me?" she asked enthusiastically and I flung myself onto the second bed

"Of course I will!" I winked at her "But can I sleep a little before we play? I'm so tired."

"Sure." She said, smiling at me and I snuggled into the covers

"Amy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a boyfriend in Mystic Falls?"

I paused "Well, um... No. Do you have a boyfriend here?" I asked jokingly and she shook her head

"No. Do you like someone?"

I smiled, sleep slowly surrounding me "You can say that…"

"Does he like you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why aren't you together then?" she asked curiously "Is he shy?"

I let out a chuckle, imagining Damon as a shy person was hilarious "Kind of." I decided to say

"If he's shy, maybe you should tell him that you love him. That way he would know, and you would get together!" she beamed and I closed my eyes.

_Yeah, that worked very well last time_.

"Is he handsome?"

"Very."

She giggled "Does he give you flowers?"

I opened my eyes "Not really."

"That's bad…" she pouted "In the cartoon I watch, the girl's boyfriend gives her flowers all the time."

"Hmm, she is a lucky girl then."

"Yes she is." She agreed and started brushing one of her dolls' hair. I on the other hand welcomed the sleep that was slowly creeping onto me, luring me into darkness until…

My eyes snapped open when my phone started ringing by the bedside, pulling me away from my sweet sleep. I let out a groan and reached out without opening my eyes, nearly dropping the phone to the ground in the process, making Rachel giggle.

"Hello?" I said groggily when I took the phone to my ear

"Hey, did I wake you up?"

And just like that, I was fully awake. I sat up straighter in bed, clearing my throat, and kicked off the covers, checking my watch.

Had I been asleep for two hours?!

"No, not at all!" I said a little too quickly, getting on my feet and Rachel raised her head from her book. "Wh-what's up?"

"Is it him?" Rachel whispered excitedly and I signaled her to be silent

"For the records, I still think you're incredibly stupid for going there." Damon said, making me roll my eyes

"Just what I want to hear when I wake up…"

"So you were sleeping?"

"Shut up." I rubbed my eyes "What is it?"

"Is it him?!" Rachel whispered again and I held my hand over the bottom of the phone,

"Shh!"

"And I'm still angry at you and those nonsensical actions you call _your decisions_."

"It's a pleasure talking with you, Damon."

"Don't I know it." He said, reflecting my sarcasm "Everything okay there?"

I started pacing in the room "Yeah." I said slowly

"No one suspected of anything?"

"I've been here for about two hours, Damon."

"You can't be too careful." He said "Listen, Amy-"

"Buy her flowers!" Rachel shouted and I spun around, quickly covering the phone again

"Rachel!"

"What?" Damon let out a laugh and I could swear I was blushing.

"Nothing!" I said through my teeth and left the room, but not quick enough

"She loves flowers!"

"Rach!" I shook my head and closed the door behind me, walking to the hall

"Flowers?"

"Don't ask." I pressed my hands to my cheeks to cool them down, out of habit "You were saying?"

"Who was that?" I could practically imagine his arrogant smirk now, even from miles away.

"Rachel, my- you know, my little cousin. Kids these days." I let out a nervous laugh "She has these silly ideas-" I stopped myself before I could say anything else "Anyways, what were you gonna say?"

"It can wait. I never took you for a flower loving type."

"I'm not." I said, defensive for some reason "Why did you call?"

"Why did she think I should give you flowers?"

I heaved a deep sigh "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Very."

I groaned "Focus on our subject, or I'm hanging up."

"You sound tense." He said mockingly and I ran my hand through my hair

"I'm hungry." I said, volume of my voice dropping and I sat down onto one of the steps, my fingers grabbing at the rails

"What?" the playfulness in his voice was gone in a second "Haven't you fed?"

"I had no time-"

"Amy, go out and feed." He said sternly "Now."

"I can handle-"

"No, you don't understand." He said through his teeth "You're still a baby vampire, which means you have no control over your urges, especially over your hunger. It takes years to handle that, and the last thing we want is you, attacking a hunter. Go out and get some blood!" he stressed out the last words.

I tried to ignore the cramps in my stomach and dragged my nails over the wooden surface "I guess I can find a hospital…"

"Good. You do that. And don't skip any meal okay? For all the time you're there, don't let yourself get hungry, ever."

"Fine, fine…" I muttered "Your trust in me is heartwarming."

"And your intelligence is astonishing." He said under his breath "Baby vampire and tries starving herself with hunters…"

"I'm totally hanging up."

He let out a snort "Be careful, okay?"

"Aren't I always?" I joked and ended the call. From my reflection on the phone's screen, I could see the smile pulling at my lips and I bit the inside of my cheeks, forcing myself to focus. I stood up and walked into Rachel's room.

"That was rude, Rach."

"But he should know what he needs to do, to make you happy." She said silently, her head lowered and another smile warmed my face. I approached her and kneeled to her level

"I know sweetheart." I brushed her hair back "But we can't force it, right?"

She shrugged

"No more shouting while I'm on the phone?" I held out my pinky and she held it with hers

"But it was him, right?" she asked excitedly and I held my index finger over her lips

"Not a word to anyone." I winked at her and grabbed my jacket from the chair

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get some fresh air." I kissed the top of her head and went downstairs, with Rachel on my tail.

Mike was already up and shot me a questioning look. I checked around and got closer a little

"Gotta feed." I muttered and mouthed "Blood bags". He nodded and lifted Rachel up

"How about you spend some time with your most handsome cousin, Rach?" he asked, tickling her belly, making her laugh "Hey, you know what we should do? We should wake Will up!"

"How?" she asked between giggles and he walked towards a room with her in his arms

"I can throw you at him!"

"Noooo!" she giggled harder and I found myself reflecting her laugh, then went out of the door with slow, human steps. My hand went to my pocket to take my phone and I stared at the message from last night

_**Protect your heart**_.

My fingers ghosted over the screen and I typed an answer

_Thank you_.

I paused for a second, then deleted the message and pushed my phone deep into my pocket again.

"Damn it Luke…" I muttered and started walking.

* * *

><p>When I returned home, with a considerably better mood and a full stomach, they were about to eat dinner. Three people were helping auntie, Will was playing with Rachel and others were in uncle's studying room, probably talking about plans.<p>

I took a step to go there but Will shook his head

"They're not doing anything, just going through news."

"Oh…" I said and sat down beside them "What did you do when I was gone?"

"Will read me a book!"

"She forced me to." Will said, ruffling her hair.

"Amy, wash your hands, we'll be having dinner soon."

"Alrighty!"

"Rachel, you too."

She huffed and got up from the couch, running to bathroom and Will motioned for me to come closer

"She doesn't put any vervain to foods, she says all the hunters carry or drink it already."

I put a hand over my chest, letting out a long breath

"Thank you."

"Mike said you went to feed?"

I nodded "Went to hospital, drank some blood bags, no big deal."

"They didn't catch you? Cameras and all?"

"I'm fast." I smiled faintly and stood up from the couch to go to bathroom, but the doorbell rang

"I got it." I called out to auntie and went to door, and opened it.

"Amy Walsh?" A teenage boy was standing on the porch and I raised my brows

"Y-yeah, that's me?"

"Would you sign this please?" he handed me a paper and I gawked at him

"I'm sorry I don't-" I was cut off when he reached out to the side and got an armful of flower bouquet. My jaw dropped and I stared at him, then to flowers, then back at him.

"What the…"

"Have you signed?"

"Oh-" I quickly scrabbled my sign and extended him the paper, and he pushed the bouquet to my arms

"Have a nice evening." He said and walked away, me on the other hand just stood frozen at the door. When I managed to snap out of it, I took the little card stuck between the flowers, inhaling the great scent unawarely.

_**Who knows, maybe you do like flowers after all, Goldilocks.**_

_**Ps: Give my thanks to Rachel, for the hint**_**.**

"Amy? Who is it?" Auntie asked and I walked to living room as if I was in a dream, holding onto my flowers that kinda blocked my sight.

"It's um-" I stopped talking as soon as I became aware of my surroundings.

_Great_.

So, as it turned out, everyone was ready to have dinner, because now my mother and father figure, my three brothers and other hunters whom I needed to prove that I wasn't a little, vulnerable girl were all staring at me and my flower bouquet which I was having difficulty with fitting into my arms. I shifted my weight uncomfortably, and I could just swear I could hear Damon's laugh ringing in my ears.

"Um…wrong house?"

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: Me and ximenah started writing a Supernatural fic called "Running Wild" ! Please check it out, it's in my profile!=)**

**Review Responses:**

Mich: Hi there! =) thank you so much, I'm really glad you liked it! =) and I know what you mean, trust me:D but her character will develop and get stronger as the story goes,:D she's actually still a traumatised character, and I wanted to make it believable and more real:D anyways, again, thank you so much for your constructive criticism! =)


	25. Angel With A Shotgun

**A.N: Hey people! new chapter, yayy;) I hope you all will like it, and don't forget to review please! =)**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the title of the chapter, which is a song by The Cab.****___**

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

_Shit_.

"Um…I can explain this," I said in one breath while Rachel let out a squeak and run towards me.

"Amy, he really loves you!"

I motioned her to be silent and put the flowers on the couch, and then turned to look at my uncle. Will let out a nervous laugh.

"Damon?"

"Who is Damon?"

"Absolutely nobody-"

"Her ex," Mike muttered. "Looks like will also be her next."

"Mike!" I snapped at him and turned to my uncle. "It's not what it looks like."

"It's not?"

"Yeah I'm-" I shifted my weight, rubbing the back of my neck. "It's-um…"

"How did this-" my uncle tried to find the right word. "Damian-"

"Damon," Mike said helpfully and I glared at him.

"Know where you are?"

"Can you do this after dinner?" Randall said gruffly and I ignored him.

"Well, it's a-ehm, it's a funny story actually…" I paused and shot auntie a begging look. She seemed like she understood it and cleared her throat.

"Food is getting cold, sweetie," she reminded him. "Amy, did you wash your hands yet?"

I shook my head, still avoiding any eye contact with my uncle.

"Good, you go and do that. This conversation can wait," she said and I walked to bathroom pensively, trying to decide whether I should kill him or kiss him when I got back to Mystic Falls. When I got back to the living room, everyone was around the table, serving themselves food and-

_Oh no_…

My auntie, being the elegant woman she was, had decided to decorate the table with a vase which was filled with vervain, placed in the middle of the table. I stopped dead on my tracks and gawked at it, then walked upstairs and got myself a cardigan which would cover my arms, just in case.

"It's a little chilly," I rubbed my arms when I walked back into living room and took my seat. Auntie placed a hand over my arm.

"I thought you'd want to dry your flowers, so I didn't put them into water," she whispered and I tried to smile, eyeing the vervain in front of me.

"Yeah, thanks."

I drummed my fingernails on the table and Will mouthed 'Relax'. I tried to smile and picked the food that was closest to me, and further to the vase.

* * *

><p>After the dinner, I helped auntie with the dishes and Rachel pulled at my sleeve.<p>

"Will you help me with my homework?"

I wrinkled up my nose. "Depends…Is it math?"

She giggled and shook her head.

"Okay then, I can," I smiled. "Go upstairs, I'll be right there."

"Thank you," she said politely and ran upstairs. I, on the other hand, chuckled softly.

"So, is there anything I should know?" Auntie asked smiling and I bit the inside of my cheek, swaying back and forth on my heels.

"About Damon?"

She nodded. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"I don't," I shook my head fervently.

"Yet he sends you flowers."

"Yeah he- um…. He has a tendency of doing unexpected stuff and take me by surprise, even if I'm miles away, apparently," I muttered slowly and she laughed, shaking her head.

"And you complain about it?"

I tried to suppress the smile making its way to my lips. "Of course I do! All the time! It doesn't seem to stop him though, hence the flowers."

"Does he bother you?" she frowned slightly and I realized how it must've sounded.

I raised my head. "Oh no…No, it's um-it's nothing like that," I tried to laugh. "We're… Damon and I- we've a long story," I decided to say in the end. "I-I'd better go check on the hunters."

"We're going to talk about it later on," she warned me and I nodded, smiling, then I strode towards the studying room.

When I walked into the room, all the hunters were divided as pairs, arguing something. I looked around and Mike and Dan nodded at something uncle said, then walked towards me.

"Where are you going?"

"Spying," Mike placed a kiss to the top of my head. "Be careful okay?"

"Wait, what-?" I stammered but they had already left the room. Will was talking to uncle now, and Caden came closer to me.

"Hi."

"Hey, what's going on?"

"We'll watch some houses to see where the vampires reside until we find them," Caden said to me slowly. "Your uncle sends everyone in pairs."

Will and one of the hunters that I recalled as Steven got their stakes and left the room as well. Will shot me a smile before he did, and closed the door behind him. I moved closer to my uncle.

"I can do it too."

He stopped talking to another hunter and turned to me.

"What?"

"I can do it too. If we're gonna watch the houses," I shrugged. "What's the worse thing that can happen? Me falling asleep?"

"Vampires noticing you are watching them and killing you," he commented dryly and I tried not to groan.

"Well, that danger is also valid in fight too."

"Amy-" he sighed. "I'm not sure if you should do this-"

I raised my brows. "I thought you said I could do it."

"It's too dangerous for a girl your age."

I rubbed my face. "Uncle, you're sending everyone in pairs, isn't it true? It's not like I'll be alone."

"I already sent Will, Dan and Mike, there's no one I can send you with."

I gave a sideways look to the around and hmmed. "There's Caden?"

"What?" Caden whirled his head around when he heard his name and my uncle pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Amy-"

"I'm not gonna stop nagging," I said stubbornly. "Uncle, please. I want to help."

He ran a hand over his face and motioned Caden to come closer.

"Keep your safe distance, and come back here as soon as you suspect of something, okay?"

"Yes sir," he said and got couple of stakes. I kissed my uncle on the cheek, thanked him and followed Caden. I paused when I reached the stairs.

"Rachel?" I called out.

"Yes?"

"I'm going out for a while, you start doing your homework, we can work on it when I get back, okay?"

I heard her running downstairs and Caden quickly hid the stakes into his bag.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere very boring," I grimaced, trying to sound convincing. "But I'll be back," I kissed her on the cheek, trying to ignore her pouting. "See you in a bit!"

We left the house and got into the car.

"So." I said "How does this thing work?"

"Well…" he said. "We have the map of the most recent attacks, and each car goes to a different neighborhood and see if there's anything extraordinary."

"Then we attack?"

"Then we go back to house, gather, and plan the attack."

"Huh. What if-" my question was cut off when Caden's phone started ringing. He took it out of his pocket, glanced at it then pushed it back into his pocket. I frowned slightly.

"You were saying?"

"Um- what if they attack someone in front of us?"

"Well-" he started, but his phone started ringing again. He shut his eyes for a second, letting out a long breath, and turned it to silent mode.

My eyebrows went up, but I didn't comment on it, I just let him pull over the car and hand me binoculars.

"Here you go. Tell me if you see anything weird."

"Okay then…" I muttered and made myself comfortable.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you gonna answer that?" I asked when his phone started vibrating for the hundredth time, but Caden only shrugged in response. I heaved a sigh and lowered my binoculars, fully aware that I didn't need them.<p>

"Would you want me to walk outside so that you can talk with…" I nodded at the phone. "Them?"

"No," he answered too quickly and I tilted my head to the right.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

I eyed him up and down, and then turned my glances to the dark street.

"Um-would you want to talk about it?"

He shot me a weird look. "I barely know you, flower girl."

"Ha ha," I mimicked. "You're hilarious. And I know that, but it's sometimes easier to talk to strangers about your problems. They have an objective approach to things."

"There's nothing to be objective about."

"Okay," I muttered and kept watching the street. Minutes passed in silence, then he cleared his throat, shifting in his seat.

"I'm going through a break up."

"They're hard," I commented dryly. "And she keeps calling you?"

"Yeah."

"And she wants to…get back together but you don't want to?"

He paused. "She wants to apologize," he let out a long breath. "For cheating on me."

My head snapped up but I managed to keep my emotions from reflecting on my face.

"Then it's understandable why you are avoiding her calls," I said slowly. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "She says she's sorry."

"Do you believe her?"

"Honestly?" he said. "I guess so…"

"Do you want to forgive her?"

He let out a laugh. "Yeah," he said hoarsely. "Yeah I do. Pathetic, right?"

"I don't think so," I said. "I mean… I'm not saying it's the right thing to feel… But it's not pathetic."

"So it's wrong then."

"I'm not in the position to decide that, Caden."

"You know, you're not being helpful."

"And you don't want me to be helpful, you just wanna get it out of your chest."

He chuckled. "True…" he said. "It's just… I keep thinking, why? Why would she do this to me? To us?"

"Any luck with getting an answer?"

"Lots of anger and self guilt."

"As I guessed," I smiled at him, the questions were so familiar to me that it was almost funny.

"Do you think I should forgive her?"

I shrugged. "Do you think you can?"

"I don't know…" he bit his nail and I leant back in my seat.

"I just… I don't know how I can still feel like this. I mean she went and did the one unforgivable thing, and I still love her," he breathed out, shaking his head. "I do love her. Jesus Christ…."

"Well…" I heaved a sigh. "I think we have a tendency to fall for whoever will fuck up us the most."

"True that," he mocked. "May it be my cheating girlfriend, or your sending flowers ex."

I rolled my eyes. "Will you ever let that go?!"

"No," he said. "So what happened to you?"

I shifted my attention. "To me?"

"I told you my story, so it's your turn to tell me why you keep checking your phone in every five seconds."

"I don't-" I stopped when I realized my phone was in my hand. "Do I do that?!"

"Yeah. And you jump whenever your phone beeps."

"Great," I grumbled, sliding a little in my seat.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What made your ex your ex?"

I let out a laugh. "Oh, that's a long story. Very long story."

"Well, we have time."

"You sure about that?" I asked. "You'd get bored."

"Amy, I'm sitting in a car waiting for a vampire to show up. I don't think I'd get bored."

I let a smile play on my lips. "It's kinda complicated."

He clicked his tongue. "I could tell that much. Girls like you always have complicated stories."

I furrowed my brows. "Girls like me?" I repeated and he nodded slowly.

"You just have that air around you," he said. "Like…you know, you-" he paused to find the right word, and I could feel the nervousness filling my system. Had he actually realized something about me being a vampire?

"It's like you pull people to yourself," he said and grimaced. "Whoa, wait up, I sounded like a creep. It's just that- you just have that air around you. I can't explain it."

_Well I can. Predator_.

"Huh," I muttered. "Well, um- I- we were together, then he pushed me away, then we were okay again, then I pushed him away, and I don't know what's happening right now."

He stared at me. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you push him away?"

A sad smile pulled at my lips. "I don't think you would understand," I muttered. "People usually don't understand how much self loathing it takes to leave the person you love."

"No really, try me," he said. "I want to know why a person would-"

"Caden, it wouldn't help you to understand why your girlfriend cheated on you, it's a completely different thing."

"Doesn't matter, try me."

I heaved a deep sigh. "Well you start thinking-" I paused. "I don't know, I guess you start thinking that you're…corrupted, somehow. Like, the moment you let yourself touch that person, that thing inside you would spread to them, like a plague. It's like… they love a completely different person, and no matter how much you try to-" I was cut off when a growl reached my ears, making my body clench in panic.

"What?" Caden asked, completely oblivious. Apparently it was too low for a human to hear, but not for a vampire.

_Uh oh_.

"A-are we gonna stay here all night?" I stammered, while focusing on other voices coming from outside. "I think we should be doing this like a patrol, right?"

"Do you wanna check other sides of the street?" he asked, surprised.

"Caden-" I started, panic rising in me, but before I could say anything else, someone let out a loud scream. I pushed open my car door, cussing at myself for having to slow down to human speed, as Caden started running. When we got there, there was a bloody body lying on the street, but aside from that, the attacker was nowhere to be found.

Caden immediately went for her pulse, while the irresistible scent of blood filled my nostrils.

Oh God no…

I took a sharp breath and stepped back, trying to control myself and keep my face from changing.

"She's still alive-" Caden lifted her up. "Amy?"

I made sure I wasn't under a street lamp, but in the darker side of the street, covering my nose and mouth just in case.

"I have blood phobia."

"What?!"

I tried not to breathe through my nose. "I-I'm fine," I stammered, trying to ignore the faint heart beat pumping blood into her system. Caden groaned.

"You've got to be joking," he said and rushed to the car, placed her to the back seat.

"Get in, we gotta get her to the hospital." he demanded and I ran to the car with human speed, and got into the car, still careful not to inhale the scent.

* * *

><p>"You have a blood phobia? Really?" he asked disbelievingly as we drove from the hospital to the house. According to the doctors, the girl we had taken to the hospital was going to be alright, which was a relief.<p>

"Shut up," I muttered.

"I thought you said you hunted before."

"I have."

"Bullshit! You can't hunt vampires when you have a blood phobia."

"It's not that bad, it just happens when I see big wounds." I lied quickly. "Seriously, it's fine."

"Unbelievable…" he shook his head as he pulled over and we left the car. I tried not to look at his blood stained clothes.

When we got into the house, the hunters had already started returning. Mike walked towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?" he muttered through his teeth and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine," I said, as he pulled back and Dan nodded at me. I tried to flash a smile, as my uncle came closer.

"Where?" he asked to Caden, who gave him the locations and started telling what happened that night. When he was done with the story, he turned to me.

"And Amy has a blood phobia," he said, smiling and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Blood phobia?" my uncle repeated and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Open wounds," I muttered. Mike gave me a sideways glare as Dan shifted his weight.

"Seriously, she looked like she would get sick."

"I didn't look like I would get sick!" I protested as Randall gave me a sneering look. "Shut up!"

He just chuckled. "I gotta tell you though, you have quite the timing."

"What?"

"Just before that girl was attacked, Amy was telling me how we should drive in other parts of the street," he shrugged. I could feel everyone's glances on me and I tried not to show my nervousness.

"Well that's what they do in the movies…" I muttered, and Randall narrowed his eyes, a distrustful light appearing in his them.

"What made you say it?" he demanded and I shrugged.

"I was bored from looking at the same side of the street," I said, praying he wouldn't put the pieces together. He huhed, and turned back to what he was doing.

"We must make a plan," my uncle spoke. "Good work, guys."

"Thank you," I smiled as Dan, Mike and my uncle walked towards the door, two other hunters, Amanda and Steven following them. Caden bumped his shoulder to mine.

"Good one, partner."

"Thank you, partner," I giggled and high fived him. "And no more mocking me."

"A vampire hunter with blood phobia," he taunted and I made a face.

"I'm not that bad."

"No, you're not," he smiled and walked towards the door as well. I heard Randall standing up from where he was sitting, and before I could turn around, I felt the tip of a wooden stake on my back. My smile was wiped off my face and I gasped, making all the hunters in the room turn to me.

"Hey!" Mike took a step towards us, but Randal tut tutted, pressing it harder. I gulped, trying to control myself from ripping him to pieces, and not to blow my cover.

"Randall!" My uncle's voice was like a whip "What are you doing?!"

"Am I the only one who can see this?!" he growled as Caden looked frozen on his spot.

"Let her go and I'll let you live," Mike said through his teeth as I dug my nails into my palms; fight or flight response trying to take over my body.

"Why are you so scared, little girl?" he whispered to my ear and I gritted my teeth to keep my face from changing. Stupid douche, he thought I was shaking from fear?

My uncle was there. There were also other hunters there, and if I made one wrong move-

"What the hell?!" Caden exclaimed. "Dude, she's not a vampire!"

"I'm not so sure about that…"

"Randall, she's just a girl!" Amanda said. "Let her go, you're scaring her."

"She flinched when she saw vervain!" he shouted. "She can't bear to see blood, and somehow, her timing so good that she knows when someone will get attacked! Just tell me, isn't anything wrong with this picture?"

"We've seen her in sunlight!"

"I'm sure she has an explanation for that, don't you, little girl?"

"Aside from the fact that I'm not a vampire?" I tried to imitate the sarcastic, mocking tone of Damon. "No, not really."

Dan clenched his fists. "Let her go, now."

"Oh, I will…" I felt him shift behind me and a scent reached my nostrils.

Vervain.

That was it. I prepared myself for the fight that would break out anytime now, and just before I let the animal inside of me took over, I felt a liquid splashed to my face.

I thought I would pass out from fear and fury, and shut my eyes for the incoming pain.

The following seconds felt like years, but the pain never came. I opened my eyes slowly, looking around, my brain still not comprehending what was happening. I took my shaking hands to my face, and wiped the liquid.

"What the…"

Through the haze of my shock, I felt someone pull me towards the door, and Dan lunged at Randall, punching him square in the face.

"She's not a monster, you hear me?!" he shouted and Mike left my side to attack Randall as well. Suddenly, there was uproar as the other hunters ran there to break the fight. Caden, on the other hand, checked me for injuries.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly as I saw the people in the room pull them off each other. Mike was cussing loudly and Dan looked like he was ready to kill Randall, who tried to struggle and attack them back.

"I can't believe he would think that…"

My uncle had walked in there, and I saw that he was shaking from the anger, but when he talked, his voice didn't tremble at all.

"You're not welcomed in my house anymore, Randall," he said. "The only reason you can walk away from here alive, is that you were my guest. You can join the other hunters in this town if you want to, but make sure you don't cross any paths with me anymore."

They let him go, and he glared at them, then me.

"It's not over yet," he said, and slammed the door behind him. Mike ran to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked frantically, checking me for injuries as well. "Did he hurt you?"

I shook my head. "No I'm-" I was cut off when Dan attempted to follow Randall outside, but uncle stopped him.

"Let me go, uncle!" he said through his teeth. "He tried to hurt her!"

As if on cue, Will and his hunter partner walked inside.

"Hey, what-" Will paused when he saw us. "Happened?"

Dan gritted his teeth and left the room, and Mike hugged me tight.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine?" I asked shakily, wiping the remains off my face as uncle came closer.

"Amy-"

"I'm fine, and thank you," I tried to smile, then hugged him and Will took Randall's vervain bottle off the ground. Mike nodded at us to follow him, and we went upstairs.

"What the hell?!" Mike exploded as soon as Will closed the door.

"Guys, what's happening?"

"Randall threw vervain to Amy's face-"

"What?!"

"And nothing happened."

"What do you mean nothing happened?" Will gawked at us and dropped his glances to the bottle. I shook my head slightly.

"I don't understand-" I stammered. "Mike, do you have vervain with you?"

He took his little bottle out of his pocket and I motioned him to hand it over. I let a drop fall to the back of my hand and hissed in pain, as the liquid burned my hand.

"Okay, so…" I rubbed my hand, feeling it heal quickly. "Vervain does hurt me."

Will frowned slightly and smelled it, then spilled some to his finger and tasted it.

"And it's not vervain," he said. "I don't know what it is, but it's not vervain."

"What do you mean it's not vervain?"

"I know how it tastes like, and it's not vervain," he repeated. "Wait a second, so Randall wasn't carrying vervain with him?"

"He's a pro hunter dude, there's no way he could've made a mistake about this."

"Then…" I said slowly. "What was he trying to do?"

"He was serious about that one, he was trying to prove that you were a vampire," Mike said. "The question is, how did it happen?"

I crossed my arms, my brain working nonstop.

"No," I shook my head. "The question is, who would want to protect me from him, and the other hunters?" I paused as the thought hit me and my eyes widened.

"Oh hell, no!"

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: Me and ximenah started writing a Supernatural fic called "Running Wild" ! Please check it out, it's in my profile!=)**

**Review Responses:**

Guest: Yayy thank you so much! I'm glad to hear that! ;) Yep, I'm still in school:D And also, thanks so much for your understanding;)


	26. The Lull Before The Storm

**A.N: Hey my lovely readers! Here's the new chapter! ;) I hope you all will like it, and don't forget to review please! =)**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental****___**

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

"Oh my God.." I muttered, pacing in the room, clenching my fists "I told him! I told him to stay away from this!"

"Who?" Mike frowned and I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands

"Excuse me for a second." I jumped to the window sill, ready to jump to backyard, but Mike's voice stopped me

"Amy!"

I turned round, still perched on the windowsill "What?"

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked with the same voice he would use with an ill tempered five years old.

"I gotta go outside." I said in a matter of fact tone, and he just stood there akimbo.

"Come down." He said and I groaned

"It's faster!"

"There are hunters here!" he whispered as I hopped down, trying not to pout

"Happy?"

"Yes. Use the stairs. Where are you going anyway?"

I shrugged "Gotta talk to someone."

"You know who did it?" Will asked curiously and I avoided his glances

"Damon, I think." I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck, shifting my weight. They gawked at me, then at each other, then back at me again

"What!?"

I shrugged slightly

"Well…" I trailed off "Wouldn't be the first time. Anyways, I'll be back." I said and went downstairs.

"Amy?"

"I need some fresh air." I offered auntie a smile and walked out of the house, to the backyard. Once I was sure that no human eyes could see me in the darkest corner of the yard, I looked around

"Damon?"

No voice.

I ran a hand over my face, heaving a sigh

"Okay, this _I'm gonna protect you even if you're away_ thing is getting out of control, for your information."

Silence. Only crickets could be heard

"Great. I'm just gonna stay here and talk to myself then." I crossed my arms, ignoring how ridiculous I must've looked right now. "First of all, thank you, for- you know, saving me there, and second of all, you shouldn't have come here! I told you to stay away, why can't you ever listen to me?"

_Great. Vampire Amy off, nagging Amy on_.

"Not to mention, what if he saw you?! What if any of these hunters saw you? Do you have any idea how- you can't- I mean you said that you worry about me, why can't you understand that the same thing is valid for me also? If anything-" I was cut off when I felt a presence behind my back

"Finally." I turned around, but as soon as I did, my whole body clenched in fear and I froze, gawking at the person standing in front of me with a slight smile on his face

"Elijah?"

"Hello Amy." He said calmly, and I tried to re-swallow my stomach, clearing my throat in order to find my voice

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I took a step back, willing myself to keep my panic at bay. He tilted his head to the right

"I'm sure the words you're looking for are '_thank you_.'" He said and I blinked a couple times, trying to comprehend what he said.

"Wh-It was you?!" I asked in shock, "You-you changed the bottles?!"

"Of course."

"I-I thought Damon-" I paused, my voice fading away. He smiled knowingly

"My apologies for your disappointment."

"I'm not disappointed." I said through my teeth "Why are you here?"

"Someone had to protect you." He shrugged and I gritted my teeth

"I can protect myself, thank you very much."

"Yes, of course, I could see that tonight."

I tried not to growl at him

"Fair enough…" I muttered "Why are you trying to protect me?"

He only stared into my eyes, as if staring into my soul and I avoided his glances

"So?"

"So…" he said "Less you know, safer you will be."

"That doesn't work with me." I pointed out "Hence where I'm standing right now. Why are you so interested in my security?"

His eyes went to something over my shoulder, then I heard a calling out. Caden.

"Amy, you there?"

I looked behind me, then when I turned back, he was already gone.

"Freaking vampires…" I grumbled and stepped out of the shadows "Yeah, I'm here."

Caden frowned slightly as I walked to him "What were you doing there in the dark?"

I shrugged, hugging myself "Thinking." I tried to make my voice come out shaky "You know… after what happened in there…"

A soft light crossed his eyes

"I know he scared you." He said slowly "But… you know, he will never even try to hurt you again." He smiled assuringly "Come on, go inside, we're talking about when we will make an attack."

* * *

><p>After hours of discussing whether we should attack in next morning or night, other hunters decided it should be in the dark. True, daylight would be on our side if we did it in the morning, but the danger of being seen by other people was also higher. We didn't want anyone calling the police, in case somebody saw us.<p>

But planning it, made it even more real. Which scared me the hell out.

Hence my difficulties in sleeping.

I let out a huff and got out of the bed as silent as a shadow, so as not to wake Rachel up. A disgusting feeling that I couldn't put my finger on, was churning my guts but I tried my hardest to ignore it, and not to think about tomorrow as I walked into living room.

Then I stopped dead on my tracks as Caden lifted his head from his book

"Hey. Couldn't sleep either?"

I shook my head and sat beside him, pressing my own book to my stomach

"What are you reading?"

He held up his book and I could read the writer's name under the dim light of the moon.

"Robert Frost. Nice."

"Yeah." He muttered, and somehow, his voice sounded strained. I frowned slightly, but didn't comment on it.

"So, are you feeling better?"

I let out a bitter chuckle and shook my head "I should, but…" I shrugged nonchalantly, then tried to focus on something else "Caden?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you think he-" I gulped "Why do you think he thought I was a vampire?"

"Well he's kinda paranoid, you know this."

"But why did he-"

"Well among the hunters, it's said that he used to have a family." He said slowly "Two kids, and a wife. One day, while he was away, hunting, the vampires found his family and-turned them."

My eyes widened "What?!"

"Then, when he was back, he was forced to watch his family attack him from thirst, until…" he trailed off and I covered my mouth with my hands

"Oh my God…"

"So you can't exactly blame him for getting suspicious over anything, or despising vampires so much to cloud his judgement."

"That's horrible."

"That's vampires." He said slowly "And when you're hunting them…Every hunter knows it from the beginning that it's not very safe. They can do anything for revenge, for thirst, for sadistic reasons… What do you expect from creatures that even death doesn't accept?"

I shifted in my seat "That's… I guess that's one way to look at it."

He raised his brows "What?"

"I'm not saying what happened to Randall wasn't tragic." I said quickly "It's-it's horrible, of course, some- I mean a lot of- I mean every vampire-" I forced myself to say "They're cruel, they might to anything, but when you said even death doesn't accept them…"

He leaned back "Oh.." he said "Eternal youth and life. That's what you're thinking?"

I shrugged again, how could I describe what I felt?

"You're missing one point, though."

"What is that?"

"Something will always be missing inside of them." He said "Can you imagine?"

_You have no idea_…

"They will never feel completely alive." He said "They'll never feel the sunlight on their skin. They need to end someone else's life, in order to survive… It's not immortality, it's just, borrowing time from death, those years don't belong to them, but to people that they kill."

I hugged myself, avoiding his eyes once again.

"And…" he said "They will never be able to form a family. To hug their babies. Watch them grow up. Instead, they will be forced to watch every single thing in their life that ever meant something to them die. To disappear, as if never existed."

The tears started brimming my eyes but I sniffed, blinking them back

"Can you imagine?" he asked again "If you had to watch your brothers die, Rachel, every single person in your life. They'd be gone, and you would be alone, forever. Stuck in a world that seems like it never involved them. An eternal life in night, with no one else to share it with."

I tried to push away the thoughts that threatened my mind, and focused on the moon, clenching my jaw to keep the tears at bay. A silence fell upon us and he rubbed a hand over his face

"Why couldn't you sleep?" I asked silently and he took a shaky breath

"I was thinking about tomorrow."

"Oh." I muttered "Are you nervous?"

He didn't answer me for one or two minutes, but I waited patiently.

"Do you think it hurts?" when he talked, his voice was low and I turned to him

"To die?"

He nodded

"Well…" I cleared my throat "No. I don't think so."

"Really?" he asked and I nodded

"You know, I once had a near death experience…" I said "And… no, it doesn't hurt. Everything happens before you can comprehend what is happening, so fast that you can't even think of being afraid. Your whole system focuses on living, not dying there."

"Then?"

"Then nothing. We won't die tomorrow, Caden."

He heaved a deep sigh "You sure about that?"

I tried to ignore that weird feeling inside of me and nodded again

"Besides…" I said, trying to make him laugh "Pay attention to what you read. You have promises to keep…"

"And miles to go before I sleep." He finished the poem's line for me and offered me a smile. I found myself reflecting it.

"We're gonna be fine." I said the words for what it felt like hundredth time, leaning in to cover his hand with mine "Trust me."

He squeezed my hand, and nodded, a hopeful light in his eyes that reminded me so much of Luke that it almost hurt. "Okay."

I made myself comfortable, tucking my legs under me and leaned back a little. And even after hours, after he dozed off, I just stood like that, focused on the sky.

* * *

><p>I was pulled away from my sleep when I felt the bed shift under someone's light weight.<p>

"Amy, are you awake?" Rachel whispered and I opened my eyes, smiling slightly

"Yeah." I stretched my body, letting out a grunt "What happened?"

"Mike says you should come down."

I yawned and checked my watch, then pulled myself into a sitting position, rubbing my eyes

"Did you call your boyfriend to thank him for flowers?"

I ruffled her hair "He's not my boyfriend, Rach."

"But he gave you flowers! What else do you want him to do? Tell me so that I can tell him next time he calls you, he listens to me." She said with her nose in the air and I started tickling her sides. She let out a squeak, wriggling in my grasp

"You won't do anything like that!"

"But I liked him! Do you think I can talk to him?" she said through giggles and I stopped tickling her, winked at her.

"If you promise me you won't talk about me or what I find romantic, why not?"

She pouted and I kissed her on the cheek

"Come on, we should go downstairs."

She nodded and I got out of the bed. After tidying it, I walked to the bathroom, fixed my hair and went downstairs.

"Good morning."

"Morning." Everyone said and I took my seat, beside Rachel

"Slept well?"

I exchanged glances with Caden, then turned to uncle and nodded "Yeah." I mumbled "Thank you."

Uncle wiped his mouth and pushed his chair back "Amy, do you mind if I talked to you for a minute?"

_Oh crap_…

The air felt even more tense, if it was possible, and my brothers looked alarmed. Will's hand froze in the air, Mike's eyes widened and Dan sat up straighter in his chair.

"Um…" I tried to find my voice "S-sure."

Mike attempted to stand up but my uncle held up a hand

"Alone, if you don't mind."

"It's fine." I muttered under my breath to Will and followed uncle to his studying room.

"Sit, please."

I perched to the edge of the leather seat "Did anything happen, uncle?"

"I want to talk to you about what happened last night."

My whole body clenched in panic as I waited for him to continue.

"First of all, my apologies."

My head shot up as I gawked at him "Huh?"

"Randall was my guest in this house, and anything he does, was supposed to be under my responsibility. For that, I'm sorry."

"Oh it's- it's totally okay!" I said quickly "It's just- he didn't hurt me, he just-" I paused "Scared me, that's all. You would be the last person I blame, really!"

"And also, tonight's hunt…"

_And we're back to nervousness ladies and gentleman_.

"I do not want you to be there."

I tried not to groan "I'm here to hunt, uncle. I want to help you, and protect my family."

"And we're trying to protect you."

"Good, so it can work both ways. We can all cover each other's backs." I shrugged "Uncle, I told you first when I came here, and I'm telling you now." I heaved a sigh and decided to try a different approach "I'm not gonna lose another person in my family to vampires. Ever."

"You would be safer-"

"I stopped being safe when those vampires walked into our house when I was just a child."

He rubbed a hand over his face

"Randall will also be there, so I want you to stay away from him as much as possible, alright?"

I nodded

"And try to shoot vampires from distance, do not let them come near you and engage in a hand to hand combat. Because you will lose if it comes to that point. Do you understand?"

I nodded again and stood up, then hugged him

"Thank you." I muttered softly then pulled back "You will not regret it."

"I'm praying for it."

I shoot him a smile and walked to the door, but before I could step out, he stopped me

"Amy?"

I turned around "Yes?"

"If anything happens tonight…" he said "I want Rachel to be safe."

My brows pulled together as a shiver ran down my spine "Uncle we're gonna be-"

"I know. I still want you to promise me. If anything happens…" he trailed off and I took a deep breath, trying to ease the heaviness in my heart

"If anything happens, I will protect her with my life. We all will, me, Dan, Will and Mike." My voice sounded stronger than I felt and he offered me a smile, a thoughtful expression crossing his face

"How did you grow up so fast?"

I reflected his smile "You'll see it with Rachel."

"Amy, your phone is ringing!" Rachel called out and heard her going upstairs, then bounce down the stairs. I opened the door and she handed me the phone

"Thanks Rach." I took the phone from her, then gawked at the screen.

_No. Nuh uh. No way._

"Is it him? Aren't you gonna answer?" she asked excitedly and I blinked dumbly, then walked outside with fast steps.

"Um… Hello?" I answered the phone, still not sure whether I was hallucinating or not. But his voice sounded real enough when he talked.

"Hi Amy."

"H-hi Luke." I started pacing in the back porch, placing a hand over my chest, trying to control my breathing.

When neither of us talked, my brain took it as a permission to give the all control to my mouth, apparently.

"I-I got your message." I stammered "Thanks. For-for the –" I paused "The advice."

"No problem. Are you okay?"

I nodded slowly

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Is it true?" he asked quietly and I returned my gaze to the sky, slipping down to sit on the floor. The weather was still a little chilly, clouds covering the sun, the air getting gloomy.

"Is what true?"

"Are you there for..."

"A hunting job, yes." I said slowly and he sucked in a huge breath

"Is it because of me?" when he talked, his voice was filled with guilt and I forced myself to laugh

"Get over yourself, dude."

"Amy. Tell me."

"Tell you what?" I asked "It has nothing to do with you, I promise. You don't need to feel guilty or anything. It's a family thing."

"You should've told me."

"Luke, we're not supposed to be talking with each other, you made it perfectly clear to me the last time we talked."

"You should've tried!"

"Would you listen?"

That got him silent, I could almost picture him now. In his room, his teeth clenched, his hazel eyes distant..

"I-I wanted to come to your house, you know…Before you left. To- to convince you not to do that, but…" he let out a shaky breath "I didn't know if –" he trailed off "Would it-?"

"No." I said slowly "It wouldn't make a difference. It wasn't about you from the beginning, really." I cleared my throat "It was something I had to do, so…"

"I still should've given you a reason to stay." He asked, his voice laced with pain and I managed a weak smile

"Luke, you're turning into me." I quipped "Stop blaming yourself, okay? Almost everyone in my family are hunters, and I wanted to come here. To protect them."

"Are there other hunters there?"

"Yeah."

"You'll manage it though. Right?" he sounded like a child, needed to be comforted and I forced a soft laugh

"Yeah I'll be fine." I tried to make myself believe along with him.

"Okay…" Luke said slowly "Don't die, okay?"

I raised my brows "I'll try." I muttered and he paused for a second

"And I'm still angry at you."

A painful smile pulled at my lips "I know." I said "But still… thanks for calling, and…you know, saying that. It means a lot."

"Yeah, sure…" he muttered "Take care, I guess…"

"You too." I said and hung up. I inhaled the fresh air, leaning my head back to the wall, then pushed myself off the ground, went inside to take my jacket

"Amy, where are you going?"

"I gotta take some fresh air, excuse me." I said and walked out of the house, trying to walk away from the thoughts invading my mind also.

* * *

><p><em>Anatole France once said; "All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another."<em>

_I think I have a feeling that I keep killing myself and everybody around me. _

_But you know what? I'm not gonna keep letting guilt wash over me. Not anymore, at least. Yes, I still feel guilty for most of the things I've ever done, but I never asked for Luke to end his friendship with me. I didn't ask for Damon to break up with me after we slept together. I didn't ask for him to insult me. I didn't ask for the vampires to kill my parents. I didn't ask for losing my mind whenever I turn my emotions off._

_But here's what I'm gonna do. I'm going to trap myself in these situations that I'll have no other option but to survive. To die, in a way. I knew it while coming here. I knew the dangers, and I'm still here. _

_And now I have no other option but to survive, and get back to my life. _

_Fine. So be it. Then I will keep dying, if that's what it'll take for me to get back to my own life. _

The waitress filled my cup and I smiled at her, then looked out of the window. I was in the café that I came frequently the last time I had been there.

I checked my watch and heaved a sigh. Only couple more hours, then…

_Stop thinking about this! _

I ran a hand over my face tiredly and swirled my drink in the cup. My phone was lying on the table and I kept changing my mind about whether to make that phone call or not…

Oh hell with that..

I bit inside my cheek, found the number and stared at it. Even after flirting, getting together, having sex, breaking up and almost getting back together again, -which might include my mortal life and immortal life- Damon managed to make my stomach do flips and my heart skip several beats whenever I even talked with him.

Or if he so much as looked at me, for that matter.

Aren't I a cool person?

I put my phone on the table again as if it burnt me and bit my nails

"Hello Amy."

I jolted up in my chair and looked over my shoulder

"Elijah." I said through my teeth, panic rising in me again as he took the seat opposite of mine. "Are you here to confuse me more?"

He didn't answer my taunt, only looked at me

"What do you want to know?"

"Why are you interested in my well being?"

He shrugged "You will be useful alive."

"It might be too late for that." I pointed out and a small smile pulled at his lips, leaning back

"You have grown a taste for sarcasm."

"You don't say. Why are you here?"

His eyes fell on my phone "Saying your goodbyes?" when he felt my empty looks, he arched his brows "After all, it is quite dangerous, hunting a vampire coven."

"How do you know about- oh forget it, you're not gonna answer me anyway." I said impatiently and took my phone into my hand again

"If you excuse me, I have to make a call…"

"Go ahead." He said and I gritted my teeth

"Private."

He smiled at me, then stood up from his chair almost gracefully

"Give my regards to him, though he seemed a bit…occupied when I last saw him. And good luck for tonight."

I stared up at him dumbly as he walked out of the café. Then I shook my head slightly, hit dial, and took the phone to my ear.

"It's not a goodbye…" I muttered to myself "Just letting him know about…recent stuff. That's all."

My heart felt like it would explode as I waited for him to answer, then, when I heard the other line, my head shot up.

"Hello?" a tentative woman voice reached my ears and I frowned

"Um…hello..." I said slowly "Is it Damon's phone?"

"Well…" the woman said "Yes, but he's in the shower right now. Who's this?"

I felt like my whole body clenched and I just stood there, speechless. I faintly felt myself hanging up and place the phone on the table again, tears brimming my eyes. It felt like someone just pulled the ground from under my feet, as if all the gravity disappeared and- where had the air around here gone?!

A hysterical, bitter chuckle escaped from my lips as I tried to swallow the lump in my throat

"Should've known."

I dug my fingernails into my palms, threw some cash on the table and stormed out of the café.

* * *

><p>I should've been grateful, actually. Really. Because the only thing that could ever beat my fear, about tonight, about hunt, about anything at all, was my newfound rage. It was lying deep inside while I was human, but when I turned, it felt like something had snapped inside me, and this anger…<p>

It was uncontrollable. Blinding, pure, and so unstoppable that it could send shivers down my own spine.

So, as my eyes found my reflection in the mirror, they were as sharp as a cat's, and even my glances had changed. They were more predatory now, ready to attack…

The animal inside of me was cheering.

I pulled my hair into a very tight ponytail, took a last look at my reflection, then walked out of the bathroom. Everyone in the house was running and going through their stuff, in order not to forget anything. Uncle had sent Rachel and auntie to a safe house, so the house was left to us.

I approached Mike and Will, who were checking their bags and looked around. Caden eyed me up and down, with his brows raised, then returned to what he was doing.

"Hey there."

"Hey." Mike said "Third bag is yours."

I frowned slightly and opened the bag, then took out the items.

"Wooden bullets?"

"Yeah. Be careful with those."

I tucked the weird looking gun into the back of my jeans, and put the bullets into my pockets.

"Come here." Will motioned for me to come closer and I walked to him, then he made me wear something that looked a lot like a gun holster, which would allow him to attach some other items onto me, like little vervain bottles, vervain grenades and two daggers that were dipped into vervain.

"Hold from the other side."

"Got it."

"Give me your hands."

I held out my hands and he fastened two bracers onto the both of my wrists.

"When you push this button…" he showed me "It throws the stake, but it could take couple seconds to replace the stake, so use it when you have no other choice. Are you wearing what I gave you?"

"Yeah. It's under my shirt."

Will had given me something that worked like a bullet proof vest before I changed, to protect my heart from any stakes or bullets that might be directed to me.

"Are we sure it wouldn't slow her down?"

Will shook his head "She can carry heavy stuff…"

I checked the mechanism "Stop worrying about me, worry about yourselves!"

Mike smiled at me "Well, you got our back, sis, why would we be worried?"

A smile I couldn't stop pulled at my lips, through the haze of my boiling anger and I strapped some other smaller stakes on the upper part of my legs and hid two into my boats. I shrugged into my black leather jacket and zipped it up, then took the crossbow into my hands as Dan walked into the room

"Everyone ready?" my uncle asked and everybody in the room nodded. Then, we left the house to get into our cars, and Caden came closer

"Hey ninja."

"Hey partner." I bumped fists with him, then pulled him into a hug

"Remember what I told you last night."

"I do. See you there."

"Don't finish up all the vampires there, save some for me too!"

"I'll try!"

I got into the car along with Mike and Will, and Dan started the car.

Nobody talked. Nobody needed to talk. We knew what could happen, we knew how dangerous it was, but no one wanted to talk about it. No one wanted to think about the possibility of having to say goodbye.

Me? I focused completely on the burning anger inside of me, the desire of revenge, to hurt, to kill… I could practically feel the vampire inside me cracking her neck, flexing her fingers, getting ready for the fight.

Dan pulled over when we reached the street and I jumped out of the car, then all four of us joined the other hunters that were waiting for us around the house, in the shadows. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Randall, but chose to ignore him. The anger was destructive enough, and I wanted to unleash it on vampires, not him.

When the last car, -Caden's car- pulled over as well, and all of the hunters were there, uncle looked around

"I got it." I answered his unasked question and walked a little closer to the house as silent as my shadow, narrowing my eyes. A vampire was standing by the window with his back turned, and I pointed the crossbow up, towards his back.

I could almost feel the tense air around me, held breaths, fast heartbeats… My hands were shaking, but I forced myself to focus, in order not to miss. My body was completely stiff, and on alert, ready to pounce on any danger on the way, like a true vampire. Every instinct in me was about attacking and surviving now.

"Good luck." I heard Caden's whisper behind me and took another step towards the house, it looked like a good angle to shoot now…

"You too." I muttered, my eyes on the window.

Then I let out a breath and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

****Review Responses:****

Lady2die4: Heyy, thank you so much! I'm really happy to hear that you liked it, and the way her expressions are described;)

Guest: Thank you very much! =) I'm so glad to hear that you like the story! ;) I hope this update was soon enough:P

Viva: Omg thank youu! It's amazing to hear that you like the character and the story! =) I'm happy to make the story one of your favorites;)


	27. Seven Devils

**A.N: Hello my amazing readers! Here's the new chapter! ;) I hope you all will like it, and don't forget to review please! =)**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. I also don't own the title of the chapter, which is a song by Florence and The Machine song, nor do I own the lines of the poem that was used in this chapter!****___**

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

What happened next, felt like watching a movie.

The arrow left the crossbow, making my hand snap back a little, then it flew in the air, went through the glass, making it shatter and stuck on the back of the vampire. I could hear the flesh penetrated and vampire's groan, as he fell to the ground.

Apparently, I hadn't missed.

Good start.

As couple of vampires jumped out of the window and landed on the ground, Randall, many other hunters and Dan had already lunged to the house. They kicked the door down and got inside, as vampires growled at us with smirks on their faces

"Well well…" one of them said "Ordered food, guys?"

I made a face and managed to shoot a sideways glance to Mike, even if I was scared the hell out "I thought evil guys were supposed to have a sense of humor."

The man arched a brow

"I'm going to have so much fun with you, little girl."

I placed another arrow to the crossbow and leaned it to my shoulder

"All talk and no play…" I trailed off and he growled at me, lunging at me. I pulled the trigger once again, and he fell to the ground. As if it triggered them, they all darted to us, and Will came closer to me

"We need to get you to somewhere humans can't see you, to pull them there. Come on!"

"But-" I stammered, looking around "What about-"

"They'll be fine, they will pull them into house, it'll be easier for us!" He staked a vampire on our way and when he made sure no one was looking at us, he demanded me

"Run to backyard, they'll follow us."

"But if I could get into house-"

"They probably compelled someone, you can't go in. Go to backyard, I'm coming."

And just like that, I was in the backyard. Not long later, Will appeared, along with about 5 vampires.

My gums were itching, and I pulled my upper lip, letting the fangs out. They were throbbing with the excitement, my whole body was pulsing, a real hunt.

Life or death.

I could almost hear the vampire inside of me, _"Finally…"_

Before they could attack us, I had to attack them. They had formed a half circle, in order to corner us from everywhere, but I pulled the stake from the crossbow and gave it to Will, it would slow me down. The wood felt prickly in my palm, but I grabbed it tighter

Either them or us.

And then I pounced.

I was almost sure it was too quick for Will's eyes, but if everything went according to plan, he would be out of harm anyway. I lunged at the other vampire with the stake in my hand, and took him by surprise, of course, he was waiting for human speed, not vampire. It made it easier to took him down, because when I stuck the stake into his chest, his eyes were still wide with shock.

I was not that luck with the second one.

Because, as soon as I pulled the stake back, before I had the chance to turn, someone grabbed me from the back of my neck and threw me towards the house. I felt my back crash against the wall, making it crack and some of the plaster fell on me. I shook my head and got on my feet as Will engaged in a fight with one of them, the remaining two walking towards me.

"A vampire…" one of them said "Don't you have any respect for your kin?"

"You're not my kin." I said through my teeth, tightening my grip around stake. He grinned

"Maybe I won't kill you blondie…" he said "Maybe I'll make a better use of you."

I could feel the goosebumps rising on the back of my neck, but still, I forced myself not to show any fear

"I would rather swim in vervain, thanks."

He growled at me and they both attacked at the same time. She grabbed my arms and turned me over, so that the vampire in front of me had a better view of me. I could feel him pulling the stake out of my hand and direct it to me as I tried my hardest to shrug off her grasp, struggling against her.

"Your call." He said, and I closed my eyes, holding my breath. I felt the slam of the stake against my chest, just on my heart, and heard the stake breaking into pieces as soon as it hit.

_Thank you Will… Thank you and your idea of vest._

I opened an eye and smirked

"Oops?"

I threw my head back, my head slamming to her nose and jumped, kicking the vampire in front of me in the chest, sending him flying backwards. As soon as I got my arms free, the vampire got on his feet and lunged to me, but I pushed the vampire girl to cover myself from his attack.

It worked. His stake was driven into her chest as I took a step back and he let out an enraged shout. I lifted my arm and pushed the button, aiming at his chest.

The stake left the bracer and stuck into his heart. He let out a growl and hit the ground.

I looked around, still panting. My whole body was shaking, I didn't know whether it was from anticipation or fear, but there was one thing clear, I was feeling something I shouldn't have.

I shook my head once again and took a step towards Will to help him take the vampire down, but he was faster than me. He drove a stake into his chest and I let out a relieved breath.

So far, so-

It took me less than a millisecond to realize something was wrong. I was not sure whether hearing the noise or my running came first, but before I knew it, my legs had already took the order and I ran to front yard to see I was right about my suspicions.

One of the windows were broken, and Dan and two vampires were falling to the ground rather fast. I jumped in the air, grabbed Dan, pulling him out of their reach, but his weight, my vest's and weapons' weight, and my own weight was too much. I didn't manage to get as far as I meant to, but still, managed to land on the ground under Dan. He got off of me in a second, still coughing, and his fingers found his weapon, but his eyes widened when he saw me

"Amy, what-"

I pushed him out of the way and most inhuman growl so far trickled down my lips, making me see red. This was something else. This was personal now.

And I was really, really craving for revenge.

_Nobody_ touched my family.

I lunged at the vampire as the other one approached Dan. From the corner of my eye, I could see Will running to help Dan as the vampire in front of me tilted his head to right

"A vampire who is a vampire hunter. Interesting."

I threw myself at him but he dodged my attack, pushing me back. I fell to the ground on my back, but managed to stand up again, flipping the stake in my hand. Even if my mind screamed at me to think about my next move, the animal, the vampire part managed to shush it and take over, as I charged. We were both going for killing this time, it was too fast, and too animalistic.

He twisted my wrist, making the stake fall from my hand, and as soon as I grabbed the gun from the back of my jeans, he smacked it out of my hand. He grabbed me by the neck and pinned me to the wall of the house.

"Well, well…" he taunted "Not so strong now, are you?" he tried to slam the stake into my chest, but once again, the stake was broken, thanks to the vest. His hand around my neck tightened painfully

"Cute." he growled and lifted me up, my feet off the ground. I tried to kick him and punch him, but panic was making me fumble. My numb fingers found a vervain dipped dagger and I plunged it to his shoulder. He hissed in pain, pulled his hand back and I regained my balance, pushing the other bracer's button.

Shit.

I missed.

I pulled another stake from my boots as he approached me. The panic was getting worse and worse, but I focused on the anger, and took my position. I charged once again, but it was futile, he was too strong.

Will had lifted the crossbow but he was unable to shoot, since we were both moving fast and if he missed, it could've hit me, not to mention, other vampire kept attacking them whenever they tried to reach me. The vampire had once again kicked me in the stomach, sending me to ground and I coughed, trying to catch my breath. I couldn't take him down, and if I didn't manage to weaken him, he would attack Will and Dan, and they would not be able to-

Oh.

The vampire flipped me over, holding me by my neck, then lifted me to look him dead in the eye, grabbing my dagger from the ground. As my hand went to inside of my jacket and found what I was searching for, he pressed the blade to my chest, trying to cut through the vest, or at least make a way for his stake.

It would hurt like a bitch, but if I had to decide between that or death-

I pulled the pin out of vervain grenade and drop it to ground, then jumped into air, desperate to get out of the way. But apparently, it wasn't high enough.

It went off, and then, there was agony.

_Oh God… Oh God…._

I couldn't even scream from the pain as I hit the ground and stayed there. The smoke- it felt like even the air was making me melt, and every breath I took, made me feel like there were pins inside of my body, inside of my brain, behind my eyes… The poison was pouring from my every pore, my body shook as if I was having a seizure, I could feel my flesh healing itself, but what about what I felt inside?

I gagged, the blinding pain was surrounding me, yet, through the haze of white hot pain, I could see that Will had stuck the stake into vampire's chest, who was lying on the ground, and Dan running to me.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

><p>I felt like I was floating in the air. I was weightless, I was just-<p>

"Good one." I felt my own voice and opened my eyes with a groan. As I had guessed, my reflection was watching me with a sly smile on her face. I frowned, heaving a sigh

"You're still here?"

"Always." She mocked me and twirled a piece of hair around her finger "Anyways. Congratulations."

"Am I dead?"

"Yes. We both are." She stated in a matter of fact tone and I rolled my eyes

"No as in, am I gone?"

She giggled "Not really. Neither of us is."

I groaned once again and she leaned in, that familiar eerie light playing in her eyes.

My eyes.

"Why are you here anyway?"

She shrugged "Your mind spits me back from where you put me sometimes." She giggled like a child again "Or maybe you're letting me out. I don't know."

"I'm never letting you out." I growled at her, and she looked at me with wide eyes, as if I had offended her.

"Really? Do you think you could kill someone without my help? Without me not that deep in here?" she tapped at my temple and I pushed her hand back

"Shut up."

"I do deserve to get the credit that I-" she paused "That I deserve."

"You didn't deserve anything." I said "It was all me. It is all me, whether in battle or not."

She pouted, then curled her lips up again "What was that poem like?" she asked dreamily "_Let us lament together that someone pulled you out of your mirror's depths..._"

My eyes popped open as I heard some whisperings and looked around. I was in one of the guests rooms of my uncle's, and I let out a relieved breath

"I told you Rach, she's still asleep, we should let her rest a little, okay?" Mike said as someone else moved in the room and whispered another thing. Rachel huffed and then I heard Mike closing the door. I let out a grunt and everyone's attention turned to me in a second

"Amy?!"

"Hey guys." I blinked a couple times, trying to focus. "Is everybody fine?"

"How do you feel?" Will said after hugging me and I shrugged

"Fine, how is everybody?"

"We lost five people." Mike said hoarsely and my heart skipped a beat. "Three from the other group, and Keith and Shawn from ours."

I hadn't talked to them much since I got here, but they had seemed like good people to me. My throat tightened and I forced myself to focus.

"And you three?" My eyes widened when Dan stepped out of the shadows he was standing in, and I jumped to my feet "Are you okay?!"

He had a big cut on his forehead, just on his brow and his arm was in plaster

"Yeah fine." He waved his other arm in the air "Thanks to that trick you pulled…"

I turned to Will and Mike and checked them for any wounds. Mike had a split lip and a bandage over his neck and Will had a big bruise on his arm, but other than those, they looked alright.

"Did they-?" I asked to Mike, looking at his neck but he snorted and averted his eyes

"No biggie."

"What the fuck was that?" Dan asked hoarsely and I stared up at him

"What the hell was what?"

"That thing you did."

"Oh." I said when it dawned on me "Oh. That."

"Yeah, that!" Dan exploded "Do you have any idea-"

"Dan, if you fell to the ground in the wrong position, your neck could've been broken."

"No, instead I got to watch that son of the bitch beat the hell out of you on the front row!"

Will and Mike exchanged glances and Will cleared his throat, pulling Mike towards the door

"We'll talk to you later, sis." He said and dragged him out of the room, ignoring his protests. They closed the door behind them and Dan ran a hand over his face

"I just-" he shook his head, letting out a strained laugh "Do you have any idea how it felt to me, Amy?"

"I'm not going to apologize for saving your life," I stated "You might as well give up now if that's what you expect from me."

"God!" he exclaimed furiously "Where did you get this stubbornness from?"

"Family trait."

"I never should've let you get into this- you're never risking your life for any of us, you understand me?!"

I shook my head "You know it won't work on me, Dan." I said "I'd risk or give my life a thousand times for any of you three."

"Amy-"

"Wouldn't you do the same for me? Hell, haven't you done the same for me before?"

He sat down onto bed, elbows on knees "That was different."

"Really? How so? How old were you when mom and dad died?" I asked, ignoring the flash of pain crossing his features "We always moved to different places so that those vampires couldn't catch me. You hunted them, so that they could never suspect of anything about me. You never had a stable relationship, or a permanent home, or anything, and all of those, were because of me. _For_ me." I crossed my arms "You can't possibly expect me not to risk my life for my family. The said family has been doing the same for me for my whole life, mortal or immortal."

A silence fell upon us and he chuckled, although it sounded more like a sob. My heart clenched at the painful noise.

"You know what I thought, when that vampires attacked you and when that vervain grenade went off?" he asked slowly "I thought, that's it. I managed to fail mom and dad, and you, Will, Mike and even myself. I managed to fail everyone in my life. I failed to protect the one thing I was supposed to protect."

I uncrossed my arms and lifted them a little "No wounds, nothing." I said "As good as new. I heal myself now, you know this."

"It still hurt you."

"Not many things can hurt me anymore." I mumbled "You'd be surprised."

He nodded and stood up "Yeah apparently."

"I-" I started, but was cut off when he hugged me tightly. I let out a breath, tears filling my eyes and I wrapped my arms around him too, but he hissed, making me pull back quickly

"What?"

"My arm- you got strong."

I raised my brows and tried to smile "Really now?"

"Shut up."

I laughed whole heartedly and hugged him once again, careful with my strength this time.

"I missed you."

"I know sis." He muttered, stroking my hair "Missed you too."

I repressed the sob and gave him a smile "You sure you're gonna be fine?"

"Mm hm." He said "It's nothing really. Doesn't even hurt much."

"Okay…" I mumbled and we walked to the door, then left the room. When we got to the living room, Rachel let out a squeak and threw herself to me as if she hadn't seen me in a week.

"Hey there!" I said, kneeling to her level "How are you?"

"Can we watch a movie tonight?"

"I'm sure Amy is tired, Rachel." My uncle said and approached me. "Are you alright?"

"Mm hm." I nodded and auntie hugged me

"We were worried about you."

"I'm completely fine, really." I tried to convince her and looked around "W-where is Caden?"

"Outside, on the phone."

"Oh."

"Amy, the movie!"

I looked down at her "Alright alright… You better pick a good one!" I pointed at her in a joking manner and she nodded fervently, and auntie steered her to the kitchen.

"And…" I said, looking at the hunters "I'm so sorry for our loss."

Amanda tried to smile at me "Thank you."

"I-I'd better get some fresh air." I stammered, not knowing what else to say. I had always been clueless when it came to talking after someone's loss. It felt like no matter what I said, it'd sound wrong to everyone else, because, what was there to say after someone loses somebody? I doubted there was any word that could console them.

I walked outside and got to the back porch, then sat down onto one of the chairs, putting my feet up to the wooden rails. I slid down a little in the chair and closed my eyes.

Only for a bloody stake penetrating flesh and the vampire hissing at me to flash in front of my eyes. My eyes popped open and I jumped up in my seat

"Hey, did I scare you?" Caden asked, sitting beside me and I tried to get my breathing under control, shaking my head

"N-not at all." I stammered and covered my mouth when I took in his appearance. There were bruises everywhere, his right eye a bit swollen and purple, and he winced a little when he moved. My eyes went to his ribs where he had clutched, but then he took a deep breath, pulling his hand back

"Are you alright?!"

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be alright?" he eyed me up and down and made a face "Trust you to look good after a battle."

I shrugged slightly, still looking at him "Are you sure you're alright?"

He nodded and put his phone onto table "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, me too."

A silence fell upon us and he cleared his throat "By the way I- I talked to her." When he saw my empty looks, he felt the need to explain "My girlfr- ex girlfriend."

I arched my brows, waiting for him to keep going

"And um… it was a- good speech."

My eyebrows went higher as I stared at him, tilting my head to the side involuntarily.

"I mean it was- you know, these life or death situations change stuff. Don't you think so?"

"Wouldn't know." I said silently "And?"

"And we… I don't know- I mean we'll see what we will do when I get back."

"That's good…" I said "I guess?"

"Yeah." He said and paused "Do you think I'm making a mistake?"

I shook my head "I don't know, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I'm just bad like that." I pulled my sleeves down over my palms and hugged myself. He heaved a sigh

"Well, to think I could've died yesterday… I don't want to have any regrets, you know?"

"Yeah."

"What about you?"

I focused my attention on him "What about me?"

"How are you?" he asked silently and I returned my gaze to the garden

"I'm okay. No wounds, no-"

"Not that way." He cut me off "Wouldn't you want to call him too? After life or death situation?"

I let out a bitter chuckle "I did, before life or death situation."

"And?"

"A girl answered, saying he's in shower."

His eyes widened "Oh shit."

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Yeah." I repeated "Anyways it's not- you know, maybe it's better." I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and make myself believe my own words "With everything that happened, I almost forgot what he could do, how he could be like... Now I know what can happen and what not. A wake up call." I took a deep breath of fresh air and he gulped

"And you're alright?"

I bit the inside of my cheek "To tell you the truth, no." I answered "But I think… I need to face the fact that Damon might not be in my life forever." Even putting it into words felt weird "I still love him, and I believe he loved me too, in his own way, and somehow, somewhere along the road, we changed each other. But no matter how much I love forming a '_we_' with him, I'm also a different person. And I need to take care of myself. I can't expect people to take care of me all the time, it's… it wouldn't be fair to them." I blinked back the tears for what it seemed like a thousandth time. "So, I guess that phone call… It was a wake up call. A cruel one, but a wake up call nonetheless."

He stared at me for couple of seconds "You're much stronger than you appear to be, you know?"

"You think so?" I asked faintly "I don't feel like that… I feel like I can fall apart as soon as someone touches me."

He nodded "Making that decision… it takes a hell of a courage. I would know." He stood up with great difficulty "Come on, we gotta get inside."

* * *

><p>"You sure you won't come with us?" Mike asked and I shook my head<p>

"I haven't been able to spend time with Rachel ever since I got here…" I said slowly. Apparently, it was traditional among the hunters to go out drinking and drink in honor of those who died after the hunt. Uncle was also taking my aunt out for the dinner, after everything that had happened, he had thought they needed a break and we all supported this. So, it was going to be only me and Rachel in the house tonight.

"Okay then…" Mike said as Dan and Will came closer.

"Just talked to Caroline, she says hi."

"Hi back." I said "Be careful out there, okay?"

"While drinking? Yeah, sure." Dan snorted and they walked out of the house as I rolled my eyes. My aunt kissed both me and Rachel

"Be careful!"

"We'll just watch a movie!" I said "Don't worry about us, go enjoy your dinner!"

"Bye girls!"

"Bye uncle!"

"Bye daddy!"

Caden approached us "So you're not coming?"

"Nah, we'll have a girls night." I winked at Rachel who giggled in response. He ruffled her hair

"Alright, I'm leaving the ladies to enjoy their night. See you later!"

"You too!" we said and he left the house also, so now, it was only us. Rachel ran to switch on DVD player while I walked to the kitchen to get us snacks. As the hunter tradition I had just learned about required, I got myself a beer and returned to living room. Rachel started the movie then snuggled up to me. I closed my eyes for a second and downed the beer, then returned my glances to the screen.

It was a simple movie, but a fun one. When our snacks were finished, I picked up the empty bowl, and walked back to the kitchen.

"Rach, do you want popcorn?"

"Yes!" she called out and I smiled to myself, then placed the bag into microwave. While waiting for it to be done, I filled myself a glass of water and turned my head to look out of the window.

As soon as I did it, my breath caught in my throat, panic taking over me once again, so sudden that I felt sick in the stomach. The glass slipped out of my grasp and hit the ground, breaking into pieces.

There were 4 of them, -the vampires- and as soon as they saw me staring at them, they grinned and started approaching the house.

I ran to the living room and placed my cellphone into Rachel's hand

"Rach, I want you to go upstairs and call Dan or Mike or Will, whoever you can reach first, and tell them it's red alarm, and they should come back as soon as possible." I tried to keep my voice from shaking, but failed "And then, hide and do not make a noise until one of us comes and gets you, okay? Run!"

She looked confused, but ran upstairs anyway. I grabbed my bag from the other night and pulled a stake, my whole body shaking.

Then someone smashed the window and suddenly, they were inside of the house. The pure, blinding fear felt like it would make me pass out, but I focused on protecting myself and Rachel, holding onto the stake, my only hope for surviving.

"Hello, Amy." One of them said. He eyed me up and down, licking his lips. One of the women giggled

"Where's the- didn't you have company?" she turned to me "We shouldn't keep the fun to ourselves, don't you agree?"

That was the trigger. As soon as one of them took a step, I charged, growling. I managed to hurt one, but before I could stake her, I was thrown at the wall, then they picked me up by my arms. One of the men punched me in the stomach, and I could feel one of my ribs breaking. I tried not to scream out of pain, since it could reach Rachel.

"I watched you, last night." The guy hissed into my ear "Good show."

They kicked me behind the legs, sending me to my knees and held me by my arms, so that I couldn't got out of their grip nor struggle, even if I tried my hardest. Growls left my throat between pants, this feeling of helplessness…

One of them twirled the stake between his fingers and then, shoved it right into my stomach. I stopped the scream at the last moment before it could leave my lips and the guy grinned

"Everything's better with a bit of a blood…" he turned the stake and kept it there and my body clenched in pain. Every breath hurt, and through the tears of pain and red haze of anger, I saw that one of them pulled a bottle from her pocket.

_Oh God no, God no please no_….

A howl of pain rose from my chest when the woman poured the vervain over my head. Instinctively I tried to attack, but they kept me still. Trying to make my body smaller didn't work either, and I focused on my breathing, my skin healing itself.

"I wonder what would happen if we…" she pulled another bottle and eyed the stake in my stomach. I growled at her, baring my fangs but she just laughed. The guy beside her grinned at her

"Still babe, remember why we're here…"

She shrugged "Get her on the ground, guys.. I wanna make her scream."

Despite my efforts, then pinned me to the ground and a sob I couldn't repress ripped itself from my throat. I wanted to hurt myself for that, now wasn't the time for crying, I had to save myself and Rachel, and I needed to do it fast!

I bit into one of the wrists that held me down, making the guy pull his hand back and I pulled the stake from my stomach, the pain blurring my sight. Still, I drove the stake into the guy's chest with one last effort, and the woman screamed.

Then, there was a wind. Blood splashed onto me, and one by one they fell to the floor, not moving. I tried to clear my sigh by wiping the blood and I grabbed the stake tighter as the last one's body hit the ground

"Amy?" Elijah's voice reached my ears and I looked up at him, still breathing fast. I felt like I would break down, crying in any moment but I tried to pull myself together

"Elijah? What-"

A car pulled over, the wind blew my hair and Elijah was gone. Seconds later, my brothers burst into the house with stakes in their hands and were shocked by the view. Me, drenched in blood and holding a stake, trying my hardest not to have a break down, and four bodies on the floor.

"Amy?!" Mike and Dan ran to check me for injuries while Will checked the bodies, then approached me as well "Are you alright?! What happened?!"

"I-I'm fine." I said shakily "Rachel is upstairs- th-they got in- and-"

Dan hushed me and pulled me to him, holding me tight. Another sob rocked my body, then, a sinking feeling appeared on my stomach and I pulled back, wiping my eyes

"They could get in." I whispered in horror, as it dawned on me and a feeling of disbelief filled my whole system

"Guys…where are my aunt and uncle?"

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

PS: As I said earlier, I do not own the lines of the poem that I used in this chapter, they are from the poem _Requiem For A Friend_ by _Rilke_.

****Review Responses:****

Lady2Die4: Heyy, thank you soo much! Much much more Damon is on the way! :D I kinda missed writing them together too:D

ILoveYou1978: I'm really glad you liked it! Thank you soo much! =)

Guest: Thank you so much! =) Elijah's intentions… hmm, it'll be revealed really soon;)


	28. What If The Storm Ends?

**A.N: Hello my amazing readers! Here's the new chapter! ;) I hope you all will like it, and don't forget to review please! =)**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. I also don't own the title of the chapter, which is a song by Snow Patrol! =) ****___**

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

The following days were a nightmare. My heart broke into tiny pieces every time I looked at Rachel and saw her crying. Apparently, the vampires had attacked the restaurant that uncle and aunt were eating at, and then-

I felt the tears filling my eyes but I quickly blinked them back. I couldn't afford to cry where Rachel could see me.

We hadn't told her the truth, of course. We had, in fact, tried to mince the matter as much as we could, but how can you soften the truth of a child's parents dying?

I rubbed my eyes, and tried to push the thoughts away from my mind. Rachel. I had to focus on her. I could cry all I wanted when we were back home, but not here, not now.

Caden came and sat beside me. The hunters had refused to leave until the funeral, and we were all staying in the house now, that looked-

No.

No thoughts on the funeral, or anything related to death.

"Hey," he said and I tried to offer him a smile.

"Hi."

"Where's Rachel?"

"Upstairs, sleeping," I rasped out. "It's- she should get some sleep."

"Sure," he nodded. "Is there any news on relative foster care-"

"Dan is working on it," I cut him off. He cleared his throat.

"It's probably the last thing you wanna hear, but about the will and lawyers-"

"Mike is taking care of it," I ran a hand over my face, and then grasped my hair, pulling it slightly. "I don't- I don't even understand anything they say, and I'm just…too tired."

"Yeah, I think I know how that feels."

I heaved a deep sigh.

"I just don't understand why…" I whispered. "I- Why would anyone-"

"Because they're vampires," Caden answered and I shook my head.

"No… It's not that simple, Caden," I said. "It's never that simple…"

The same thought had been haunting me for days. They knew my name, and it was clear that it was about my past, but why torture me? Why not kill me as soon as they had the chance? And if they were so interested in me, why did they want Rachel to see as well?

Which brought me to the other main question. What was Elijah's place and aim in all this? Why had he saved me?

I scratched at that little faint scar on my neck and bit my fingernails, deep in thought. If there was anything that I could do in order to push the sorrow away from my mind, even if it was temporary, was to focus on this. But I hit dead end no matter how many times I forced my mind. There was something I was missing, I knew that, but I just couldn't figure out what…

"Amy?"

"Yeah?"

He eyed me up and down with worry in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head slowly. "No," I said. "I'm not."

Mike took the lawyers to the door and huffed out, rubbing his face. None of us had much sleep for the last few days, and it was starting to show. We were all tired, both emotionally and physically. My whole body was hurting also, and my stomach had cramps, which was getting worse and worse by the minute.

I heard Dan's car pulling over, and not longer later, he entered the house. He went straight to the fridge and filled himself a cup of water.

"How was it?" I asked weakly and he shrugged.

"They'll let us know in a few days. Where's Rachel?"

"Upstairs, asleep."

He nodded. "That's good," he said and they exchanged glances with Mike. "Amy, can I talk to you for a second?"

I looked up at him and nodded, then followed them to a room. Will was already in the room and Mike closed the door behind him.

"What happened?"

"We should talk about something," he said, looking extremely serious and I sat down onto bed, clearing my throat.

"I was thinking the same," I said. "I can… Look, I know you don't like me using vampire mojo, but..." I paused, wringing my hands. "I think if I paid a visit to that foster care centre and see some people, I can take care of it."

When Dan had heard the news, he acted more logical than all of us combined. Yes, he was very, very angry like us, and devastated, but he put all his thoughts into what would happen to Rachel, now that uncle and aunt were-

Gone.

It had taken me two days to stop crying and decide to follow his example, for Rachel's sake.

"That's actually a good idea."

My head shot up.

"It is?"

"Yeah. If you think you can pull that off…"

"I can, I've-" I gulped. "I've done that before."

Dan averted his eyes, but decided not to comment on it.

"Okay, that settles it then…" I said. "I'll go there tomorrow. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Dan sat down on the bed in front of mine. "It has something to do with your…vampire mojo as you put it."

I pulled my brows together.

"I'm listening?"

"Well…" Dan said and Mike heaved a sigh.

"I won't listen to this, or take any part in it," he said tensely and left the room. I gawked behind him as Will also stood up and shifted his weight.

"I-" he looked from him to me. "I'm sorry Dan," he muttered and left also. I crossed my arms and shot him a curious look.

"What's going on?"

"Listen…" he started. "What happened to our uncle and aunt was a tragedy, and we all know this."

"Yes."

"But…" he said. "Rachel is just a kid."

I narrowed my eyes, was he-?

"And considering her psychology-"

"Dan," I cut him off. "Do not finish that sentence."

"Amy, you know that I'm right!" he insisted. "I'm thinking what our uncle would want-"

"Oh, you think he would want her to forget about them?" I exclaimed, and before I knew it, I was on my feet. "Just like what happened to me… You're actually considering this? You want her to forget her parents?!"

"It's much less painful for her and you know this!"

"No…" I shook my head. "You have no freaking clue about what you're talking about."

"Really?!"

"Yes! Do you have any idea how- how empty I used to feel whenever someone talked about mom and dad? How completely numb? It's disrespectful to their memory, Dan!" I sniffed. "Mom and dad died trying to protect me, and you turned them into strangers… They didn't deserve that. Our uncle doesn't. Our aunt doesn't. They deserve to be remembered. That's the only way of keeping them still alive even after everything." I shook my head again. "You're not going to do that. Ever. I won't let you- this family forgot too many people already." I stormed out of the room, grabbed the keys from the counter and walked out of the house. My eyes were still burning, from unshed tears, but I got into the car, started it and drove away to downtown, without knowing where else to go.

I ended up in the café I used to spend time in the last time I was here, and once again, memories flooded into my brain. I left the car, sat on my favorite spot and took my journal out of my bag. I placed it on the table, ordered some coffee and leaned my chin on my hand.

The tears somehow escaped my eyes but I sniffed and wiped them back furiously with the back of my hand, and took my pen into my hand, then paused. What was there to write?

I really, really needed to cry in somewhere private. I felt like I could only hold myself for some time, and I didn't want to burst into tears somewhere people could see me.

"Hi, are you alright?" the waitress asked me when she brought my coffee and I nodded slowly, trying to smile.

"Yes. Thank you for asking," I said silently and she placed some tissues on the table.

"Just in case," she said politely and I smiled once again.

"Thank you," I muttered, stupid tears filling my eyes, and this time, I didn't blink them back, just let them roll down. I wiped my face with the tissue, but was distracted when my phone started vibrating on the table.

I frowned, trying to pull myself together and answered it.

"Hello?" my voice came out as a croak.

"Amy, hi," Elena's soft voice reached my ears. "How are you?"

I sniffed once again, wiping my running nose. "You've heard?"

"From Caroline, yes. I'm sorry for your loss."

I took a deep breath and clenched my jaw.

"Thank you."

"How is everyone? Your cousin?"

"She's…sad," I said. "But alive. They- the vampires, they got into the house, but I managed to- well I got help but-" I noticed how nonsensical I sounded, so I stopped trying to explain "They attacked them outside…"

"What did you mean, they got inside?"

"Me and my cousin-" I paused. "Elena, is it okay if we talked about it later? I don't-" I rubbed my eyes. "I feel too tired."

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry," she said quickly. "You must be exhausted… Just- call us if you need anything okay?"

"Yes, I will."

"When are you coming back?"

"I think in a few days…" I muttered. "After the-" I tried to gulp down the lump in my throat. "After the funeral."

"Oh… Okay," Elena said. "Um…Amy, I know it's a bad timing, but would you please tell Damon to answer Stefan's calls? He is worried about him."

I raised my brows. "Come again?"

"Damon, he hasn't answered any of our calls since he got there and it's getting out of hand, really-"

"Elena, Damon isn't here," I said slowly. "Wh-what makes you think he's here?"

"What do you mean he's not there?" she asked back, confused.

"Isn't he in Mystic Falls?"

"Amy, he left Mystic Falls the day after you left. He was going to Michigan-"

"But I thought-" I paused. "When I- wasn't he with somebody?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," I said quickly, my brain working nonstop. "Where is he then?"

"I don't know, we thought he was with you-"

"But he's not…" I whispered. "He's-" suddenly I sat up straighter as a thought flashed in my mind. "Elena, I'm going to call you as soon as I reach him, okay?"

"Yeah sure- I'll tell Stefan that he's not there- I'll call you too."

"Thank you," I said and hung up, then clenched my teeth, the familiar, safe anger appearing inside of me.

"Elijah…" I muttered more to myself. "Fuck this- where are you?!"

I threw some cash on the table, pushed my journal into my bag and shouldered it, then walked out of the café and approached my car.

"Listen, I know you're probably following me, so come here," I said through my teeth, tossing my bag to the back seat. "I need to talk to you, damn it!"

I closed the back seat's door and when I turned, he was standing in front of me. I tried to repress the nervousness filling my system almost immediately. He managed to look intimidating just by standing there, but I was too furious to care.

"Where is he?" I demanded and he arched a brow almost gracefully.

"It's no way to talk to the vampire who saved you, am I wrong?"

"Elijah, where is Damon?!" a growl rose from my chest. "You told me he was occupied when you last saw him, what did you do to him?"

Elijah shook his head slightly. "People in love are the easiest to manipulate…"

I narrowed my eyes. "It was your doing," I said slowly as it dawned on me. "That shower stuff… That woman… Damon wasn't-You wanted me to-"

"I wanted you to focus on the hunt like you needed to, not some kind of love drama," his voice was stern. "Damon would just get in the way."

"Where is he?" I demanded once again. "If you did something to him, God help me-"

"I would save my threats for somebody else if I were you, you are going to need them a lot," he eyed me up and down. "He's fine."

I tried to re-swallow my stomach and I took a deep breath.

"Please," the word left my lips almost too easy. Of course, if there was one thing Damon could do, even if he wasn't present, was to make me swallow every bit of pride I had left. My eyes found his and I could say that my words surprised him too. "Please tell me where he is."

"You're different than what he went after the last time, aren't you?" he asked curiously and I bit the inside of my cheek, silently praying for him to give me the address.

He crossed his arms. "Do you remember how you came here from Mystic Falls?"

I nodded fervently.

"Leave downtown, and run until you reach the woods. When you reach there, go inside the woods, towards the east and you'll see a cottage."

"A cottage. Okay," I repeated the directions in my mind once again. "Okay." Just before I darted off, I heard his voice.

"I will be in touch."

I gritted my teeth and looked over my shoulder.

"I know," I said, and started running.

* * *

><p>I got lost three times on the way, but I finally reached the cottage. It seemed isolated, surrounded by trees and old stones, almost like something from an old horror movie. I grabbed a wood branch from the ground just in case, took a deep breath, feeling the adrenaline rush through my veins and entered the cottage, looking around.<p>

"Damon?" I called out, my body completely on alert and tense. The wood was prickly in my palm as I tightened my grip around it and I walked on my tiptoes then reached a wooden stair. Taking it as my clue, I ran downstairs and through the dim lighted hall, looking for the door.

"Damon!" I called out once again, and the door at the end of the hall caught my eyes. In a blink I was in front of it, knocking over the furniture on my way. I pulled the bolt open, then got inside.

"Oh my God," I covered my mouth. My heart felt like it had just stopped.

"Amy?" his voice came out as a croak and his eyes half opened. He had leant his back on the wall, the blood bags scattered around and a painful, strained noise escaped from my throat before I could stop it, then I threw myself next to him.

"Are you okay?!" I checked him frantically for the injuries. He looked at me as if he couldn't believe I was there, then the look in his eyes changed.

"Forget about me, are you okay?" he asked weakly. "Why-how did you-?"

The tears now escaped from my eyes freely and a sob shook my body.

"Damon please tell me you're alright…" I pleaded silently, my voice cracking as I cupped his face with shaky hands, everything I had managed to repress slowly coming out. "Please, you have to be alright, I-I don't know what to do if you're not-"

"Amy, I'm fine," he tried to stand up, but wasn't very successful. "Did you see anyone else when you got here?"

"No- wh-what do I do- why are you like this, how can I fix this?" I asked hysterically, stumbling over the words. "Do you- do you need blood or-?" I grabbed one of the bags but when the blood dripped to my hand I hissed.

"What the…"

"They inject vervain into it," he said gruffly. "Makes me weaker..."

"I-I'm gonna search the house to find more-" I jumped on my feet. "Stay here, okay?" I was so panicked that I couldn't understand the absurdity of my own words, even when Damon chuckled. I went upstairs, found the fridge and opened it, letting out a long breath. There was a syringe that I suspected was filled with vervain, and a lot of blood bags. I sniffed one and once I was sure they were clean, I grabbed a couple of them and ran downstairs again.

"Here-" I handed him one and watched him gulp it down in seconds. "Can you stand up? Do you feel better?"

He nodded.

"We should get out of here in case someone comes back," I said and helped him stand up, and we stumbled out of the house. I was under his arm, supporting his weight, but as soon as we walked deeper into forest, he pulled his weight off of me, sitting down on the ground and drank the rest of the bags. I still wasn't sure if he was alright, but after three bags, he seemed considerably better.

He wiped the blood off of his lips and I tried to avert my eyes, ignoring the hunger cramps in my stomach. I could make it home without drinking anything, but Damon…

I slipped down, my legs giving away, and I leant my back to a tree, pulling my knees to my chest.

My head was seriously pounding now- could vampires have headaches?

"How did you find me?" Damon asked and I shrugged slightly.

"I got help."

"From whom?"

I let out a bitter chuckle and rubbed my eyes. "Long story. Can we get out of here?" I asked silently and he helped me stand up, but when I stumbled, he held me by my shoulders, pressing me against the tree.

It happened before my brain could acknowledge what the hell I was doing. That night and vampire's face flashed before my eyes and I grabbed his wrist, twisted it and changed our positions, so that I could press my arm to his neck. But as soon as I realized what I was doing, I pulled back, my hands shooting up to cover my mouth.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, and ran a hand over my face. "Jesus Christ, I-"

"What the fuck-" Damon paused. "Amy, what happened?" Now his voice was stern and I averted my glances, then started walking into the forest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said. "My instincts got stronger since I became a vam-" I was cut off when he grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Did anybody do something to you?" a growl trickled down his lips and I yanked my arm back, defensive for some reason.

"No one can do anything to me," I growled back and started walking again but he blocked my way. I took a step back quickly.

"Damon-"

"Someone tried to hurt you," he stated and I forced myself to shrug.

"And I hurt them back, can we just stop this already?"

"Who are they?"

"Damon-"

"Tell me who they are, so that I can kill them," he demanded and another chuckle rose from my throat .

"That won't be necessary,"

"Damn it, Amy-"

"Because I killed them."

That made him stop. "You what?"

"I killed them. And also, if you ever try to protect me again with your life, or whatever the hell is going on in your messed up head, I'm going to kill you myself!" Before I could control myself, my voice was already raised and he arched his brows.

"Me?" He asked incredulously. "What about you? Did you think you were punishing me by throwing yourself into a hunter's pit?!"

"I was going to be fine-"

"Oh yeah?"

"I had people with me, I didn't hit the road all by myself without telling anyone who could help me in case something happened!"

"Are we really fighting about this?!" he exclaimed. "About me wanting to protect you? News flash, genius, I always will protect you!"

"What about you?!" I screamed. "Does it ever occur to you that I want to protect you too? Huh?! Has it ever crossed your mind that the people who want to hurt me can do it by hurting _you_?"

A flash of soft light crossed his eyes.

"Amy-"

"I'm not done yet!" I shoved him. "But no, our strong, oh-so-invulnerable vampire doesn't think that, does he? You don't get it, do you Damon?! I have to yell it to your face, because you never understand it! If you're safe, I'm safe, you're alive, I'm alive, that's how it works, but ugh, you're just so selfish that you always ignore this!"

That was it. That was the proof that Damon had totally screwed my way of thinking. In some way, I had managed to get into a fight with Damon after about a minute we found each other, and went from worrying about his safety to yelling at him.

Wow.

Really.

"You put yourself in danger, what was I supposed to do?!"

"You were supposed to think with your brain for a change!" I said furiously. "You were supposed to think what I would do if anything happened to you!"

"Yeah?! Look who's talking! How do you think it feels when I have to watch you get into dangerous situations over and over again?!"

I shook my head. "You don't understand…"

"I'm the selfish one?! What about you?" he yelled. "What does it make you? Do you think I felt fucking happy when you decided to leave for a hunt, after someone else hurt your feelings? I didn't even know whether to kill him for upsetting you or be happy because he couldn't have you either, just like I couldn't!"

And that was the proof that no matter what anyone else might think, me and Damon were quite a couple. He had gone from worrying about my safety to Luke.

We really needed a couple's therapy. If we ever got together that is. Preferably with a psychologist that we wouldn't kill by draining him or her from blood.

"You still don't understand-"

"No? Explain it then!"

"What will I do if something happens to you?!" I finally burst. "Huh? What will happen to me? What if you die? You'll be all heroic, but what about _me, _Damon? What the fuck will I do then, you selfish, thoughtless idiot!?" I hit his chest, stressing each word, I was on the verge of tears now, barely holding myself. He did nothing to stop my blows, and for couple of seconds, we just stared at each other, breathing hard.

Then, he had me pinned against a tree and grabbed my hair, then crashed his lips on mine hungrily. He lifted me up easily and I wrapped my legs around his waist, making him press me harder against the tree.

"We-can't-not-here-" I tried to force the words to leave my lips between the kisses and a predatory growl rose from deep inside his chest.

"Right here," he growled against my lips before pulling me into another kiss. I smirked into it, unlocked my legs and sent him to the ground, crawling on top of him. I entwined our fingers, held his hands on the ground and he shot me an amused look. I hovered over him and kissed him, then bit on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. I licked at the little blood drop when I pulled back and before I knew it, he had already stood up and regained control, slamming my back against the tree. I felt the wood crack behind me as he trailed his fangs on my neck, his hands practically ripping my clothes off. I grabbed at his shirt and tore it open, buttons flying everywhere.

Oh God, I was hungry… Hungry for him, and anything and everything we were about to do.

Through the haze of lust, I wondered how Damon could repress it when I was human. It felt as if every ounce of humanity and reason was wiped away from my mind until only thing left was the animal inside of me, that and its instincts.

So _that_ was passion. True, I felt it when I was a human, but now I understood that was just a piece of it that he was letting me see. Now it was not only my passion, it was Damon's too, and he could express it freely with me.

Now we were both powerful.

I gasped when I felt him biting my neck as soft as he could without drawing blood and repressed a moan that was threatening to leave my lips. He must have noticed this, because he leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"Don't even think holding anything back," he said, his voice hoarse with desire, making me shiver. "I need to hear you." He pulled back slightly to look into my eyes and as always, I was lost in blue, almost hypnotized. "I _need_ to know that I have you."

His words made the tears fill my eyes once again, but I smiled at him, and then nuzzled my nose to his neck.

"Always," I whispered, even if forming words felt very hard because of the lust clouding my mind. "I promise. Always."

After that, he didn't hold anything back.

Neither did I.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

****Review Responses:****

ILoveYou1978: Yayy thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! ;)

Lady2Die4: Thank you so much! Action scenes kind of gave me a hard time actually, but I'm glad you liked them =) Yeah, I didn't like them fighting either! I love their sibling relationship! =)

Stark-obsessed247: Omg thank you so much, you're very kind! *blushes* =) I'm very happy to hear that you like the way I write;) I hope you liked this chapter as well! =)

Twilight016: The explanation for that is on the way! Really! :P lol:D thank you so much for the review hun=)


	29. A Haunted Lullaby

**A.N: Hello my amazing readers! Here's the new chapter! ;) I hope you all will like it, and don't forget to review please! =)**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance ****___****___****between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental.****___**

**___******___******___******Ps: Special thanks go to ximenah, for being an amazing ****beta and helping me with everything!******___******___******___****___******___******___****** =)******___******___******___**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>******************

It was…instinctive.

The human sides of us were gone for the whole time. It was like we had turned into animals. Even I couldn't recognize myself. When we finally stopped after hours, it was already dark and we were both covered in dirt, and blood from constant biting and scratching…

I had no idea he had controlled himself that much when I was a human.

I tried to resist the sleep luring me into peaceful oblivion and dragged my fingertips over his biceps, then his chest absentmindedly. I still could not believe I was lying naked in the middle of a forest in Damon's embrace.

We didn't talk. We didn't need to, anyways.

He drew small circles on the back of my hand when I rested it on his chest and I turned my hand, so that our fingertips would graze each other. He pulled me closer to him, if that was possible, and pressed his nose to the top of my head, inhaling a deep breath, then he murmured something that sounded a lot like 'Mine' into my hair.

I entwined our fingers and heaved a deep sigh. It felt like I was betraying my aunt and uncle by being like this after their death. Being this…

Peaceful.

That was it. I could spend the rest of my eternity, just like this.

Still, the mere thought of my uncle and aunt caused the tears to brim my eyes, but I blinked them back, clenching my teeth and completely focused on Damon's body pressed against mine.

Safer.

Happier.

Complete.

I moved a little and looked up at him. His eyes were closed, -though I knew he wasn't asleep- and he looked perfectly at ease.

I smiled at the thought that came to my mind.

Endymion and Selene.

According to mythology, Selene, the moon goddess, saw Endymion, a young and very handsome shepherd while he was sleeping one night. She fell in love with him, and loved him so much that she wanted him to be immortal and them to be together forever. He was given eternal life, but was put into an eternal slumber, and every night, she visited him so that she could be with him, and watched him.

"What do you think you're doing?" I was pulled away from my thoughts when Damon talked, his eyes still closed. I stared at him for a couple of seconds before answering.

"I missed this," I muttered and he opened his eyes.

"Yeah," he said slowly, pushing a stray of my hair behind my ear. "This. You. Everything."

"I can't believe I had sex in a forest," I muttered again and his low laugh caused a vibration in his chest.

"You weren't exactly protesting."

Before I could retort, my phone started ringing. I reached out to take it from the pocket of my jeans, which were lying on the ground and answered it.

"Hello?" my voice came out hoarse.

"Hey, where are you?"

Mike.

"I'm…" I looked around. "Outside. Why, did you need me for something?"

"No, I was just wondering where you were. Are you coming home anytime soon?"

I nodded. "Yeah, sure. I'm on my way. How's Rachel?"

"She's okay," he said. "She's eating dinner."

"Good. Do you want anything from outside?"

"Nah, we're fine."

"Okay, see you in a few," I hung up and pulled my clothes to me, heaving a sigh at the sight of my ripped underwear.

"Not so fast," he pulled me into a deep, passionate kiss. "I'm nowhere near done with you."

I tried to smile. "I gotta go," I whispered, gave him another kiss and got into my clothes rather fast. He sat up slightly.

"Amy?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

I shook the leaves and remains of dirt off my hair. "Nothing," I said softly. "I just-have some stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"Stuff," I answered as he got into his jeans also. I tried to avert my eyes from his sculptured body, and tried not to think about how he looked under the moonlight. My plans failed when he held my chin and turned my head, so that I could look at him.

"Your eyes are bloodshot," he frowned.

"It's been a rough day…Week," I muttered, digging the heels of my palms to my eyes. "I'd better-"

"What happened?" he asked sternly and I stood on very shaky legs, trying to find my balance.

"I gotta- I gotta help with funeral plans."

His frown deepened and he stood up, now looking down at me worriedly.

"Amy…" his voice was softer now. "Who died?"

I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

"My uncle and aunt," I said broken. "I-I managed to protect Rachel, I think, but they got inside and-"

"What?!"

"I'm gonna- I can tell you everything later on." I crossed my arms as soon as he attempted to touch me. I wasn't sure I could hold myself if he tried to console me and I couldn't risk going home all red eyed, and Rachel seeing me like that.

"I'm fine," I answered to his unasked question, almost seeing the invisible walls going up around me.

"Yeah, I know."

I nodded. "So I'd better-"

"I'm coming too."

I shook my head this time. "You can't. And you don't need to, really, I'll be fine, we're returning to Mystic Falls as soon as the funeral-"

"Amy," the tone of his voice signaled there was no place left for argument. "I'm coming too."

I felt my lips pulling into a smile involuntarily.

"Yeah, okay."

"Okay," he repeated and I nodded.

"Follow me then," I said, and we both started running.

* * *

><p>"They're gonna give you hell, you know it right?" I asked when we got to the porch and he shrugged.<p>

"It's not too late to change your mind."

"I'll be fine."

"They can be rather scary-"

"Are you going to ring the bell or what?"

I huffed out. "You asked for it," I said and rang the bell. Seconds later, Mike opened the door.

"Amy-" he paused when he saw Damon behind me, and pulled his brows together. "Damon?"

"Hi Mike," I got inside, Damon following me. When we got to living room, Will and Dan were there along with Caden and some other hunters. Dan looked completely surprised and Will narrowed his eyes.

"What the…"

"Damon," Dan said and I rubbed the back of my neck.

"We- um, we bumped into each other."

"In Michigan?" Mike asked from behind me and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Amy called me, I came as soon as I could," he offered Dan his hand. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Dan shook his hand. "Thank you," he said firmly and turned to me with a suspicious look in his eyes.

Okay.

No way.

There was no way, any of them could tell that I'd had sex, I had made sure I looked decent and innocent before I got home.

"I didn't know you two were in speaking terms."

"Mike," I turned around to shoot him a look but he just held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Just curious."

"Guys, a word?" Dan nodded at Mike and Will and left the room. Mike made a hand signal that meant _"I'm watching you"_ to Damon before leaving the room.

Caden walked towards us and I smiled at him.

"Hey."

"Hey there. I didn't know you were bringing company."

Damon's expression cooled ten degrees. "And you are?"

"Oh, sorry. Damon, it's Caden," I introduced them as they shook hands.

"I heard about you."

"Can't say the same," Damon said and I elbowed him.

"Yeah, probably because you were too busy showering."

Damon looked confused for a second and I glared at Caden.

"You know what Caden, if your cheating ex came here, I'd be nice to her."

"Wait, am I the cheating ex in this equation?"

"Where's Rachel?"

"Upstairs."

"I'm gonna check up on her, are you coming?" I asked to Damon and he nodded.

"Sure," he said and we walked upstairs.

"You just have to find some hunter guy who gives you puppy dog eyes wherever you go, don't you?" he muttered and I raised my brows.

"He's completely in love with his ex-girlfriend, Damon."

"Or so he says. What was that about the shower down there?"

"Oh, that-" I paused. "I tried reaching you before and some girl answered, saying you were in the shower…Turned out it was a trick to keep me from looking for you, and-"

"And you fell for that?" he asked, as if my actions surprised him. "After what happened in Mystic Falls, after that talk, you fell for that?"

I looked up at him, then, instead of answering him, I knocked on Rachel's door.

"Rach? Can I come in?"

"Sure," her voice came out a little low and I half opened the door.

"Hey princess," I said softly. "I want you to meet someone, can he come in also?"

Rachel looked at me, and sat up on the bed sniffling.

"Who is he?"

I opened the door to reveal Damon and stepped inside.

"Damon, this is Rachel. Rach, this is Damon."

Her face lit up a little with recognition.

"Damon, the one who sent the flowers?"

"Mm hm."

"It's very nice to meet you Rachel," Damon kneeled down as I sat down on the bed and he shook her hand. "I heard so much about you."

"Me too," she said faintly, sniffling again. "Amy didn't tell me you were coming."

"I didn't know it either, Rach."

"Did you make her a surprise?"

Damon nodded.

"Does it mean you got back together?"

We exchanged glances.

"I think you should sleep a little-"

"Yes," Damon cut me off, making my head whirl around. "It does."

What?!

"It does?" I heard myself ask, surprised. Damon shot me a look, smirking a little at the sight of my jaw dropping.

"Unless you had something else in your mind..?"

"She doesn't!" Rachel answered on my behalf. I shook my head, still in shock and turned to Rachel.

"Why aren't you still asleep?"

"I can't," tears filled her beautiful greenish eyes. "Is the- tomorrow, is the-"

I nodded slowly and she sniffled.

"I don't want to say goodbye to them," she whispered, hugging me tight suddenly and I pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know, sweetie. Me neither."

"Do you think they can see me?"

I nodded. "I know they can."

"Amy?"

"Hm?"

"Am I going to stay with you from now on?"

I paused, then nodded again. "Yeah, you will," I said, stroking her hair absentmindedly. "Okay, lets go to sleep, alright? Tomorrow will be a long day."

She sniffled again and pulled back. "Okay…" she whispered and I pulled the blanket over her body.

"Is Damon staying here too?"

I turned to shoot him a questioning look and he curled his lips, signaling he hadn't thought about it.

"Hmm, is it okay with you, Rachel?"

She nodded. "If Amy wants you to."

He smiled again before turning to me. "Do you want me to?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. If- if you want to, that is." My stomach leaped at the thought and he winked at me.

"Well, that settles it then," he said and a happy, unfamiliar smile pulled at my lips. I kissed Rachel on the forehead, whispering 'Good night' and we both left the room. The cramps in my stomach were getting more painful by the second, but I forced myself to focus on something else.

"So, are you gonna tell me what exactly happened?"

I shook my head and repressed a yawn, lurching downstairs. "Can we talk about it tomorrow? Oh, and-" I handed him my phone. "Call Stefan, I promised Elena I'd let them know when I reached you."

He walked outside, dialing the number and I walked back into the living room, where Dan, Mike and Will were sitting. The others sounded like they were in the kitchen or in their rooms.

"So, what the heck is going on?" Mike asked and I sat down onto couch, beside him.

"Well…um, Damon's here."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Because he, ehm…." I cleared my throat. "He heard about the- what happened, and he wanted to come here."

"And you forgot to mention that?" Dan asked and I bit the inside of my cheeks.

"I was gonna before I stormed out earlier," I made up a lie quickly. "So…"

"Let's check if I got everything right," Dan said. "Damon came here because he wanted to make sure you're alright?"

"Looks like that."

"Even if you broke up earlier."

"Yes."

"And even if you two kinda hated each other after said break up?" Mike asked and I nodded.

"Sounds about right."

Dan pinched the bridge of his nose. "He is back to being your boyfriend again, isn't he?"

"That sounds about right also, now that you mentioned," I pointed about and Mike let out a groan.

"Great. She has a boyfriend again!"

"Again?!" I exclaimed. "Seriously dudes? Again?! One simply listener would think I had lots, didn't we argue about it before?!"

"Well there was Damon…"

"There is Damon again," I said and Will rolled his eyes.

"And Luke-"

"Luke was never my boyfriend."

"And that- um, that kid from the Timberwolves…"

"Ryan," Will said helpfully, through clenched teeth and I buried my face into my hands.

"He wasn't my boyfriend either, we just hang out some time. Casual."

"You do- she does casual now?!"

"Oh God…" I muttered and leaned back. "My point is, I practically had only one boyfriend, and now I'm with him again. Don't freak out."

"As your brother, it is my duty to hate all of your boyfriends, and give them hell, and Damon will be no exception."

"Didn't expect anything else," I said slowly. "But just… At least try to be nice to him? Please? For me?"

Will heaved a sigh. "I can try-"

"Traitor."

"Mike!" I said. "Please. He's here for me, to support me. Can't you at least consider this?"

"He broke your heart-"

"I broke his too."

"Well yeah, but you're my sister-" he was cut off when we heard footsteps coming closer. I signaled him to be silent as Damon walked inside and handed me the phone.

"He says he's sorry for your loss," he muttered and I nodded.

"Thanks. Um-" I looked around. "I'd better go to sleep, tomorrow will be a long day. Damon?"

"Sure," he shrugged and I stood up, but heard Dan's voice behind me.

"Where are you going?"

"To…bed?"

"Where's Damon going?"

"To bed," Damon put it helpfully, though the way he said it made it sound more like mocking and all of my three brothers shot him a look that said _we-will-so-stake-you._ I rolled my eyes.

"I'm gonna show you your room, come on," I said to Damon and dragged him out of the room by pulling him by the arm, before a vampire hunter brothers vs. vampire boyfriend fight could break out.

"Your brothers are-"

"Yeah, they think the same about you. Worse, probably," I said and opened a door, revealing one of uncle's guest rooms. "Here you go."

"We're really not sleeping together?"

"Not unless you want my brothers to stake you in the crotch," I stated and he made a face. I shifted my weight, that sinking feeling in my stomach again.

"Anyways, you know, funeral tomorrow…" I muttered. "Good night."

"Amy," he cupped my cheek and I involuntarily leaned into touch, closing my eyes for a second. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I looked up at him, trying my hardest to keep the tears at bay and nodded, pulling back slightly.

"Yeah. Good night…" I stood on my tiptoes, and pressed a short, chaste kiss to his lips. "And Damon?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you," the words left my lips as a whisper. "For- for everything."

He shot me a smile. "Don't mention it, Goldilocks."

The old nickname –was it even that old?- caused a smile to cross my lips and I walked upstairs, then entered Rachel's room.

She was already asleep, and I got under my covers as silent as a shadow, shutting my eyes, forcing myself to sleep and chase the thoughts away from my mind. I felt the tiredness taking over and pulling me into its arms deeper and deeper, until…

Blood.

Growling

And a whisper in my ear. _"Not so strong now, are you?"_

My body jolted up in the bed, and I opened my eyes, panting. I could still hear his whisper, his breath, and I placed a hand over my chest, silent sobs shaking my body. I kicked the covers off of me, still trying to catch my breath, and left the room. I entered the bathroom, splashed some water to my face, ignoring the burning in my eyes and pressed my ice cold hands to my forehead and neck, out of habit.

"I'm calm," I said, looking at my reflection on the mirror. "I'm safe. I'm okay."

Taking another huge breath, I wiped my face and walked out of the bathroom. I paused for a second, then went downstairs, and knocked on the door softly.

"Damon?" I whispered, half opening the door and he sat up in the bed.

"Amy?"

"I-" I took a step into the room and closed the door silently. "I can't-" I rubbed my eyes. "Could I- ehm, could I stay here, if it's okay for you?"

He smiled at me and reached out. I took his hand and let him pull me into bed. Since it was a single bed, there wasn't much room for two people, but I wasn't complaining. His strong embrace around me made me feel better already.

"Nightmares?"

I nodded, my fingers playing with his shirt and he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Aren't they getting any better?"

I shook my head this time.

"Worse," I rasped out. "I don't-I don't feel safe. Ever."

He pulled back a little to look down at me, but I nuzzled to his chest, inhaling his scent deeply.

"What happened while I was gone?"

I avoided his glances, sniffling. "Things that will cause more nightmares," I answered in a low voice and heaved a sigh. "And I don't know how I can make them go away."

His long fingers slid through my hair gently.

"Some time ago…" he said. "You said you felt safe while you were with me. Do you still feel that way?"

That question made me stop to think for a minute. Did I feel safe with Damon?

Well, yes from one point, from outside world. I knew that he would do anything to protect me from any harm, even to the limit of putting his own life in danger. If someone else threatened my life, I was sure he'd keep me safe. And happy.

Safe with him?

That was a hard question, because Damon had always been the one that could hurt me so easily that it was almost funny. In a tragic way.

It was almost like getting a gun, pointing it at someone's heart and asking them if they trusted you.

"Do you think a person can trust someone that could destroy them so easily?" I asked curiously and he looked into my eyes for a couple of seconds.

"I do," the confession left his lips like an intimate secret and a small smile pulled at my lips.

"I think I do too," I whispered. "What does it make us, then?"

He didn't answer me, but instead, he brushed his lips to mine.

"Go back to sleep," he demanded softly, his hands still stroking my hair. "I'm here. You're safe."

I sidled up to him more if it was possible, and closed my eyes once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

****Review Responses:****

L.R.D: Hey there! =) Thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked it! Lol, he definitely does need those classes:P

Stark-obsessed247: Thank you very much! =) the ending was the hardest part to write, but I'm glad it turned out good;)

ILoveYou1978: Yep, I do feel bad for the poor kid! Amy and Damon on the other hand… :P thank you so much for the review;)

Lady2Die4: Yayy, thank you! :D yep, he was actually trying to help, but he was held back=) Elijah thing will be revealed really soon;)

Flygirl: Hey! =) so I couldn't make sure if I would send my message to right author or not, so I'm replying from here, if it's okay=) I'm very happy to hear that you liked the prequel, and that you found the character deep, because that's very important for a story, if you ask me… =) and it's great to hear that you liked that twist about her losing her mind, and I gotta say, I totally love dark Amy:D and I also hate monica too, she annoys me! :P I hope you liked this chapter as well, and thank you so much! ;)


	30. Travelin' On

**A.N: Hello my amazing readers! Here's the new chapter! ;) I hope you all will like it, and don't forget to review please! =)**

**Also, I'd like to hear who or what you imagine as OCs in this story:D do you have certain images in your mind or...? :D if you could add it to your review, it'd be great;) **

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance ****___****___****between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental!**___**** I also don't own the title of the chapter, which is a song by Norah Jones! =)****___** ****___**

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

"Amy?" I heard a knock on my door and turned my head from the black dress I had placed on the bed.

"Yeah, come in?"

Damon half opened the door "Hey."

"Hey." I smiled weakly. "Morning. Again."

"Morning." He grinned "Nice to see you not panicked."

When we had heard my brothers' waking up and walking in the house, I had jumped from the bed, and had to climb to Rachel's room before they could find me in Damon's room. It was a good thing that Rachel wasn't awake when I did it.

"Thanks, I guess?"

Damon leaned towards the door side.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded nonchalantly "Yeah sure. Have you seen Rachel? She must be downstairs, how is she?"

"Amy." He repeated, making me turn my head "Are you okay?"

I shrugged and he tossed me a blood bag.

"Breakfast. You're gonna need it."

"How did you-?"

"Paid a visit to hospital." He said and locked the door, incase anyone wanted to come in.

"Thanks." I muttered, tearing the blood bag with my teeth and gulping down the warm liquid. It felt so good that my eyes fluttered close and I heaved a deep sigh.

"You haven't fed lately, have you?"

I averted my eyes and he sat beside me "I had some other things to do. Rachel-"

"You can't take care of her if you don't take care of yourself." He said "I know, you think she needs you-"

"She does need me." I cut him off, swallowing the rest of the blood and stood up. I took off my shirt, then pants, and grabbed my dress, Damon's eyes following my every move. I slowly got dressed and Damon stood up when I couldn't reach for my zipper

"Here, let me." He said and I turned around, getting my hair out of the way. He placed a kiss to the back of my neck, pulled the zipper up, and his arms sneaked around my waist, making me lean back to his chest instinctively.

"I'll make it better." He whispered into my hair "This…All of it. I promise."

I smiled and entwined my fingers with his over my stomach "You already are."

I felt his cool lips on my neck and tilted my head to give him a better access, but we were both snapped out of our bliss when someone knocked on the door

"Amy?"

"Dressing!" I called out to Mike and a growl rose from Damon's chest

"Do they feel it or what?" he whispered and I pushed him towards the window

"Go!"

"When we get to Mystic Falls, we're not gonna spend any time in your house." He warned me, checked outside and jumped out of the window. I fixed my dress and walked to the door, then unlocked it and opened it

"Hey."

"Hey." His eyes found the blood bag on the bed and he made a face

"You're ready?"

"Almost." I pushed the empty blood bag into one of my bags and walked past him. The others were already at the graveyard and I went downstairs then walked to Rachel, who was sitting on the couch silently, her hands folded in her lap.

"Hey there." I got on my knees to her level and held her hand. It was almost as cold as mine.

"Hey." She murmured, her glances on the floor.

"Are you ready, princess?"

She shook her head, sniffling and I turned to shoot Mike a look

"Can you leave us alone for a second?"

He nodded and walked out of the house to join Damon at the porch.

"I don't want to go there." Rachel whispered and I tried not to let any tears escape from my eyes

"I know. Me neither."

"Will I ever see them again?" she finally lifted her glances and a teardrop rolled down her cheek. I wiped it with my thumb

"Well, they see you." I said "And protect you. And yes, of course you will see them again."

"How do they protect me?" she asked naively and I tried to smile at her

"Tell you what." I dropped my voice, as if giving her a secret "Parents have secret powers to do that. Do you wanna know how I know?"

She nodded

"Because mine has them too." I said "They left this world to travel to the other one before you were born, but starting from that time, they always protected me. And now that they're together there, I'm sure they will be able to protect us even more powerfully."

"They're happy though? Right?"

I nodded "Of course. I'm sure they're happy up there. And I think they'll be happier when they see their little princess smile."

Rachel offered me a shy smile "Do you miss them? Your parents?"

I heaved a sigh and nodded "Yes. I do."

"Are you unhappy?"

I took a moment to think about the answer "No. I'm not. I think they would rather see me happy. And I have Dan and Mike and Will… I think they're proud that we're together and living our lives."

"And I have you. All of you."

I stood up and kissed the top of her hair "And you have us." I repeated and she stood up also. She fixed her dress and took a deep breath, and walked out of the house.

"_Amy?"_

_No voice. I couldn't find my voice, no matter how much I tried_

"_Hey sis." Mike tried to smile at me "Come on, we should say our goodbyes to mom and dad."_

_I shook my head, looking at the floor "Are they still blood red?"_

_Mike frowned slightly _

"_I feel them." I whispered "Everywhere. Here. And there."_

"_Amy-"_

"_And we locked them up so that they wouldn't hurt anymore. Right?"_

I dug the heels of my palms to my eyes, and after taking a deep breath, walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>Through the whole funeral, me, Dan, Mike and Will stood like marble statues. We didn't cry. We didn't say anything. Our eyes were focused on the coffins, and I was sure our minds were completely on somewhere else<p>

Somebody else.

Mom and dad.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Elijah, but when I turned my head he was already gone, so I couldn't be sure. I shook my head slightly and watched the tombstone, as the people started leaving slowly. Randall just shot me a look before leaving, but didn't dare to do anything else. Caden squeezed me by the shoulder

"See you at home."

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled and he walked away. Damon took a step towards me as Will took Rachel to the car. My eyes found the two tombstones beside my uncle's.

**Alec Charles Walsh**

**Rose Walsh**

"Come on, we should go to house." Dan said and I turned to look at him

"You go." I said "I wanna- ehm, I wanna talk to mom and dad."

Mike shot me a weird look, but didn't comment on it. He sucked in a huge breath and crossed his arms.

"Mom, dad." He nodded towards the tombstones and walked to the car. Dan touched the tombstones, then left as well.

I sat down and looked up at Damon.

"I'm gonna be around." He said, understandingly and put his hands into his pockets, then walked away. I took a deep breath before turning to look at the stones.

"Hi." I said slowly, trying to smile "Um… It-it's been a while since you last saw me, I think. It's Amy. You-you probably know, God, I'm ridiculous…" I rubbed my eyes "I hope you're okay up there. I just- ehm, I just wanted to let you know that I miss you. You two. Ever since my memory came back. Good memories came with the bad ones. It's not exactly easy." I let out a breathy laugh "And um… you probably already know I'm not exactly a human now. Is it okay with you?"

I gulped, and pushed a stray of my hair behind my ear as the wind got stronger, clouds blocking the sunlight.

"I don't know how you would react. Probably not like Dan. He's fine with it now, but you should've seen it when he first found out, it was a nightmare, no one was talking with anyone in the house. But… I'm not like- you know, I'm not like those vampires who hurt you-us. I did some stuff, but I wasn't completely myself and probably I'll feel guilt for it for the rest of my existence. But…" my voice cracked "I think you would be understanding. Some things happened, and something is coming now, I just know it, and I'm trying to be myself, you know, be the girl you would want me to be, I hope I can manage it. I hope I'm making you proud. Even when I didn't remember you, that was still all I wanted, to make you proud somehow. And now, it just got stronger." I cleared my throat, wiping my cheeks "Anyways, I just- I just thought you'd like to hear from me. I'm happy, here. There is- somebody in my life and I feel better than I have, for a while. I'm- well, alive, and happy. And it's good. And-" I licked my lips "Thank you. For everything. For- loving me that much. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I hope I can make it worth." I let out a breath "And I love both of you. I hope you remember that." I followed the letters with my fingers then stood up "We're- Dan, Mike, Will and me, we're looking out for each other, so don't worry about us, okay? We're all alright." I smiled once more "Bye mom. Dad." I turned my head "Oh and, uncle, don't worry about Rachel at all. We're all going to protect her, and make her happy. I promise you."

I tried to shoot the tombstones a smile, turned my back to them and walked to Damon.

"Hey. You're ready?"

I nodded slowly

"Yeah." I hugged myself "I guess I am."

* * *

><p>Damon's being there somehow made everything so easier. He had taken care of everything before I asked him to, including the relative foster care. Dan had decided to empty the house later on, so we were packing up to hit the road and go back home.<p>

Along with other hunters.

"Are you sure there's nothing-"

"Yes." I cut Caden off "Don't worry about us, really. Just, go back home, to your girlfriend."

"She's not-"

"She will be." I shot him a look "But please tell her that, if she ever hurts you like that again, I'm hunting her down. With crossbows and ninja stars."

He let out a laugh "That'll put her into line."

"You bet it will." I raised my fist so that he could bump his to mine.

"Hey, the same goes for your boyfriend." He said "If you ever catch him going into shower with other people…"

"You'll be the first one to know." I tried to smile and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, for everything."

"It's been an honor to hunt beside you." He said. Through all these goodbyes, I had learned that this was the way hunters expressed their goodbyes and appreciation.

"You too." I said and smacked him on the arm slightly "Go away before I start crying, partner."

"Take care, flower girl." He winked at me "I'll be in touch."

"I'm hunting you if you don't answer my texts!"

"Deal!" he shouldered his bags and nodded at my brothers.

"It's been an honor." Mike said and he smiled

"You too." He said "I'll see you around."

"Bye Caden." I said as he waved at me, and walked out of the house and got into his car. Mike put his duffelbag onto the couch.

"Where's Damon?"

"Outside." I shrugged "Feeding." I made fang motions with my fingers and Mike made a face.

"Great."

"When are we leaving?" I heaved a sigh and sat on the couch. Mike sat beside me and pulled me closer to him

"In half. Why, you missed Mystic Falls?"

I shrugged again "It's just that… It feels like something is missing in the house."

He turned his gaze into the house, pursing his lips

"Yeah." He said slowly "I know."

I hooked my arm through his and leaned my head to his shoulder "It'll get better, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded "Of course it will."

"You promise?" my voice cracked. I needed someone to tell me that so much. I needed to hear that, somehow, everything would be okay.

Even if it was a lie.

"I promise." He whispered and held out his pinky "Big brother promise."

I let out a laugh and held his pinky with mine "Deal."

When I heard a car pulling over, I sat up straighter and tried to pull myself together. Mike looked over his shoulder and stood up

"What the fuck..."

"What?" I stood up also and looked out of the window to see a black Ferrari. I shook my head, letting out a breath "Unbelievable.."

"What is a Ferrari doing in here?"

"That would be Damon." I pointed out as soon as he got out of the car. Mike's eyes widened

"Damon has a Ferrari?"

"My reaction exactly, the first time I saw it."

"No no, you don't get it, your boyfriend owns a Ferrari?!"

I raised my brows "Why do I feel like you like him more now?"

"Less!" he exclaimed and I pulled my brows together

"Um-what?"

"I like him less now!"

"You didn't even like him from the-"

"That rich brat-"

"Brat?!" I exclaimed "Mike, he's older than all of us combined, I'm pretty sure he's over the 'brat' phase-"

"Oh please, he's probably one of those guys who thinks he can get anything just because-" he was cut off when I elbowed him as Damon entered the house

"Damon."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here with a Ferrari?" I leant on my hip, glaring at him and he grinned at me

"There was no room for me in the car?"

I stared at him for a second, then rolled my eyes "I'm gonna check on Rachel, ignore anything Mike tells you."

"Hey!"

I ran upstairs only to see Dan and Will carrying Rachel's bags with great difficulty, and her, following them behind

"Out of the way!" Dan said from behind what it looked like heavy bags and I approached him

"Here, let me-"

"Amy, wait they're too heavy for-" Dan stopped talking when I lifted the bag over my shoulder with only one hand, and went to get Will's bags as well.

"Humans." Dan finished his sentence and heaved a sigh "You okay there?"

"Mm hm, why not?"

"Amy is stronger than you!" Rachel said and Will lifted her up

"I'm taking that as an offense to my masculinity."

"Oh please…" I muttered and went downstairs, Damon ran to me to help as soon as he saw me

"Give me those…"

"It's okay, I can carry them-" I protested but he ignored me completely and lifted them more easily than I had, and carried them to the car.

"Freaking vampire strength…" Mike muttered, crossing his arms and Will narrowed his eyes

"What's a Ferrari doing here?"

"Amy's boyfriend." Mike grumbled and a cleft formed between Dan's brows

"Damon has a Ferrari?"

"I don't understand why everyone is so stuck on this subject." I looked down, shifting my weight "Are we all set?"

"Yeah." Will said and I took a last look at the house, my eyes burning. Rachel buried her face to Will's neck and Dan took a deep breath

"Lets go then…"

Rachel sniffed and Mike approached her "Come on Rach, we'll come back here again. We're just going to Mystic Falls so that we can settle your stuff there. I swear you're gonna love it there."

She nodded and wiped her eyes, and I averted my glances as we all left the house. Dan closed the door and locked it. It somehow felt like he was also locking my past inside of this house. Something had changed here, I was changed, more than I had thought I would. The child Amy who had grown in this house would stay there, in this house, while I went away.

I was a grown up now.

"Okay, who are you riding with, Rach?" I asked to her and Mike turned to me

"You're not riding with us?"

"I'm riding with Damon."

"Can you even drive well?" he asked to him and a sneer pulled at Damon's lips

"I was driving cars before you were born, Mike."

"Okay, Rachel?" I interrupted them before Mike could retort and she shrugged

"I think it's better if she's with us. Come on Rach." Dan said and she got into the car, probably too sleepy or tired to argue.

"See you in Mystic Falls." I said and climbed into Damon's car. He started the car and began following our car.

"Show off." I teased him weakly and he smirked

"Your words not mine." He said "And don't blame me if I don't want to spend hours with your hunter brothers inside of a car."

"Still…" I trailed off, trying to find a good music. When I finally found it, I leaned back and leaned my head to the window, looking out.

"I saw Elijah in the funeral." I muttered and he gave me a sideways glance

"What?"

"I couldn't be so sure, but I think it was him. He disappeared as soon as I took a step."

Damon cussed under his breath "Didn't he tell you what he wanted?"

I shook my head, rubbing my tired eyes "All he does is speaking in riddles and being all mysterious… And I'm just-" I took a deep breath "I'm too exhausted to solve it, I think."

He turned to look at me, then back at the road

"You know, I was thinking…" he said "Maybe we could…leave. At least until all this ends."

I pulled my brows together and turned my head "Leave where?" I asked, confused. He shrugged

"I don't know, where do you feel like going? Spain, Italy… You did say you'd love to see France-"

"What, like a vacation?" I asked, baffled and he cleared his throat

"It might be longer than a vacation."

I stared at him for a couple of seconds, then it dawned on me

"Damon I can't just-" I let out a nervous laugh "Are you serious?"

"Why not?"

"I can't just leave like that whenever I want to."

"Why? What is stopping you?"

"Well I just- I just can't!" I stammered, I still couldn't believe how easy he made it sound "My family-"

"They're out of harm, these vampires and Elijah and the others, they're all after you, not them."

"I still can't just leave them!" I exclaimed "Who knows how long- it'd ruin them!"

"You'd be safe, and to be honest, your safety is my main concern right now, not their happiness."

"Their happiness is my main concern." I insisted "They are going to leave me after all, and I'd rather it be later, than sooner."

Damon shot me a quizzical look "What?"

"They're humans." I deadpanned, trying to keep my voice from cracking. He sighed

"Amy-"

"And Rachel is with us right now-"

"You're not her mother." He stated and I ran a hand over my face

"No, her mother is dead because of the vampires after me." I said "She's my cousin, I love her. And I promised uncle I'd keep her safe. He kept me safe after what happened to my parents, Damon."

"You can't keep anyone safe if you're not safe."

"Who can guarantee that I'm going to be safe in France?" I asked him "Besides… I still have school. I can't go anywhere."

"School?" he asked me, puzzled and I nodded

"Of course. If college-"

"Wait wait wait…" He cut me off "Let me get this clear. You have vampires and god knows what else after you, and you still worry about college?"

"Well I'm not going to let death take my university education away from me." I said fervently "It's been my dream since forever, I'm still gonna go to college!"

"Nerd."

I slapped him on the arm "Not at all-"

"Nerd baby vampire. I'm screwed."

"Oh shut up…" I retorted weakly, crossing my arms "And also… I kept running away from the vampires for my whole life. It's time to stop. Lets see how it'll work like this."

Damon took a quick look at me "Listen, I'm not saying you should leave them for good. You could visit. Sometimes. At least until we figure out what's happening-"

I shook my head "No." I said decidedly "I'm not running away this time. I-I can't. I'm staying with my family and protecting them." I paused "Damon, I can't throw my life away like that. Even if it's with you. I know you want me to, and believe me, you and France or wherever we would go, being free, away from harm and evil… It sounds amazing. But also surreal. I can't be selfish like that, I have to think about my family too. They have been doing the same for me, for their whole life. I can't turn my back to them, I would never forgive myself again. I would stop being me." I said pleadingly "Believe me, you wouldn't want me to. It would be way too painful."

He didn't answer me so I took a deep breath and held his hand

"Everything will be fine." I said "While we're here. Trust me."

He squeezed my hand, shot me a curt smile but kept his glances on the road. I leant my head to the window again, closing my eyes, letting the music wash over me.

* * *

><p>We reached Mystic Falls when it was completely dark. Will called Caroline, Dan called Monica, Mike made a…ehm, couple of phone calls, as I sat on the hood of Damon's car.<p>

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" he asked, brushing my hair off my face and I leaned into his hand

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll come as soon as your brothers fall asleep." He muttered, his thumb caressing my cheekbone and I closed my eyes

"Okay."

He placed a kiss to my lips and I smiled into the kiss, but it faded away when I heard Will shouting from the porch

"Dude, come on, not in front of us! We still have crossbows with us!"

I let out a huff of annoyance and Damon chuckled

"Leave your window open."

"Always do." I said and jumped from the hood "Tell Stefan I say hi, and to Elena, if she's there."

"Alright." He winked at me and got into the car, and drove away. I hugged myself and walked into the house. Dan had already started emptying one of the guest rooms to make it Rachel's room.

"We could do it tomorrow."

"I thought I could just start now." He said as Rachel sat on the bed silently. "Help me open the boxes?"

"Sure." I said and pulled a box to myself

"Cool toys, Rach."

"Thanks…" she muttered inaudibly and I started taking the items out of the box, until…

I stopped as soon as I found a picture frame. Inside it, there was a picture of my uncle, aunt and Rachel. They were hugging her and she was smiling happily, along with them.

Suddenly, all the feelings that I had managed to repress crashed down on me and it felt just too much. I put it inside of the box and got on my feet

"Just give me a minute, I need some fresh air." I said, blinking back the tears, my heart getting heavy. Dan seemed like he understood, because he nodded and I left the room

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Out."

"Take the garbage out, please?" Will said, without looking at me from his phone and I nodded, took the garbage and walked outside. I walked to the garbage can, threw it inside of it, and pressed my palms to my eyes. Before I knew it, I kicked the garbage can furiously, my breathing coming out as pants. I took another deep breath and turned my back to it, and managed to take couple of steps, before my body started shaking with sobs

_Oh God not now… Not now, not now…_

I fell on my knees, pressing my hand to my lips to muffle the sobs. The tears were falling freely now, it was as if my body had waited for me to get to home in order to break down. My fingers grasped at my hair and I pulled at it, then pressed my hands at my temples.

_Deep breaths. Very deep breaths…_

I wiped my eyes, and tried to pull myself together even if it sounded impossible, with the sobs still shaking me. But somehow, I managed to stand up and wiped my eyes once again, and started walking, but when I heard footsteps behind me, I stopped dead on my tracks.

The fast heartbeat was enough clue, but still, I turned around.

And there he was. Luke. He hadn't changed a bit, -but of course, how could he? Almost only a week had passed..- His hazel eyes were shining under dimmed street light, and he took a step towards me, as if he wasn't sure what to do.

"Elena said you were-I thought-" he took a deep breath as I looked up at him with wide, tear filled eyes. He looked like he was struggling with words, but in the end, he gave up. He just took another step and opened his arms.

And then, just like that, I threw myself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and caressed my back soothingly

"Welcome back, new girl."

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

****Review Responses:****

Stark-obsessed247: Yayy thank you so much hun! I'm glad I could make you love Damon's sweet side in this story;) I hope you liked this chapter as well! =)

Twilight016: Lol thank you so much! I actually find it hilarious, they're so over protective of their sister:D

Titanium april: Thank you very much! I love caring Damon too, he's so sweet! :D and I wish you a –late- merry christmas as well lol:D

ILoveYou1978: I knoww, Rachel looks so broken:/ but then, there's Amy and Damon:D and the brothers, of course, I think they'll take care of her well;)

Lady2Die4: Yayy, thank youuu:D well things get… more complicated from here lol:D I hope you'll like it! :D


	31. Hamlet And Ophelia

**A.N: Hello my amazing readers! Here's the new chapter! ;) I hope you all will like it, and don't forget to review please! =)**

**Also, special thanks go to Tvdlover87654 for making the story a cover! :D I loved it! :) the images and actors and actresses that you picked for it are amazing! :D **

****___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance ****___****___****between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental!**___**** I also don't own the title of the chapter, nor the books or their characters mentioned in this chapter. ****___******___** **

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

I was filling myself a cup of coffee when Mike walked inside

"Hey there."

"Hey."

"You're up early?"

"I have been up for the last 3 hours." I muttered and he heaved a sigh, then pressed a kiss to the top of my head

"Nightmares again?"

"Nightmares again." I said and took a sip, then turned around to see Mike watching me with a worried look in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes "No worries, my subconscious is being a jerk again. That's all."

He didn't retort

"Where's Rachel?"

"She's sleeping, Will went to meet the school's headmaster, and Dan is gonna meet some lawyers."

I nodded slowly, massaging my temples. The nightmares were getting out of hand each night, and not to mention, Damon hadn't come to my room last night, so that meant even more nightmares and lack of sleep.

I tried to push the thoughts away from my mind.

"Amy-"

"I'm alright, really." I cut him off "I'm gonna go to school today, and take my mind off things. You know. Normal stuff."

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah." I muttered and took another sip from my coffee, then made a face and put some more sugar. Mike filled his own cup as well.

"Want me to drive you the school?"

I shook my head "Nah, you stay with Rachel." I said and checked my watch

"I should probably go, and I might come a little late today, after the school."

"Meeting Luke?" He asked innocently and I pulled my brows together, as the memory of it flashed through my mind. After my sobs had faded, and I had managed to pull myself together, me and Luke had sat in porch and talked for more than an hour before I went to bed.

"Damon." I corrected him, and he made a face.

"You should get used to it."

"He should get used to it." He corrected me this time "I'm going to torment him."

"You know I could do the same to your countless girlfriends…"

"You're a better person than me, sis. Will you go to Grill?"

I decided not to tell my plans about me going to Damon's house after school, because it was very likely that he would get into full over-protective brother mode and probably try to lock me into my room, and plant a vervain garden in front of it, to be honest, I did not know how or when would be enough for him. And while I could get out of the said locked room, I did not feel like getting into any discussions, it was way too early for that.

"Yeah." I nodded "Or some other café. Grill can be too crowded sometimes."

"That's good." He said "Take a crossbow with you."

"A crossbow?!"

"Or stakes, whatever."

I threw my head back and groaned "I'm leaving, see you later." I pecked him on the cheek and got out of the house. I got inside my car and drove to the school. When I finally reached there, I parked and walked to the building.

"Amy, over here!" Caroline called out and I turned around, then approached them

"Hi guys."

"Hey…" Caroline hugged me tightly "How do you feel?"

I shrugged slightly and smiled at Elena, Stefan and Bonnie.

"Good to see you." Elena hugged me, and when she pulled back, Bonnie looked at me

"Are you okay?"

I nodded

"I'm sorry about your loss." Stefan said and I smiled once again

"Thank you."

"Is there anything we can do? I talked to Will last night but-"

"Yeah, no, it's fine, thanks..." I said to Caroline "We brought Rachel here and he's looking for some schools, and we're trying to… you know, go back to normal."

She nodded and hung her arm around my shoulder, then we all started to walk to the school. I turned to look at Stefan

"Have you seen Damon?"

"He must be at home…" Stefan said and I hmmed

"Anything unusual?"

He looked at me quizzically and I shot him a look, arching a brow

"I don't know, he looked a little…"

"Tense." Elena finished the sentence for him. My eyebrows went up.

"Tense how?"

She shrugged "Did you guys have a fight?"

"No." I said "Why?"

"It must be something else then." Stefan said and Caroline heaved a sigh

"I still don't ship Amy and Damon."

"Do I look like I ship Will and Caroline?" I asked back, smirking and she winked at me

"Too bad, new girl. Where's Luke, by the way?"

I looked around "Wouldn't know." I said and paused when we reached the class.

"Give me a second." I said and took out my phone, then walked towards the stairs and found Damon's number.

"Yeah?"

I felt a smile warming my face when I heard his voice

"Hey there. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I was awake."

"Oh." I said "I just-" I cleared my throat "Is-is everything okay? Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" his voice still sounded a little stern and I found myself biting my nails nervously

"No reason, just asked. Elena said you looked a little tense…"

"I'm not."

"Oh." I said once again, already feeling like an idiot "Um, are you at home after the school is over? I thought I could come by…"

"Yeah, sure."

I paused, biting the inside of my cheek "Okay great, see you in a couple of hours."

"Okay, see you." He hung up and I gawked at the phone.

"Something wrong?"

I spun around on my heels and looked up at Luke, who was standing to his full height, hands in pockets.

I shook my head "No, nothing." I said, trying to distract myself from the doubts that were starting to make their way into my head "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much, you?"

"Same."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Mm hm." I muttered and we started walking to the class. We took our seats, and meanwhile I was trying my hardest not to look at Caroline who was watching us with a smirk on her face, and teacher entered the classroom.

Fifteen minutes later, a fly's buzzing could be heard in the classroom. I leaned my hand to my chin, as much as the class was interesting, when there was no other voice than the teacher's…

She heaved a sigh and looked at us

"Come on people," she said "Don't make it boring for you, and me."

When everyone just stared at her she shook her head slightly and closed the book

"Okay lets try something different today." She said "If plots are too boring for you, fine. Lets go through the characters. May I see how many people are in a relationship in this class?"

We exchanged a look with Elena, and then we raised our hands along with some people.

"How many people have been in a relationship?"

Now all of the class raised hands and I leaned towards Caroline

"To think that I would be the only one who wouldn't raise her hand if she asked this question about a year ago…"

She giggled and I turned to look at the teacher again.

"Okay, if you had to base you and your last or current romantic interest's relationship on a literary couple, who would it be and why?"

Now the class' energy was raised, as everyone whispered to each other and some giggled.

"Lets see the hands…" the teacher said, smiling "Chloe?"

"Romeo and Juliet. He would die for me."

"I'm guessing you're on second day, because the rest doesn't go well." Luke whispered and I stifled a laugh, trying to keep a straight face.

"Megan?"

The girl hmmed "Bella and Edward."

I made a face, and Stefan did the same, while some of the girls sighed

"Connor?"

The guy straightened up "Um…A Midsummer Night's Dream? A lot of confusions all around."

Some of his friends chuckled "Told you she was bad news, dude."

"James?"

"Wuthering Heights. Only, she's more of a Heathcliff then Kathy, ma'am."

"Psycho ex!" someone whistled from behind and she chuckled

"Luke?"

"Um…" he was caught off guard while I smirked at him.

"When was the last time you read a book?" I whispered mockingly and he smiled, then looked into my eyes and it faded slightly.

"Lord of the Rings, Arwen and Aragorn." He said, raising his head "Only Arwen chooses the wrong path."

My smirk was wiped off almost immediately and I gawked at him, then averted my glances.

Of course. Mortal guy, immortal girl.

That sinking feeling appeared in the pit of my stomach once again and I gulped, rubbing my face.

"Bianca."

"The Great Gatsby!"

"Good one. Amy?"

My head shot up "Yes? Um-" I stammered, then frowned a little, thinking hard. I could feel Luke's eyes on me and shifted a little in my seat.

How would I describe my relationship with Damon?

I took a deep breath "Hamlet and Ophelia."

Caroline turned to shoot me a look and I shrugged.

"Hamlet and Ophelia?" the teacher asked "Strange couple. Why?"

I bit the inside of my cheek "Insanity sounds familiar."

She raised her brows, then turned her attention to someone else, as Caroline leaned towards me

"Seriously? Couldn't you pick a more romantic couple?"

"It suits us." I whispered and focused on the class.

* * *

><p>"So I can't decide whether to call you Arwen or Ophelia." Caroline joked as we left the school and I made a face<p>

"Oh come on…" I said as we walked towards my car. She took out her own keys and leaned on her car.

"Grill tonight?"

"Sure why not? We could bring Rachel too… You should meet her."

"Of course." She said "So are you heading home now?"

I shook my head "Damon's house. Don't tell Will!"

She arched a brow and I winked at her, then got in the car. "See you tonight!" I said and drove off. Fifteen minutes later I reached the Salvatore boarding house. I checked myself in the mirror, my stomach doing nervous flips, and got out of the car.

This wasn't the usual excitement that I felt with Damon. It was a bad nervousness, and it scared me.

I walked towards the porch and then knocked on the door. Couple of seconds later, Damon opened it.

"Hey there." I stood on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. He was holding a glass of scotch in his hand. "How are you?"

"Fine." He said curtly and let me pass as I shouldered my bag "You?"

"I'm fine. Back to school, yay." I said "I need some books, I remember seeing them in your library…" I grinned "Also, I decided we need to follow your advice about spending more time in your house."

He shot me a tight smile as I sat down but stayed silent. My own smile faded away and I shifted a little in the couch.

"Damon…" I cleared my throat "Did something happen?"

He shrugged and sipped his drink, as he sat down also "Nah. Why?"

"I don't know you're just…" I trailed off and licked my dry lips, suddenly feeling insecure. I pushed a stray of my hair behind my ear.

"Well um…" I gulped "Wh-why didn't you come to my room last night? I left the window open…" I said faintly and he snorted, taking a short glance at me

"I did. You were on the porch, busy."

My head shot up as I realized what he was talking about and hissed in a silent breath, shutting my eyes for a second.

"Oh."

Damon downed his drink "Yeah. Oh."

"That's what it was all about?" I asked, puzzled "I-I thought- Damon, I thought we were over this."

"Well, we weren't." he snapped "And we sure as hell aren't, when you run into his arms after about five minutes you arrived!"

"I didn't run into anyone's arms!" I protested, my voice getting high pitched as I did so, "Don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm being ridiculous?" he asked "After all those lines of _Damon is my fire in the night and Luke is my fucking sunlight_ in your diary, I'm being ridiculous?!"

I tried to ignore his comment "Oh so I started going behind your back as soon as I returned the town?"

He rolled his eyes "I didn't say-"

"No, you implied that. You're actually waiting for it, aren't you? That somehow, I'll change my mind and decide- what? That Luke is better? Decide to leave you for him?"

In a second, my back was pressed against the wall and Damon was towering over me

"You wouldn't leave me."

I snorted and pushed him away "No. We're not doing this. We're not gonna just have sex and expect all our problems will be magically solved by that. We're gonna talk about it, and I'm gonna keep repeating the truth until it gets through your head."

He heaved a sigh

"I don't want Luke." I said "And I'm not okay without you. I tried, and it didn't work, okay?"

He leaned his hand to the wall beside my head "Why him then?"

I pulled my brows together "I don't follow."

"Why him?" he repeated "Why can't I be the one that you come for comfort, instead of him?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it again, shaking my head "You wouldn't understand."

He narrowed his eyes for a second, then pulled his hand back

"Of course I wouldn't." he muttered, filling his glass once more and I shifted my weight, crossing my arms

"Damon."

He turned around to look at me

"Do you trust me?" I asked and when he opened his mouth to retort, I shook my head "No, I know that you know you can count on me. I didn't mean that. I mean, do you trust me, with this relationship? Do you trust me not to make you go through what happened before?"

He only looked into my eyes, but his silence was enough for me. After a couple of seconds, I was the one who averted eyes.

"Okay then." I whispered and grabbed my bag, shouldered it "Thank you for being honest."

"Amy, wait-" he blocked my way but I took a step back, keeping the distance.

"No, Damon- you have a lot to think about, and we're both upset, so let's not…"

"Listen, the last time I hurt you really bad, you told me yourself when your emotions were turned off and if you-"

"If I what?" I asked "If I decide to take revenge?" A bitter chuckle escaped from my lips "Damon I thought we left the whole _who can take who by surprise and hurt more_ thing behind us."

"I know that-"

"No, you don't." my voice came out broken "I've been trying to prove it to you, but you don't. You- you shouldn't see a relationship as a boxing match, it's not fair to either of us." I heaved a deep sigh "I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to be with you."

He seemed at loss for words and I tried to smile

"Find me when you decide what you want it to be." I said and walked past him, then left the house.

* * *

><p><em>In Tthe Tennant Of Wildfell Hall, Anne Bronte's heroine Helen says for Arthur; "He knows he is my sun, but when he chooses to withhold his light, he would have my sky to be all darkness; he cannot bear that I should have a moon to mitigate the deprivation"<em>

_Well, of course Arthur was an abusive bastard that I hated through the whole novel, but still…_

_Anyways, it's not the point. The point is, that Damon can not understand why I can't cry in front of him but can do it easily with Luke. He does not want to acknowledge why someone else can console me._

_The answer is so easy, actually. He never saw what I was like, when he left me. When my every emotion and everything that happened in my past, crashed down on me. _

_Luke was there, though. He saw how bad I could get. How disgusting I felt, on the inside. How the sadness devoured my every other feeling. _

_He knows the worst I can be. Damon doesn't. _

_And I want to be strong. For Damon, for Rachel, for my brothers, for everybody… But for some reason that I have yet to find out, when I'm with Luke.._

_I don't know how to describe this. I guess it's one of those times that you feel like you need your best friend more than ever. _

_Does it make me selfish?_

I raised my head when I took Luke's scent and shut my notebook.

"You know you can't sneak up on a vampire." I sang and he chuckled, then came to sit beside me.

"Caroline is late?"

"They're coming here with Will and Rachel."

"Oh." He said "So. How're you feeling?"

I shrugged slightly and leaned my chin to my fist, as his eyes searched my face

"You look tired."

I shook my head "No no, I'm alright." I said quickly but his hand covered mine

"Stop saying that." He said sternly "You're not alright. It's normal, after what happened. Just- don't bother trying to lie to me, okay? I'm not buying it at all."

I lowered my head and then looked up at him

"I don't want to talk about my problems, I'm tired of them." I said, trying to cheer up "Hit me, hunter."

"What?"

"Your problems! Come on! I need to hear them! Mortal problems! Normal ones!"

He stared at me as if I had lost my mind "Uh…"

"For example… Where's Kyla?" I asked slowly, testing the waters and he leaned back a little in his seat

"We're not- um… After you did that-" he cleared his throat "We're not together anymore."

"Oh." I said "Can I…ask why?"

He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck "I think you know." He muttered and I gulped

"Luke.."

"So yeah, we're not together anymore." He said, trying to digress and I nodded slowly

"Okay… um… I don't know what to say to people after a break up. Um- was- was she good in bed?"

"Amy!" he exclaimed and I started laughing hysterically, burying my face into my hands

"I told you, I don't know what to say!" I said, wiping my eyes and clutching at my stomach "I once heard Mike ask it to Will after he broke up with his girlfriend, and that's it…. Come on. Was she?"

"I'm a gentleman, I don't kiss and tell."

"If you just kissed in bed, please do tell me-"

"Who are you and what did you do to my Amy?"

My smile faded away and his eyes widened "O-our Amy. That we know."

I licked my lips nervously "Um…she- she doesn't live here anymore?" I tried to joke and he smiled slightly

"No I think she does." He said slowly and I averted my eyes, then coughed

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Why are you so interested?!"

I poked him "So that I'll know how to approach to subject. Come on."

He smiled sheepishly, and looked at me through his lashes

"I wouldn't know."

My eyes widened "What?!"

"There. I said it. If you so much as breathe a word to anyone-"

"No no, like… Ever?" I covered my mouth "Never ever? Why not!?"

"She wanted to wait until marriage."

"That's um…" I cleared my throat "That's- respectable of her."

"Respectable?"

"Well, yeah. I think I'm way too hormonal to do that, but… Come on dude, ever?!"

He started chuckling, holding his hands up "No I mean she wanted that, and I respect that-"

"But you died a little in the inside when she first told you that, don't try to pretend." I pointed at him and he lowered my hand

"I happen to know it's not the most important thing in a relationship."

I shot him a look and he rolled his eyes

"Hello? My psycho ex who beat the hell out of you on first week of the school, remember? Why do you think we were together with her?"

I gulped, trying to ignore the feeling rising inside of me but then shook my head, trying to shake off the thoughts. I turned to look at the door when I noticed Will, Caroline and Rachel walk into the Grill.

"That's Rachel?"

I nodded and waved at them

"She looks like you." Luke said, and I nodded again, then paused as the thought flashed in my mind. When his words dawned on me, I held my breath, covering my mouth.

Yes. She was exactly like me, now to think of it.

She was coming from a vampire hunters bloodline. She almost got attacked, while she was in her house.

What was it those vampires said?

_Didn't you have company? We shouldn't keep the fun to ourselves_.

They wanted Rachel to see. Just like I had.

They wanted to torture me and make Rachel watch, just like when vampires tortured my parents and made me watch.

"What happened?" Luke asked slowly "Amy? What?"

I stared at Rachel, then looked up at him

"They were trying to turn Rachel into me."

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_**So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)**

**Also, I'd like to hear who or what you imagine as OCs in this story:D do you have certain images in your mind or...? :D if you could add it to your review, it'd be great, I'm curious;)**

****Review Responses:****

Twilight016: Yayy thank you! :D lol well we could try, but I think Damon is very eager to jump to conclusions:P

ILoveYou1978: Thank you soo much! Yep, she's under lots of stress but at least she has Damon…whom she argues a lot… :P


	32. What's A Girl To Do?

_**A.N: Hello my amazing readers! Here's the new chapter! ;) I hope you all will like it, and don't forget to review please! =)**_

_****___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance ****___****___****between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental!**___**** I also don't own the title of the chapter, which is a song by Bat For Lashes! =)****___******___****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>_

_When I was a kid, I somehow believed that one day, some big thing would happen to me, and then my prince would come, and he'd sweep me off my feet, and then we'd be together and be happy, forever. _

_That was supposed to be easy. _

_But see, every minute that we grow up, we come to realize that we're not princesses. No one will save us. Even our princes. It's nothing personal, it's just how life is. You're supposed to fight. You're supposed to face the challenge. You're supposed to defeat the evil in your life and do good things, for yourself and for others. _

_Princesses were weak. We're not. _

_Because we're not waiting. We don't let this life fuck us up and get away with it. We don't wait for our princes to come and save us. We don't let ourselves suffer in the hands of evil stepmothers and sisters. _

_No. We fight. Until we have no blood left, in our bodies. Until the last breath. Every minute of the life, every news, every person that comes into our lives, is a challenge. _

_And if we survived this long, until now? I think it tells a lot about our power. _

_So yeah, princesses are very delicate. Very vulnerable, and it probably looks good on them. Very kind, beautiful, good behaving and shit like that. _

_But guess what? We're not. We have our delicate moments, we have our powerful moments. We can decide when to be vulnerable and invulnerable. We're both beautiful and ugly. Rude and kind. Prince and princess, and sometimes, even dragon. _

_We can afford to have the both sides in us._

_And damn if it doesn't look good on us._

"I don't know how I couldn't see this before." I told Elena, as we sat on the bench.

"Do your brothers know about this?"

I rubbed my eyes "Not yet…"

"Amy."

"I know, I'm just… I'm just trying to find a way that'll keep them out of harm."

"You should tell them."

"I know," I repeated, heaving a sigh "I'm also trying to solve this, but Elijah is nowhere to be found, and I kinda don't have any answers for any of my questions. I don't even know where to start."

"Maybe-"

"No asking Damon." I cut her off and she let out a chuckle

"I wasn't gonna say that. I was simply saying maybe Luke can help."

I nodded "I already talked to him, he's gonna see if he can find anything."

"Good. See? A point to start," She said encouragingly and I smiled at her

"So, um… Change the topic please? My head feels like it'll explode," I cleared my throat "How're you and Stefan?"

She averted her glances and I turned my head, my eyes widening

"Elena?"

"We had a discussion," She said and eyed me up and down "What?"

"But you never fight!" I said, shocked "You- you're the perfect couple, who rides off to the sunset at the end of the day!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! I thought it was impossible for you to have problems!"

"Amy!" she exclaimed, laughing "We do have problems, but we don't avoid each other and make rash decisions every time we have a problem."

"Ouch. I sense sarcasm,"

"It was intended."

"I noticed that much," I nodded "Look, I- fine, you're more mature than me when it comes to these stuff. Happy?"

"I wasn't saying it for you to admit that, still, thank you." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, a smug yet joking smile playing on her lips "All I'm saying is that- um… Have you talked to Damon lately?"

I pulled my brows together "Not exactly, after leaving his house… Why?"

"It explains a lot." She muttered and I gawked at her

"Why?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it.

"Nothing, it's just- you should talk to Damon,"

"What does it have to do with you and Stefan? Is it one of those _'everyone should fight with their vampire boyfriend_' situations? Because if so, damn, Damon and I are way ahead of-"

"I just think you should talk to him."

"But why? What happened between you and Stefan?"

As if on cue, Stefan started talking towards us

"I refuse to say anything, it's between you and Damon."

"And apparently, it's between you and Stefan, so it's something common, what is it?"

She shook her head and looked over her shoulder when Stefan cleared his throat, shooting me a smile

"Hi Amy."

"Hi Stefan. What's going on?"

He didn't answer me, instead, he looked at Elena with an intense light in his eyes "Can we talk?"

She looked up at him, thought for a second and nodded "Sure." She said calmly and stood up "See you later, Amy,"

"But Elena-"

"Talk to Damon!" she repeated and walked off with Stefan. I heaved a sigh and crossed my arms, leaning back. I checked my watch, then stood up. I walked to my car, got inside and started driving to Rachel's school.

Sure enough, there were kids running everywhere when I got there, some to their parents' cars, some to their friends… I honked at Rachel when I saw her and she waved at me, then walked towards the car.

"Hey there princess,"

"Hi." She said and climbed to the seat. After she put her seatbelt on, I started the car

"How was it?"

She shrugged slightly

"Come on, nothing to say?"

"It was nice. I didn't talk to anyone much,"

I nodded slowly "It's just your first days sweetie, I'm sure you'll make friends very soon."

She didn't answer and I shot her an encouraging look

"You know, back then, I used to have so many problems with making friends," I said and she looked up

"You did?"

"Of course, are you kidding? I was terrible at it, at first."

"But now you have friends,"

I nodded again "Like I said. In time."

"The person I met yesterday- um- Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"He is your friend too, right?"

"Yeah. Best friend."

She gulped and opened her mouth in attempt to say something, but then gave up

"What is it?"

"Just your best friend?" she asked doubtfully and I stole a short glance at her

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She said too quickly "It's just that, you looked close and I just wondered..."

"We are close friends." I said awkwardly and she shifted in her seat

"I thought that, yesterday I mean, that maybe he likes you."

I forced myself to keep my eyes on the road and shook my head "Nope, there's nothing like that,"

"I just thought that maybe there was," She shrugged slightly "Wh-where's Damon?"

"No idea," I said, pulling over and she frowned, then undid her seatbelt

"What do you mean no idea?"

I shrugged and got out of the car, with her"Why did you ask?"

"I thought you'd be spending more time together, since you're boyfriend and girlfriend,"

I opened the front door and let her pass "Well, um… it's kind of a complicated situation."

She hmmed and turned to me "Do you want me to talk to him? He listens to me."

The thought of Damon, inconvincible, impulsive, dangerous vampire, listening to my little cousin who was attending elementary school made me laugh, but I suppressed it.

"Nah. I wanna watch a movie, will you join?"

She nodded fervently and ran to her room to change.

"Amy!" she called out

"Yeah?"

"Can I play with your hair?"

I tried not to groan "Um-yeah!" I called out and walked to DVD player, picked a movie and started it as Rachel bounced down the stairs. We both took our places, her in the couch and me sitting on the floor, in order for her to play with my hair.

"Amy?" she muttered after fifteen minutes, still playing with my hair "Why are you and Damon not talking?"

I gulped, my eyes on the screen "Um, why? Did you like him that much?"

She nodded "I liked him." She repeated "You look-" she paused and I turned my head

"I look what?"

She heaved a sigh "When you came to-" she gulped, trying to look brave "Michigan, you looked upset, and after he came, and we came here, you looked different. Happier. When you were together."

I cupped her cheek, smiling slightly "Rach-"

"Isn't that what is supposed to be?" she asked impatiently "People in love should be together. It's- everyone says so, every book, every story, every movie…"

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat and folded my hands in my lap

"It's not that simple, Rach."

"My mom says that-" she paused "My-my mom used to say that, people who truly love each other have to find a way to be together, no matter what."

"Well, maybe we will then," I said slowly "If what you say is-"

"No, you didn't understand me," She said, pushing a stray of her hair behind her ear "It means that you _have to_ find a way."

I stared up at her, then to the screen

"I'm doing the best I can,"

"What if it's not enough? What if you have to do more?"

"It's not just up to me, Rachel." I muttered and she shifted her weight

"And Luke?"

"And Luke what?"

"What if he likes you more than a friend? What will you and Damon do then?"

"He doesn't like me more than a friend, and me and Damon…" I rubbed my eyes tiredly "I- Rachel-" I was cut off when the doorbell rang and Rachel ran to open the door.

"Hi there!" Monica's cheerful voice reached my ears and I threw my head back, groaning. "You must be Rachel!"

"Um-"

"Hi Monica." I rushed to her side "What's up?"

"I thought I'd come by and meet Rachel!" she said, walking past me, then hugged Rachel "I'm Monica, Dan's girlfriend. I'm so sorry about your-"

"Monica!" I cut her off before she could mention my aunt and uncle, arching a brow. She looked at me

"Right." She whispered "So anyways, I thought we could spend some time together, and-" she raised the bag in her hands "Make cookies, hm?"

We exchanged a look with Rachel

"Okay…" she said shyly and Monica clapped her hands

"Great!"

"Yeah..." I muttered and pushed up my sleeves "So, how do we start?"

* * *

><p>"Girls, come on, you're still not ready?"<p>

"Almost!" Caroline called out as she did Rachel's hair. "So, you met Monica then?"

She nodded silently, she was still shy around the people she met recently.

"And?"

"And she hated her," I winked at her, pulling my hair into a ponytail. "Right Rach?"

"I didn't hate her…" she mumbled "She's just too…"

"Too?"

"Cheerful?" she offered slowly and we laughed with Caroline.

"What I don't get is that, how can Dan be with her?" Caroline dropped her voice "I mean… come on!"

"I've been questioning that since we first met her,"

"Will she be at Grill?" Rachel asked and I shook my head

"Nope,"

"Oh… Will Luke be there?"

"Probably. Why?"

She shrugged "Will Damon be there?"

"Wouldn't know."

Caroline's eyes narrowed and her hands braiding Rachel's hair stopped. I, on the other hand put on some mascara, ignoring her glances on me.

"You wouldn't know?"

I shook my head "Why would I?"

She leaned down to whisper into Rachel's ear "Okay, do you know what's going on?"

"They had a fight." Rachel said in a loud whisper and I rolled my eyes

"I can hear you guys,"

"Why did you fight?"

"Caroline, does Luke like Amy?"

"Yes he does, honey."

"Caroline!" I exclaimed and Rachel giggled

"I knew it!"

"He doesn't!" I insisted "Stop saying that."

"Why? It's not like it's a secret!"

"I knew it!" Rachel said, jumping in the bed

"Rach- Rachel, your hair."

"Oh, I'm sorry," She sat down, letting Caroline put the band on her braid

"Here you go. See if you'll like it."

Rachel walked to the mirror, then ran to hug Caroline "Thank you!"

She smiled and hugged her back "No problem, you look beautiful."

"You're beautiful too," She smiled, looking down. I stood up from the chair

"Okay then, I'm surrounded with beautiful girls! Lets go!"

We went downstairs, and Will heaved a sigh

"Finally."

"Oh be quiet you…"

"How's my hair?" Rachel asked, standing on her tiptoes and Will twirled her

"Very nice. Can we go now?"

"Yeah."

We all left the house and got inside of the car. Not long later, we reached Grill and took our spots.

"Amy!" Rachel tugged at my sleeve

"Yeah?"

"Damon is here," She whispered and we all turned to look at him. It was true, he was sitting by the bar, with Mr Saltzman and I felt my stomach flip. As if he had heard Rachel's voice –which he probably did,- his head whirled around and his eyes met mine. I gulped and averted my eyes.

Will raised his brows but Caroline touched his hand, signaling not to ask. I tried to calm myself down

"I-I gotta use the bathroom, excuse me." I said and jumped on my feet, then walked through the crowd, reached the bathroom. After splashing some cold water to my neck and cheeks, I wiped my face and took a deep breath, staring into the mirror.

"Easy…" I muttered to myself and walked out of the bathroom. As I got closer to our table, I frowned

"Where's Rachel?"

Will smirked and pointed with his thumb. When I turned my head, my jaw dropped open. Rachel was beside Damon and telling him something excitedly, and Damon looked like he was all ears, although the little smile playing on his lips signaled he actually enjoyed the conversation.

I focused on hearing them.

"…And you're lucky because I liked you- well, I liked Luke too, but I liked you and Amy together better, so I can help you to make yourself forgiven."

"Oh God…" I muttered and walked to them fast "Rachel!"

She hissed in a breath and turned to me, biting her lip. Damon smirked

"Hi Goldilocks."

"What are you doing?"

"Talking," Damon said almost too innocently and I gritted my teeth

"Rach, go back to the table please?"

She pouted "It was nice to see you again, Damon."

"You too Rachel. I'll keep that in mind, so that we can make plans." He winked and I leant on my hip, as Rachel walked back

"Hilarious." I dead panned and he smirked,

"What? Your cousin likes me better than that kid. Good to see someone in your family still has some sense."

I rolled my eyes "Good to see you, Damon. You too, Mr Saltzman."

Mr Saltzman nodded at me, and I smiled, then took a step towards our table, but Damon stopped me, holding my arm. His smirk faded slightly and he eyed me up and down "How are you holding up?"

I gave him a quizzical look "What?"

"You told Elena, Elena told Stefan and Stefan told me. About Rachel."

I frowned "Elena told Stefan? I thought they were '_having problems_'!"

"Oh please, they're the perfect couple, how can they have problems?" he asked mockingly "They're probably running off to the sunset now."

A chuckle escaped from my lips and I nodded "Right… What happened, anyway?"

He stared at me, then averted his eyes, downing his drink. Mr Saltzman cleared his throat,

"I'd better go…" he said, "Good night Amy. Damon,"

"Alaric,"

"Good night Mr Saltzman," I said, frowning slightly. Damon signaled for a refill and gestured towards the chair beside him

"Would you like to sit down?"

"I'd better not," I gulped "Will and Caroline and Rachel are waiting and- you know, I don't think we should do this-"

"Amy, sit down," He said "Please."

"What's wrong?" I asked faintly, now feeling nervous. I climbed to the chair, and licked my dry lips.

"Okay um," he took a deep breath "Try to be calm, okay?"

"Why, what's happening?"

He downed his drink "Katherine is back."

I thought my heart stopped and I gawked at him

"What?"

"Katherine is back. Don't worry though, she's not after hurting you or anyt-"

"Oh my God…" I covered my mouth, "How-how can this happen!? I thought she was-"

"Amy, listen to me," He insisted "If she was after hurting you, she would've done it the minute you came back, so don't worry."

"How can I not worry?!" I said through my teeth "She killed me!"

"I know-"

"She also-" I stopped myself before saying anything else, and although it didn't escape his notice, he didn't insist. "Damon, she killed me!"

"I know, okay? I know," He tried to calm me down "Amy, she knows something about Elijah."

My head shot up "What?"

"Yeah. And she's a manipulative bitch, so she's not saying anything yet, but I'll get it out of her, don't worry. Until then-"

"How will you do that?"

"She'll tell it."

"But how do you know that?"

"She's- she's staying at our place," He said "She said she would, in return for that. And-"

I held up my hand "Um-excuse me, I think I heard it wrong. She's what?"

Damon pursed his lips "That was what angered Elena too," He said, spinning his glass on the table "It's- Amy, don't overreact-" before he could say anything else, I jumped from my seat and approached our table

"Guys is it okay if I go home? I don't feel well."

"What happened?"

"Long story, I'll see you later okay?" without waiting for them to answer, I stormed out of the Grill, only to be blocked by Damon. The black clouds were gathering, and it had started raining.

"Listen to me,"

"Go to hell, Damon!"

"Amy, I'm not doing anything with her!"

"Yeah, sure." My eyes were burning but I manage to push back the tears, walking fast.

"I'm not!" he spun me around "We need that information, okay? How else are we gonna solve what Elijah is after?!"

"You think you can solve that by letting your psycho ex who killed me stay in your house?!" I asked "The woman you loved for 150 years? The woman who made me lose my mind the last time she was here?! Do you seriously think that?!"

"I'm using her until we get the information!"

"No, Damon, she's using you!" I shook my head slightly "After everything that happened, you still can't see it, can you?"

"You said it yourself you trusted me-"

"Oh don't turn this into that!" I said, shoving him "Yeah, I told you I trusted you and you couldn't tell me the same. Do you seriously want to open that discussion right now?"

"See, that's what it feels like," Damon said, crossing his arms and I growled

"Yes, except that I didn't love Luke for 150 years, he didn't use me, he didn't kill you, and we're not staying in the same fucking house,"

"How does it change anything?" he asked "Amy, she's not going away even if we tried, and me staying in the same house doesn't mean anything!"

"How can you tell me that?!" I exclaimed "How dare you- It does mean something, Damon. It's important, and it means everything to me."

"You believe that?" he asked huskily "Do you really believe that Katherine somehow means more than what you mean to me?"

"Right now?" I asked brokenly "Yes. I do,"

"For heaven's sake…" he growled and held me by my shoulders, looking me dead in the eye "If I wanted to do anything with her, I would've done it already, instead of explaining it to you right now,"

"What a flawless logic-" I shrugged off his hands and turned around, but stopped dead on my tracks after couple of steps

"How long?"

"What? She just moved-"

"How long have you known she's here?" I asked, locking eyes with him and he shut his eyes for a second, letting out a long breath

"For some time,"

I felt like someone was squeezing my heart, I could've sworn that the pain was physical.

"You're getting it wrong," He said, taking a step towards me "Amy, I-"

I looked up at him, tears blurring my sight. He opened his mouth, trying to will the words out, but then closed it, gulping. His eyes on me were so intense that I could feel the hairs behind my neck rising.

"Right," I whispered, wiping my eyes, my mascara was probably smudged by now.

It was not the time for this. I couldn't do this, I couldn't look weak, not now.

"You're creating this problem by yourself, there's nothing-"

"I'm not creating a problem!" my voice rose before I could control it "There is a problem. It's the way you are, towards her. It's how you are so ready to forgive her and forget everything. She killed me, she-"

"She what, Amy?" he asked silently and I clenched my teeth

"Does it matter?" I asked slowly, as the thunder crashed in the sky. "You wanna know what the problem is? It's how you will always love her, and not me. The problem is that, I will always hold the second place, Damon!"

That seemed to do the trick, because he froze, staring at me. Another thunder crashed, and I wiped my eyes once again, with the back of my hand

"I thought I could deal with it, but I can't," I said, my voice cracking "I can't love somebody when they are already in love with someone else. You of all people should know how it feels like,"

Low blow.

Well, what could I say? All I could do was attacking, when I was in pain.

"You dumped me the morning after we slept together, because somebody kissed me. You've loved her for more than 150 years, even after you found out she was also with your brother. What does it say about our importance in your eyes?"

Silence. Thunder. Then silence again.

"Are you done?"

A bitter smile pulled at my lips

"Yeah," I whispered "You can have your messed up, polygamous relationship. I'm going home,"

I sniffed and turned around, but didn't bother wiping my eyes anymore, I was almost drenched already. My hand involuntarily went to my chest and rubbed the spot over my ribcage, I felt like my whole body was on fire. I didn't even have energy to run in vampire speed, I just wanted to break down on the floor and cry until I couldn't find my voice anymore.

"I don't trust you."

His voice made me stop dead on my tracks and as I comprehended his words, I shut my eyes for a second, and heaved a long sigh, and when I opened my eyes, my back was straight and my chin was raised

"Is this the part where you'll insult me and I'll retort until we get tired?"

"No," something in his voice made me frown and turn around

"What?"

"You wanted an answer to your question right? That's it. I don't trust you. I can't."

"Okay," I muttered "Thanks. I guess. That- that- settles it,"

"But you already knew that," He took a step towards me "You want to know the reason, Goldilocks? You are the only person who can ruin me completely. I can't trust you, because you can be the end of me."

The lightning flashed in the sky and I stared up at him, hypnotized.

"And the funny part is that, you don't even know what you're doing to me. What you have been doing, to me," He stressed out the words "You make me _feel_, Amy."

And just like that, with few sentences, my pride was gone. My hatred. Anger. Every negative feeling was washed out of my body like sea waves washing away the prints on sand. Every comparison, every insecurity, it all looked so… so pointless to me.

"N-not Katherine?" I heard myself say and a smile appeared on his lips, as if he couldn't believe I was still asking that. He shook his head

"Not Katherine," He repeated "You. And you're not holding the second place," his voice was husky and I found myself reflecting his smile, pushing a stray of my wet hair behind my ear.

"You still have to kiss me in front of her, and stuff."

"What if I killed her in front of you, after getting that information?"

I burst out laughing hysterically and he leaned down to kiss my neck.

"It's just until we figure out what's happening with Elijah…" he muttered, massaging to the back of my neck "I hate her as much as you do, if not more. Believe me, I remember what she has done to you, and she will pay for that. I swear,"

I could feel the goose bumps rising on my skin and buried my nose to his chest.

"Separate rooms, preferably farthest ones in the house,"

His laughter vibrated in his chest "Of course."

"Spike her drinks with vervain,"

"Every day."

"Be mean,"

"Meanest."

"And make her hurt," The words left my lips almost too easy, and when they did, they didn't even sound like mine. Instead they sounded awfully like they belonged to the animal inside of me "For me. Before I finish her."

When he looked at me, all I could see was the determination.

"Okay."

"I'm serious."

"So am I," he said "I'll hold her down while you drive the stake through her heart."

Now I was sure that the predators in us were out to play.

And tragically, I was so caught up in it that I couldn't even realize how the line between the predator and human part was getting thinner and thinner.

"Also…" my voice was lowered a little "Make sure she doesn't touch anything that is mine."

I could catch the sight of the lust darkening his eyes for a second, before he pulled me into a deep kiss and then, I couldn't worry about Katherine anymore.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: Me and ximenah are writing a Supernatural fic called "Running Wild" ! Please check it out, it's in my profile!=)**

**Review Responses:**

Anon: Thank you so much! :D that's a great idea, lol Amy hanging from a tree:D it'd be hilarious:D


	33. Close Watch

_**A.N: Hello my amazing readers! Here's the new chapter, which is, kind of a fluff! ;) I was in my fluff mood, don't judge me:P Anyways, I hope you all will like it, and don't forget to review please! =)**_

**_Disclaimer:_********_I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance_********_between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental!_********_I don't own the title of the chapter which is a song by Agnes Obel, nor do I own the movies or shows or their characters mentioned in this chapter._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AMY'S POV <strong>_

"Why are we watching this again?"

"Because it's a vampire show."

Damon shot me a look

"Fine, okay, I'm quite fond of it," I snuggled to his chest "Besides, it has Eric Northman as a character! So it's a big factor. Actually, the main point of the show."

"Who?"

"Evil Viking vampire."

He raised his brows "Are you making me watch this Bloody Truth-"

"True Blood,"

"Because you have a crush on an actor?"

I rolled my eyes "The character, Damon. He doesn't care about anyone else but Sookie-"

"The blonde one,"

"Yes, and he loves her, and even if other people see him as a cold, heartless vampire, he has a soft spot for Sookie, then there's Bill-"

"The- uh, the one with the accent,"

I nodded as the commercials started "And you'll like it as you watch it, trust me."

"I'm not buying that trick anymore, Amy."

"What?" I looked up at him, making sure I had an innocent expression on my face "Anymore?"

"I thought we made it clear your movie taste kinda sucks-"

"What?!" I pulled back, frowning, and poked him in the chest "Take that back!"

"No way. We came to that conclusion after you made me watch Titanic-"

"Titanic is a great movie!"

"Which lasts 3 hours," he said as if I hadn't cut him off "I'm a vampire and it was long even for me! All to see a chick not letting the guy climb to a wood piece that was big enough for the both of them and cause him freeze to death!"

"Jack told her she should-"

"And then came that other one, what was it- Moulin Rouge?"

I gasped "How come you don't like Moulin Rouge? I'm serious, I can't believe there can be anyone who doesn't like Moulin Rouge!"

"Which you've managed to cry even if it was about billionth time you watched it- why can't you just get over it?!"

"Because Satine wasn't supposed to die, they were supposed to have their happily ever after with Christian, and-"

"And then came Romeo and Juliet, torture-"

"It is a masterpiece-"

"You've managed to cry in a movie where the actor wears tights. Tights, Amy!"

I huffed and leaned back, throwing a popcorn to my mouth "Did you wear tights back then?"

He shot me a glare and I smiled at him innocently, "Just asking,"

"And then," he said "After watching you drool over a short, nerdy guy-"

"Don't you go there, Damon."

"Yeah, that Harry Potter guy is short and nerdy!"

I covered my mouth, staring at him "Are you kidding me? You can't call Harry Potter short and nerdy!"

"Why not, will he poke me with that stick?"

"It's called a wand, and he's a legend, he defeated You-Know-Who and won Triwizard Tournament and is master of the Elder Wand, not to mention-"

"You once muttered his name in your sleep."

That got me shut up and I shifted in my spot

"I'm sure you heard it wrong,"

"I'm a vampire, I can't '_hear something wrong_' Besides, had I not interfered and stopped that dream-"

"Did you stop my- Oh hush!" I said, turning up the volume, staring at the screen "It's starting."

"We're alone in your house and you want to watch TV?" he groaned and I snuggled up to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"My brothers can come anytime and I don't want them to walk in on us."

"We could go up to your room…" he said suggestively, pulling me to his lap and I squirmed in his lap

"Rachel is sleeping,"

"In her own room," He muttered to my ear, then ran his fangs on my neck. I shut my eyes

"But she'll hear-"

"I can be quiet."

"I can't," I whispered and his grip around my waist tightened, pressing me down. His hand went to the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. My body responded before I knew it, I let out a moan and started rocking back and forth in his lap without pulling away from the kiss. An inhuman growl rose in his chest and I scratched the back of his neck with my fingernails gently, this desperate need to be closer filling my whole system. I felt like my blood was boiling in my veins, a warm feeling spreading in my stomach.

His hands were everywhere, my bra, my back, and my hips, and I rested my forehead against his, breathing fast, and I bit my tongue in order to hold back any noise so hard that I thought I tasted blood. My fangs clicked, and it seemed to trigger his movements, we were both lost in the moment, until a door slammed.

My head shot up and I scrambled out of his arms, still panting. I snatched the remote and changed the channel, as Damon took a deep breath, as if trying to calm himself down, and couple seconds later, I heard Rachel's voice

"Amy?"

"Yeah Rach?" my voice came out a little breathless and Damon let out a strained chuckle. I smacked his arm, and Rachel pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, standing awkwardly at the doorway.

"Hi Damon."

"Hi Rachel."

"Are you watching Spongebob?" she asked when she saw what was on the screen out of the corner of her eye and I nodded, gulping

"Wh-what happened, why aren't you still asleep?"

She shrugged and shifted her weight "I woke up," She muttered "Can I sit with you?"

"Of course, come here," I held out my arms and she climbed to the couch, taking her spot between me and Damon. She leaned her head to my arm,

"If you're here, does it mean she forgave you?" she asked to Damon and he smiled, then nodded.

"Yeah, it seems like that,"

"That's good. But remember, whenever you need help-"

"You'll be the first person I come to," He winked at her "I still want to hear your ideas."

"Hey!" I said "Conspiracy behind me?"

"We're like, crime partners," She giggled "Right Damon?"

"It's true." He nodded with an absolute look of seriousness on his face and I pouted

"You're evil."

"I thought you liked evil," Damon retorted and I rolled my eyes

"Shut up," I muttered and stroked Rachel's hair "Nightmares?"

She nodded and Damon made a hand gesture to attract my attention behind Rachel. I looked up at him and he mouthed 'compulsion', to which I shook my head. He frowned slightly, but didn't question it.

About twenty minutes later, Rachel fell asleep and I made an attempt to lift her up and take her to bed, but Damon beat me to it. He took her to bed and came back in seconds.

"I could carry her, she's not heavy." I said as he sat down onto the couch beside me

"I still sometimes forget you're a vampire," Damon muttered "You still…" he shrugged "Look like that fragile human."

I raised my brows

"But I'm not fragile anymore. I even hunted vampires."

"I know." He pulled me to his lap again.

"And wore ninja stuff,"

"Sexy ninja stuff?"

I giggled, burying my face to his neck, grasping at his black shirt as he drew his fingertips over my spine, kissing my temple.

"Shy again?"

"Shut up," My voice came out muffled. Yes, I still hadn't used to talking about it, no matter how many times we actually slept together "Evil vampire."

He chuckled, caressing my hair, running his long fingers through it.

"What if…" his voice was husky "I kept you quiet?"

A shudder ran down my spine and I could feel a boiling in the pit of my stomach, but before I could kiss him, my brothers' voices reached my ears. Damon threw his head back, letting out a growl

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Rain check, I swear, rain check!" I said apologetically, pulling back and sitting next to him, fixing my hair in order to look as innocent as possible. Damon let out a furious breath and I suppressed a smirk

"You'll live."

"Tease."

"I'm not a tease, you're a tease." I shoved him and he shot me an incredulous look

"I'm a tease? Right…"

"Evil, tease vampire,"

"Tease virgin,"

"Former virgin." I pointed out and before he could retort, my brothers walked into the house.

"Hey guys."

"Hey," Mike said "Damon."

He nodded at them "Hey,"

He eyed us up and down as Will walked into the living room and Dan narrowed his eyes

"Why are you watching cartoons?"

We exchanged a look with Damon "The uh- well-"

"Rachel was here."

"And you kept watching it after she went to sleep?"

"That- that sounds about right," I nodded fervently "Cartoons are interesting."

"Huh," Will said, smirking and I glared at him.

"Don't you have school tomorrow? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Yes and no, thank you." I said through my teeth and Mike shrugged

"Just saying…"

"Well I'd better go if you're gonna go to sleep," Damon said innocently and I tried not to laugh, pursing my lips

"Yeah, just- let me see you out,"

He nodded, putting his jacket on.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mike and Dan exchanging approving glances and I walked to the porch after Damon.

"I'm gonna wait 5 minutes then come up?"

I nodded "Okay, just let me open my window," I pecked him on the lips "See you in five!"

I walked into the living room, smiling like a love struck teenager and Dan raised his brows

"If I made that face, you'd make fun of me for the rest of your life."

"Don't be jealous." I joked and Will let out a laugh

"Yeah Dan, just because Monica doesn't watch cartoons with you…"

"Is it a code or something?" Mike quipped and I rolled my eyes

"I'm going upstairs, good night,"

"Night," They said and I ran upstairs. After opening my window, I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, removed my make up and went back to my room.

"Hey," I whispered, closing the door behind me. He winked at me and took off his jacket, hang it over my chair. I turned my back to him and quickly got into my shorts and tank top, then looked over my shoulder to see him watching me, his back against the wall. Instead of the predatory look his eyes tended to possess, now they held a soft light. I tilted my head to the right

"What?"

He just shrugged and touched the hour glass on my table, making it turn upside down. I on the other hand, brushed my hair, took off my necklace and got into the bed, making myself comfortable.

"Are you coming?"

He smirked and got into bed, and I snuggled to him almost instantly. He stuck his hands under my tank top and lifted it a little

"Take it off," He demanded softly and I frowned slightly, pulling back a little

"Damon we can't-"

"I know, I'm not gonna do anything. Just take it off."

I tried to repress my giggles and slipped out of the tank top, trying to ignore the fire starting in my stomach. He took off his black shirt as well and I gulped

_My brothers are downstairs, my brothers are downstairs, focus on something else_…

I pressed my body against his and took a deep breath as his hand went up to play with my hair.

"What?" I rasped out, running my fingertips over his chest when I felt his eyes on me "And you call me tease, after-"

"You look beautiful."

My eyes shot up to meet his and I felt my heart drop next to my stomach. Before I knew it, a smile warmed my face and I buried my face to the crook of his neck. I was never that good with receiving compliments, nor responding to them, mortal or immortal.

"You too." I managed to mutter and a chuckle vibrated in his chest, then he pressed his lips to the top of my head

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>"You have all your books-"<p>

"Yes,"

"Our numbers in speed dial-"

"Yes,"

"Remember, if someone you don't know approaches you-"

"I know, Amy!" Rachel said and laughed lightly "I am nine, don't treat me as if I'm a baby."

"Okay, okay…" I raised my hands, gesturing surrender. "Be careful, alright?"

"Okay!" she pecked me on the cheek "Tell everyone hi from me!"

"You got it," I winked at her and she pushed open the door, then went out. I watched her until she entered the school, then started driving to my school. When I finally got there, I parked and walked towards my friends

"Hey there,"

"Hey," I smiled, looking at Stefan and Elena "Good to see you… together again?"

Elena smiled back and Stefan pulled her closer to himself

"Thanks. I thought Damon would be with you?"

"We were almost busted by my brothers this morning," I said, trying not to think about the way Damon had woken me up. I wasn't sure if vampires could blush, but if they could, I definitely was. "So he kinda… had to jump out of the window and… I honestly don't know where he is now." I scratched my head while Elena laughed, and Caroline approached us.

"Hey there Ophelia,"

I rolled my eyes "I'm so gonna ask Will what book he associates with your relationship."

She hung her arm around my shoulder as we started walking towards the school.

"How was your babysitting night with Damon?"

"How do you know about it?"

"Will told me," She shrugged "I have people inside your house."

"No doubt to that…" I muttered, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Luke by his car.

"Um… Is it okay if I catch up with you guys later?" I said and approached Luke just when he shut the trunk close.

"Hey."

"Hey there," I smiled at him "What's up?"

"Nothing, you?"

"The same," I said "What's with the trunk?"

He shrugged "I'll just- you know, go to the field after school. It's been a while."

"Oh?" I said, hesitating. "You- you haven't been training?"

"Yeah for some time, I neglected it so…" he smiled "Not that you should worry about it. Vampire hunter vampire."

"I still have nightmares about that," I muttered, running a hand over my face

"Oh I thought it was fun," Luke said sarcastically and I pushed his shoulder with mine as we started walking

"Shut up."

"Did they go all '_betrayer!_' when they saw you?" he emphasized the word with a breathy deep voice and I stared at him

"No and who the heck speaks like that?"

"Evil vampires," He answered and I giggled

"Yeah right… Okay, I'll keep that in mind, first thing to look out for-"

"Is a deep voice. Ask any horror movie."

"Also a cloak?"

"Yeah, a cloak!" he said "And long nails."

"And probably has a chamber somewhere."

He nodded while I kept giggling and we walked into the school.

The classes passed quickly and after hours, we were free. Luke went ahead, while I idled around in the hall, walking towards the exit slowly. I dialed Damon's number, and took the phone to my ear

"Hey there, school is over?"

"Yeah. I was thinking I could come by and-"

"Amy," He cut me off "Um, I don't think… Maybe we should meet outside or I can come to your place?"

"What's wrong with your house?" I joked, but then my smile wiped away from my lips.

"Oh."

"Listen, I don't think you should-"

"Is it your way of saying Katherine is still there?"

"Amy," He heaved a sigh "I don't want her to be around you, okay? We still don't know what she wants, and she's older than you, therefore stronger, and I don't want her to get the opportunity to- put you in harm's way."

"I- Damon, she can't hurt me!"

"You don't know her,"

"I know her more than you think I do,"

He paused "What is that supposed to mean?"

I let out a breath, shaking my head "Nothing, I just…"

He had a point though. Katherine was older, and no doubt, stronger. I would need much more strength and time. I gritted my teeth, the anger roaring through me and stopped dead on my tracks when the thought hit me.

"We've talked about this," Damon said "Remember? I'm not doing it for her, I'm doing it for you."

"Yeah…" I muttered, now walking faster

"So I can meet you at Grill and we can-"

"Damon," I cut him off "How about I call you when we can meet? I just… I just remembered something I need to do, so…"

"Goldilocks, don't tell me you're-"

"No hard feelings," I said quickly "I swear. I trust you, okay? It's just that, I just realized something."

"And that is…?" his voice was full of doubt and I smiled

"That I shouldn't get rusty. I'll call you later, okay? Stay away from the psycho bitch."

"Did you just cuss?"

"It was a statement, not a cuss." I said, "But, I'm coming to the boarding house tomorrow-"

"Amy-"

"For rain check." I said sweetly and that seemed to do the trick.

"For rain check?" I could practically see his smirk now

"Oh yeah. Why should we hold ourselves back, right?" It felt almost surreal that I could convince Damon with sex, not to mention, I was actually talking about it. I pressed the back of my hand to my cheeks to cool them down, out of habit. "See you tonight, at my house."

"You're definitely a tease."

"Bye Damon!" I laughed and hung up, then ran towards the exit. I walked out of the building with slow, human steps and let out a breath when I saw Luke's car. I approached it as fast as I could, with human speed and opened the door as soon as he twisted the key.

"Amy?"

"Hey," I climbed to the shotgun "Where do I sign to return to my training?"

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>A.N2: <strong>**_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: Me and ximenah are writing a Supernatural fic called "Running Wild" ! Please check it out, it's in my profile!=)**

**Review Responses:**

Guest: Yayy thank you so much! I'm glad to hear that you liked it! =) I hope this chapter had more Damon/Amy moments;)


	34. Welcome to the Universe

**A.N**: **_*dodges fruits being thrown_*** **I'm sorry I'm sorry! It has been so long, in fact, I do not even know if anyone remembers the story:) but, my vacation is about to start, so I'm glad to say that, I'll be able to write much more from now on, if anyone still reads it, that is:) as for anyone who wants to hear my excuse, not only was I busy with school, I was also working on my other stories, and planning another fanfic, so...yay? ;) anyways, I hope you all will like the chapter! ;) enjoy and don't forget to review please! :)**

_****___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance ****___****___****between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental!**___**** I also don't own the title of the chapter, which is a song by 30 Seconds to Mars****___******___****_

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

"Hey there." I felt Damon's presence behind me as he pressed a kiss to where my neck and shoulder met. I smiled slightly and let him wrap his arms around me and pull me to him, so that my back was pressed to his bare chest. "What are you doing out of the bed?"

I shrugged slightly "Thinking."

"Uh oh." He said playfully, making a smile warm my face, and I elbowed him slowly. He chuckled to my neck

"Okay, I'm taking the bait. What are you thinking about?"

My smile faded away slightly and I leant my head back, looking up at him

"Nonsense stuff." I said and he lowered his head, pressing a kiss to my forehead

"Let me decide that." He said, brushing my hair off my face and I heaved a sigh, turning my gaze to the forest again

"When do you think it'll stop?"

"When what will stop?" he asked, a frown appearing on his face and I bit the inside of my cheeks

"This. Everything." I stepped out of his arms "When do you think something will happen and ruin everything?"

His frown deepened and he pulled back a little in order to see me properly "Amy…"

"Because something _is_ coming." I insisted "Elijah said it. I know it, deep inside. It's just…" I rubbed my face "Ugh, I know how it sounds, really…"

"No, that's not it, but…" he shook his head "You're being paranoid."

"That's the thing, I'm not!" I stressed the word "Because it's what happens everytime! Look at everything that happened so far. Whenever I actually thought _that's it, I'm happy, it's going good_, something happened and-" I shut my eyes for a second and Damon sighed

"I'm sure it's not true."

"I died the last time I actually felt happy." I deadpanned "There was also this brutal break up with you. And before that-"

"My point is…" Damon cut me off "Amy, seriously, you can't possibly think that something will happen just because you're happy." He paused "Not to mention, I'm aware that you're not '_completely_' happy."

I avoided his glances and walked past him to sit down onto bed

"I don't-"

"Want to talk about it, I know." He said drily and walked to me, then kneeled to get in my level, holding my hand "Hey, look at me."

I lifted my glances off my lap

"Yeah, something might be coming." He said "And yeah, it's probably scary and dangerous and deadly, it's the motto of our lives now."

I let out a bitter chuckle

"And everything can change." He said in an honest manner "I don't know what's gonna happen, but I need you to know this,-" he motioned between us "This isn't changing, okay? Everything else can spiral out of control, but I'm here."

Suddenly, the tears started burning my eyes and I quickly blinked them back, swallowing the lump in my throat

"You can't promise me that."

"Try me."

A faint smile warmed my face and I pulled him closer to myself, pressing my lips against his. He grinned and pushed me back gently, climbing on top of me, but my phone started ringing. I heaved a sigh, pulling back

"I hate your phone."

"I hate my phone too." I muttered and reached for it.

"Hello?"

"Hey there Ophelia." Caroline's voice reached my ears "What's up?"

"Ophelia?" Damon mouthed and I mouthed "Later."

"I'm at Damon's." I said "You?"

"Grill. We'll gather here tonight, just so you know."

I ran a hand over my face "I'm tired."

"That, I'm sure of." She quipped and I made a face

"Caroline!"

"What?" she said too innocently and Damon nuzzled to my neck, making me squeal

"Tell Damon to stop doing whatever he is doing, I'm trying to talk here."

"How did you-"

"Oh please." She snorted "You're coming tonight, end of discussion. Bring Rachel too!"

"Okay!" I said and hung up. Damon frowned slightly

"Ophelia?" he repeated and I gulped, averting my eyes

"It's stupid really…" I said "Just a… class thing. Everyone was saying how their relationship was like, and I said '_Ophelia and Hamlet_' and Caroline doesn't let me forget it."

"Do I look like a crazy vengeful prince who is-"

"Yeah." I nodded fervently and he chuckled

"I thought girls wanted a Romeo, not Hamlet."

"That could've been true if I were Juliet material, but nah." I shook my head and he buried his face to my neck, making me giggle

"Stay away from the lakes."

"Stay away from poisoned blades." I retorted and he entwined his fingers with mine, pressing my hands to the bed

"Damon…"

"Hm?"

"I gotta go home." I said slowly "Before Dan decides to barge in here with a stake…" I pushed him slightly but he didn't move an inch.

Right. Older vampire.

"What if I'm not letting you go?"

"What are you gonna do, tie me to bed?" I arched a brow, then a reflection of his smirk appeared on my own lips

"Good idea."

"Pervert."

"You were the one that came up with the idea." He shrugged "We're definitely trying that one."

"Later, I gotta go home!" I squirmed under him "Pretty please?"

"Ugh, I think I'll puke." A drawl reached my ears, and just like that, fury started boiling in the pit of my stomach. Damon rolled his eyes

"Go away, Katherine."

"To where? I live here."

"You're free to get the fuck out anytime you want." Damon said and she chuckled

"Oh, don't stop on my account." She said as Damon rolled over to grab his jeans, and I reached out to get my clothes "It's not like it's something I haven't seen before, right Damon?"

My heart skipped a beat but I forced myself to block her voice

"By the way, you sure she was a virgin before?" she asked, leaning to the doorway "She sure as hell didn't sound like it last night."

My head snapped up but I gritted my teeth. I had a plan. It was unwise to attack just like that, it was what she wanted me to do. I wouldn't just fall right into her trap.

Damon opened his mouth to retort but I stopped him

"Don't bother." I shrugged as I put my shoes on "She's not worth it."

"Amy-"

"I gotta go home, so." I shot him a curt smile, completely ignoring Katherine. Apparently, he was having none of it, because he pulled me to himself and kissed me hard, leaving me breathless.

"Grill tonight?"

"Yep."

"See you there." Katherine said, smirking and I turned to her

"You're not invited."

"Ouch." She deadpanned and I heaved a sigh

"Whatever. I'm gone."

"I'd enjoy it while it lasts if I were you." Katherine drawled, making me stop on my steps "Being alive. Well, technically. Now that-"

"Katherine." Damon's voice was warning and I looked from her to him, frowning slightly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"She's being a bitch as always." Damon answered quickly and Katherine arched a brow

"Oh…" her smile widened "Okay…"

I clenched my jaw, then nodded at Damon and walked out of the house with him beside me. When I reached my car, I turned around

"So?"

"So what?"

"What's the deal?"

Damon shrugged "Nothing, like I said.. She's not saying anything important, she just says nonsense to make you uncomfortable."

I narrowed my eyes "Damon, if you're hiding something from me for some kind of a stupid, overprotective reason-"

"I'm not hiding anything." He insisted and I heaved a sigh

"Okay… Um, I'm going home, try to find out what she's talking about please?"

He nodded and pressed a kiss to my temple "See you tonight."

I nodded and got inside the car, then drove away. After making sure he couldn't see me anymore, I made a turn and started driving towards the field where I could practice.

* * *

><p>"Amy." Someone knocked on my door and peeked her head in<p>

"Hi Rach." I said, shutting my journal "What's up?"

"I'm alright." She climbed to my bed "Will said you are going to the Grill."

"Yep, wanna come with us?"

She nodded fervently

"Homeworks are finished?"

She averted her eyes

"Which one is it?" I asked and she shifted in the bed

"Math."

I wrinkled up my nose "Okay, but we're gonna come home early and Dan is gonna help you with that."

She nodded again and jumped from the bed "I'm gonna change and then we can go!" she said, running to her room. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and found Damon's number.

"Ophelia."

"Hamlet." I giggled "What's up, my lord?"

"You sure you read Hamlet?"

"You wanna hear Ophelia's all lines from the beginning? _Do you doubt_-"

"Yeah okay, okay, I take it back. Nerd."

I smiled "We're going to Grill in…about half an hour I guess."

"Okay, you want me to pick you up?"

"No need, I'm coming with Will and Caroline and Rachel." I said "See you there?"

"Yep." He said and hung up. I heaved a sigh and pushed myself off the bed, changed my clothes and pulled my hair into a ponytail. After grabbing my bag, I shouldered it and went downstairs, where Caroline, Will and Dan were waiting.

"Hey there." Caroline pecked me on the cheek "You seem… more energized than I last talked with you."

I widened my eyes, shooting her a look and she winked at me

"Joking!" she whispered and I shook my head slightly

"Rach, you ready?" I called out and she came downstairs

"I'm ready, I'm ready!"

"You're at home?" I asked to Dan and he nodded

"Yep, Monica will come by."

I tried not to wrinkle up my nose "Oh…Good." I said "So, are we leaving?"

"Yep."

"I'm driving!" I said and went to my car before any of them could beat me to it. Will and Caroline followed me with a synced groan and I raised my brows

"You two are becoming more and more like a couple, you know?"

"Maybe because we are a couple?"

"Don't remind me." I muttered as everyone climbed to the backseat. I started the car and drove to the Grill.

After a short time, I pulled over to parking lot and we all got out of the car. Rachel turned to me

"Is Damon coming?"

"Mm hm." I nodded "Why, you missed him?"

Rachel shrugged "He's funny."

"He's a jerk." Will grumbled and I glared at him

"Will."

"It's true."

"He's not a jerk!"

"Oh please he's a-" Will was cut off when Caroline elbowed him, motioning at Rachel. He heaved a sigh

"Don't like Damon, Rachel."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm your cousin and I don't like him."

"Amy is my cousin too and she likes him." Rachel said smugly and I let out a laugh

"Touche." I said, and just as we got to Grill's door, I paused on my steps. I could feel someone's glances on my back and I gritted my teeth

"Guys, I forgot something in the car, you go ahead." I said and they nodded, and walked inside.

I, on the other hand turned around and walked towards the middle of the parking lot

"What do you want?" I asked, and heard heels clicking, then Katherine came into my view.

"To talk."

"About what?"

"About how much of a troubled relationship you are in." she mocked me and I rolled my eyes

"What do you want, Katherine?"

"No seriously, you and Damon must've skipped the part where the honesty was mentioned."

"And it means a lot, coming from you."

"Why didn't you still tell him?"

"None of your business." I growled "Anything else?"

"What would he think, if he found out his naïve innocent girlfriend isn't actually honest to him?" she drawled, and I arched a brow

"How is it any of your concern again?"

She shrugged and I narrowed my eyes

"Why were you there, Katherine?" I asked slowly "12 years ago? When my parents are killed?"

She just looked at me calmly and I snorted

"Never mind, I can figure it out myself." I spat out "But you know what? I can assure you one thing. You're gonna wish you hadn't left me there to death. You're gonna regret you didn't kill me when you had the chance."

"I didn't kill your parents though, what's with the revenge?"

"You didn't do anything." I corrected her "After they were…done. While I was lying there. After all of them were gone, you just walked into the house, then walked out, and left."

"Oh I'm sorry, was I supposed to save you?" she mocked me "Do you really think your lives held any value, to me? Hell, to any vampire? Everyone was there for a different reason."

"And yours was…?" I was shaking with anger, but didn't show it. A smile pulled at her lips, but she didn't answer.

"It's nonsense." I said, turning on my heels, trying to control my anger. I took a step towards Grill but stopped when I heard her voice

"Anyways, I meant to tell you that, you shouldn't feel so bad about hiding stuff from Damon."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Damon didn't tell you what's coming for you, did he?" she asked slowly "Who Elijah is, really?"

"He can't say anything to me, because he doesn't know." I growled and she let out a chuckle

"Oh, he knows lots of stuff… You know, Damon may be doing this to protect you or whatever, but since I have no worry about that…" she trailed off "Just enjoy being alive while you can. With who is on your tail, it shouldn't last long. You can't kill them, you can't defeat them…" she let out a laugh "Although Damon seems to think different. Idiot."

I could feel the goosebumps rising on my arms and frowned, crossing my arms

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you ask Damon?" she asked "He knows."

There were a lot of questions came to the tip of my tongue but I managed to hold them back

"Why would you be telling me this?"

"Call it a common enemy. If they want you, you might be useful to me."

"They?" I asked slowly "Who is _'they'_?"

"You thought Elijah was scary?" she asked "Wait until you see the real guy."

"The real guy?"

"Klaus." She smirked "Well-"

"That seems to be enough, Katerina." We both froze with the voice that just reached us "I will fill her in about the rest, since you seem very willing to share everything with her."

My whole body clenched in panic, and I froze in my spot as I turned my head. He was standing a few feet away from us, his hands in his pockets, eyeing us coldly.

I gulped

"Elijah?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N2: <strong>_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: If you'd like to, please check out my other stories :) **

**Review Responses:**

**Julia: Yayy thank you so much! I'm so glad to hear that you liked it! ;) **


	35. It's All Wrong, It's All Right

**_A.N: I do have another excuse, this time, in case some of you hate me for not updating, which, I would definitely understand:P lol, writer's block, ladies and gentlemen… the thing is, this chapter has been in my mind since..forever, but especially the last part, which you will see, I wrote it and deleted and wrote it again, in order to write it more…effective:D anyways, I hope you'll like it! And please don't forget to review, I love your reviews!:)_**

**___**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to the CW and LJ Smith, and any resemblance between my OC's and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the title of the chapter, which is from the song "All I Need" by Radiohead!****___**

* * *

><p>"Hello Amy."<p>

A wind blew my hair, and just like that, Katherine was gone. I could hear my breathing getting faster and I looked around to find somewhere to escape.

"That will not be necessary." He said "I merely want to talk."

"Right." I nodded, panic bubbling inside my stomach and he motioned for me to get closer.

"Shall we?"

"Wh-where are we going?"

"I have come across a lovely café around here." He said and I gulped, trying to repress the fear inside of me

"I-I can't." I said "They're- they're waiting for me inside."

"I'm sure you can find an excuse."

"Damon would-"

"You can find an excuse for him too." He said "After all, I don't believe this would be the first thing that you hide from him."

I gritted my teeth, glaring at him

"I thought you had questions." He said and I nodded slowly

"I do."

"And I'm here to answer them."

"Or to kill me."

A small smile pulled at his lips "Amy, if I wanted to kill you, we would not be having this conversation."

I took a deep breath as he turned around and started walking. Instead of running to the Grill like any normal person would, I found myself following him. We walked for about 5 minutes in complete silence, then reached a café. I sat down onto one of the chairs after him, and looked at him, panic still bubbling inside of me

"Well?"

"I heard coffee is rather good here." He said "Would you want some?"

I gawked at him

"Are you serious?"

"Of course." He motioned at the waiter, then ordered two cups of coffee.

"So?" I asked, hugging myself "Are you gonna tell me?"

"Where would you like me to start?" he asked as the waiter brought our cups. I gulped and took the warm cup into my hands

"How do you know my brothers?"

"I've been watching you since you were a child, I needed to…make sure I had the right information."

"Since I was a- since my parents were killed, more likely." I spat out "Were you the-"

"Come on Amy, I think you would remember me if you saw me there that night."

"Would I?"

"I don't think you would forget the faces of vampires who killed your parents, it must be rather traumatic." He commented and I snorted

"And I know it well enough that powerful people never do their own work, but send their dogs instead."

"And you think I'm powerful."

"I don't know many people that could make Katherine flee like that."

A shadow crossed his face and I inhaled the rich scent of the coffee.

"What do you want from me?"

"First of all, I want you to understand it's not me whom you should be afraid of."

I snorted "Right. I'm sure you like to spend time with puppies watching rainbows."

"No, what I mean is that, there is someone you should be more afraid of, than me."

I tilted my head to the right, Katherine's words flashing through my brain.

"Klaus." I said slowly and he nodded

"Correct."

I gritted my teeth, clenching my hands "Who is he?"

"My brother."

My eyes snapped up to his "What?"

"He is my brother." He repeated "Amy, why did they tell you vampires were after you?"

"My grandfather killed an original vampire's lover."

He raised his brows "Then?"

"Then..that's it. They are looking for-" I stopped talking as soon as it dawned on me and my breath caught in my throat

"You're looking for revenge." I finished my sentence, the fear spreading through my whole system. Elijah only smiled calmly

"You- you're an original." I said "So is your brother."

"I hate to say this, but he is more than an original."

"And he's after me." I said in a whisper, then raised my head "Why? For revenge? Was he-"

"Revenge?" he repeated "No. I thought Damon was honest with you."

I pulled my brows together, forcing myself to stay focused on the subject, but I couldn't help to ask the question in my mind.

"What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Did he tell you this?" he asked "That your grandfather killed an original's lover, and they were after you only because of that?"

"Yes."

"That's a lie."

I felt as if someone had just punched me in the stomach. I only stared at him for a couple of seconds, trying to comprehend, my brain feeling numb, somehow.

"What?"

"He was either misinformed or dishonest." He said "Looks like you're not the only one."

"He-" I gulped "No, you're lying."

"I'm the only person who is telling you the truth right now."

I could feel the tears filling my eyes and I gulped, digging my fingernails into my palms

"Which is?"

"Your family possessed something that may be…very important to some vampires."

"And you murdered them."

"It was not me." He said "And I think you'll be happy to hear that Klaus killed those vampires in fit of rage."

"It doesn't make me feel any better at all." I growled "What was it? That my family had?"

"I don't think you need that information just yet."

I let out a laugh, nodding slightly "Right. And why would you be telling me this?"

"So that you will know what's coming for you."

"Oh you're doing this out of the goodness in your heart?" I spat out "You don't think I'll fall for it, do you? You just gave me a reason not to trust anyone in this world, no matter how much I think otherwise."

Elijah eyed me, then thought for a second

"I think when it's time, you would want to help me and not Klaus."

"I would never help the man that ordered my family's death!"

"He has different ways to… convince you."

"What if I refuse?" I asked "What if I refuse anything but taking revenge of my family. Not helping you, not helping him. Just simple revenge."

"The revenge you're looking for, might come sooner than you expect." He said, and I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything, my phone started ringing. When I looked at the caller I.D, a hysterical bark of laughter escaped from my lips.

Damon.

"You should get back to him." Elijah said and I shook my head

"You won't tell me anything else, will you?"

"I can tell you this," he said "Make sure you stay as you are. More human."

I frowned "What?"

But just like that, he was gone. I stared at where he was just a second ago as my phone kept ringing. I took the phone into my hand, ignored the call and put it back into my pocket. I looked around, shouldered my bag and started running.

* * *

><p>When I finally reached the training field me and Luke used, it was completely empty. I walked deep into woods, my breathing getting faster, the hysteria preparing to hit me. My body was torn between fighting and just stay there, letting go.<p>

I didn't have much time to think on the matter. I threw my bag to the ground and my knees gave out, then I fell onto them, trying to control my breathing.

It was all a lie. All of it. Eveything he had told me, every single thing I had believed in him…

It had all turned out to be a lie.

Again.

The feeling seemed so familiar that I opened my mouth to laugh, but a scream ripped itself from my throat instead. A sob rose from my chest, and I sat back, burying my face into my hands, pulling my knees to my chest.

I didn't know how long I had stayed like that, but when the sobs finally subsided, I wiped my eyes and let myself fall back. As I stayed there on the grasses, not moving, my eyes focused on the sky, I made a decision.

Never again.

Ever.

I would never trust anyone again only to be deceived once more. From now on, it was over.

_Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice… I'm staking you_.

My phone buzzed again, and I looked at I.D again.

"Hi Will."

"Hey, where are you?" he asked "Damon is here, he said he couldn't reach you."

"I needed to…go somewhere. Um, something private came up."

"Oh, will you come back here?"

"Not really." I said "I'll see you back home."

"Hey, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." The answer was almost automatic "Just…stuff."

"Damon wants to speak to you, I'm putting him on the phone."

"Yeah, sure." I tried to pull myself together, sniffing.

"Hey, where are you?" His voice reached my ears and I shut my eyes, gulping.

"Somewhere." I said "Listen, we need to talk."

"Sure, come here and-"

"Not in public." I said "I'll be at your house in fifteen."

"Okay." He said "Are you alright?"

I felt a bitter smile pull at my lips "See you later, Damon." I said and hung up. I shouldered my bag and started running again.

When I reached his house, I jumped straight to his window and sat on the windowsill. I placed my bag onto the ground and pulled a stake out of it, twirling it in my hands.

Not long after, I heard him coming into the house

"Amy?"

"Your room." I called out and in a flash, he was in the room.

"Damn, I was hoping you would be naked." He joked and I shot him a curt smile

"What are you doing at the window?"

"Thinking." I said "Damon? Remind me again why they killed my parents?"

He looked at me, puzzled "What?"

"Why did they kill my parents?" I repeated

"Amy, what's going on?"

"I've been thinking…" I said "My grandfather killed an original's lover, and they're after revenge, right?"

He looked taken aback

"Yeah."

"So it has nothing to with what my parents possessed that may be important to Klaus."

He seemed frozen for a second, then he pulled himself together

"You talked to Katherine."

"I talked to Elijah." I answered, blinking back the tears "He has been very… informative."

"What did he tell you?"

"Does it matter?" I raised my head to look him in the eye and he let out a breath, then took a slow step towards me, as if getting closer to a dangerous animal.

"Did you come up with that? That lie? Or…?"

"Your brothers think that's the reason why they killed them. Your uncle told them that."

"Oh."

"Listen to me." He said "I know what you're thinking, but I only did it to protect you."

"Right, yeah." I nodded slowly

"Amy-"

"Was any of that real?" I asked him, tears filling my eyes again "All those things happened after telling me that? Until today?"

He stared at me, as if he couldn't believe me "How can you ask me that?" he asked lowly and I let out a laugh

"Nevermind." I whispered and he pulled his brows together, shaking his head slightly

"Amy, you mean more to me than you can ever comprehend." He said, his voice thick with emotion and I sniffed, averting my eyes

"I came to tell you that…" I said "That you don't need to protect me anymore."

His head shot up as it dawned on him "Amy-"

"I've been- you know, on the road I thought of lots of lies I could tell you." I said "Like how I never loved you or how it didn't mean anything to me or how I deceived you too… Hell, I even thought of telling you I loved Luke more than you or anything to make you hurt, but… Why would I? Why would I lie to you when-" I paused, letting out a long breath and Damon took another step towards me

"You're making a mistake."

"I know." I nodded "I know I'll regret this for my whole existence, you know? The last time I was- well, you saw me. And I saw you, it hurt you too."

"You're leaving me because I tried to protect you?"

"I'm leaving you because I don't-" I sniffed, wiping my cheeks "I don't know what else I can do."

"Don't." he said silently "Amy, we can fix this-"

"How?" I asked "How can we fix it when it's been broken for this whole time? I mean, you've been lying to me since we got together. Since we met, in fact. We've gone way too far to start telling each other the truth now."

"It wasn't a lie." Damon said "Whatever happened between us. Not on my part."

It hurt even more. But I needed to do this.

Not only because of his lies, but also because…

If Klaus was as dangerous as everyone said…

"Not on my part either." My voice cracked "Damon, I gave you my everything. And I think- even if I'd like to think otherwise, I'd do it again, without even thinking about it. But I can't trust you. Or forgive you. Not anymore."

"I don't- I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness." He said and I shook my head

"I don't expect you to." I said "But I want you to know something. There'll be no one like you. For the rest of my life. Ever. I would die for you, and I'll probably feel the same after hundred years."

"Then why are we doing this?" he asked, pain laced in his voice "If neither of us wants this-"

"Damon I-" I shook my head "You don't understand… If even you can lie to me… I don't know what to do anymore, how to trust how to…live." My voice came out broken and I wiped my eyes, clearing my throat "So I need you to stay away from me."

He shook his head "No."

I stared at him "No?"

"No." he repeated "I'm not letting you go that easily. You need some time to think and I'll need a lot of time to regain your trust, but I'm not staying away." He nodded towards the bed "Just this morning I promised you, and I'm not breaking that."

I let out a breath, mixed with a sob while I tried my hardest not to look at the bed. Just this morning…

In a flash, I was in front of him and drove the stake through his stomach

"Stay away from me." I repeated and he shook his head, grunting in pain, his hand grabbing at the stake.

"No. And you missed."

"I know." Another wave of tears hit me and I hid my face to his chest, trying to control my breathing. He pulled out the stake, throwing it to the ground and his hand went to stroke my hair, pressing me harder to himself.

_God, what kind of a fucked up relationship we have…_

"Shh it's gonna be okay…" he whispered as I sobbed into his chest, my heart feeling extremely heavy. I raised my head a little as he rested his forehead on mine, both of us breathing into each other. I pulled back, my vision blurred because of tears, then I took a deep breath, trying to pull myself together. When I talked, my voice came out as a whisper.

"Goodbye Damon."

And in a flash, I jumped out of the window and started running to my house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N2: <strong>_So, what do you think? Please tell me your opinions, comments, parts you liked, parts you didn't like, constructive criticism, ideas anything! =) I need to hear them!;)

**Also, shameless advertisement: If you'd like to, please check out my other stories :)**

**Review Responses:**

Jess: Yayy thank you so much hun, you're so kind! :D of course it's not over yet ;) there are still many things that will happen in the story;)

Julie: Thanks so so much! I couldn't update often in the last months, but I'm trying to change it really! it's great to hear that you liked it:D

Guest: Yayyy, thank you! :D I'm glad to hear that you liked it! :D Klaus will appear soon;) and as an actress…hmm, either Ashley Benson, or Kristen Bell:D who came to your mind while reading? ;)


	36. When A Heart Breaks

**A.N: So, I think my muse might be back! :D if you guys still read it, that is:D I hope you all will like it, I'm sooo sorry about this chapter being this late! Also, special thanks go to AmericanHoney12 for making this amazing fanvideo and inspiring me! :D it's awesome, and if you'd like to see, I put the link in my profile;) I love you guys, and I hope that you're not too mad at me, and please accept this chapter as my apology! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith and CW, and any resemblance between my OCs and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. Also, I don't own the title of the chapter, which is a song by Ben Rector.**

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

"Again!?" Caroline exclaimed, making people who passed by us turn their heads to look at us, and I slipped a little on the seat "Seriously?! Again?!"

"Way to make me feel bad, Caroline."

"You need to make up your mind already." She pointed a finger at me "Tell me the truth, is it about Luke?"

"What? No!" I said "Why would it- what does he have to do with it?"

"If you keep breaking up-"

"No, I'm still in love with-" I heaved a sigh "It's not it."

"Amy, you dumped the guy."

"I know."

"Which is hardly a sign of affection."

"You don't say- listen, I know how it looks." I rubbed my eyes "But- it's our thing, you know? We have this weird-"

"Obsession."

"I'd like to think it was more than an obsession."

"But it is." She stated "You can't be separate, but you can't be together either. You keep fighting and breaking up."

I crossed my arms

"You're not gonna get all depressed again, are you?"

I shook my head "I don't have the luxury to go all depressed. That was then, and now… It's not just me, I gotta help my brothers, I gotta take care of Rachel, I gotta-"

_Solve this Klaus thing._

"You gotta?"

"I gotta take care of myself." I said slowly "I'm fine- I- I'll be fine, really. I grew up since the last time, I think. I'm not a Victorian novel character, you know? My world doesn't revolve around just one person. I want to be with Damon, more than anyone can think. Yes, it hurts me not to be around him, and yes, I'm in love with him, but… my life doesn't consist of him."

"Even people in soap operas have more stable relationships than you two do."

"Shut up." I muttered, downing my drink and Caroline tilted her head to the right

"Are you drowning your problems with alcohol?"

"Yeah Caroline, I'm turning into an alcoholic after a break up. I have brothers who would kill me if anything like that happened."

"Did you at least tell Rachel?"

"That will be harder than telling my brothers."

"They're planning to throw a party."

"Well they never could get along with Damon." I pointed out and she grinned

"You never could get along with Damon either."

"Make up sex was good." I retorted and her eyes widened

"I'm a bad influence on you."

"Shut up." I tried to smile and checked my watch "I gotta pick Rachel up from the school, are you coming?"

"Nope, tell her I say hi though."

"Will do." I nodded and walked out of the Grill, approaching my car. A car pulled over behind me and a familiar scent reached my nose when its car opened.

"Did you really break up?" he called over and I turned around to see Luke. I frowned slightly

"Can Caroline really text that fast?"

"Will texted me earlier, actually. He said and I quote, '_They broke up, don't mess it up_.'"

I let out a snort and went to hug him. He hugged me back

"What are you doing here?"

"Pool time with the team. So can I take advantage of the situation yet?"

"Shut up." I smacked his arm "Weirdo."

He pulled me closer and pressed a kiss to the top of my head

"Would you feel better if I pretended I'm sorry?"

"Nah, I wouldn't be convinced anyways." I heaved a sigh and rubbed my face "It was my idea."

"What did he do?"

I shrugged "Are you gonna go to training anytime soon?" I asked, trying to change the subject and Luke frowned

"Sure, if you want?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure. Amy, are you sure you're okay?"

I opened my mouth to answer but I was cut off by a voice I knew way too well.

"She's fine, now if you take a couple of steps back, we'll all be fine."

My eyes widened and Luke turned to glare at Damon who only looked entertained by his death glances.

"You broke up."

"Gee, thanks for the flash news. Why didn't you let me know before him, Amy?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked once I could pick my jaw up off the floor and he put his hands into his pockets

"To pick Rachel up, with you?"

"But we broke up."

"What's with everyone pointing out stuff I already know today?" Damon dead panned. "I'm aware. I was there."

"No, but- I mean-"

"I told you, I'm not staying away." He shrugged and Luke snorted

"That's kinda creepy."

"And why am I still hearing your voice again?" Damon asked and I rubbed my face, then pecked Luke on the cheek

"I'll see you later." I said and grabbed Damon by the wrist, pulling him towards the car. I got into driver's seat and watched him take passenger seat, with my arms crossed.

"Hi there." He shot me his half smile and I raised my brows

"So?"

He checked his watch "You have 5 minutes until Rachel-"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I told you, I'm gonna try to fix it."

I took a deep breath "Damon-"

"I'm not staying away." He said "Not this time. It doesn't work anyway, so why do we bother trying?"

"Because we broke up." I said dumbly and Damon shrugged

"It doesn't mean I won't fight for you."

I searched his face with my puzzled glances, then, trying to repress the smile that threatened to show on my face, I started the car.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're here!" Rachel ran to us as soon as she saw us and hugged Damon, then he lifted her up<p>

"Hey there." He smiled "Was it too horrible?"

"Kind of."

"Hey, I'm here too!" I waved "In case anyone is happy to see me?"

"Math?"

"Math." Rachel nodded

"You know? Cousin? Blood related? You two met through me?"

"Where is your car?" Rachel asked him and he smiled

"Oh you want to take my car?"

"What's wrong with my car? My car rocks, thank you very much." I grumbled and Rachel giggled in Damon's arms

"Your car is pretty and I'm happy to see you too."

"Thank you."

"But Damon's car is prettier."

"Of course it is." Damon said smugly and I heaved a sigh

"Traitor."

"Aw but I love you!" Rachel pecked my cheek and I made her a face

"Not forgiving you."

"She's telling the truth. though" Damon winked at her and she giggled, then, when he put her down, she got into the car. Me and Damon got into it as well and I started the car.

"So, are you gonna stay for dinner?" Rachel peeked her head through the space between our seats and I looked at her from the mirror

"Put your seat belt on Rach."

She pouted, then put it on

"Damon doesn't wear his."

I took a sideways look at him and he huffed, then put it on.

"Happy?"

"Very." Rachel said smugly "So are you gonna stay for dinner tonight?"

I gulped as Damon shifted a little

"You didn't…?" he trailed off and I shook my head, then pulled over.

"Rach, we gotta talk." I turned in my seat to look at her better and suddenly, felt like one of those movie characters when they were about to tell their kid they were divorcing. I shook my head again, trying to shake off the thoughts and took a deep breath

"What's going on?" she asked, obviously surprised and Damon turned around as well

"Amy and I have decided to… take a break."

"Take a break?"

"From each other." I said slowly and she frowned

"Why?"

"Because we thought it was the best for each other."

Rachel shook her head fervently "But the best thing for each other is for you to be together!"

"Not right now Rach." I said apologetically "I'm sorry."

"So you just…broke up?"

Damon and I exchanged glances and I blinked back the tears, nibbling my bottom lip

"Maybe you can forgive him again?" Rachel said in a fast pace "That's what happened the last time, right? You were angry at him and then you forgave him, it might happen again."

"There's nothing to forgive." I said more to Damon than her "Just…"

"We needed to make sure we can still make each other happy when we're together." Damon said calmly and Rachel hmphed

"How will you decide that when you're not together?"

Damon smiled fondly at her "I'll still be around. If we feel like we made the wrong decision, we can always talk about it and sort it out."

Rachel stayed silent and I just gawked at him, sounding that sincere and rational.

"You promise not to be stubborn and actually sort it out?"

Damon nodded "Of course."

"Okay then." She said and I shot her a smile, then started the car again

"Then it means you're not gonna stay for dinner." Rachel grumbled and Damon shook his head

"Sorry."

"How will you feel if Amy decides to have a boyfriend meanwhile?" she asked, and I slammed on breaks

"I'm still here!"

"Fine. How will you feel if Damon decides to have a girlfriend meanwhile?"

We exchanged glances as I kept driving. The possibility seemed to have sent an ice cold feeling into my stomach, and yet, I managed to clear my throat and talk.

"I'd respect that-"

"It'd be her choice-"

"And you're both lying." Rachel said smugly "We'll see how long it'll last. You'll see."

"Yeah." Damon said slowly, looking at me "We'll see."

I gulped and forced myself to keep my eyes on the road. Not long after, I pulled in front of home and Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt. We all got out of the car and Rachel pecked Damon on the cheek

"I'll call you later on for making plans about how to make her forgive you."

"Again. Still here." I waved a hand "And Rachel, please don't-"

"Works for me." Damon smiled at her and Rachel ran to the house, leaving us in an awkward silence.

"So I'd better…" I motioned at the house "Thanks for… you know."

He nodded "Anytime." He said and I took a step towards him as if to hug him, then changed my mind

"See you later." I said and turned around

"For the records-" Damon said, making me turn to look at him "I lied back there. On subject of you getting a boyfriend."

"I knew you could never be that civil." I let myself smile and he shrugged

"Can you?"

My smile faltered and I felt my throat getting tighter

"You're not mine anymore." I said slowly "I don't have any power on your life."

Damon eyed me silently for couple of seconds, then took a deep breath

"That's the difference between us." He said "You're still mine."

I let out a strained laugh and tried to pull myself together

"I'll see you around." I said and walked to the house, before I could do or say something I would regret later on.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.2: So what do you think? Please tell me your comments, opinions, parts you liked or didn't like, constructive criticism, anything! I need to hear them! :)<strong>

**The link to fanvideo and my tumblr and stuff are in my profile;) **

**Review Responses**:

Guest: Yayy thank you so much! I'm so glad to hear that hun! ;)

Guest (2) : You have no idea how much it means to me! Thank you sos o much! It's great to hear that you ship Amy and Damon and that you like the relationship between Amy and her brothers! ;)

Rayna: So sorry for the laaate update hun! I hope you liked this chapter! ;)

Dalia 2009: Yayy thank you so much! ;)


	37. Danger Comes Closer

**_A.N: Hey my lovelies! Here's the new chapter:) I hope you like it and please review? ;) _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith and CW, and any resemblance between my OCs and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>_

"I'd like to point out once again that I will not be watching Moulin Rouge." Luke stated for the hundredth time as he slammed me back against the tree and I rolled my eyes, then pushed him.

"You do realize it's not the best thing to talk about while practicing fighting?" I popped up my fangs and lunged at him, but he dodged my attack.

"You said it yourself that we should hang out after this." He flipped the stake n his hand and came at me, but I twisted his arm, making him drop the stake

"You have a terrible taste in movies." I said smugly "Anyways-" I was cut off when he tripped me, and sent me to the ground with him on top of me. He looked down at me with a grin on his face while I rolled my eyes once again and sent him flying backwards

"I'd like to point out once again that I'm stronger than you." I mocked him and he shook his head, then stood up

"My masculinity isn't threatened at all."

"Puny hunter."

"You did not just make a reference to Hulk."

I let out a laugh "Come at me bro."

"I'm not gonna watch a romantic movie." He pointed at me as I escaped from his grip and slammed him against the tree, then pulled back

"Fine. What are we gonna watch then? Wrestling?"

He paused "Is it a code name for you inviting me to watch porn?"

"Actual wrestling!" I exclaimed and shoved him "Ugh. Seriously."

He chuckled "Is it enough for today?"

I nodded and stretched out my body "Sure, why not." I said and pushed my hair back from my face. "So what are we gonna watch?"

"Something with a lot of blood in it."

"That sounds like my life." I let out a laugh "Rachel is home, so we're probably gonna end up watching a cartoon."

"Oh well." He shrugged "Hey, how's it going with her?"

I lifted up a crossbow and some arrows, then started carrying them to the car "She's fine… Dealing with it better than I expected."

"Walsh girls are strong." He bumped shoulders with me and I smiled

"I guess so." I said and placed the weapons in the trunk.

"What about the other thing?"

"What other thing?" I asked and he huffed out a breath

"You know…" he said slowly "Your…"

"Mine…?"

"Break up with- you know who."

"Damn it, I broke up with Voldemort too?!" I asked him "I should start keeping the track, it's going out of hand-"

"Oh great.." Luke muttered to himself "Unleash the nerd."

"I mean, noses are overrated anyways-"

"Amy."

"What?" I grinned at him "I'm fine Luke."

He eyed me up and down, then snorted

"Right."

"I am!" I told him as he got in the car and I took my place on shotgun "I mean it. What, do you think I look like how I used to, before? Like how I was the last time it happened?"

He started the car, then heaved a deep sigh

"No, you look like you got better at lying and pretending."

My smile faded slightly and I leaned my knees to glove compartment, then slipped a little in my seat

"I'm not pretending."

"You are." He stated "And it's fine. But just so you know, no one's buying it. Probably, even Damon isn't buying it."

"I don't need to make people believe anything." I stated "I'm trying to pull myself together, and I don't need people giving me pitying looks or walk around eggshells when they're with me."

"I wouldn't-"

"You saw how I was, last time." I told him "Besides, I can't focus on any break up or heartache when-" I stopped myself but he shot me a sideways look

"When what?"

"When there's Rachel." I lied "The kid has been through enough, she doesn't need to see me letting this drama affect me."

"Okay." He said slowly "Fine. Just a question."

"What?" I couldn't help to notice the snappy tone in my voice, then took a deep breath "Sorry." I added quickly "What happened?"

"Don't you think you're letting him be too… close?"

"Who, Damon?" I asked "Why?"

"People who broke up tend to… you know, give each other space. He doesn't even let you out of his sight."

"Normal break up rules don't apply to us." I muttered "Normal doesn't apply to us."

"Maybe it should." He stated "How will you know you made the right choice if he's still around?"

I opened my mouth, then closed it and shrugged

"Or how will you even consider moving on if he's still around?"

"Moving on?" I repeated and he shrugged

"Just saying." He said slowly "I mean… Maybe you need a relationship that isn't so… Poisonous."

I let out a snort, but stayed silent, watching the trees whizzing past the car.

"I sounded like a douche- listen, I'm not forcing you into anything." He said slowly "I'm really saying this objectively. My feelings excluded."

I didn't dare to look back at him, I just kept my eyes on the forest, blinking back the tears

"You were right, earlier." He said "When I told you it was my turn. Your love life is not a que, and I respect that. I respect _you_. I just think that you should realize it's not just him who wants to be in your life."

I nodded slowly, and he held my hand, then squeezed it

"Okay there, new girl?"

I nodded again, and tried to smile

"We're still gonna watch Moulin Rouge."

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p>Someone knocked on my door after Luke left, and I raised my head from my laptop<p>

"Come in?"

The door opened and Rachel walked inside, then climbed to my bed, crossed her arms and gave me a look

"What?" I asked and she arched a brow, glaring me as evilly as an eight year old could.

"What did I do?" I asked her and she let out a huff

"Don't get me wrong, I like Luke…" She stated and I pulled my brows together

"That's why you're glaring at me?"

"No, I'm glaring at you because you're getting closer after your break up, and the next thing we know, you two are in a relationship."

"I just knew I shouldn't have let you spend so much time with Caroline." I shook my head slightly "Seriously-"

"This happens in every TV show, Amy!" she stated "You shouldn't let your heartache get the best of you before you make a mistake and break both Luke's and Damon's hearts-"

"Don't you have homeworks to do?"

"Your personal life is more important than my homeworks."

"Well my personal life isn't going anywhere-"

"Besides, I already talked to Damon-"

"You what?!"

She shrugged her nose in air. "He needs my help to make you forgive him, and not to fall behind in this competition, apparently."

I put my laptop aside and looked at her "You have three seconds to run."

"I don't regret a thing-"

"Two."

"You wouldn't."

"One."

She let out a squeal and tried to get up from the bed, but I caught her and started tickling her sides

"Amy!" she said through giggles "No!"

"That's what you get for being Damon's spy!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"No you're not!"

"No I'm not!" she giggled "Or wait wait I am, I really am! Stop!"

"Or what, princess?"

"Or I'll tell Damon and he'll rescue me!" she laughed harder "Amy!"

I let out a laugh and pulled back "No more spying, you hear me?" I pointed at her and she grinned, then pointed at me

"No more giving me a reason to, you hear me?"

"Come here you little snitch-" I attempted to get up from the bed but she let out a gleeful scream and ran out of the room. I grinned and hesitated for a second, then grabbed my phone. I found the name in my contacts and touched it, then took it to my ear

"You suddenly realized you've made a terrible mistake and now we're gonna have make up sex?" Damon's voice reached my ear and I raised my brows

"Wow. You answer your phone like that everytime?"

"Depends. Is your romantic movie date over with the kid?"

"It wasn't a romantic movie date, and I can't believe you got Rachel to report you everything that I do."

"It was her idea."

"And you refused it fervently?"

"Well, she likes me." He said smugly

"What was the bribe?"

"We're going to ice cream shop this weekend, and I'll take my car."

"You bribed my kid cousin with ice cream and a car?"

"She has a name."

"You bribed Rachel with ice cream and a car?"

"No I mean- my car has a name. She gets offended when you call her a car."

I heaved a deep sigh "I'm gonna ignore that, Dean Winchester." I told him "Anyway. Call your spy back."

"No way. Wanna convince me?" I could practically see his grin and I felt myself smile

"Goodbye Damon." I told him and hung up. I tried to pull myself together, mentally scowling myself and grabbed my jacket from the chair. I put my shoes on and made my way downstairs.

"Hey." Mike greeted me and I smiled at him, then at Dan.

"Hey there."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna just go outside, wanna get some fresh air."

"Mkay." Mike said "Want me to tag along?"

"Well it's Saturday. Don't you have some date or whatever?"

He snorted "What, it's so surprising that I-" his eyes widened as it dawned on him "Oh shit, I did!"

"Moron." Dan commented from the other couch.

"Run Lola Run." I laughed as he flipped him, then darted from the couch to upstairs "Want me to wait for you?"

"No no, you go ahead- Amy, green shirt or black shirt?" he called out and I grinned

"Green!" I called out "See you later!"

"Later!"

"Where's Will?"

"With Caroline."

"Oh. Want to come with me?" I asked Dan who shook his head

"Nah, Monica will be here in half or so." He said and I tried not to make a face "Be careful."

"Always am." I pecked him on the cheek and walked out of the house. I started my car, then started driving. I pulled over when I got to the Grill and checked the time, then shrugged to myself.

I walked into the Grill and took a seat, then motioned at bartender.

"Hey, can I get a beer please?"

"Sure, can I see some I.D?"

"Well…" I locked eyes with him, feeling my pupils dilate "I don't think you want to see it though. I think you wanna bring my drink to me right now?"

He stared at me, then snapped out of it when I pulled back

"Sure, coming right up."

"Thank you." I smiled at him and took my jacket off. I placed my phone on the counter, then reached out for my purse when the bartender brought the bottle, but before I could pay him, someone had already taken a seat next to me and placed some cash on the counter

"It's on me." He said with an accent and I turned my head to look at him. He looked older than me, and he was absolutely handsome. I stared at him dumbly, then shook my head

"Oh no, I can-"

"Please, I insist." He said in a silky voice and I gulped

"Thanks?" I said awkwardly. I wasn't so used to have people buy me drinks, so I had no idea how to react. I took a sip from the bottle and turned to look at him

"Um, listen…" I said slowly "You're- don't get me wrong, you're very handsome, but um- I recently broke up with my boyfriend, so… You don't wanna waste your drinks on me."

He only raised his brows

"I also still have feelings for the said boyfr- ex boyfriend." I added "So.. Thanks, you're very kind but-"

"I wasn't trying to hook up with you." He cut me off with a small smile "You can calm down."

"Oh?" I said "Oh. Okay." I sipped my drink, then turned to him

"I'm being so rude, aren't I?" I asked with a small laugh "I'm Amy." I offered him my hand, and he took it

"I'm Klaus." He introduced himself, making my stomach drop and I could practically feel all the blood leaving my face "It's good to finally meet you, Amy."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.2: So what do you think? Please tell me your comments, opinions, parts you liked or didn't like, constructive criticism, anything! I need to hear them! :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Melissa: Yay thank you so much hun! I'm so glad to hear that you liked it! ;) **


	38. If I Had A Heart

**_A.N: Hey my lovelies! Here's the new chapter, so so sorry for the lateness! :) I hope you like it and please review? ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith and CW, and any resemblance between my OCs and real persons, dead or undead is purely coincidental. I also don't own the title of the chapter, which is a song by Fever Ray_**

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

For a couple of seconds, I just gawked at him, adrenaline making my head spin

"I think you've heard of me before." He stated "Judging by the look of petrifaction on your face."

"I-" I heard myself stammer "What?"

"I think you've heard me quite clear." He smiled at me slightly as I tried to get my phone from my pocket without him noticing. I needed to tell Damon, tell anyone-

He snatched the phone out of my hand "Let me make you a favor." He said, finding Damon's name in the contacts, and showed me the phone "Call your boyfriend here. So that I can kill him without actually having to look for him."

That made me stop and my eyes shot up to his

"Please don't." I whispered and he raised his brows

"Not him? Oh, perhaps you would rather it if I killed your little hunter buddy first then? Luke, wasn't it?" he found his name on the contacts "Or maybe one of your brothers. Or two. Three makes a crowd, but I'm sure I can handle-" he was cut off when I grabbed the phone and put it on the table.

"Yeah I got the message."

"Did you?"

"Yeah, don't tell anyone or they'll be dead like your parents." I deadpanned and he shrugged

"It seems like I have a thing for killing Walsh family members."

"But not me."

"Are you sure about that?"

I tried to keep my head high "Would we be having this conversation if you wanted me dead?"

"Maybe I like playing with my food." He brushed a piece of my hair away from my face "And I like looking upon pretty things who look scared."

I shot him my best Damon glare. "Nice pick up line. I'm sure you tell that to all girls whose parents you murdered."

He let out a chuckle

"Feisty."

"What do you want?"

"Did my brother miss that topic in your conversation?" he asked calmly and I gulped

"Elijah?"

"Mm hm." He sipped my beer "He's a bit uptight, isn't he?"

"H-How did you-?"

"And not as good looking, apparently. Did you tell him he was handsome too when you first met?"

"I was busy with being insane."

A smile pulled at his lips "I wouldn't exactly call it insanity."

"Yeah you look like such a great authority over healthy minds."

"I am at breaking them." He took another sip "Would you want me to practice it on you? Or Rachel?"

That got me shut up.

"That's better." He commented "Feisty is fun at first, but can be annoying after some time."

"Don't-" I had to clear my throat "Stay away from them."

"That depends on you."

"I don't even know what you want from me!" I snapped, the fear taking over "I just-"

"Shh sh sh." He hushed me "Tell my brother I'm here." he stood up "Tell him we have things to discuss. He knows where to find me."

I dug my nails into my palms in order not to break down right there and then. He smirked

"I'll see you around, Amy Walsh." He said, and just like that, he was gone. I stood up on trembling legs, grabbed my phone and purse and made my way to my car. I got inside the car, sobs already rising from my chest and I tried to start the car, but I couldn't even hold the keys stable. I tried to breathe through the sobs, then wiped my eyes and found Damon's name in the contacts.

"Two times a day-"

"Damon." I sniffled and just like that, every ounce of playfulness was gone from his voice

"What happened, where are you?" he asked and I wiped my eyes again, breathing hard

"I-" I stammered "I'm in- I'm at Grill-"

"Don't move, I'll be right there." He hung up and I put the phone on the passenger seat, then buried my face into my hands and took deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. Not long after, my door opened and I jumped up but Damon pulled me outside, checking me for injuries frantically.

"What? What happened, why are you crying?"

"I'm fine." I muttered, sniffling. "I'm sorry, I just- I needed not to be alone."

"You're shaking."

"I know." I gulped, trying to pull myself together. My shaking hands balled up into fists and I suddenly remembered what Klaus had said. I looked around, then turned to Damon.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Of course I'm fine, you're the one who's crying, not me." he shot me a look "What happened? Is it that kid again? I swear he's this close to-"

"No no, it's not Luke." I shook my head, wiping my eyes. "Damon, can we- can we leave?"

He eyed me up and down "Get to the passenger seat, I'm driving."

I was too shaken up to even argue so I got into the car. He got inside as well and started the car, then drove off

"My house-"

"We're going to my place." He said in a tone that held no place for any argument. I frowned slightly

"Why your place?"

"Because that way your brothers won't interrupt our conversation in every five minutes." He muttered, looking at the road. I let out a short laugh and leaned my head to the window.

"Isn't Katherine there?" I mumbled and he took his glance off the road for a second to look at me.

"She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"I don't know, one day we woke up and she wasn't here. I don't care much, to be honest."

Suddenly it dawned on me that Katherine was probably away or in hiding because of Klaus. The ship, the town was going down and she was the first rat to leave the place.

"Makes sense…" I muttered and he frowned slightly

"What?"

"Nothing."

""Amy-"

"Can we not talk about it?" my voice came out harsher than I had intended and I shut my eyes for a second

"I'm not trying to be a bitch." I stated, now in a calmer tone "It's just been a long day."

"No shit." He said and I bit my fingernails, deciding not to talk for the rest of the road. When he pulled over, I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door, then walked outside. I looked around, half hoping to see Elijah. Damon caught up with me and shot me a worried look

"What's going on?"

I turned my gaze from the forest, then only shrugged and walked to the boardhouse. I walked inside, then heaved a deep sigh and rubbed my face

"I need to call Luke here."

"What?"

"And my brothers."

"Amy." He said "What's going on?"

"Must be that time of the year," I tried to smile "Long story short, evil original trying to kill us all."

"Elijah?"

"Klaus."

"You've seen Klaus?!" he approached me "Are you okay, did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine." I said, grabbing my phone "I'm not very sure if we all will be fine, though. Call Stefan, Elena and Bonnie too."

* * *

><p>An hour later, everyone was in the living room as Damon filled himself a glass of scotch, and I grabbed it from him, then sipped it, ignoring Dan's glares<p>

"So?" Will said "Why are we all here?"

"More important question, why are you two in the same house?" Mike asked and I raised my brows

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, didn't you two break up?"

"We'll get back together."

"Damon." I said warningly and he shrugged

"We will."

"You wish." Luke snorted and I rolled my eyes

"Stop that." I said and hastily added when Damon opened his mouth "Both of you."

Elena repressed a laugh

"Please don't tell me you got pregnant."

"Vampires can't get pregnant, Mike."

"I still have a stake with his name on it, just in case."

Damon shot him a look

"Or marriage." Mike said "Please don't tell me you pulled a Bella-"

"You watched Twilight?"

"Chicks dig that."

"My respect for you is disappearing by the second." Will muttered and I groaned

"No one is getting married, or knocked up. Serious vampire emergency." I downed my drink "Okay, I need to go with summary, because I'm really- you can ask me questions when we get home, okay?" I asked to my brothers, who nodded

"Okay." I took a deep breath "And don't interrupt, because I'm struggling to be calm right now."

"Okay."

"Here's the thing." I took another breath "You know how you've all been told that when I was a child, the vampires attacked our house because of vengeance? Because my grandfather killed an original's lover?"

Dan nodded

"That's a lie."

"What do you mean that's a lie?" Dan demanded and I bit my lips

"I'm getting there. The said originals-"

"Two of them." Damon cut me off and my head shot up

"There's more?!"

"Yeah." Stefan nodded and I looked between them

"No one thought of mentioning that?"

They shrugged simultaneously and I gritted my teeth

"Okay, two of the said originals, are in town right now."

"What?!"

"How do you know that?!"

"Are you okay?" Will, Dan and Mike jumped to their feet and I shook my head

"I'm alright. Anyways, according to what Elijah says- yeah, that Elijah, turns out he's been lying to you for the entire time to keep an eye on me- Klaus wants something from me. Neither of them said what it was, but Elijah told me to make sure I stayed human, which brings me to conclusion that it somehow has to do with me being…"

"Sane." Luke finished my sentence "Do we know what they wanted, from your family?"

Damon shook his head

"Elijah was a vampire?" Will whispered and Dan's jaw clenched

"I thought- well, we thought Katherine would know something about it-"

"And Katherine is…?"

"Damon and Stefan's ex-"

"Who killed Amy." Elena pointed out "She also looks exactly like me."

"And she's a bitch." Bonnie stated

"I think they got it from killing Amy part, Bonnie."

"Your ex killed my little sister?"

"No, she was- that night, the night we were attacked, Katherine was there."

"Wait, I didn't know that either." Damon said "Katherine was there?"

"After the vampires were gone, she searched for something in the house and left me there."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You sure you want to start that discussion?" I growled at him and Luke rubbed his face

"So okay, she kept some secrets from each one of us. Amy, keep going."

"So she's in this too." I stated "Oh, and Klaus came to me tonight, and threatened to kill everyone that I love, so I thought you should know, because not knowing it makes it a lot dangerous."

A silence fell upon everyone and Mike shifted in his seat

"Did you hear that sound? That is the sound of my head exploding, what the fuck?!"

"We need a plan." Dan said "And we need to keep you safe. You're not gonna be alone any time, you hear me?"

"I got that covered." Damon said and Luke raised a hand

"Me too."

"Another country heard from, great." Damon muttered

"Meanwhile we're gonna be contacting the other hunters." Dan said "Will-"

"I can drive to Michigan, maybe there's something in uncle's house that we missed." Will said and Mike nodded

"I can go through dad's journals, maybe we can find something there."

"I'm gonna try to find some spells concerning originals."

"I can do searching." Elena said "Me and Stefan, he probably knows some people who heard from originals, right Stefan?"

He nodded "I can contact to some older vampires."

"I can ask my dad, he's in the Council." Luke said and I smiled

"Thank you. All of you."

"We're gonna protect you, okay, little sist?" Dan pressed a kiss to my forehead "Just stay calm."

"Thank you."

"I gotta make some phone calls." Dan said "Damon-"

"I'll bring her home safe, Dan." Damon nodded and Will hugged me

"I gotta hit the road for Michigan." He said "See you at home?"

"Do you want me to stay?" Mike asked me and I shook my head

"I'll be home soon, I just… I need to talk to Damon."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Mike. Go home, go through the journals." I squeezed his hand assuringly "Thank you."

Elena, Bonnie and Stefan were already discussing the plan in a corner, and I walked towards Luke

"Can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Sure." He said and we walked upstairs, to Damon's room. I closed the door shut and turned to him

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

I nodded slowly

"You should've told me." he said and I nodded

"It's gonna be fine." I said slowly "It has to."

"It will be." Luke said, then walked to hug me tight "I'm gonna protect you, you hear that? Every one of us will."

"I know." I buried my face to his shirt "I'm gonna protect you too." I pulled back slightly "In order to protect me, and you all, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Luke, you're the only person I can trust with this." I said "I need to know I can trust you."

"Just tell me."

"I don't know about Klaus much, but I know that he caused my parents to die, so I know that if he gets what he wants, a lot of people will end up like them. I know that I can't let him get what he wants."

"We'll protect you."

"I need you to do the opposite."

"What?"

I took a deep breath "If I somehow- if I turn my emotions off again, or if I do anything that might lead him to use me for himself, including getting captured…" I gulped and looked up to his warm, hazel eyes

"If it gets to that point, I need you to stake me in the heart."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.2: So what do you think? Please tell me your comments, opinions, parts you liked or didn't like, constructive criticism, anything! I need to hear them! :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**Guest: Yay thank you so much hun! I'm so glad to hear that! :)**


	39. Day Is Gone

**A.N.: Hello my awesome friends! :) I apologize for the lateness of the chapter and I hope you will enjoy it! Please don't forget to review! :) **

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith and CW, and any resemblance between my OCs and real people is completely coincidental. In this fanfiction, I only own plot points where it differs from the show and books. I also don't own the title of the chapter, which is a song Noah Gunderson&The Forest Rangers.**

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

"Excuse me?" he stared at me for a couple of seconds, "I must've heard you wrong."

"You haven't."

"You can't possibly ask me to-"

"To kill me." I finished his sentence "Luke-"

"I'm gonna pretend we never had this conversation." He growled at me, then turned around but I yanked him by the shoulder, making him turn to me

"Why not?"

"I can't-" he paused, taking deep breaths "I can't do that. Amy, you can't ask me to do that."

"I can if it's gonna keep everyone I love safe."

"And you dead."

"It's not about me." I muttered and his glares turned cold

"Screw you." He said through his teeth

"Luke-"

"No you know what? Screw you for thinking that I'm capable of hurting you."

"I didn't say-"

"Killing you?!" he dropped his tone a little, his glances moving towards the door "Killing you, Amy?"

"You saw how I was while I wasn't very sane!" I exploded "Who can say you'll be safe? Or Damon? Or my family? Who can guarantee me that I will not end up killing them if Klaus somehow makes me turn off my emotions again?!"

"What will happen to me if I kill you?" his voice cracked "How will I stay fucking sane, Amy?"

"You'll be alive, you can figure that out."

"Forget that." He shook his head "Go tell Damon-"

"I can't trust Damon with that."

"Why, because he loves you more than I love you?"

My eyes shot up to his and I inhaled deeply

"You know it's not the reason."

"Why then?"

"Damon has the problem of letting his emotions run ahead of him." I stated, crossing my arms "I trust you to make an objective decision."

"Which is killing-"

"You remember how I was, right?" I asked him "How I talked… I'm telling you, if you let that- if you let that version of me out, she's gonna kill you. And Damon, and everyone else."

He rubbed his face

"I need fresh air."

"Luke-"

"No." he spun around "No. I'm not gonna continue this discussion." He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him and I sat down onto the bed, heaving a sigh. Not much after, I heard Damon open the door and walk inside.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." I rubbed my eyes "Nothing, just…Can we go?"

"Sure." He said and we both walked downstairs, then got in the car. He started the car and I leaned my head to the window.

"We need to be prepared." I said after minutes of silence and sat up straighter.

"We are."

"You need to be prepared."

"I am."

"Are you?" I asked slowly "Prepared for every possibility?"

"I can get you back if you turn off your emotions again, I did it once, I can do it again."

I shook my head "That's not what I'm talking about."

He frowned slightly and shot me a sideways look

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know it's hard to-"

"That's not a possibility." Damon's voice was firm "Not even."

"Damon, you know originals." I shrugged "You know it's a very big possibility."

"Shut it." He said through his teeth and I tried to smile

"I'm not saying it will happen." I said "But if it does-"

"It will not."

"Damon." I said "Listen to me. I did some bad stuff. I killed people, I hurt people, and if I die trying to prevent it from ever happening again… It's fine."

He pulled over in front of my house, then turned to glare at me "I had it up here with your stupid martyrdom." He growled "You hear me? I honestly don't give a flying fuck how many people stay alive if you're dead."

"I give a fuck."

He rolled his eyes and I reached out to cup his cheek in my palm. He closed his eyes for a second, as if my touch relaxed him and leaned into my hand.

"I just…" I tried to keep my voice from shaking "I just need to make sure that…everyone will be okay. I need to put my head in the game. I can't do that while I'm worried about you."

"I wouldn't be okay." He murmured and I shook my head

"Forever is too long of a time to spend it in grief." I muttered and he gulped

"It's not," he told me "Not for you."

"That's exactly what you're not supposed to think."

"You're not dying."

I turned to look at him, but all I could see in his eyes was determination. I licked my lips and took a deep breath, looking out of the window

"I'm just…" I tried to keep my voice from shaking "I just feel….drained. You know? It feels like I haven't had a good sleep for the last… I don't know, two years?" I let out a laugh

"We can still leave." Damon said slowly and I rubbed my eyes, shaking my head

"I can't leave my family behind, even for you. Or for me." I said "Besides…" I chuckled "We broke up, remember? Friends don't run away with friends."

"We've never been friends." He said and I nodded, trying to ignore the burning in my eyes

"I know."

"Do you remember what you told me earlier?" he asked "After you came here, they attacked you in the forest, then there was this match and I had to drive you home?"

"What?"

"Your hands were trembling and you were trying your hardest not to cry, I know that because I remember your heart beat." He said "I remember your voice crack, and you said _I'm just seventeen, Damon, I don't want to die_."

I exhaled shakily, and gulped, crossing my arms over my stomach

"What changed?"

"I still don't want to die." I whispered

"Could've fooled me."

"I don't want to die, Damon." I insisted "I just… I have no energy left in me, to run away."

"That's bullshit." He snapped "Okay, we broke up, but what about your brothers? Rachel? Your friends? Don't you think they deserve to have you in their lives?"

"What if it's not like that?" I asked him "What if I started believing that everyone else could be… Alive, without me?"

"What?"

"If I was gone, they'd… they'd raise Rachel away from all this vampire hunter thing." I told him "And no one would be in danger, you know? Everyone could… live without the danger of getting killed or tortured or going crazy."

"What about me?" he asked silently and I tried to smile

"Funny, I remember asking you the same thing." I said, but he didn't smile back. I heaved a deep sigh and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tight

"Try to feel… try to feel less of what you feel for me." I said, then pulled back

"Amy-"

"It's fine." I let out a shaky breath "I know what's happening. You don't have to put it into words."

I opened my door "Thanks for the ride." I said and walked towards my house. I opened the door, then walked inside to see Dan.

"Hey again."

"Hey." I said "Where're the others?"

"Will's packing his stuff for Michigan, and Mike's outside with Rachel."

"Oh."

"And Monica insisted that she would come." He said apologetically "Sorry. I know it's not the time and that you don't like her…"

"No no…" I shook my head "It's fine. Really."

"I can take her outside if you wanna-"

"Dan." I insisted "It's okay. You need some normal stuff after… the last 18 years." I laughed and Will walked into the room, carrying his duffel bag.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah." He said "I'll probably be back by the weekend."

"Good."

"You be careful, you hear me?" he hugged me "As much as I can't believe I'm saying this, hang around with Damon."

"Wow, so it only took an original vampire to make you like him?" I tried to joke "I'll keep that in mind."

"Shut your face." He told me "Dan?"

"Be careful."

"You too." He hugged him "See you later, take care of each other until I get back."

"Will do!" I called out and he walked out of the house. I flung myself onto the couch, that uncomfortable feeling appearing in the pit of my stomach again, that dreadful fear.

"Amy."

"Hm? You want me to leave the house to you and Monica?" I joked "I can go to Caroline's place, I guess-"

"Not that." He rubbed the back of his neck "I just… I just wanted to let you know that I'm proud of you."

My head snapped up

"Dan…"

"I really am."

"It's me who's supposed to get emotional, not you." I told him "Ask anyone."

He shrugged "You will be fine, little sis." He said "I'm just saying… Mom and dad would be proud of this person you've become."

"A ticking bomb vampire?"

"No, a responsible, brave person." He said "Who just needs to remind herself that we're going to survive this war."

I smiled at him "With fangs."

"Your fangs, our weapons."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat

"I'm scared." I admitted "I try to pretend that I'm not, I'm trying to look strong, I'm trying to keep it together, but I'm so scared, Dan."

"I know." He walked to me and hugged me tight "It's gonna be okay."

I smiled at the lie "It's too late for this to be okay." I shook my head "I've been telling this to everyone today and so far, everybody just denied this, but if something happens-"

"It won't."

"I want you all to be okay." I said "Live happy. Be happy. Go marry Monica and have like, ten babies. Just… look out for each other."

"You'll survive." He insisted "We all will."

I pulled back when I heard a car stop in front of the house "I love you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." He shot me a look "I'm an awesome brother, who wouldn't love me?"

I shoved him slightly, a small laugh escaping from my lips "Idiot." I told him "Go open the door for your beloved."

"I'm so gonna use that the next time Damon comes here."

"Don't you dare!" I warned him as he walked to the door, and let Monica in. She smiled at me and hugged me

"Hi Amy, how are you?"

"I'm good." I smiled at him "You?"

"I'm fine." She said "I brought you cookies, would you mind helping me put them in the plate?"

Dan nicked a cookie and bit it, then winked at me and walked back to the living room. I turned around to get plates from the shelf and put them on the counter

"Thanks, you're so kind."

"Where is everybody?"

"Outside." I said, putting the cookies on the plates "No worries, I can leave you two alone as soon as I'm done eating."

I should've heard her. Even after replaying the scene in my mind numerous times, I couldn't understand how I hadn't heard her taking out a needle from her pocket

"No actually, I want you to be here." She said softly "So does Klaus."

My head shot up "Wh-" before I could finish my sentence, I felt the needle penetrate my flesh and the vervain travelling in my blood system painfully. I fell down, knocking over the plate and heard Dan's footsteps

_No, please no! _

"Amy?!" he took a step towards me but stopped dead on his tracks when Monica pointed a gun at his chest. I tried to move, I tried to do something, but the vervain restricted me from moving an inch.

"Klaus wants you to see this."

"Monica-"

"I'm sorry Dan." She said "I need to get my true nature out. It's the only way."

"Amy, don't look!" Dan yelled, alarmed, and Monica pulled the trigger.

It felt as if it was in slow motion. The bullet hit him in the chest, making him stumble back and fall to the ground, his blood scent reaching my nose. A silent scream escaped from my lips and I felt like I was on fire, my heart was on fire-

Monica walked towards me, grabbing my face to look at her, her eyes shifting into a yellowish colour.

"A werewolf's bite can kill a vampire, do not come after me." she said "Oh and, Klaus told me to tell you it will be only a beginning if you do not join his side." She smirked at me "Goodbye, Amy Walsh."

With that, she walked out of the house, and I managed to croak out

"Dan?"

* * *

><p>A.N2: Please tell me your opinions, ideas, constructive criticism, anything! I need to hear them! :)<p>

Review Responses:

Guest: Yayy thank you so much hun! Well, he will react really badly once he hears lol :D

Guest: I knowww, so so sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I hope you liked it!


	40. I Know You Play With Shallow Lies

**A.N.: Hello my awesome friends! :) I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Please don't forget to review! :)**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith and CW, and any resemblance between my OCs and real people is completely coincidental. In this fanfiction, I only own plot points where it differs from the show and books. I also don't own the title of the chapter, which is a line from the song Shallow Play by The New Division.**

* * *

><p><strong>AMY'S POV<strong>

"Miss Walsh?"

My head snapped up and once again I took in my surroundings. Yellow walls, a glass of water on the old table, and a cop sitting on other side of the table.

I tried to focus.

"When you regained your consciousness, your brother was already dead?"

"_No, please, Dan, please open your eyes, please!"_

"Yeah."

"_Help!" _

"Yeah." I nodded "The hospital said the bullet went through his heart."

He scribbled something down and I looked around again, my brain still numb.

After five days, I was still numb.

"Then?"

"Then I called 911, Damon came to the house-"

"Damon Salvatore?"

"Yes. Then my other brother Mike came and by then police were there, they questioned me, and…"

And just like that, the words stopped.

"I told them the same thing," I said after a couple of seconds, pushing at the table's paint with my fingernail, "Monica, Dan's girlfriend, she… she shot him."

The words didn't even feel like they belonged to my mouth.

"You were questioned with a doctor present, am I wrong?"

"Yes."

"A psychiatrist?"

"Yes. He told me to see him afterwards, but…"

The police couldn't be older than my uncle.

My deceased uncle.

Who died before my brother.

"You didn't see him?"

"No."

"A psychiatrist told you to see him and you didn't?"

"I'm fine." I said for the hundredth time "How is this relevant to this case?"

"We want to make sure that your… what you remember is the absolute truth, sometimes in big traumas-"

"My brother was killed in front of my eyes." I deadpanned "What I remember is the absolute truth."

"Miss Walsh-"

"Dan's girlfriend, Monica, she got inside because they were going to meet in our house, she injected me something that made me unable to stop moving, she shot him through the heart and I passed out- What else do you need to know?!" my voice rose in the last sentence, then I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath

"My sanity is fine." I told him "What I saw was the truth."

Silence

"I'm okay." I repeated and he nodded

"Okay." He muttered "Well, this should be enough. I'm really sorry for your loss."

I nodded again and he stood up to open the door. I walked to the door silently

"And Miss Walsh?"

"Yes?"

"We will do our best to find her."

"Yes." I said "Thank you."

He smiled at me as I walked past him, then walked out of the station to see Damon waiting for me by the car. I gripped the straps of my bag tighter and got in the shotgun, then leaned my knees to glove compartment and waited for him to start the car.

"How was it?" he asked and I looked out of the window, then crossed my arms

"Amy, it's been five days, you need to talk to me."

Silence fell upon us again

"Or if you don't want to talk to me, fine, talk to… Talk to Elena. Or- or Caroline, or your brothers, or Rachel. Talk to somebody."

Tree one, tree two, tree three…

"Maybe you'd want to talk to them if you went to your house?"

I dragged my fingers on my jeans, the scratching sound reaching my ears.

"Amy, I'm begging you." He pulled over "Say something. Please, say something."

I tried to focus on his voice to anchor me to the reality, then took a deep breath

"We made a mistake."

He pulled his brows together "What?"

"We made a mistake." I could see the steam my breath made on the window and he shifted on his seat

"Amy, look at me."

I turned my head "Hm?"

"What mistake?"

"We made a mistake." I repeated "When we first slept together. You bit me."

"I know…?"

"Then you gave me your blood because my brothers would freak if they saw me with bite marks."

"Yeah?"

"So I survived when Katherine killed me." I stated calmly "Because your blood was in my system. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"Amy…"

"You know, if they couldn't kill me three times…" I wondered out loud "First with my parents, then Katherine, then when I was with Rachel…"

"Amy."

"Why am I unable to be killed, you think?"

"Listen to me." he emphasized, cupping my cheek "I'm going to find her and bring her to you, so that you can do whatever you want-"

"That doesn't make Dan any less dead." I said and he looked me in the eye for a second, then dropped his hand

"I can't bring him back."

"I know."

"Goldilocks-"

"You need to bail."

He frowned "What?"

"You need to bail." I repeated "You and Mike and Will and Rachel, and all of my friends. You all need to bail."

"Why?"

I turned to look him in the eyes

"Because I'm going to kill every one of you before I'm dead. For good."

He shook his head "You don't know what you're saying, that's the grief talking. You won't cause anyone to die." He started the car and I dropped my glances to my phone, then found the last message that was sent to me after the-

Funeral.

_**Ready when you are, sweetheart**_**.**

I pulled my glances off the message, and looked out of the window once again

"I will."

I got out of the car, and looked at the Salvatore boarding house in front of me. After what happened, I couldn't set a foot into my house, because everytime I did-

I could still smell the blood.

His blood.

Damon had told me it was impossible, tried to convince me that it's only my imagination but I couldn't-

I couldn't be there.

I could barely look at blood bags Damon had practically forced me to drink through the week.

"Amy?"

"I'll take a walk." I said "Don't wait for me."

"Where're you going?"

"I'll just take a walk. I need to clear my mind."

He eyed me up and down "Maybe I should come with you."

"You shouldn't."

"I should."

"I need to be alone." I said through my teeth "Please just… Don't insist."

He thought for a second

"I'll be back before the midnight." I said slowly and he ran a hand through his hair

"I promised your brothers you wouldn't be alone."

"I'll be around." I shrugged "You'd hear if I screamed."

"I'm not sure you'd scream." He muttered and I tried to smile, then took a step closer to him. He seemed surprised, but pulled himself together quickly

"I need you to do something." I said and his eyes searched my face

"What?"

"I need you to remember that I love you."

Just saying it felt like a weight being lifted from my chest. His eyes widened, and I stood on my tiptoes to kiss him on the lips softly

"Don't- don't do this to me." he whispered to my lips and I looked up at him

"What?"

"This." He muttered "Making me think that you.."

"That I love you?" I asked him and he shook his head

"You're- you don't know what you're saying."

I let out a breathy laugh. I needed to tell him as much as possible, before-

Before it all went away.

His arms went around my waist to hold me tight, as if to make himself believe I was there. I played with his hair at the nape of his neck and smiled softly,

"Amy…"

"Promise me you'll remember." I told him "Please."

"What are you gonna do?" he whispered and I shook my head

"Nothing." The lie left my lips almost too easy "I just… I just need you to know."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm not gonna do anything." I assured him "I-I just don't know who's in danger and who is not, so I… I need you to know."

"I know."

"I need you to focus on it." I insisted "I love you. No matter what you do, focus on that."

"I can't focus on anything but that." He muttered and I smiled

"Good." I kissed him once again and pulled back

"Amy?"

"Hm?"

"When this is all over…" he gulped "You think you could…forgive me?"

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat

"Yes." I lied "Yes. I- I want to…We will be together."

_All it will take is a stake through our hearts. _

_Sooner or later._

With my fate and Damon's recklessness, I was sure it would be sooner. That is, after my…

Death.

I pulled my body from his grip and started walking towards the woods

"Careful out there, you hear me?"

I felt like laughing but stopped the urge before I could.

"Yeah." I said, then entered the woods "I hear you."

I walked until I was sure he couldn't hear me anymore, then found the number in my phone and hit dial.

It rang two times before I felt a wind behind me, and I turned around.

"Hello." Klaus greeted me, smiling slightly "How are you, Amy?"

I narrowed my eyes, trying to ignore the aching in my heart

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said and a hysterical laugh escaped from my lips

"You're joking." I said "Right?"

He shrugged slightly and I leaned back to the tree, my arms crossed

"So?" he said, as if walking about the weather "Are you ready to join me yet?"

"You know that I will kill you, right?" I asked slowly "Or someone that loves me. They will kill you, you'll be dead."

"I can't be killed."

I snorted "Join the club." I muttered and he frowned s

"You sound sad about that."

"Why don't you just cut the bullshit, Klaus?"

He seemed taken aback, but only for a second

"Did my brother come to see you?"

I gulped, my eyes burning and looked away

"After the funeral."

"And?"

"_Amy?" Stefan knocked on the door "Elijah is here."_

_I didn't move, I just kept my eyes fixed on the wall, hugging my pillow. _

_Well, Damon's pillow. _

_But he let me stay in his room, so…_

"_Amy?" I heard Elijah's voice and he came into my view. I didn't look up to meet his gaze_

"_I'm sorry for your loss." He said "If I knew-"_

"_Get out." My voice came out as a whisper and he took a deep breath_

"_Amy-"_

"_Get the fuck out of my sight!"_

"I told him to go fuck himself."

He looked impressed "That's a bold thing to say to an original who can kill you any second."

I clicked my tongue "Does it look like I'm afraid of death from where you're standing?" I asked "You can kill me. He can kill me. I won't fight back, do it if you want to."

He was in front of me in a second and grabbed my throat, pining me to the tree. He broke a tree branch and pressed it to my chest, and I looked up at the sky, not making a noise.

I was unable to feel fear. If anything, I felt relief, waiting for him to pierce through my skin with the stake.

_Maybe I'll see Dan again. And uncle, and auntie, and my mom and dad…_

He pulled the stake back, a puzzled look on his face

"I never thought your family could give in."

"How would you?" I croaked out "You killed half of us."

His eyes searched my face

"Moving on." He said "Do I have to threaten or kill another, or will you come to me willingly?"

I shrugged "I'm done with vampire power fight." I said "Just tell me what you need me for."

He crossed his arms "There's a weapon only a huntress of your line who is also a vampire can use. Your family possessed it, but refused to tell anyone where it was."

"What is it used for?" I asked slowly and he smirked

"A relationship needs secrets, Amy Walsh, didn't Salvatore tell you that?"

I couldn't even smile for sarcasm

"I need you to use it."

"Of course you do." I said slowly "Will you use it to kill people?"

"You will use it to kill people."

"To kill vampires?"

"Maybe."

"To kill werewolves?"

A smile pulled at his lips "Oh." He said "That. Don't worry, I will let you take your revenge on a certain she wolf."

Just the mention of it started a fire inside of me

"She's mine to kill." I said clearly "Mine to torture. You don't touch her. No one touches her."

His smirk widened

"That a girl." He said "Very well."

"Also, you're going to stay away from my family." I said "And from my friends. All of them."

"As long as they don't come in my way-"

"No." I said "If I will stay with you for the rest of my life, and be your little killer puppet, I need to know that people I love are safe. If I'm not going back to my old life, they have to live their lives."

He raised his brows "So you know what will happen."

"I know that I can't return to them with that kind of blood in my hands." I said and he hmmed

"You know that there's an easier way." He said "No remorse. No feelings. You wouldn't sulk and drop my mood."

My eyes snapped up to his

"I'm working on it."

"Good." he clapped his hands together "I will see you later on, then?"

"Tomorrow."

He smiled "Are you going to say goodbye to your family? We will hang around in Mystic Falls for a while."

I shrugged "I have something I need to do," I said "No goodbyes. Clean break. I don't deserve their…love and they won't be able to hate me if I say goodbye."

He shrugged "You and I will make a quite team." He said "Tomorrow that is."

He was gone in a second. I looked around, my heart felt too heavy for my chest. I rubbed my eyes, looked up, sniffling

"I'm so sorry Dan." I whispered, then started running.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMON'S POV<strong>

"Are we sure she's okay?" Elena asked and I heaved a sigh, nodding. My phone started ringing but I checked the I.D then flipped it over

"She's upstairs." I said, filling myself a drink, "Sleeping. Practically kicked me out of the room."

"I knew there was something up with that Monica." Elena said "I knew."

Stefan hang an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to himself

"Werewolves…" he muttered, then looked at me. I shrugged

"Don't look at me, I didn't know."

Elena licked her lips

"Guys, is it just me or is she too…"

"Numb?"

"Everyone lives their grief different." Stefan assured her "Her brother was killed in front of her, it's normal she's still in shock."

"But are we sure she won't go back to the way she used to be?" Elena asked and I shook my head

"I thought the same thing, but if she was gonna do it, she would've done it the next day." I said, trying to ignore the little _what if_ voice in my head "I was with her 7/24 for the last five days, why would she wait until way after the funeral? To pay her respects?"

"Who is calling you?" Elena asked when my phone started ringing again and I groaned

"That kid, Luke."

"Aren't you gonna answer?"

"He gets on my nerves. Besides, he'll probably want to talk to Amy."

"He's her friend, Damon."

"He wants to be more than her friend, Elena." I mimicked her "She needs space."

"You should remember that." She pointed out and I rolled my eyes

"She's staying in my room, I'm giving her as much space as I can."

I heard a car pull over, then a voice, yelling "Amy!"

"Great. Just exactly what we needed, a boy outside screaming out my grieving girlfriend's name." I downed the drink "Can I kill him now?"

"She's not your girlfriend…" Stefan pointed out and I shot him a look, then went to door

"You really are testing my patience-"

"Where is she?" he panted, inviting himself in, then went to living room

"Where is she?"

"Luke, what's going on?"

"Why are you here?" I growled and he glared at me

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"That would be because you were calling."

He handed me a piece of paper "I found this in my room with a vial of blood, probably hers." He said and I frowned, then skimmed the lines

_**Luke;**_

_**He wants the Walsh family weapon. **_

_**I'm sorry for what I'm about to do,**_

_**Please, I'm begging you; run away from me, from here.**_

_**Amy. **_

I threw the paper to the ground and attempted to run to the bedroom, but I stopped dead on my tracks when I saw the too familiar view. Elena, Stefan and Luke followed me, and Elena gasped.

My stomach dropped when Amy waved her arms, her legs locked around the rail, hanging upside down. She unlocked her legs when she saw us, then landed on her feet, an eerie light shining in her eyes

"Hi there." She smiled, her voice was way too innocent "Missed me, guys?"

* * *

><p>A.N2: Please tell me your opinions, ideas, constructive criticism, anything! I need to hear them! :)<p> 


	41. RIP To The Girl You Used To See

_**A.N. : Hello friends, sorry for the lateness and I hope you'll like this chapter! Mega thanks to AmericanHoney12 for the encouragement to update! ;) **_

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries belong to L.J Smith and CW, and any resemblance between my OCs and real people is completely coincidental. In this fanfiction, I only own the plot points where it differs from the show and books. I also don't own the title of the chapter.**_

**AMY'S POV**

For couple of seconds, everyone stared at me, making my smirk grow bigger

"Amy?"

"More or less." I shrugged, stretching out "Good to be back."

Stefan pushed Elena behind him protectively and Luke let out a breath, covering his mouth

"You can't…" he muttered "You can't have done it…"

"You know what, the very same thing crossed my mind when I realized you poisoned me with vervain, but what can you do?" I said sweetly "Damon?"

He gulped

"Yeah?"

"Get out of the way." I told him, and in a flash, I had grabbed Luke by the neck and pinned him to the wall.

"This time I won't drink your blood, I'll just cut your throat." I said sweetly, raising a hand, then felt myself being pulled away, Damon catching my hand in the air before I could lower it.

"Get out of here." He told Luke and I let out a laugh

"Run away, run away little knight." I sang "To somewhere I can't come in."

Luke's eyes widened and he looked from me to Damon

"She can enter my house." He whispered and I wiggled my brows

"Don't sleep." I advised him and Damon gripped my wrist tighter, making sure I couldn't reach him.

"Get out, I'll take care of this." He told Luke, glaring at me and I watched Luke walk out of the room, then slamming the front door shut behind him.

"You've got to be kidding me, Goldilocks." Damon growled "I look away for one second, and you turn your emotions off?!"

I clicked my tongue "Sorry."

"I'm serious, Amy-"

"Amy doesn't die here anymore." I muttered "Whoops."

Damon rubbed his eyes and turned to look at Elena.

"You should probably go too." He told her "Just to be safe, you know.."

"She is safe." I snorted "Don't be ridiculous, I'll kill Luke first. Then everyone he loved. Then you, probably. Then-"

"Elena, leave." Stefan said and I flung myself onto the couch

"I'm still offended." I pouted, looking at Damon "You locked me up."

"Because you were a psychopathic bitch."

"That's a little rude. I might take your apology drowned in blood."

Damon threw his head back and groaned

"What if I lock you up again?"

"Well then you'd be killed by Klaus when he gets here." I shrugged "I wonder if he would let me watch…" I shook my head, trying to ignore the voice screaming _"No!" _"Or, he can let me kill you when he gets me out."

"Walsh weapon." Damon stated "That's what he's after? The Walsh weapon?"

"Oh but where's the fun in me explaining it to you?" I whined and tapped at my temple "Come on, Damon. I'm sure you can do so much better."

Damon and Stefan exchanged glances

"Well I'd better be off-"

"Did you even think about your family?" Damon asked slowly, apparently trying to see an emotion on my face "Rachel? Your brothers? Your friends? Do you think-"

"Did she think." I corrected him. "We're not the same person."

"Fine, did she think everyone else would stop living when she turned her emotions off?" he asked angrily and I let out a laugh

"Not all of them." I said with a grin "But some of you will definitely stop living."

Damon clenched his teeth and I reached out to touch his jawbone. I dragged my fingertips over the bone, making him close his eyes. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed a small kiss to his lips.

"Don't worry, Hamlet." I whispered against his lips "We're going to see many deaths before the play takes our own lives."

With that, I walked out of the house, and started running into the woods.

* * *

><p>I sat by the tree whose branches were touching the lake, and crossed my legs, checking my watch. I rolled my eyes and took my phone from my pocket, but before I could hit dial, I sensed someone behind me<p>

"Right here, love, don't look so frustrated."

I turned to look at him, then turned to look at the lake

"I got bored." I pouted and he came into my view, eyeing me with a calculated yet curious glance.

"Elijah was right." He muttered "You are like two completely different people. If I didn't know better, I'd say you are a doppelganger."

I rolled my eyes

"She's boring."

"I agree."

"Too many wires behind her eyeballs."

"What?"

"Her veins feel like a spider web around a prey." I waved a hand, trying to explain but he frowned for a second, then grinned.

"I see."

"Yeah." I muttered, throwing a stone into the lake. He sat beside me, but I didn't turn my head.

"Does it hurt?" he asked curiously "Hurt her, that is."

I felt a smile pull at my lips as I heard a neverending, blood curling scream resonate in my ears. My scream.

Her scream.

"Yeah." I nodded "It does hurt her. Hurts as much as being alive."

"I reckon you talked with Salvatore brothers."

"I talked with everybody." I threw another pebble into the lake. "Every chess piece but her family."

"Chess piece." He repeated "And who exactly is the King, may I ask?"

I rolled my eyes at the obvious answer

"Me." I said, and he smiled, the same smile of an amused grown up talking to a child.

"And what am I?"

I shrugged "Pawn." I said "Sorry."

He shook his head slightly, then changed the subject

"I've been searching the Walsh weapon-"

"No." I cut him off, making him pause. He frowned

"No?" his voice turned into a growl and I shrugged

"I won't give you what you want until you give me what I want."

A shadow of fury shone in his eyes just for a moment

"And what is it that you want?"

This time, I turned to look him dead in the eye, the same fury reflecting in my own eyes as him.

"Very, bloody, revenge."

He narrowed his eyes, then smirked "Oh. That."

"Where is Monica?" I asked sweetly and he took a deep breath, turning his gaze to the lake.

"That is for later."

"No, right now."

His eyes turned red "You don't make the rules here, Amy Walsh."

"I will not do what you say until I get my revenge." I growled at him, and his fangs extended

"What if I killed what is left of your family?" he asked calmly "Would that somehow… make you more willing to follow my rules?"

I should've cared. I knew I was supposed to care, judging by the voice screaming "No!" inside my head, but what I felt was…. Absolutely nothing.

Void.

I shrugged "Go ahead, will you give me the address before or after you kill them?"

It seemed to take him by surprise, and his face turned to normal, a hint of surprise crossing his face

"What?"

"Monica's address." I said, and let out a giggle at the surprised look at his face "Did you forget it, silly?"

He narrowed his eyes, trying to see whether I was bluffing or not, probably. When he came to the conclusion that I was not, he turned his gaze to the lake.

"I will text you the address tonight."

"Thank you." I smiled politely "Can we kill somebody now?"

* * *

><p>So apparently, we couldn't kill everyone in the Grill, nor made them bleed really bad, so I decided to leave Klaus' side to walk around in town. I ignored my phone ringing as I grabbed a snack, -a couple walking by the road-, but even after I fed on them, my phone was still ringing. I rolled my eyes, hit decline, and turned to look at the two bodies lying on the ground of forest.<p>

"Sorry, I guess?" I muttered, and kept walking through the woods, not knowing where to go. I thought about going to Luke's house, but remembered Klaus would text me the address, therefore my fun with him would be interrupted, so I decided not to.

So I just let my feet take me wherever, but stopped dead on my tracks when I found myself at the entrance of the graveyard.

"Cliché." I commented to myself, but then remembered who was lying down, down there and my mouth opened.

"Oh…" I muttered "That."

I walked among the gravestones, trying to find the familiar name, not even knowing what I would do when I found it.

As it turned out, it wasn't that hard to find. I stopped when the name caught my eyes, and I heaved a deep sigh.

_**Daniel Walsh**_

_**A beloved brother and son**_

"Hi." I muttered, sitting beside the bed "It's me. Not that Amy, but this Amy."

Silence.

I tried to find the right words, and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"She hurts. A lot." I said as my phone started ringing again. I ignored the call, and put the phone back into my pocket.

"So yeah, she hurts a lot." I repeated "Enough to get me out, apparently. I should probably feel honored. Little boring idiot didn't even have the guts to take her own revenge."

Silence again.

"Sorry," I mumbled "Sorry. She's your sister. Apologies."

When the phone started ringing again, I cussed under my breath, and took my phone out of my pocket

"Do you mind if I take this? No? Thanks." I said to the gravestone, then answered the call

"Mike." I greeted him "Hi."

"Hi." He said after a pause "Amy? Is what Damon says true?"

"Amy doesn't die here anymore." I repeated what I had told to Damon and he let out a long breath.

"We can fix that- Amy, please-"

"No." I cut him off "No. Never again."

"Sis-" he paused "Where are you?"

"I'm with Dan, but Dan isn't with me."

"What?"

"I just wanted you to know- all of you to know that his blood will not stay as his blood."

"What?"

"Soon her blood will be spilled too."

Mike was silent for a couple of seconds before he talked.

"Monica." He said, his tone dangerously low "You're going after her?"

"I'll make her hurt." I growled softly "I will enjoy it too."

"Amy-"

"Good night." I hung up, and turned to look at the gravestone. After thinking for a moment, I lay down on my side, next to the grave. When I closed my eyes, the only face I saw was Dan's, just before he dropped to the ground, bleeding out of his chest.

"No worries." I assured him, a small smirk pulling at my lips "Blood for blood, Dan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Reviews? Please? :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

**twin: *waves* hi twin! **

**Guest: Thank you so much! I'm so glad to hear that! **


End file.
